Megadimension Guardians VII
by MSLBRAWL
Summary: Jeff and Co. return to Gamindustri after their 6 year leave, the CPU shift period starts. When suddenly Jeff finds a mysterious console and it transport him, Adam, Neptune, Nepgear, and Ruby to someplace unknown. Now they meet these two who are a CPU and Protector of the world, is there a hidden story about them? [I don't own Neptunia just my OCs] M Rated
1. Zero D Prologue

_**Megadimension Guardians VII**_

_The world of Gamindustri, this world is divided into four nations. Each is ruled by a CPU (Console Patron Unit), the Goddess Purple Heart is the leader of the Land of Purple Progress Planeptune, the Goddess Black Heart is the leader of the Land of Black Regality Lastation, the Goddess White Heart is the leader of the Land of White Serenity Lowee, and the Goddess Green Heart is the leader of the Land of Green Pastures Leanbox_

_But the goddesses weren't alone, each of them has chosen a young warrior to be their Protectors, known as the Goddess Protectors. After events against the CPU of Tari and the Berserk Warrior, the Protectors had left Gamindustri for an important Mission. Years pass as the CPUs were hoping they get to see their Guardians once again, when an unexpected arrival of their Guardians came by and they had changed quite a bit since they last saw them._

_Although at the moment beyond the world a new threat was coming upon them before the main true enemy, a dark being going to bring destruction upon Gamindustri once again._

_Prologue Z; A Mysterious Console, A New Adventure Begins!_

Outside in a cherry blossom forest Jeff is laying down on the ground feeling the breeze, it has been only a few days after he and the other Guardians had returned home and take their places as the Goddess Protectors. The only change is that part of Jeff's right lower arm is covered by bandages covering something.

"Ah, so good to be back home. Everything was really rough after dealing with those guys slowing us down, but I know they aren't stopping until they get what they want." He says to himself, and looks at the clouds "but the way I have shown myself on that day…"

_-Flashback-_

_5 days ago Planeptune had gotten the coliseum completely finished and use it for matches monthly for they had given people a little time to be the protectors of the current CPUs. However they didn't want the people that won the matches be their true guardians._

_Inside the arena out in the open with the sky being shown, Purple Heart was sitting at the top balcony with an expression of boredom in a dress and not even interested at the battle currently going on._

_"What a comeback the shadow strike Team is gaining the upper hand against their opponents! Could this be the end of Heaven Warriors!?" The announcer explains to the audience_

_"Come on, why can't anything interesting happen here…" Purple Heart says from the high point spot_

_"Aw don't get upset Neptune, we promised Histoire that we gotta be here to announce the winners here." Her sister says also as Purple Sister in a dress also_

_"I'm sorry Nep Jr., but things just don't seem really exciting anymore." She tells her as they hear the ring of the bell indicating the end of the match_

_"That ends it! We have gotten our winners for this month yet again!" The announcer shouts out having the crowd cheer to their loudest, Purple Heart just sighed_

_"Once again, time to do the same old thing once again." She says standing up "It's gotten so old over the years..."_

_"Neptune, I feel like you aren't excited about this. Can't you at least-" before Purple Sister could finish_

_"Wait what is this? Someone is entering the arena!" The announcer tells everyone and they look to see a person in a ragged cloak walk into the arena and Purple Heart could feel an immense power coming from the person_

_"Such power, how can someone have this much?!" She says completely shocked "we must evacuate the civilians quickly!" She tells her sister and she nods when they felt an enormous heat suddenly from the mysterious cloaked person_

_"So you are supposed to be Gamindustri's top fighters huh?" The mysterious person asks the group whose voice sounds familiar_

_"Yea, and who the heck are you supposed to be?" One of them asks the mystery person_

"Hey wait isn't he the robed guy people kept talking about?" Another member asks

"Seriously?! It can't be true, who are you?!" A third member asks

_"Who am I?" The person asks until his hand lights on fire "I'm a challenger!" He thrusts his hand and a burst stream of fire blasts at them as they get out of the way but the fire was incredibly hot that it is actually melting the arena and the clothes on the people_

_"Whoa you all better hold onto your horses and your clothes! The whole arena is melting like butter!" The announcer tells them and the two sisters see their dresses melting as they cover themselves embarrassed _

_"Oh my gosh, what is up with this freaking heat!?" Purple Heart asks and looks at the cloaked person and can see a familiar grin "wait heat… Fire!" The mysterious person has his hands on fire and the hood comes off revealing the long black and red hair and blue eyes "Wha!? Jeffrey!"_

_"It's Jeffrey!" The announcer shouts wildly excited as a few others were amazed to see him return after almost 6 years_

_"Hehehe! I'm all fired up now!" Jeff bursts large streams of fire at some of the qualifiers from the arena and giving out quite a show_

_"It's been a while, great to see you both again!" Ruby says with his wings and the two sisters look to see him_

_"Ruby! You're back!" Purple Heart says surprised to see him_

_"Yea, we were hoping to see you at the basilicom but Jeff insisted coming here to challenge the winners. Although he seems to have gone overboard like usual at times." He tells them and after Jeff calmed down from his attacks he turned and saw the two Planeptune CPUs as they were in amazement to see him they stared at one another for a few seconds when Jeff broke the silence_

_"Hey Neptune! How's it going?" He smiles happy to see her and she didn't say anything until she let out a smile_

_"Doing great!" She replied really glad to see him again_

_After a long time Adam was also waiting and the four go to the Basilicom to meet with Histoire who was annoyed about Jeff ruining the arena, but she calmed down with a smile and welcoming them back home and slipping their gauntlets back on as they are likely older now from their time on their mission. Then Selena, Tempest, and Kaylin returned as well and they find out Kaylin can transform into a human with white hair with cat ears and tail of the same color. IF and Compa also arrive and welcome them back home, there was also news that the other guardians have returned to their nations._

_-End of Flashback-_

His long hair was cut back to how he likes it and he stares at the open sky wondering what has happened over the 6 years he and the others were gone on a mission to restore the seal on Aliara.

**For all the viewers, I am gonna have to prepare on what will happen for that story. It may take me a long while before I can fully prep the story of the Guardians and their journey to the island**

He was about to close his eyes again to relax to the calm breeze until his nose picked up a scent that was familiar, really familiar. Exactly like his goddess Neptune.

"Huh? What in the? Is Neptune walking around?" He checks his gauntlet bringing out the map to locate her, but the strange thing is that she is in the Basilicom still which confuses him deeply "if she is inside the Basilicom then… whose scent… is so similar to Neptune's?" He decides to go and find the source which leads him back in the city and as he was about to go into the alleyway which is where the scent led him but he loses the scent and hears something fall on the ground "what in the… how did the scent disappear?" He goes into the small alley and find it completely empty with no one there "odd, how can someone just disappear so suddenly?" He was in deep thought for a moment until he heard a voice

-Someone, Save me-

"What the? A voice?! Where?" He says slightly spooked from it and wondering whose voice it was

-Someone, anyone… save us… save… the Zero Dimension-

"Hello? Is someone around here…?" He asks waiting for a reply looking around the small alley as he was about to move in closer until his sandal hit something from the ground and he looks down and picking up the object "is this… a gaming console?" He gets a closer inspection of it being a white console looking pretty old and having an orange swirl Mark on what seems to be the power button on it "this looks pretty old, and almost looks broken on some spots." He looks around once again, but still no one was here from him not picking up any scents in the small area "hmm, well whatever this is maybe I can bring this to the basilicom and maybe show Nepgear." He holds onto the console and heads back to the basilicom, what he will soon find out is that the console has a special hidden secret inside. Once he returned to the basilicom the staff members greeted him and welcomed him back home as he smiles and entered the elevator to go up to the home where he, Adam, Selena, Tempest, Ruby, and Kaylin rest at with their two CPUs Neptune and Nepgear. He opens the door to the living room showing Neptune and Nepgear at the dining table and Adam on the couch with Ruby next to him. "Hey guys look at this interesting new console I found!" He goes over to the two girls and place the console on the table

"Whoa really? It looks like I have never seen this one before." Ruby says flying onto the table and looking at it

"Wow, maybe we can try playing it later. Also welcome back home Jeff." Nepgear says to him

"You know I am way stronger than before! I don't need you girls to worry." He tells them with a smile

"Seems pretty interesting, I wonder what games we could play on it." Adam says looking at curiously, but not realising his clothes were off while only in his boxers

"Adam your clothes…" Nepgear tells him and covers her face as he freaks out realizing he almost completely stripped

"Jeffrey, there you are! Where have you been this entire time?!" Histoire shouts out flying into the room

"Whoa Histoire! Don't scare me like that!" He tells her freaked out after hearing the strange voice from before

"Jeffrey! Listen to me. We're in the midst of Gamindustri's Shift Period and this is not the time to be goofing off!" She tells him

"Look I'm sorry Histoire, me, the guys, and the girls had only just returned after only a few days. We fought so hard through the entire time and we barely have time to relax." He explains to her "especially after we tried hard to take care of ASIC many years ago, then it went for the Citizens Group 6 years ago, and now we are at this point where the people of the nations will seek out new CPUs to follow, instead of the current ones already leading them."

"We're currently in the window of time when rumors about the CPUs will begin circulating, tarnishing their reputations." Histoire explains "In fact, at this very moment, the other CPUs and their Protectors have been working relentlessly to prepare specialized teams to counter any allegations."

"Pffft, I'm totally fine, This is Planeptune we're talking about, Histy! Our people love us!" Neptune says cheerfully and back in her parka hoodie "besides, isn't Noire the only one who's made an actual team? Vert has that MMO tourney and Blanc has Rookie Novelist Awards coming up soon…" as Jeff smiled at that

_"Still glad to know they are doing what they like best."_ He says in his thoughts knowing what the other CPUs like to do while Noire is the serious one of the four

"...dear me. Why is it that all the CPUs lack a mature and appropriate sense of danger? How would their Protectors think about these situations…?" Histoire asks herself

"That's just the way the cookie crumbles. Anyway, Nep jr., think you can fix this console? It looks like it's pretty broken." Neptune asks her sister

"I'm not sure if I can, it doesn't look like technology I'm familiar with… May I inspect it for a moment, Jeff?" Nepgear asks since he was the one that found it and Histoire sighed knowing she will have to create a solution. She leaves the room and Nepgear starts inspecting the strange console when suddenly…

-Anyone… please, Save us…-

"...huh? H-Hey, did you all hear that…?" Nepgear asks the other four

"I thought I heard that voice before! Now where is it coming from though?" Jeff asks as Ruby walks up to it

"I think it came from this console." He says and pushed the button with the swirl Mark on it which it suddenly glowed and it forms an orange vortex portal from it

"Yikes! What in the what is this!? Why are we getting swallowed in our own room?!" Neptune asks in shock as each of them tried moving away from the orange portal but their bodies couldn't respond

"Why does something like this have to happen with a strange looking portal!?" Jeff asks trying to resist the pull from the portal

"Oh no! W-what should we do!? I can't move! Neptune!" She shouts to her worried about what will happen to them

"We're getting sucked in! Aaaaaaaaaaah!" All five of them shout out as they and the portal disappear leaving no trace of them except the console still on the table

**Zero Dimension Guardians Z**

_Jeff: we got sucked into a vortex and arrived in some other world!_

_Adam: everything looks so destroyed and distorted with all these cracks from the ground and sky_

_Nepgear: wait there seems to be a pair fighting over there!_

_Neptune: hey over there!_

_Uzume: who are you?_

_X: a Dragon Slayer huh? Let's see how you do against my iron!_

_Jeff: to fight someone like you I am seriously Fired up!_

_**Next time; The Zero Dimension, Uzume and Iron Dragon Slayer X**_


	2. Uzume and Iron Dragon X

_Zero Arc; Chapter 1; The Zero Dimension, Uzume and Iron Dragon Slayer X_

_"I think it came from this console." Ruby says walking up to it and pressed the button with the swirl mark on it which it suddenly glowed and it forms an orange vortex portal from it_

_"Yikes! What in the what is this!? Why are we getting swallowed in our own room?!" Neptune asks in shock as each of them tried moving away from the orange portal but their bodies couldn't respond_

_"Why does something like this have to happen with a strange looking portal!?" Jeff asks trying to resist the pull from the portal_

_"Oh no! W-what should we do!? I can't move! Neptune!" She shouts to her worried about what will happen to them_

_"We're getting sucked in! Aaaaaaaaaaah!" All five of them shout out as they and the portal disappear leaving no trace of them except the console still on the table_

**-Unknown Area-**

From the sounds of what seems to be a storm Jeff stirs up and slowly gets up having a headache, he opens his eyes seeing that he is on a street. What made him shocked was the scenery when he looked up. He notices Adam, Neptune, Nepgear, and Ruby also unconscious, although all the buildings around him and the ground looked like ruins and there are large cracks in the ground, he looks up seeing a purple cloudy sky and cracks forming from it also. He stands up looking around which everything seemed abandoned. He goes over to wake the others up starting with Adam.

"Adam, get up!" He shakes his brother and he sits up

"Ow, bro what happened and where are-" when he saw the scene he looked around shocked "where are we? What is this place?!" He asks his older brother

"I don't know, I just woke up and saw all this… I just hope that wherever we are, we can find a way back home. Wake the others while I check anything here… hopefully." He tells him and Adam wakes Nepgear, while Ruby wakes up on his own and they saw the scenery around them

"What could have happened to this world?" Ruby asks worried as Jeff opens the menu on his gauntlet and looking through it

"Not sure but we gotta be careful, we don't know what is out here." Adam tells them as Nepgear goes over to Neptune to wake her up

"Neptune… Neptune… please wake up…!" She says shaking her with a moan coming from Neptune stirring a bit her eyes slightly opened now "Neptune! Please!"

"Oh, c'mon, Nep Jr., gimme ten more minutes…" Neptune says groggily

"This isn't the time to be sleeping! Look! Look around!" Nepgear tells her with a worried expression and Neptune sits up

"Urgh, you're so noisy… wait. Did Histy find out we're slacking off to fix that console? Has she finally morphed into a blood-thirsty demon?!" Neptune asks

"What the hell?! No you idiot, look at where we are!" Adam yells at her and she looks around them seeing the destruction placed on this city by who knows what

"Oh, riiight, right, right, this is a dream. Okay, well then, 'night Nepgear, turn the lights off on your way out, 'kay?" Neptune says laying down again

"This isn't a dream Neptune! Come on get up!" Ruby says pulling her up on her feet

"No… no, no, no, this can't be possible. I mean, we were just in our room, right? Why would we suddenly be in a place like this?" She asks them

"Not sure, when we woke up… we were suddenly just… here. What could have happened?" Adam explains and looks at his brother as he checked their location, however there was an error signal on the gauntlet

"... wherever we are, it seems like the gauntlet has no info about this place. We might have traveled to a new land, or maybe through time." Jeff suggests, however he believes that those ones aren't true _"I am gonna have to be sure about our location, however with all this being destroyed it's gonna be hard to get around the place."_ He thought to himself

"Well, I don't really know where this is, but I don't think it can be helped." She says and they look at her confused "the city's collapsed, there are weird cracks in the sky, but, you know, this is totally a normal occurrence in fanfictions!" She explains breaking the 4th wall

"Could you not break the 4th wall at a time like this?!" Jeff shouts at her "we are somewhere unknown, we don't even know what is inhabited around here."

"Yeah, yeah, but let's not sweat the small stuff, alright? Hey, there might be some people out and about… let's go for a walk!" Neptune says as cheerful as always "I'm sure that'll be ten times better than moping around in a place like this."

"Where does she keep the cheerfulness?" Ruby asks and Jeff shrugs unsure

"Who knows, but she is right. We should explore around the place and find out where we can go." Jeff tells them and they agree and Ruby lands on his shoulder. They start walking forward a bit and see more of the destroyed city, it was completely abandoned. "The area seems completely abandoned, no one is around."

"Hmmm… that's pretty weird. You'd think there'd at least be a cat, a hologram or something…" Neptune says looking around then takes a deep breath "Hey! Anyone here?!" She yells out, but nothing

"There's something really eerie about this place, Neptune. These cracks running through the streets and buildings don't seem like regular cracks." Nepgear explains looking at the large cracks with some strange energy flowing out of it

"It might be like one of those distortions where something is making everything unstable." Adam tells them looking down one with curiosity "both from the ground and in the sky have the same cracks, you would think that everything might be destroyed at any moment." He looks up at the sky while Jeff was noticing something around them

"Hey, is it me... or do some of these buildings like exactly like the ones back in Planeptune?" Jeff asks and the others noticed this also

"Hmmm… would Planeptune look like this if we were to enter an apocalypse?" Neptune asks

"D-don't say things like that! That's bad!" Nepgear yells at her "When I look more closely, I don't recognize any of these areas, so I don't think it's Planeptune…"

"We can't be certain if this is Planeptune or not, the only thing we can do is-" before Adam could finish his sentence

"Look out!" Jeff grabs the girls away from an attack by a large demonic bug monster "that was close, what the hell is that thing?!"

"Some kind of Demonic insect possibly?" Adam asks unsure about this thing _"This isn't of Jexon's creations… so I doubt I need to use my devil slayer magic."_

"Uh guys we got a problem…" Neptune gets their attention

"We can't transform somehow…" Nepgear tells them which the boys were surprised as Jeff noticed the monster going to attack which he moves the two away

"Worry about that later, we are gonna have to fight this thing first!" Jeff tells them and Ruby flies off his shoulder to watch and see what it is capable of and the girls summon their weapons.

"I've never seen this monster before… it looks strong… I'll have to focus…" Nepgear says readying her saberblade

"I hope you both haven't gotten rusty over the past years so you better get some exercise in the art of battle." Adam tells the girls and Neptune starts jumping at it with a horizontal slash and Nepgear goes for a diagonal slash at it. The guys could tell it was not a strong monster despite its size and it tries hitting them, the girls finish it with a double hit which it bursts into cubes. While doing so Jeff took a look at share ratings for them and when he did the results were unbelievably, the display screen showed an -Error no signal-

"I'm not getting any readings on shares at all!" He tells them in complete shock _"how is this possible? Did the place we come to had us travel through time? And if so then we might not be able to go back to our original time… no I can't think like that, I need complete proof on where we are."_ He heard Neptune starting to panic so he smacks her to snap her out of it. "Calm down! Panicking is not the answer here! There could be many solutions of where we at. First of was that monster, I have never seen anything like it. What about the rest of you?" They shook their heads who never saw one like it "so unknown monsters, unknown area, and without some kind of energy I won't be able to contact Histoire with the gauntlet… and looks like I will have to map out everything the old fashioned way." He opens the map and change the setting as -mapping new lands- and starts heading onwards as Ruby flies back down to them and they head onwards. They find a familiar enemy being a Pixelvader. They then reach a slanted building which can be used as a platform.

"Ooh, check this out. I wonder what happened here.., hey! Guys! Let's try climbing to the top, maybe we can figure out where we are!" Neptune tells them and starts going up the slanted building

"Whoa! Wait for us Neptune!" Jeff tells her as Adam and Nepgear follow. When they got to the edge the sight of what they could see was unbelievable. Almost everything was destroyed "Wh-what the hell?!"

"This can't be… where are we…?" Adam asks unable to take in the sight of the destruction when Jeff's sight picked on some fight going on

"Huh? Hey wait I see people over in the distance! It looks like both a guy and a girl fighting a bunch of machine like enemies!" Jeff tells them

"Yea, and I can see another with a large sword with them!" Ruby says getting a bird's eye view

"There's no way locals could fight against that many! Let's go, everyone!" Neptune tells them as Jeff and Adam carry the girls and jump off landing on the ground safely and make their way to where they saw the fight happening and taking out the new kinds of enemies that get in their way.

At the spot with the trio, there was a girl, a guy, and a tall animal warrior who has the face of a lion and a dark grey mane. The girl has red-orange eyes, dark red hair worn in pigtails near the bottom of her head, held by hair that is knotted. Has a few black clasps and a pink gradient nearing the bottom. Wears a very small black tube top under an opened white jacket with a bright orange, black, and white tie. She wears a pair of pleated shorts worn with a pair of thin black suspenders, which is slightly opened to reveal her orange underwear. She wears black fingerless gloves over a pair of orange and black sleeves, matching socks, black shoes and a pair of black leg warmers with buttons on them. The guy has Orange eyes, shiny black hair (think the Style like Axel from Kingdom hearts), wears a black trench coat, that reaches down to the upper calves, with a dark orange short sleeved shirt worn under it, wearing black pants, black boots with the bottom part having metal, black fingerless gloves with metal pads on them, has an Orange headband covering his forehead. The humanized black lion cat has a muscular build similar to a human's. He has red eyes, his weapon is a sword that grows to the wielder's personal style of fighting. He wears black and grey pants and has a spot for the tail to come out of. Each of them has a communicator device on their left wrist.

The girl punches one of the machine enemies and is knocked away from amazing strength she has, the human lion cut one in a diagonal slash, and the guy was eating the metal of a destroyed machine

"Tch, these pricks are still crawling outta the woodwork…" the girl says annoyed with the enemies around them when her communicator beeped

"We're about halfway through evacuations. I'd advise you start heading back now." Someone speaks through sounding like a male, as the guy eating the metal swallowed and looked at his communicator which is also connected

"Are you kidding me?! HALF?! We need to get everyone out of there! And besides if we leave these leftovers here they'll just keep tailing us! It's gonna end right now, Iron Dragon's club!" His arm turns into iron with a flat end and completely destroys one that was getting close to the girl

"Dear me… just don't overdo it." The person through the communicator tells them

"We hear you!" The human lion tells the person and stabs another machine as the call ends

"... We are the only ones who can fight, anyway…" the girl says quietly when suddenly

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Jeff suddenly arrive punching one machine and causing it to fly into another one destroying them both which gets the trio's attention "looks like we got here just in time!"

"People…?!" The girl asks shocked to see other people as the guy stared at Jeff

_"Is that guy what I think he is?"_ He asks in his thoughts with a slight smirk

"I was certain there were a lot more enemies before getting here, did they take them out by themselves?" Ruby asks with his wings and the humanized lion saw him with a surprised expression

"Man, I'm just glad we finally ran into someone! Hey, lady, could you tell us where we-" before Neptune could finish

"Ugh! Reinforcements now of all times?!" The girl says annoyed which seemed to give her the wrong idea as she held a black megaphone with orange as well with the same swirl symbol that was on the console. Before Jeff could speak up he blocked an attack from the guy getting off the machine

"What?!" He saw the guy has his arm formed of iron and it stretched out at Jeff "the hell is with you?!"

"You ain't half bad kid! The name is X, I'm an Iron Dragon Slayer! Remember it well!" He tells them and he hears the girl calls herself Uzume Tennouboshi. "From what I saw you did there, you must be a Dragon Slayer also!"

"Heh you got that right! Fire Dragon's Talon!" Jeff dashes towards X and kicks him with a sideways hit and making him skid across the ground "so Fire and Iron huh? Might as well have a bit of fun! Before I forget I'm Jeffrey, but just call me Jeff instead."

"Alright then hothead, show me what you got! Iron Dragon's…" X starts taking a deep breath and Jeff knew what he was trying

"Fire Dragon's…" Jeff breathes in also preparing his roar

"ROAR!" Both do their significant roars with Jeff's being a stream of flames, and X's being an iron twister with metal shards inside. The two attacks collide and cause an explosion as they jump away from it getting distance from each other and they both smirk

"Well I guess I can't be surprised with someone like you being a Dragon Slayer, I'm actually excited about this." X tells him

"I could say the same thing about you." Jeff says with a smile and looked like they were about to go for more action

"Hey X, can you wait later? We still got these surrounding us." The Humanized Lion told him which he almost forgot about the machines which looked annoyed being ignored and there were only 7 left

"Crap Leon is right, alright whoever you all are we gotta deal with these firsts!" X tells the group and each goes for one themselves

"Alright, step right up, you ugly sacks of flesh. My name is Uzume Tennouboshi…" she says ready to fight

"And I am X, and you guys are already dead! Iron Dragon's Sword!" X's right arm changes to a sword with spikes and the spikes move being like a chainsaw. He charges towards his target and stabs in the chest destroying the machine greatly, Jeff uses his iron fist attack and causes the machine to crash into a building and fall down no longer active, Adam uses his Cold Excalibur and sliced through his target exactly like Leon Lion did. The girls used skills to take down their targets in one shot.

"Looks like that is all of them taken down, alright now we just need to figure out where we are at." Jeff says looking at Adam who nods in agreement and they turn to X and Leon, they were surprised that Leon shined and turned into a smaller form exactly the size like Ruby, with the big eyes since in the humanized form his eyes were smaller and sharp

_"They do smell like humans from my Dragon senses, but are they really survivors to that giant that ruins this world?"_ X asks himself in his thoughts "you are a pretty strong bunch, where did you all come from?"

"Well, we aren't sure how to put it exactly. We are just trying to find who was around and we found you three…" Adam explains to him and Leon was looking at them curiously

"They don't seem to be in leagues with "it", perhaps we can acquire some help possibly." Leon tells X and he looks down at him

"Seems like it, but we can't be totally certain of it." X tells the lion cat and the brothers were confused at what they meant by "it" until they were about to get their answer when the ground started shaking violently

"Whoa, what the heck is going on?! What is causing this shaking?!" Jeff asks shocked and trying to keep steady

"So it finally decides to show itself." X says and turns to a direction to see a purple light crash far away from them in the city, once the light died they could see a large being looking like a giant human with mechanical gear on it as well as a visor covering the eyes and has large wings

"Whoa! What is that giant?!" Adam asks completely awestruck at the size and appearance of the giant

"Could it be possible that this giant is what caused the destruction in this city?!" Jeff asks also shocked and can actually a very powerful energy source from it

"You got that right, I'm not certain what that thing is, what we do know is that it made this whole world into a complete wasteland…" X explains to them "if you have noticed the strange cracks on the ground and in the skies, it is the one that did all of it."

"You wanna fight against that thing?!" Adam asks in disbelief

"You got that right, me, Uzume, and Leon have fought with it for a long time." X tells them looking confident

"Alrighty! Now I'm getting all fired up too!" Neptune says excited

"Hey that's my line!" Jeff yells at her, but lights his whole body on fire "but you gotta admit, to fight something this large! I'm seriously Fired up!" His fire grows large and it slowly melts the ground below him "I'll take on any large enemy that dares to face me and my friends!"

"Bro are you nuts?!" Adam asks in disbelief

"With dad's power there is nothing that can take me down!" Jeff says with a smirk

"Sorry to interject, but as a CPU, it's my sworn duty to deliver justice upon the one responsible for ruining this city!" Uzume tells them which gets their attention

"Huh?! Hang on a sec! Did you just say you're a CPU?!" Neptune asks her and Jeff looked at X wondering if he was her Protector

"Oh yeah, I guess I hadn't mentioned that yet. Well, that doesn't really matter right now." She tells them "This place about to become a battlefield. If you're not prepared to get your hands dirty then… run… far away."

"Sorry, but I am not the guy who runs off leaving a friend behind! With how you are now you might not stand a chance, it's better to be at full strength and give it everything we've got!" Jeff says and carries Neptune "by the looks of things I am sure something that big won't get here as in a small amount of time."

"I'd agree with him, come on let's go forward to the small base we have." X carries Uzume as Adam carries Nepgear and both Ruby and Leon use their wings and follow X to the base they have in the town over a long distance but with the three guys were able to run faster than both Neptune and Nepgear expected, possibly from being away for so long they trained and gotten really strong since they last saw them and the other protectors. As they were making their way to the base, a small group of enemies got in their way and Adam used his ice make magic to freeze them.

Once they get to the temporary base Uzume and X set up, the girls have their conversation and the guys sit at their own spot to talk. Jeff and Adam learn that the giant was responsible for eliminating the citizens in the city, and that both X and Uzume have tried many attempts to take it down but couldn't put a scratch on it, however they were devising a plan actually stand a chance against the giant. Suddenly they get a call from a mysterious male telling Uzume and X that only 70% of them were evacuated by now, so they had to get themselves ready for the battle ahead.

Jeff and Adam searched and found a store that still had items which seemed odd since no one was running it, they also find a place with equipment to combine items into stronger weapons or equipment. Once they think they were set they make their way barely to the dungeon area where they all met.

"Now what is our game plan gonna be?" Adam asks X

"So at the current moment a horde of monsters will be approaching the city before that giant does… we all gotta get rid of the horde first." He explains

"Sounds simple enough, with our abilities we can take them out!" Jeff says cracking his knuckles ready to fight. Then he heard Uzume call the sisters Nepsy & Gearsy.

"Nepsy? Gearsy?" Adam asks a bit confused

"For some reason that sounds really cute." Jeff whispers to himself though X could hear him with his incredible hearing. Then they notice a large group of monsters heading towards them "Alright no time to talk! It's time we take these freaks out!" They take out the small enemies that get near and large fish like monster called a Serpenlis came at them and the girls took care of it easily. Then a large dog like monster walk to them.

"So even this one decided to show up huh?" X says with a smirk

"You know this one?" Jeff asks him

"Oh yea, whenever we get a chance to face that giant this guy just loves getting in our way. I completely lost count how many times he has stopped us. Alright must you are going down once and for all!" He says and Jeff notices a Share Crystal in Uzume's hand. "Now this is gonna be completely different, cause now I got some friends on my side who will love to see you meet your end, along with that giant once and for all!"

"Share Crystal! Transform!" Uzume holds up the Crystal and moves it into her chest, as she glows her form changes into a new appearance before their eyes "Transformation complete~!" The others were completely awestruck from the sudden change and as well her voice sounding more girly than deeply from before, her new look changes her hair changes to a bright orange color and at the base, is looped in a loose circle, resembling a ribbon, while the rest of the hair runs loose. The hair surrounding her face elongated and her eyes become light blue. Her outfit is white with some places having orange, she still wields a megaphone. Her left arm has a device that looks to be a shield.

"W-who are youuuuu!?" The two girls and Ruby ask her

"Aww, so rude of you three, asking who I am. It's me, Uzume! U-zu-me. Let's do our best together, everyone!" She tells them and they decided to ask later since they got an enemy to deal with that is called a Mega Slaymon monster. Jeff noticed that the beast has a health bar with two squares under it which looked similar to how Alex and Seth's duel monsters have life bars. Adam starts by firing his Ice cannon knocking the beast away and "Uzume" not sure what her name in this form if, but to Jeff's and Adam's thoughts they expect she would be called Orange Heart. She flies hitting the beast with her feet and then shouts through her megaphone and both Jeff and X had to cover their sensitive ears. The two Dragonslayers strike the beast with their punches and it tries breathing fire but Jeff consumes the fire giving him strength and he kicks the beast at the side causing it to crash into a building and the two girls go and strike with a Cross Combo and Mirage Dance, causing the beast to fall down bruised and badly damaged "Aww… I finally won against doggie…!" Orange Heart says really girly like

"D-doggie…?" Nepgear asks with a sweat dropping expression

"But it's totally because of you guys that I defeated it. Thanks so much!" Orange Heart says happily with a bright smile

"That's what friends do! We all help each other!" Jeff tells her with a happy smirk glad they were able to lend a hand for them "so what do you go by in your CPU form?"

"It's Orange Heart!" She tells them with her still happy tone

"That's so cool! I was really surprised by your transformation, Uzume." Neptune says "I thought you'd get even more aggressive in HDD form, but you're completely the opposite!" Jeff smacks her head "ouchies!"

"Don't be so rude, not everyone would be like one of our friends back home." He tells her "mostly everyone would have personality changes when they turn into their CPU forms."

"...huh? Jeff, Nepsy, why do you both know about CPUs…?" Orange Heart asks confused

"Oh I guess we never mentioned it, but these two girls are CPUs and we are their Protectors!" Jeff tells her

"...what?! Like, for real?! Don't play with me, Jeff…!" Orange Heart says surprised

"Well if you want proof of that, then here you go!" Jeff says revealing his gauntlet as Adam reveals his also "I'm the Guardian Protector of this little one whose is Purple Heart, we watch over Planeptune. For my power I am a Fire Dragon Slayer taught by the Dragon Igniaus."

"So you are like me, I was trained by the Iron Dragon Metalicon. He told me that he is a descendent of the previous Iron Dragon." X explains to Jeff

"Same with Igniaus, he is a descendent of the previous Fire Dragon, but reborn into the world." Jeff says "I am also not the only Fire Dragonslayer, you should meet my girlfriend."

"You have a girlfriend? Didn't expect that to be said from you." X says slightly surprised, then Orange Heart shined and returned back as Uzume "looks like Share Crystal was finished now."

"Meaning when using a Share Crystal she can only stay in that form for only a small amount of time. If she had shares radiating from living people then she can transform whenever she wanted." Adam says understanding this "so I am guessing you are limited with Share Crystals that you gathered." Then they noticed the beast they fought standing up again

"What the?! That beast is still standing?!" Ruby says completely surprised

"No wonder it didn't disappear instantly, that enemy is a tough one to keep going." Jeff says ready to beat completely

"Damn it… you're a resilient bastard, aren't you? Do you want another beating, you idiot?!" Uzume shouts at it and they readied themselves until it started going the other direction "it… ran away…?"

"Must be because of the heavy damage we caused to it." Adam says but Jeff felt an attack coming at them

"Get out of the way!" He tackles Adam and X into a spot away from the explosions as Neptune did the same with Nepgear and Uzume to the other side the look and see the large being using its powers to attack them.

"Piece of crap! That asshole is going for a sneak attack on us!" X says angry "Get up you guys let's take it d-" before he could get out to face it he flinched from his side actually getting struck by it when the surprise attack hit

"Careful, you can't go out with a wound like that!" Adam tells him

"Heh, no need to worry it takes more than that to bring me down." X says to them and realized something "Hey! Did they all make it out!?" He asks Uzume who had just contacted the guy from before and she gave him a thumbs up indicating they got everyone out in the next town

"Alright good, Adam let's do this and get somewhere safe!" Jeff tells him and he nods and the two grab X as the two girls grab Uzume and they run out of there to get away from the large enemy and returning to the base Uzume and X have set up.

**-End of Z Chapter 1-**

_Jeff: we were able to evacuate the group Uzume and X talked about giving them time_

_Adam: but it looks like their friend who is named Umio is in a dungeon and we gotta rescue him_

_Ruby: whoa look at these monsters, they're talking like actual people!_

_Jeff: wait and it looks like their friend Umio is a…_

_All three: A freakin' Fish!?_

_Next time; Rescue Mission underway, Umio and the talking Monsters!_


	3. Umio the talking Fish

_Zero Arc; Chapter 2; Rescue Mission underway, Umio and the talking Monsters_

_"Piece of crap! That asshole is going for a sneak attack on us!" X says angry "Get up you guys let's take it d-" before he could get out to face it he flinched from his side actually getting struck by it when the surprise attack hit_

_"Careful, you can't go out with a wound like that!" Adam tells him_

_"Heh, no need to worry it takes more than that to bring me down." X says to them and realized something "Hey! Did they all make it out!?" He asks Uzume who had just contacted the guy from before and she gave him a thumbs up indicating they got everyone out in the next town_

_"Alright good, Adam let's do this and get somewhere safe!" Jeff tells him and he nods and the two grab X as the two girls grab Uzume and they run out of there to get away from the large enemy and returning to the base Uzume and X have set up._

**-Location; Uzume and X's base (Zero Dimension)-**

They returned to the base and once they got back the giant disappeared suddenly which X and Uzume tells them it does that a lot when destroying a city it quickly disappears. They won't know when it will strike again so they were best to get ready for whenever it arrives again. They learn that Uzume and X couldn't remember anything, they one day woke up seeing the whole place in ruins and know they were the CPU and Protector of this land. Although Jeff could see X's expression like he was hiding something but decided not to go further with details. They also learned that there are three more like the last one, to Jeff's thoughts the one they saw had purple theme to it. If there were three more, then those could be Black, White, and Green themed. Uzume and X then learned that the two pairs were siblings, they thought Nepgear was the oldest of her and Neptune, and thought Jeff and Adam were exact age. They explained that they were fixing a console and they pushed the power button it created a vortex and it brought the five of them into this land, Uzume and X thought they might have traveled through it across the ocean. However Jeff thought the vortex travel was different, but he couldn't be 100% sure if he is right or wrong. **Before I forget X's gauntlet is a black and Orange, yea it should be white and Orange but black is pretty much "his" style.**

The girls went to the roof which did sprinkle water so they would get cleaned up and the guys just stayed at the bottom floor. After they were done they decided to rest for the day. When they woke up the guys took their turn to clean up after the battle yesterday, while Nepgear was gathering information about the area around them connecting with a cable since she couldn't connect wirelessly. Then suddenly Uzume's communication device beeped, signaling that the person is calling.

"Uzume, good to hear from you. I'm relieved that you're still with us." The male on the other side says

"Well don't forget me! That giant is still out there, we aren't gonna bite the dust just yet. Besides, is something up? You don't usually check in this early…" X asks the person

"I'll get right to it. You both do remember how we've evacuated to the next town over?" The person asks and they replied with a yes. "Apparently, the Baby Bugs who live here have found a Share Crystal. I was very surprised."

"Are you serious?!" X asks surprised

"Let's not get too excited yet. I still need to verify that it wasn't a fabricated report." He explains

"O-oh, okay. Got it. Thanks. Sorry for jumping the gun there." Uzume tells him

"No need to apologize. I'll be in touch." He tells them and ends the call

"Hey, Uzume, that was the same guy you were talking to yesterday, right?" Neptune asks her

"Oh, right, we haven't introduced him to you yet, huh? He'll be back soon, we'll introduce him soon enough." She tells them

"Guess we should do some patrolling around here for a bit." X says standing up "even if that giant isn't around, there are still some monsters wandering around, gotta make sure everything is safe for the others."

"Mind if we come along? It's better to do than sit around here." Adam says to him

"Sure we could use some extra help, who knows if something big will happen." Leon says who was conversing with Ruby "I bet we can even find some delicious oranges!" The group of 8 head out to look around the area to make sure everything is safe for the group Uzume and X mentioned, they take out enemies that appear and head to the City Ruins area and take out the current monsters there clearing the area as Nepgear and Adam were looking around and getting some information when they found a journal file

_Journal; 11 month 27 Day - the _th _ has been born at _'s Basilicom._

__ Month _ Day - We gave the name _ to the newly born _._

__ Month _ Day - _ has learned a new ability. We decided to call this power _…_

_01 Month 31 Day - it's over, _'s _ is too powerful… Neither I nor _ can manage it!_

"... huh. I guess that's all that was in this record. I wonder if this is directly related to the state of ruin this nation is in…" Nepgear says after reading the entry they found

"Some parts were missing in there, I think I can tell what some of them were. The three letters must represent "CPU" and the first thing must be "4th", however the rest I am unsure…" Adam explains reading it. "The person who wrote this must have been talking about a CPU and their special powers. Wonder what they called this special power they had… let's see if we can dig more into-"

"Hey! Nepgear, Adam! We're heading home!" Jeff shouts to them getting their attention

"Oh, looks like they are finished. I guess we will have to wait to find out more about that entry later, first we should return with the others and get some rest." Adam says and they head back to the others waiting while they didn't notice someone lurking in the shadows with glowing red eyes and light blue streams on their body pulsing out some strange energy.

They were almost returning to the base when Uzume's device starts beeping again.

"Oh, it's Umio! Hey! Were you able to find out about that crystal?" Uzume asks the person called Umio

"Uzume, yes. The legitimacy of the share crystal has been verified." He explains to her "it's quite remarkable. I would have never imagined a share crystal would be here." His voice sounds amazed at what he has discovered "Now that it's in my possession, I'll be heading back to you within the day- w-who are you!? Aaaaaagh!?" From the scream it sounded like he was getting attacked by something and the connection was lost

"Umio? What happened!?" X asks hoping to get an answer but nothing

"Your friend must be in trouble! We have to go to the place they are at quickly!" Jeff tells them and they agree and head north to where they remember where the group evacuated to

"Umio should be around here somewhere." Uzume says looking around

"X can you get his scent? Is he nearby?" Leon asks and X starts sniffing trying to get something

"No good, I can't get a good whiff of him. He must have run off somewhere to get away from the danger of whatever found him…" he tells his cat friend

"I wish our communication didn't cut short… it'd be cool if we found someone who could point us in the right direction…" Uzume says hoping nothing bad has happened to Umio

"I'm not sure rescue missions are ever that convenient…" Nepgear tells her

"You never know. A mysterious bystander might have been accompanying Umio when he was attacked. Maybe they both escaped!" Uzume explains "Then, while they're wondering around looking for us, we'll just happen to run into them." She continues when suddenly "we'll be totally surprised at this coincidence, and, like, both Uzume and her new pal totally won't be able to believe it, ya know? Then just like that they'll lead us to where Umio is, and we'll, like, beat up the meanie monsters that were bullying Umio! Umio's saved, and we'll find the share crystal, and we'll be totally super lucky like that!" Her voice strangely sounded like when she is Orange Heart while Jeff, Adam, Neptune, Nepgear, and Ruby were staring at her at the sudden voice changing and talking about herself into third person. X elbowed her getting her attention while Leon turned away with his eyes closed.

"Get your act together, you are doing it again." He whispers to her which she realized it and fake coughs

"So, yeah, there's a small chance someone will appear to show us the way, right?" Uzume asks back to her regular voice while the others were in disbelief at what just happened

"What was that you just did just now?" Ruby asks her

"It's nothing, you were probably just imagining it all." X tells them trying to change the subject

"No way, that was seriously something! Her personality totally did a 180 and started talking in third person view!" Jeff explains slightly with a 4th wall broken

"Y-you're hearin' things. Or maybe there are monsters that can create illusions around here… ha ha ha… those crazy beasts…" Uzume tells them with a sweat dropping expression when suddenly

"Miss Uzume, Miss Uzume!" A little Baby Bug monster hurried over to the group which grabs their attention

"Wait, someone actually got here…?" Adam asks in disbelief

"Sweet! Nice timing, Baby Bug!" Uzume says to it

"Huh? Nice… timing?" It asks confused

"It's nothing, most important you seem in distress. Is it about Umio?" X asks it

"Yes, you're correct. Umio got attacked by a monster, and it's awful. I'll show you the way, so let's hurry over." The Baby Bug tells them and hurries towards the direction where Umio is at

"See, you guys? Just like I said, right?" Uzume tells them and follows the Baby Bug with X and Leon following behind her

"I-I can't believe things turned out the way she imagined…" Nepgear says completely shocked at the display that happened

_"Is there a secret that she is hiding? Could this be related to what was on the journal entry that Nepgear and I found?"_ Adam asks himself in his thoughts, and they hurried up before getting left behind. After a while they go inside a subway station area.

"Umio's in here?" Uzume asks the Baby Bug

"Yes! My friends and I were originally using this place as a house." The Baby Bug explains "we happened to find something that looked like a Share Crystal in the far back, so we asked Umio to check if it was real. But while that was happening, a monster we've never seen before suddenly appeared… I really hope Umio is okay."

"Okay, I understand the situation. So, was that share crystal the real deal?" Uzume asks

"Yes, of course. Umio is holding onto it right now so the monster won't destroy it." Baby Bug tells her

"Then let us hurry and save him!" X says and they head deeper in the subway to search for Umio and the two girls Neptune and Uzume were talking about fried shrimp which scared the Baby Bug and Nepgear stopped the two from their conversation. They continue onward hoping to find Umio, when Nepgear found a spot to connect her N-gear to the net, and Adam followed hoping there might be another entry of what happened to the world, and luckily there was one

__ Month _ Day; _ has been released from _. Even though we were first, it's not looking good._

__ Month _ Day; In order to compete against _, we'll be releasing _. But the release is too late. We can't change this course of events. Someone, please save _._

"So it talks about something dangerous being released in someplace… but I wonder who this person is that whoever wrote this wanted saved." Adam wonders curiously

"Adam, Nepgear! Come on! We really need to hurry!" Jeff shouts to them and they quickly hurry back to the others and they encounter a group of Baby Bugs and Dogoos. They explain that Umio distracted the monster to a different spot in the subway, they go to where Umio might be at though a new monster called a Uniceldos got in the way. Jeff did a kick attack but he didn't do as much damage as he thought

"Hmm, those wings floating around the neck of this one seems to be giving it resistance to our attacks, I bet if we can break it then it'll be defenseless." X suggests and Jeff got the idea he jumps on the enemy grabbing the wings and using his grip attack making the wings crack slightly though he was knocked off as it moved wildly "Iron Dragon's Lance: Demon Logs!" X's arm forms into a large spearhead and fires multiple iron spears at the wings destroying them and the beast "that takes care of that." X goes over to a spot and looks down "Umio, are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm alright. I apologize. I've caused you such unnecessary trouble." Umio tells X

"Oh there's no need to be sorry. We are just glad you are safe. We have some friends that want to meet you." X tells Umio and crushes picking up who seems to be Umio

"Friends that wish to meet… me…?" Umio asks him

"Hey you guys, come over here, I have someone I wanna introduce you to! Well, come on, already!" Uzume tells them and the five of them walk closer and X turns to them holding a fish… seriously a light blue fish with bright yellow fins and has a pale face "this is Umio."

"W-whaaaaaaaat!?" The 5 of them shouted in disbelief at his form

"A fish man?! With a seriously stoic face?!" Neptune asks completely shocked

"T-the gap between his smooth voice and… wild… appearance… is astounding…" Nepgear says completely jaw dropped

"Fish!" Ruby was about to jump on him but Jeff grabbed him quickly

"Ruby that is not a fish to eat! That is their friend!" Jeff tells his buddy but he was drooling "I'm very sorry about my little buddy, I'll make sure that he doesn't try to… well you know…"

"That is quite alright, I thought the same thing with Xander's little friend Leon." Umio tells Jeff

"Hey don't tell them my full name!" Xander says angry at the fish

"But that aside, you all are the people Uzume and Xander wished to introduce to me." Umio says seeing five new ones "first, allow me to thank you for coming here to rescue me. I am eternally grateful."

"It was no problem, we would do anything to help anyone out." Adam tells him

"Isn't he adorable?" Uzume asks

"... A-adorable?" Neptune asks her

"Yeah, don't you think he could be like, a super adorable leisurely mascot character?" Uzume asks with her girly voice and Xander facepalms himself "if he was made into a cellphone strap, Uzume totally thinks it would get popular!"

"Adam, what do you think about this…?" Jeff asks his brother

"I am not sure what to think about this, and about her talking in third person view…" he replies

"Uzume, you're doing it again." Umio tells her and she fake coughs like before

"So, yeah. That's what's up." Uzume says with her normal voice again

"... that being said, it is a first for me to see humans other than Uzume and Xander. I had come to believe they were all wiped out." Umio tells them

"A first…? Wiped out…?" Nepgear asks

"... hmm. It looks as if these five lads have yet to comprehend the gravity of our situation." Umio says understanding their confusion "before it returns, let us move to a safer area. We can converse there."

"I think that will have to wait, seems like that beast is back again." Jeff tells them and they see the beast they last saw that wasn't taken out but had retreated from it's heavy damage "alright time to roast this thing completely! Fire Dragon's… Roar!" Jeff blows a stream of fire completely burning the monster and everyone can feel the powerful heat from Jeff's flames and he completely melts the monster which now bursts in cubes finally gone. Although his flames slightly melted the area he breathed at "whew looks like I did a number on that beast and kinda ruined part of this area also."

"Nice, now we can fully face that giant without that damn mutt getting in our way!" Xander says with a huge grin "And the best thing is we collected a Share Crystal thanks to the Baby Bugs."

"Uzume, here. This is what the Baby Bugs discovered." Umio says giving her the crystal "let us return for now. I'm sure you're all tired." The whole group leaves the subway however failed to notice a presence watching them from a distance

**-End of Z Chapter 2-**

_Umio: the only explanation could be you are from another dimension._

_Xander: we found another Crystal! With this much, now our plan can go into full action!_

_Arfoire: Dark CPU destroy these fools!_

_Jeff: when anyone hurts my friends, they become an enemy of us! I'll destroy every Dark CPU that wants to hurt my friends!_

_Next time; Battle the Dark CPU Purple! The power of the Sharing Field!_

**"Reviews!"**

**Guest; I can put those in a separate story than the main ones, if you want the same with in the third story just go ahead and say it. (Meaning the chapter that was after Selena defeated Crystal in Ultradimension.)**


	4. Giant Battle Dark Purple

_Zero Arc; Chapter 3; Battle the Dark CPU Purple! The power of the Sharing Field!_

_"... hmm. It looks as if these five lads have yet to comprehend the gravity of our situation." Umio says understanding their confusion "before it returns, let us move to a safer area. We can converse there."_

_"I think that will have to wait, seems like that beast is back again." Jeff tells them and they see the beast they last saw that wasn't taken out but had retreated from it's heavy damage "alright time to roast this thing completely! Fire Dragon's… Roar!" Jeff blows a stream of fire completely burning the monster and everyone can feel the powerful heat from Jeff's flames and he completely melts the monster which now bursts in cubes finally gone. Although his flames slightly melted the area he breathed at "whew looks like I did a number on that beast and kinda ruined part of this area also."_

_"Nice, now we can fully face that giant without that damn mutt getting in our way!" Xander says with a huge grin "And the best thing is we collected a Share Crystal thanks to the Baby Bugs."_

_"Uzume, here. This is what the Baby Bugs discovered." Umio says giving her the crystal "let us return for now. I'm sure you're all tired." The whole group leaves the subway, however failed to notice a presence watching them from a distance_

**-Uzume and Xander's base-**

The group gets back to the base now that they rescued Umio the talking man fish. The girls celebrated rescue of Umio, however he wasn't pleased with there being fish. Of course Ruby has taken the raw ones while some are cooked, Jeff had to make sure his buddy didn't try to take a bite on Umio. Leon was alright since he would eat oranges. Neptune thought they would do a survival show eating some weird stuff so Jeff smacked her telling her not to give out weird ideas. Umio had something for Uzume that was from the Baby Bugs, when she looked at what he had she was grossed out. She seems to dislike shiitake mushrooms.

"Well, anyway, now that we're nourished, I suppose it's time we explain what has actually transpired here in this nation." Umio says getting everyone's attention "Additionally, I extend my deepest gratitude to you all for saving me. Now, could you tell me just how you all happened to come to this city?" The five explain the story with the console and a vortex having them transported to this place

"... So, yeah, that's why we're in a bit of a bind." Neptune tells him at the end of their story

"I see. I'm beginning to make sense of your unique predicament. So, you've come here from another continent, or perhaps have burrowed your way out of an underground nation. Or, you're delusional…" Umio says thinking of different possibilities how they got here "I could construct several different theories, but… I believe the most probable is that you all have come from… another dimension." after hearing that Jeff laid on his back now finally confirming his answer

"Well shit… I hate to say it, but looks like I was right, we really did manage to traverse into another dimension yet again…" he says slightly annoyed

"Yet again…?" May I assume that you all have done this before? Journeyed to an alternate dimension, I mean." Umio asks slightly surprised at what he heard from Jeff

"You got that right, truth be told it was a hell of a world having no way home for years. There were attempts... but each was interrupted in a way." Jeff explains sitting back up

"Ah, I believe I understand now." Umio says confirming his answer given

"Now the only question is, how do we get back home? If we are really in another dimension, can we even still try to contact Histoire…?" Adam asks

"I'm honestly not sure, but I will say one thing. Even if find something that gives us a way home, there is still that giant, if it destroys the stuff we need to return home then we would be stuck here. Our only decision is that we take it out first, before it has a chance to destroy more!" Jeff explains and they agreed

"First we might need some rest, we have been through a lot this time." Adam says and they all went to rest and get ready for the next day

The next day Jeff and Adam woke early and took a look around to see if there were any devices around that they could find that might be usable to bring them home. Sadly they had no luck in finding anything when Jeff noticed a person walking around a corner of a building he ran quickly and see who it was he heard something from the corner, but when he got there it was empty

"Strange, I swear I saw someone walk around this corner." He says to himself wondering who the mysterious person was and where they disappeared to. "Well at the moment we couldn't find anything now, we'll have to start making plans to take out that giant." The two brothers were about to head back when they ran into the others, and Umio explaining there are large amount of share crystals at a certain location. They planned that they have to use a huge amount of Share energy to be able to match the colossal enemy. They all head over to the Jingu Sakura Park area seeing the place with life because of the share crystals energy source. Umio explains that the world only has this one nation left and nothing out over mountains and ocean, which could someday disappear. Uzume still plans to keep going, and fight for everyone's sake and take down the enemy for good.

They continue onwards through the park when they encounter Goobs the Dogoo. He explains that he and his buddies found the crystals and they make their way to where it is found, however an evil source was tailing behind them who will soon ruin their plans. The group stops for a moment when Goobs the Dogoo came to them in a rush explaining there is a large share crystal onwards, then Uzume did her other personality and thought how Umio and the talking monster would grant them share power to transform like in a cool anime show.

The guys were somehow gonna expect it though Jeff and Xander looked behind them thinking that someone was following, but there was nothing except a few monster just wandering in small spots. They continue onward until they meet some other dogoos.

"Hey everyone, I brought Uzume and Xander with me, goo." Goobs tells his buddies

"I hear you guys found this place especially for us. We can't thank you enough." Uzume tells them and the four different Dogoos were happy to see them and be thanked by both Uzume and Xander

"What the snap?! There are so many Dogoos! And they're speaking friendly-like, too!" Neptune says surprised

"Oh, gosh, seeing them warm up to Uzume and Xander like this is gonna make it a lot harder to fight them back home…" Nepgear says and the two brothers agreed with her

"Now everyone is using my real name? Ugh, fine Xander whatever is alright with you!" He says annoyed

"So, my friends, where's this share crystal that you've discovered?" Uzume asks them

"It's right over here, goo. Please, take a look." Goobs tells her and they follow him and find it

"Oh, man, you guys weren't playing around! This is definitely a Share crystal!" Uzume says excited

"Its size is remarkable… Uzume, we can finally proceed." Umio tells her marvelled at the large share crystal

"I know, I can feel it… the amount of share energy crystallized in this thing is amazing. Everyone! Thank you so much! With this, I'll finally defeat the giant!" She tells them happily until

"... but why bother? Please, allow me to put an immediate end to your delusions." A woman's voice spoke and suddenly the purple large being appeared making a loud battle cry

"N-no way?! Why did it show up now of all times?!" Nepgear asks scared

"Is it targeting Uzume or the share crystal?!" Umio asks worried

"Who cares! Now that it's arrived I can finally test out the true extent of my power!" Jeff says cracking his knuckles with a grin

"He's right on that! Now let's crush the giant, here and now! Everyone! Lend me a hand!" Uzume tells them and the six of them gathered together. "Hey, you big idiot! This ends today! I've crafted this technique especially to defeat you! Prepare to die!"

"Well, I can't have you do that now, can I?" The woman's voice spoke again and something was tossed at the large share crystal and it suddenly shatters and both Uzume and Xander stared in disbelief

"Who's there!? Reveal yourself, I have senses of a Dragon! You can't stay hidden after that stunt!" Jeff shouts out

"Aaah ha ha ha ha! You've earned it, brat." A familiar laugh breaks out getting their attention to the person on a higher spot

"Who the hell are you…?!" Xander asks the mysterious woman as she steps out of the shadows

"I suppose this is the first time we've met like this. Very well, then. I will tell you. I am called Arfoire! Along with the Dark CPU, I am the one who will bring about the end of you and your world!" She says revealing

"Dammit I should have known it was you!" Jeff says angry

"Oh? I see you have heard about me. Too bad you will fall into despair!" She says smirking confidentially

_"How many times have we put up with this woman? Is she like a common boss fight almost every freaking time?"_ Jeff asks himself in his thoughts breaking the fourth wall

"Now, Dark CPU, annihilate every last one of these insolent brats!" Arfoire commands the Dark CPU and strikes knocking them all down

"Dammit, we are really in a bind!" Adam says weakly getting up and Dark Purple strikes again

"I can't use Igniaus' power, I'm saving it specifically for Jexon!" Jeff says out loud and tries getting up

"All you have to take these guys and run!" Xander tells them "I can buy you time, take everyone and leave!"

"I ain't listening to you! I promised myself that I will always be there for my friends! And I ain't about to break that promise!" Jeff yells at him "no matter how difficult things get, we will always be able to prevail the fights onward! I fought against a Dragon. We can destroy this giant, or now we know as a Dark CPU. We don't just get power from people, we get strength from our friends and family!"

"He's right! All of us who bear the fairy mark are considered friends and family members, one day you will be a part of us!" Adam tells them and their left hands start glowing as the girls are gathering power, the source was from the Dogoos "our friends together, even not with us… they give us strength."

"With this power… we can…" Xander says looking at his hands in shock and amazement

"Now to show our power!" The brothers say together as they reveal their gauntlets and Adam has his body half covered going to use his devil slayer magic. The two sisters glowed using the share energy to transform into their CPU forms

"W-what are these forms of yours?!" Arfoire asks in complete shock

"CPU Purple Heart! I have arrived!" She says summoning her weapon

"I'm Purple Sister, Nepgear! Don't underestimate me just because I'm a CPU Candidate!" Purple Sister says also summoning her weapon

"And here I am, Purple Knight! The Fire Dragon Slayer Protector!" Jeff says with his hands on fire

"And I am Purple Brother Adam. I am an Ice-make wizard as well as an Ice Devil Slayer Protector Candidate." Adam says with his body in a coat of an icy aura

"Amazing, such power coming from these two… I completely underestimated their strengths." Xander says seeing Jeff and Adam completely ready to fight and he sees Uzume transform into Orange Heart "alright you two raise your gauntlets up to power up the special field!" He tells them and the three of them raise their revealed gauntlets into the air

_[Kingdom Hearts 2 Vim and Vigor OST]_

"Sharing Field, activate!" Orange Heart says and the device on her left arm opens and shines brightly, as three beams from the gauntlets go into the air and create a large sphere area with floating platforms around their large target

"Whoa what is this thing? The energy is from the shares?" Jeff asks in amazement

"This field is special, there are a couple of rules in this type of battle." Xander tells them and they knew they had to learn the basics of something new "So the gauntlets and Uzume's special power linked to creating this field. Now we can't do neutral attacks, we have to go all out with special attacks."

"What can we do if we run out of strength to make attacks?" Adam asks

"That's why this field recovers a small amount to allow you to continue fighting." Xander explains and they got the understanding of it "let's spread out so we can get this enemy from all directions!" The two brothers nod and go separate directions and all six of them are spread out the three girls get SP recovery while the guys get a small piece of their element, for Jeff he gets some fire, Adam gets an ice crystal, and Xander gets a plate of iron.

"Finally this is about to begin." Leon says on a platform far away along with Ruby beside him watching the fight going to happen

"Why can't we give them assistance?" Ruby asks as Jeff jumps and kicks the Dark CPU in the face and Adam creating cannons and fire at the large enemy and it smashes the cannons with a fist.

"Have you ever tried to bring out your wings?" Leon asks him and Ruby was trying, but he had no luck "it seems that this field is sealing our magic to bring out our wings, so it is best that they handle this themselves." The girls launch their own special attacks at the Dark CPU and Xander does a heavy hit with his club.

"Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!" Jeff tosses a large ball of fire which explodes doing heavy damage against it. The Dark CPU swings an arm at him smacking him back down to the platform

"Ice-make Cold Excalibur!" Adam forms a large sword jumping at the face and heavily striking it and the Dark CPU went for a punch as Adam just barely created a shield to block but it shatters also "Damn this thing isn't a joke! Ice Devil's Zero Destruction Bow!" He launches a large arrow of ice hitting what looks to be the core just between the chest and neck of the Dark CPU.

"Iron Dragon's Sword!" Xander does a strong slash at it damaging it greatly and Purple Sister fire a laser beam, and Purple Heart doing her Cross Combo as Jeff came in and punched it in the face and realized the core has cracks on it

"That has to be it's life core. Maybe if I can destroy it then we can finish this thing off." he says to himself and landing on the platform "Adam, girls, time for the finishing move!" they nod in understanding and the three get into a triangle position around the Dark CPU as Xander was defending himself against it's attacks and Orange Heart going for an attack as a distraction. Jeff starts powering himself up surrounding his body in fire and he launches at Purple Sister who was ready and swung her blade like a bat and Jeff lands on it with his feet. With enough strength she pushes enough and he flies towards Purple Heart who does the same with her sword and pushes him above Adam who creates a large hammer mixed with his demon slayer magic to withstand Jeff's flames. With all his might he gives Jeff enough speed going straight at the large enemy "Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!" he bursts through the core of the Dark CPU and lands next to Xander. Dark Purple stood in a stance in shock and paralyzed with no movement.

[Stop Music]

For a moment nothing happened until beams of purple light were appearing from small spots on the Dark CPU and it flashes a dark purple light and causing an explosion of energy and it disappears from their sight and the field disappears also. It was finally over and the enemy has finally been finished off as Xander and Uzume believed they would do it one day.

"Is it… finally over…?" Xander asks worn out from the battle with some heavy damage on him

"Yea, we destroyed it completely." Jeff says with a smirk but also worn out from using to much power on the last attack

"We did it! We did it! We won against that giant!" Orange Heart exclaims happily jumping for joy

"Looks like your plans to finish us failed Arfoire." Jeff says to her

"... Rrrgh, to think that the Dark CPU could possibly lose to idiots like you…" Arfoire says upset with the results of the battle

"Now what shall we do with you?" Xander asks ready to take on the witch

"Tch…! How aggravating. I will have to withdraw for the time being." She says leaving the scene "Enjoy what little time you have left until the next time we cross paths. Ahhh ha ha ha ha!"

"Even if I wanted to catch her, but to be honest I am completely tired." Jeff says and sits down against a tree

"ALL RIGHT!" Uzume shouts in maximum excitement

"Whoa! Why the sudden shouting?!" Adam asks sitting next to his bro

"At last! We finally put that giant six feet under! How can I contain that excitement?!" Uzume says completely overjoyed

"Uzume, although I truly understand your sentiments, I would appreciate if you'd refrain from yelling right into my ear." Umio tells her

"After for so long, we finally did it… I wanna thank you guys for fighting alongside us, you all put up a good fight. So… thank you." Xander tells them and falls down on his back "whew, man I can't even walk anymore though. Heck, I can't even stand back up… hehe."

"You've worked so very hard. By all means, rest. You've earned it." Umio tells them and both Neptune and Nepgear weakly walk over to their guys and slowly lay themselves on them, the guys place an arm on the girls lovingly and close their eyes.

**-End of Z Chapter 3-**

_Jeff: So now we got a way to go back home again._

_Neptune: Oh no! Nep Jr., and Adam got out before we all could be transported back!_

_Ruby: And Histoire is out cold! We need to find a way to restore her back to normal_

_Jeff: Silvia is out so we are on our own, we must get an item to restore Histoire back so we can make a path back to the Zero Dimension._

_Neptune: hang on tight everyone! We'll come and get you again!_

_Next time; Returning home again, Histoire recovery objective!_


	5. Histoire Recovery Mission

_Zero Arc; Chapter 4; Returning home again, Histoire recovery objective!_

"_After for so long, we finally did it… I wanna thank you guys for fighting alongside us, you all put up a good fight. So… thank you." Xander tells them and falls down on his back "whew, man I can't even walk anymore though. Heck, I can't even stand back up… hehe."_

"_You've worked so very hard. By all means, rest. You've earned it!" Umio tells them and both Neptune and Nepgear weakly walk over to their guys and slowly lay themselves on them, the guys place an arm on the girls lovingly and close their eyes._

**Location; Uzume & Xander's Base**

After a long rest their legs were able to allow them to walk again and they head back to base once again, but both Jeff and Adam went to search around for something when Xander got up to them and wanting to explain something to them.

"Something up Xander?" Adam asks him curious at what he wants to tell them

"I want to tell you guys something, one that Uzume can't hear about." He tells them and both Ruby and Leon fly to them "Truth be told, I remember only some stuff. I remember me and Uzume being in a nation called Planeptune… along with someone before… but some is still hazy." he explains with a hand on his head still confused about some stuff. Jeff, Adam, and Ruby wondered if this area was actually Planeptune of this dimension and he suddenly woke up to the world in this state having no idea how it became like it is now "I have some memories currently, but Uzume was completely blank. We assumed everything, as we are the CPU and Protector of this nation. That the giant, who are called Dark CPUs, were destroying this world." he turns to the outside of the city "My next objective is to take out that witch."

"Xander… We want you to come along with us!" Jeff tells him which he turns to him surprised "you, Uzume, Umio, Leon, and everyone else. We want you all to come along with us back home." Xander stared at him for a moment then smirked

"I appreciate the offer, however me and Uzume spoke to them before and… the vote was unanimous… they all want to stay here." Xander tells him "Even with this world crumbling, we will try hard to restore everything and make this a wonderful nation." Xander looks up in the sky feeling determination to restore everything. Jeff looks at him knowing they want to do the best they can, but somehow Jeff felt that he had to bring them home. Although he will give them time to decide on his proposal of coming to their dimension.

They saw Umio leading the three girls somewhere and decide to follow wondering what was up until they find a lot of machinery inside the place. Though the one in the center looks like a transporting device which gave the two protectors hope to return home.

"Whoa, this whole thing looks like is the perfect thing to possibly send us home!" Adam exclaims going to one place with Nepgear joining him and tinkers around with the machine, and to their discovery it is a research facility that works on both communication and transportation, however transporting would only limit them to a neighboring city when suddenly Jeff's gauntlet started ringing which startled him and he answers it showing a holographic screen of Histoire

"Hey this is Jeff." He says as Histoire sighed in relief to see the call has reached

"Oh, Jeffrey! Oh, thank goodness, I have been dying to reach you! Is Neptune, Nepgear, and Adam with you?" Histoire asks

"Yea, they are here with me, and Ruby is here also." Jeff tells her and they gather around him

"I am relieved to see all of you. I've been incredibly worried since your sudden disappearance." She explains to them

"I'm sorry, we tried finding someway to be able to communicate with you before." Jeff explains with a sad look

"There is no reason for you to apologize, Jeffrey. After all, you all are in another dimension." She tells them and he nods agreeing with her and the two were silent for a moment "... Um, Jeffrey? Can you hear me? I just said you're in another dimension. Does that not surprise you?"

"Well honestly we kinda already figured that out before a long while ago…" Jeff explains to her with a hand on his face covering his eyes feeling so much regret on them being here unable to return home "It took a while, but thanks to all the hard work we were able to do such and learn where we are, now the only thing to do is to find a way to get all of us back home so I can do what I am supposed to do."

"I'd like to help you all also as well." Xander speaks out

"... Oh. Who else is there with you all?" Histoire asks hearing the new voice

"Their names are Uzume, Xander, Umio, and Leon. They're been helping us quite a bit." Nepgear explains to her

"Uzume and Xander also happen to be the CPU and Protector here!" Neptune tells her

"I see. I cannot begin to express my gratitude to you for looking after them." Histoire tells them

"Don't worry 'bout it. I haven't had this much fun in as long as I can remember, it's been a blast having them around." Uzume tells her

"Yea, especially meeting another dragon slayer like this guy." Xander says talking about Jeff. Histoire was silent for a moment seeing the two "Something up? Is it something we said?"

"Oh, no, nothing at all, I apologize. You both reminded me of old acquaintances. Please, pay it no mind! That's right, I have not yet introduced myself. My name is Histoire, and I am currently operating as Planeptune's Oracle."

"Histoire and Planeptune, huh…?" Uzume says with a sudden feeling she knows something familiar about that and suddenly felt a slight pain in her head

"Oh dear, what's the matter? Are you not feeling well…?" Histoire asks her concerned about what happened

"N-Nah, my bad, it's nothin', just a little tired. Sorry to make you worry!" She tells Histoire

"Uzume, would you allow me to speak with her, as well?" Umio asks

"Oh, right, of course." Uzume says and picks him up so he can be seen

"Greetings, Histoire. This is Umio. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." He tells her

"The pleasure is mine, Umio. I apologize for any trouble the girls have caused. Neptune, in particular." Histoire tells him

"No apologies necessary, Histoire. It's felt quite lonesome here for some time now, so this excitement has been perfect for us." He tells her

"Oh, it truly is a relief to hear that." Histoire says with a smile

"Why does this conversation sound like two parents walking to each other?" Neptune asks and Jeff looks at her

"Yeah, what are we, kids or somethin`?" Uzume asks agreeing with Neptune

"You are like a daughter to me, Uzume. As Xander is like a son." Umio tells her

"This is getting us nowhere, can we get to the part where you are able to bring these 5 back home?" Leon asks Histoire with his wings out

"It is possible that I can transfer all five of you, however, this will consequently deplete a large amount of share energy from our world, so please understand that." Histoire explains

"Alright not a problem, once we get back home I'll make sure this little one is forced to do her work no matter how much she begs." Jeff tells Histoire referring to Neptune replying with 'What'

"There is some good news and bad news to this, we were able to find a device for transportation." Adam explains for the good news "however it seems that it can only do transportation towards place over here… you think it can still be used?"

"Yes, as long as it is indeed a transfer terminal, it will work without any problems. Okay, so, I will use the transfer terminal that you are currently connected to." Histoire explains starting some preparations

"Looks like you found your route home." Xander says with Jeff turning to him

"Seems to be that way, we did really want to go back home to everyone else. But honestly I am feeling reluctant about going back." Jeff tells him truthfully wanting Xander and the others to come along with them to their home, but he has to accept their decision

"I agree. I knew this would be an inevitability, but we didn't think we'd be by ourselves again so quickly… it only feels like you just got here." He replies with a slight sad tone as Adam looked disappointed also

"_Right, if we return back home… they'll be alone once again."_ He says in his thoughts wanting them to come along

"Well, Nepsy, Jeff, Gearsy, Adam, Ruby… it's been fun. We've only known you for a few days, but it feels like it's been so much longer." Uzume tells them

"You make sure to take care of yourself, everyone." Umio tells them

"Of course, and you guys helped us so much, but we still didn't figure out anything about the destruction of your world." Adam tells them

"Have no worries, we will have as much time to investigate anything else." Leon tells them "You make sure to take care of your friend Ruby."

"Aye, I have been with Jeff for so long. We go way back when we first met." Ruby tells him and remembers when he and Jeff first became friends and when they met Neptune for the first actual time

_-Flashback-_

_When Jeff was only about 10 he found a large egg and when it hatched, Ruby was popped out of it. He and Jeff became the best of friends. When the goddess returned she has shown her true self._

"_So you are looking for a dragon, but you have a power that slays them? It sounds odd that you gained magic that can kill dragons…" Neptune says to young Jeff_

"_I am not that kind of person, Igniaus raised me like I was his kid! He was like a father to me… he found me alone, he then started training me into learning magic so I can defend myself. But now he suddenly disappeared and I was left in the forest until I was able to get here to Planeptune." He explains to her "I wanted to find him of course, so I thought asking you or any of the other CPUs might give me the answer."_

"_I'd like to help you, but sadly I don't even know where he is. I never met him either." She tells him "And also since you are my protector, the thing is that the other CPUs won't talk to you since you are now a part of Planeptune."_

"_So getting answers from them would be difficult then…" Young Jeff says understanding how things are with the four CPUs "Well I won't give up. I will someday ask them no matter how difficult it might be."_

"_Well then, maybe one day we can someday be friends together!" Neptune says looking out the window actually hoping that one day they can stop the fighting and be friends. "I wish to be friends, and no longer worry about this fighting." unknown to them Silvia was hidden and planned for this all to happen once Jeff and the other protectors were older_

_-End of Flashback-_

As Adam and Nepgear looked through the machine they find out the thing is broken. However Nepgear said she could fix it thanks to her knowledge of technology and as her special hobby. For a while both her and Adam look into the machine and start fixing it up which takes a long while, however there needs to be a huge power source for it to work. So the group starts looking for parts, and telling Xander to not to eat anything that might work as parts and he tells them he'll hold back of trying to eat metal stuff. They go searching around as the girls talk about food. Jeff, Xander, Ruby, and Leon searched another area while Adam and Nepgear found a place with another file about the mystery behind the world.

__ Month _ Day; We can't stop _'s rampaging _. At this rate, _ will fall to ruins. I decided to search for a way to stop her rampage._

__ Month _ Day; I feel like I'm seeing a _. Yet another _ has perished. How can I possibly stop it?_

__ Month _ Day; _ returned to normal. She remembered what she had done. _ asked me to _ her._

"I am trying to understand this, the person is talking about someone. But that name could be anything…" Adam says still unsure what it all means

"What are you looking at?" Uzume asks them but somehow her tone was different, but they didn't realize it

"Oh, Uzume. Um, I'm collecting intel on what happened here in your world, and… wait, didn't I mention this before?" Nepgear asks

"Oh, right. My bad. So… how's that going?" She asks them

"I've found several records, but all the data I've found so far is incredibly disjointed. I can't make heads or tails of what I've read." Nepgear explains

"What's your end goal here, Gearsy, Adam?" She asks the two

"We want to know the truth behind this world. We want to find out what it was like, and why it has become like this." Adam tells her

"It's just speculation, but I feel like the reason this nation fell into ruin is written here in these records." Nepgear explains "There might not be much I can actually do with that information once I uncover it, but even so, it'll just be good to know."

"... I see. Maybe you'll both be the ones to release me from this prison, Gearsy, Adam." Uzume says which confused the duo

"... Prison?" the two ask at the same time wondering what she meant

"I've tried so many times to escape… every attempt has been in vain." She tells them with a sad expression "... That blue sky feels so nostalgic. You both might be just what I needed."

"... Uzume?" Nepgear was wondering if Uzume was actually wanting to leave this world from before, while Adam was wondering why she would be saying something like that suddenly

"Woops, I started talkin' about weird things. Forget it. I'll catch up with ya later." Uzume tells them and leaves the two alone

"Prison, huh… Maybe it really is painful for Uzume to be in this world… maybe for Xander also…" Nepgear says with a sad expression when suddenly

"Hey, Gearsy, Adam! Wake up, you two!" Uzume calls out and the two open their eyes who were laying on the ground suddenly and Xander next to her

"Huh? Why are you here, Uzume? I thought you just walked away…" Nepgear says confused

"Are you still half-asleep?" Xander asks them

"You both came over here sayin' there might be a terminal connected to the web, and didn't come back, so we came to pick you up." Uzume tells them

"_Did we somehow fall asleep and have a dream? That would make some sense to that…"_ Adam wonders in his thoughts about what he saw, but was it really a dream? Why would Uzume talk about being in a prison? Everything was looping around his mind while Nepgear showed the file they found and noticed something

__ Month _ Day; We can't stop _'s rampaging powers. At this rate, the world will fall to ruins. I decided to search for a way to stop her rampage._

__ Month _ Day; I feel like I'm seeing a nightmare. Yet another city has perished. How can I possibly stop it?_

__ Month _ Day; _ returned to normal. She remembered what she had done. _ asked me to kill her._

"What the hell is this? I don't get it at all. Gearsy, Adam, does this make sense to you?" Uzume asks and Adam stood up and looked to see some words were not there before

"... huh? I feel like it looks different from before." Nepgear looks at it confused which Adam was also confused about it, but with some parts now repaired he started to understand the meaning of what happened

"_So the person that had special powers might have gone out of control… and when she came to realize what she had done… she wanted to be eliminated for her actions that she never meant to do…"_ Adam says in his thoughts wondering about the file they found

While they try to continue searching for stuff Nepgear and Adam were lost in thoughts about from before with the data file they found. The others were worried about them, when they tried they just walked away from the conversation. So they try thinking of ways to cheer them up, and Neptune thought games could work so they go get the two and bring them to an arcade area although everything was broken, however the baby bug followed and told them there is working arcade area up in the north past the Park. They head onward to the Club ZECA area, but although now suddenly there are monsters in the area, so the group of fighters head onward to take out the monsters. They split in two groups, one with just the guys, and the other with the girls. Once they cleared the first area they go to the next section and take out the monsters in the area. Once they cleared out the monsters Neptune was completely out of breath while everyone else was perfectly fine with the running and fighting especially the guys since they are powerful fighters. With everything clear the group starts to play some games, although for Jeff, and Xander they weren't those fighters that used swords, guns, or etc. They were the physical fighting group along with magic, so it was hard trying the shooting arcade game, Adam could use his maker magic to make any weapon so he got MVP on it twice. After a while of playing arcade games when a walking machine enemy was thrashing around in the back being a Gagamul machine enemy. So the guys go to work with it as Jeff goes in with a kick strike smashing it into a wall and Xander using his Iron clubs and crush places on it and Adam shooting cannons at it then realized something, he then takes stance and creates a bow and shoots a powerful arrow at the head causing it to shut down and falls down. Adam goes through it as well as Nepgear and found a perfect replacement part for the terminal and getting some other things that might be useful.

After the events in the Arcade they return to the hideout and finish up the terminal as the guys were lookout just barely inside the building. As Nepgear finished fixing the terminal.

"We gotta be careful, who knows when something dangerous might happen." Jeff tells them as the girls talk and Nepgear called Histoire as soon as she was done. As they talk for a bit both Jeff and Xander could hear their conversation and Nepgear wanted Uzume and Xander to come home with them

"So even she wants us to come along… all of you asked for us to come to your home world…" Xander says to Jeff now understanding why Nepgear was sad before, she wants them to come along also. However they still refused their request of going with them until a large quake happened and the guys look outside

"W-What the hell's this noise?!" Uzume asks in shock from the sudden quake

"Hey everyone! We got trouble nearby!" Adam shouts out to them as the guys head outside and fight off against powerful monsters lead by Arfoire as the girls come out

"Haaa ha ha ha ha ha! Monsters, destroy this building! They ruined my plans… and I will ruin their escape!" Arfoire commands the army of monsters with her

"I am not gonna let this happen! Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!" Jeff creates streams of fire and smacks a large amount of monsters, but there were still a large amount of them

"Damn, I knew it was you!" Uzume shouts now ready to fight

"Dang it, Uzume and Nep Jr. were having a touching, plot-developing moment, and you had to go and break it up!" Neptune says upset

"Now isn't the time Neptune!" Jeff tosses one of the monsters into another group knocking them down as Neptune is making weirdest comments ever while the guys are fighting against the large army of monsters while Neptune makes fun of her the guys see her face and Ruby was holding in a laugh although after Arfoire has bursted from anger from Neptune's comments

"How dare you fools continue to gossip about my impeccable fashion sense!" Arfoire shouts enraged "My original plan was only to cast you all into the depths of despair, but that's changed. I will end you here and now!" and Neptune continues mocking her again

"Sometimes I ask myself why I am in a relationship with her…" Jeff says with a facepalm "But first I gotta lower all of these monsters before they destroy the transporter." everyone gets ready and starts fighting against the horde of monsters

"Damn, there's too many of them!" Xander curses from the large numbers

"Haaa ha ha ha ha! What's wrong? I expected more from you CPUs and Protectors." Arfoire taunts them

"There are just too many, we're overwhelmed. Let's take cover in that building for now." Umio tells them

"Not on my watch!" Adam says and readies a powerful spell "Ice-make Silver!" Freezing the large area including Arfoire who in turn is shocked from the sudden attack

"Incredible, he just froze everything in front of him." Xander says in amazement as were Uzume and Umio. The sisters were also amazed by how simple he did that "We gotta get you all going quick before she gets defrosted." the guys grab the two girls and they quickly block up the entrance for safety measures, as Uzume was setting up the machine there was a large sound from back at the entrance they came it

"... That must've been the door breaking down. We have no time. Get in the terminal, you five. Gearsy, give Histoire the transfer signal." Umio tells them

"My preparations are complete. I am aware of your situation via the N-Gear, as well." Histoire explains

"Okay, you five are in. Good. I didn't think our farewell would be this hectic, but… hey, you stay safe when you get back alright?" Uzume tells them

"Only if you promise not to push yourself, Uzume." Neptune tells her

"I promise, as soon as you five leave, I'm gonna make a run for it." She tells her though Nepgear and Adam were hesitant about something and from the doorway

"I've found you little brats!" Arfoire arrived

"Oh, great, she's already here. See you later!" Xander tells them and quickly presses the button starting the machine

"Transfer initiated." Histoire says as they were being teleported back and Arfoire starts aiming for Uzume and Xander

"Uzume, watch out!" Nepgear shouts out as she and Adam jump out of teleportation and tackle the two

"Huh?! Nepgear?!" Neptune reaches out to them

"No Adam!" Jeff shouts trying to stop them but it was too late since they were now transported back to Hyperdimension

**-Hyperdimension: Planeptune Basilicom meeting room-**

Out through the portal spat out Jeff, Neptune, and Ruby. Once they were out the portal closes and they get to their feet and Jeff staring at the machine

"No dammit! Adam and Nepgear are still back there! Histoire we need you again!" Jeff turned around however he didn't see her but he can get her scent and looked down "Whoa Histoire!" she is laying on the ground in her book completely tired and was barely able to speak but he could understand her, until she lost consciousness this time "Oh no Histoire you need some rest quickly!" Jeff picks her up and Ruby grabs the book and IF came in and saw Histoire and they hurry to the living room area and put her down on a pillow to have her rest

"Alright, we've laid her down for now, but this is pretty troubling." IF says seeing Histoire in her current state "I've called Compa, but… we don't know if the treatments we used are gonna work." and right on cue Compa enters the room

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Iffy. Oh, welcome home, Nep-Nep, Jeff, and Ruby." Compa says

"Long time, no see, Compa! Hmm? Were you not that worried about me being gone, perchance?" Neptune asks

"Can we not worry how they are doing? I'm trying to see if I can find some answers in Histoire's book." Jeff tells her reading the book hoping to find a solution inside. "I'm gonna keep looking through, why don't you all find that instruction manual."

"Wait there is an instruction Manual?" IF asks in disbelief and they look everywhere while Jeff is looking through something that he wonders about

"I remember there being something about the first CPU and Protector of Planeptune. But it can't be possible… can it?" Jeff asks himself searching through the book hoping to find some answers "Seems as though looking through all these pages might take forever… but Xander did say that he remembered a nation called Planeptune. With those stuff Adam and Nepgear found it makes me wonder… was it really that world that brought it to the brink of destruction, or is it really true they belong there? I can't seem to find answers about the first CPU… she would have recorded it, and I can't seem to find it, I wonder if there was an actual connection with those two and Histoire." Jeff was in deep thought until he remembered Histoire saying that Uzume and Xander remind her of old acquaintances. Could there be more to those two than he thought? "Nepgear… Adam… please be safe…" he prays for the two to be safe

After the girls found the Instruction Manual they learned they need an item that will restore Histoire to her normal self, so IF suggested that both Jeff and Neptune would look for it and Ruby would stay with Histoire with Compa, while Jeff agree Neptune wanted to stay, but Jeff pulled her out. They ran into Selena and Tempest and Jeff asked where Silvia was at, they explained that Silvia traveled to the island to speak with Aliara which Jeff cursed himself wanting to ask about if she met Planeptune's First CPU possibly, but with her gone he won't get his answer. Selena and Tempest will also look around after hearing from IF with how Histoire is now.

From the Basilicom Histoire barely conscious was remembering a time very long ago of the 'acquaintances' of hers.

Outside Jeff and Neptune were wondering how to find the special item for Histoire, when they get a surprise visit from Lastation's CPUs and Protectors, Noire, James, Uni, and Noble all together.

"Hey welcome back Jeff!" James says and Jeff smirks and bump their fists together

"Hey you guys. Noire, Uni, Good to see you as well." Jeff says to them since he hasn't gone to the other nations before after returning home to see how the other CPUs were doing "So what are you all doing here?"

"IF called and said you had gotten in some kind of trouble again, and Histoire had fainted, so she asked us to help you." Noire explains to them

"Well we can always use an extra hand around with this kind of situation." Jeff says with a smirk and then Neptune teased Noire and she chases Neptune leaving Jeff, James, Uni, and Noble. "Just like Neptune to tease Noire at the worst possible moments…" Jeff tells them with a sigh and they follow the two before they get far away. From a distance two guys were seeing them walk away.

"So that must be Jeff huh, the guy who is a dragon slayer?" a guy with white and silver hair with blue eyes, and is about as tall as Jeff, is wearing a dark blue vest, with fur on the sleeve openings, has black arm sleeve from the wrists to the middle of the upper arm, has silver shorts reaching the knees, and dark blue boots.

"Yes, and possibly that girl we have heard about who is also a dragon Slayer." a guy with black hair covering his left eye being red color, and is slightly taller than the other guy. he wears a black trench coat, a black and grey shirt, beige pants, and dark grey boots. "seems that they are busy with another thing though."

"Then I guess we will have to watch for a perfect opportunity and we can see who is better." the white haired guy says with a confident smirk unknowing how strong Jeff really is after the 6 year leave

The search took them everywhere in the nation, Neptune asked Blanc for advice and suggested some books might have a clue, and a section talking about "Prophecy of the Golden Summit" which seems odd, once the Lastation quad returned to the meeting point as Jeff gets there also. Neptune left the book not knowing the path it will give to a mysterious group of girls.

The group of six go to a place for some drinks and both Selena and Tempest arrived at the hotel lobby, Uni set up a group call with Blanc, Alex, Vert, and Isaac. Sadly neither found anything except Vert suggesting a sacred area of Planeptune's first CPU. So Jeff and Neptune head onward to the First-Gen CPU's Sanctuary. They reach the furthest part of the dungeon but have found nothing.

"Seems we got to the deepest area…" Jeff says and an Ancient Dragon appears in front of them "Oh? well this is gonna be fun! I have been waiting to take on a tough enemy back home, and now is the best opportunity! Fire Dragon's Talon!" Jeff charges towards the enemy and kicks the enemy upward and Neptune who has transformed into Purple Heart flies and strikes the monster and the two strike it together and they glow at the same time

"Fire Dragon's Cross Strike!" they shout as Purple Heart's sword enhances with fire element power and Jeff strikes with a claw hit and Purple Heart does a Diagonal slash ending it.

"Well that takes care of that, and it looks like we did a Goddess and Protector Couple Skill." Purple Heart says

"Right, Histoire did mention if our fighting is in sync then we could do a combo hit with some of my magic infused within you." Jeff says with a smile and she reverts to her normal self "With that done how about finding that item… huh? wait what is this?" Jeff goes to a small spot opening a secret compartment with a box in it, he picks it up and opens the box seeing many old games from many generations ago. "These possibly might have belong to the first CPU, when she first met Histoire."

"Met? Didn't the first CPU of Planeptune create Histy?" Neptune asks

"Actually that isn't true, Histoire was really created by Silvia." Jeff explains to her "also remember Croire?" he asks her and she nods "I learned that Silvia's sister Aliara is the one who created her, Silvia's creation is light, and Aliara's creation is dark. Kinda seems strange, but it does balance things in a way."

"Wow, really? I wonder why she never mentioned that before…" Neptune wonders curiously

"Maybe it wasn't important from before, but for now we got this." Jeff pulls out a game cartridge that has the japanese word 'Soulful' on it. "Let's hurry back and get Histoire recovered!" They get back to Planeptune and inside the basilicom, once they brought the item they wondered how to get it to connect to Histoire however Jeff laid the item down on the table and placed Histoire on it and getting a pillow for her small head and it seems the process was working now "Alright, Now I hope Histoire gets better soon and recover quickly." Jeff stands near the doorway to the balcony looking up at the sky wondering what Adam and Nepgear are doing back at Zero Dimension

**-End of Z Chapter 4-**

_Adam: Both me and Nepgear jumped to save Uzume and Xander from an attack from Arfoire losing our chance to go home._

_Nepgear: now they are bringing us to a location for as an extra base._

_Adam: But it seems Arfoire has followed us to a dead end to finish us off_

_Nepgear: What the Goodness?! Those two fell out of nowhere and… is that Neptune? and Jeff looks different_

_Big Neptune: Hello there! It's me Neptune, and here is my awesome buddy Jeffy!_

_Next time; Unexpected Arrival, Dimension Traveler Neptune and Jeffrey!_


	6. Dimension Traveler Neptune and Jeff

_Zero Arc; Chapter 5; Unexpected Arrival, Dimension Traveler Neptune and Jeffrey!_

"_Oh, great, she's already here. See you later!" Xander tells them and quickly presses the button starting the machine_

"_Transfer initiated." Histoire says as they were being teleported back and Arfoire starts aiming for Uzume and Xander_

"_Uzume, watch out!" Nepgear shouts out as she and Adam jump out of teleportation and tackle the two_

"_Huh?! Nepgear?!" Neptune reaches out to them_

"_No Adam!" Jeff shouts trying to stop them but it was too late since they were now transported back to Hyperdimension_

**-Zero Dimension; Terminal Transport Room-**

At the moment after Nepgear and Adam tackled Uzume and Xander from an incoming attack by Arfoire the terminal has surging with static

"... No way… the transfer terminal…" Uzume says in disbelief

"Uzume, are you okay?" Nepgear asks her

"You damn idiot! Do you understand the implications of what you just did?!" Uzume yells at her

"But, the way things were going, you would have-" Nepgear explains but gets interrupted

"I ain't having it! It was your chance to go home! We worked so hard and you just freakin' blew it!" Uzume continues upset at her

"Hey don't take it out on her! We didn't just save your asses for nothing!" Adam yells at her as both he and Uzume glare at one another

"Uzume, nothing can be done about that now. What's done is done. Please focus your energy on finding a means of escaping." Umio tells her

"Tch! We'll talk about this later, Gearsy! Let's force our way through the front! Stay close, you guys!" Uzume tells them and with Xander's Iron body he busts through the wall making an escape path and they begin heading North hoping to escape from Arfoire. After some long running they stop to take a breather "A-alright, I think we're in the clear." Uzume then turns her head to Nepgear still upset from before "Okay, Gearsy, seriously, what the hell was that?"

"Well, you were in danger, Uzume… my body just kinda moved on its own, and before I knew it, I was jumping out of the term-" Nepgear gets interrupted again

"None of that matters! I shouldn't have even been part of that equation! This was your chance! What are you doing wasting it on me? So stupid!" Uzume continues upset until Xander placed a hand on her shoulder with a calm expression

"Even so, what does matter is that we are alive. We should thankful, I almost let my guard down if Adam hadn't gotten me out of the way of the blast." Xander tells her remembering what Jeff and Adam told him "_Even if we barely know each other, we still consider you our friend… Those were the words they said to me, and they won't allow any of their friends to die in front of them."_ He looked at the sky as Uzume was tearing up not having to give both Adam and Nepgear a way back home "We should plan on our next move, I have a feeling it won't be long before that witch follows us."

"I propose we evacuate this area completely." Umio says

"You really want us to run away from her?" Uzume asks him

"Not exactly. We'll need to devise an appropriate strategy of retaliation, considering this foe is so different from what we've faced in the past." Umio explains "Concurrently, we can also be considering alternative options to return both Gearsy and Adam home."

"Okay, as long as we get to fight back. I hate being passive. It doesn't feel right." Uzume says

"Exactly like Jeff, he hates it not being able to fight. Whenever a challenge comes his way he doesn't back down from it." Adam says knowing his brother very well

"Understood. Let us return to our main base. Some of our friends may be able to offer help." Umio tells them which confuses Adam and Nepgear

"Um, sorry to interrupt, but what do you mean by "main base," Uzume? Wasn't this your base?" Nepgear asks confused

"Oh yea, guess we forgot to mention it. That was only a temporary base we created for our bouts with the giant." Xander tells them

"And don't think asking me questions is gonna make me forget your foolish move. You're in for a long lecture once we get over there, Gearsy." Uzume tells her

"Wow now this is like back home with Histoire lecturing her and Neptune before…" Adam mutters to himself

"P-Please go easy on me…" Nepgear says slightly worried about the upcoming lecture from Uzume. The group heads forward to a cavern dungeon "This cave is your main base? I think I can hear monsters…"

"Nah. this isn't it. What is this place, Umio?" Uzume asks the fish

"It's a shortcut I found not too long ago. We run less of a risk of being spotted traveling through here than walking outside." Umio explains "There are monsters inside, but… well, I'm sure you all can handle it." the head forward through the cave while unknowingly being followed by Arfoire heading into a trap. The group fought some large enemies and more machine enemies, they continue forward until stopping in a large open area that didn't seem to have another pathway

"Aren't we there yet, Umio?" Uzume asks him

"This is most strange. It should have been straight along this path. Don't be alarmed, but it appears that we've lost our way." Umio explains slightly worried "Let us retrace our steps." but before they could go back

"Haaaa ha ha ha ha ha!" A familiar laugh echoed behind them "Playtime is over, brats!" Arfoire says looking glad about the mix up the group took

"Ugh, you're that pop-up purple hag!" Uzume shouts angry

"I am not a pop-up purple hag! My name is Arfoire… a name that will signal your demise, and ring the bell of destruction for this hopeless world!" She says as the guys get themselves ready to fight

"This location does not exist on any map in existence. How do you know of this place…?" Umio asks the witch

"Simple. I took the liberty of following you fools who didn't have the sense to cover your tracks." she tells him "because of your stupidity, I was able to trap you all here in this dead-end, so, thank you."

"Following us, dammit I should have been more cautious before!" Adam curses himself for not being careful

"Blast… my deepest apologies to you all, I should have known better. This is my fault…" Umio apologies to them

"There's no need for apologies, for now I'm ready to take on this witch!" Xander says cracking his knuckles "I'm ready to take this one on!"

"You got that right! Here is something you should be worried about now!" Adam says taking his stance "Alright girls get yourselves ready, this ends now Arfoire!"

"W-what?! What did you say just now?!" She asks surprised which questioned Adam

"Uh… I said, "this ends now Arfoire!" Adam replies of what he said

"Just the last part! Just say the last part one more time!" She tells him wanting to hear something after the annoyance of Neptune

"The last… are you saying, just your name? Arfoire…?" Adam was getting confused at why she would ask him to say her name

"One more time, with some respect!" she demands which Adam was completely confused about

"... Miss… Arfoire?" He says questioning why he is doing this and she was having tears come out of her eyes

"ohhh…" she moans happily hearing her actual name "Since first I appeared, it's been Arsnore this, Arbore that, or pop-up purple hag… the worst. Finally… Finally, you called me by my name!" she exclaims happily which Adam was now understanding the situation

"Oh, now I fully get it, she was getting tired of the names Neptune called her… I actually can understand how she felt like a few times I've been called ice-boy from before. That got me annoyed once." Adam says remember the days with the Deity of Sin years ago "Even so I respect villains by using their real names unlike Neptune, but that doesn't mean we won't fight you!" Adam tells her and gets into a stance

"Agreed, now let us fight until the other perishes. Which will be all of you!" Arfoire says summoning a spear and both girls transform into their CPU forms

"Ice-make Ice Cannon!" Adam forms a launcher and fires a large ice ball and Arfoire moves away from the shot and Purple Sister flies at her and they clash their weapons together as Orange Hearts flies at them and Arfoire pushes Purple Sister back and thrust her spear at Orange Heart which she flips above and shouts through her megaphone to cause a Soundwave to push Arfoire back and both Adam and Xander charged at her with sword weapons with their magic clashing their weapons with sparks flying. As both Adam and Xander clash against Arfoire, Purple Sister flies at her with a heavy hit knocking her back and Adam creating cannons shooting at her into the cavern walls and Xander using his club attack causing her to fall to the ground but gets up again charging at Orange Heart and thrusts her spear causing her to fly back a bit. Arfoire then uses an ability as the guys got near her they were knocked back by a Dark force, but doesn't stop Adam from creating many swords and sending them at her and striking her from every angle and blast her with multiple ice cannons.

"Ha take that you damn witch! Look who got outnumbered!" Xander shouts out

"What delusions are you living in? I've barely used half of my strength." Arfoire tells him

"Pffft, your bluffing. That wouldn't be even possible!" Xander says feeling confident but Adam felt like she is gonna do something big

"Your ignorance will cost you. It's time for you to learn your place the hard way! My true form, and my true power!" Arfoire flashes a Dark light and her figure changes to a large beast familiar to Nepgear and Adam

"T-that form?! Why are you in that form…?" Purple Sister asks in shock

"She wasn't kidding, but why does it have to be that form?!" Adam asks himself out loud and Arfoire uses an explosion blast knocking them all away and damaging them badly and now laying on the ground barely able to move

"Dammit, who knew she would have hidden that much strength…" Xander groans in pain from the large attack

"Damn, I think that blast made me hurt my leg!" Adam curses himself not being quick enough to defend against the incoming attack and Arfoire was laughing enjoying seeing the four unable to continue "No... Jeff… if only you were here…" suddenly a scream was heard by Xander's hearing and heard by Purple Sister also who both looked confused

"Huh? Was that a voice?" Xander asks thinking the scream sounded familiar

"What is it, Xander?" Orange Heart asks him

"I thought I heard Nepsy's voice with my hearing…" he says and Purple Sister agreed hearing Neptune also

"How is that even possible?" Adam asks

"Hmph. Don't think I'll fall for such an obvious, time-wasting bluff. I will end you!" Arfoire says ready to attack them

"Move, move, moooove! We're gonna craaaaash!" The voice sounding like Neptune yells out as another spoke also

"You damn idiot! I told you to be careful and look at what is gonna happen!" A male voice shouts which sounds like Jeff but slightly different. When suddenly something or someone or two crash landed right next to them all as they cough from the heavy smoke

"... So much smoke…" Purple Sister says coughing from the large smoke

"W-what?! What fell? We're these losers really able to call for reinforcements…?!" Arfoire says surprised something actually happened. Once the smoke cleared they could see two people one on top of the other, a girl who looks like Neptune but with longer hair, also taller, and a bigger chest size, her clothes look exactly the same except are black instead of white, and no stockings. She also has a pouch strapped to her leg for a notebook and another for holding a handgun.

"Oh, man, I really took a tumble there. Shoot, and I was so close to finally catching a skyfish…" the girl who looks like an Older Neptune says disappointed "I didn't realize the around was missing there…"

"Well next time be sure to watch where you are going alright!" The guy who is under her says annoyed "you should be glad I used my body to give you a soft landing."

"Of course thanks Jeffy~" the girl gives him a kiss on the cheek and the two realized they were being watched "Oh, it's the people who were down below. Hey! You guys hurt? Everyone okay?" The two get up and the group get a better look at the guy's outfit and looks, he has slight messy black hair and blue eyes, he wears a black long coat with white trims, has a white shirt with black markings, black pants, and black shoes. He also has a necklace around with a Crystal sphere with white and black swirl of energy inside it.

"Who are you?!" They all ask them

"... me? My name's Neptune!" She tells them

"And I'm Jeffrey, pleasure to meet you all!" He says with a smile

**Now to explain this, usually characters from different dimensions are suppose to look similar but since Ultradimension Neptune is human and grew to adult age that makes her different, for Ultradimension Jeff his looks are gonna be different and also wielding swords for battles. He wouldnt have gotten Dragon Slayer magic, and there is a story behind the necklace which might be revealed later in this story.**

"To be honest, I'm a bug hunter who explores other dimensions; I just happen to be passing by!" Neptune says "I also ran into my new buddy Jeffy along the way and we became dimension travel buddies, he is so fun to be around with!" The others were staring at them in disbelief of who the two actually are "whoops, looks like you all were in the middle of something. Sorry for interrupting you!"

"They look like they need an extra hand, how about it Neptune?" Jeff asks her and nods agreeing

"Hey, cutie with the pink hair, what's your name?" Neptune asks Purple Sister and was confused a bit replying with 'M-me?' "Yup, you!"

"My name is Nepgear." She tells her

"Wow, you have "Nep" in your name, too?! Crazy! This Nep can't help but feel like there's some kind of sentimental fate at play here!" Neptune says and Arfoire tried getting their attention however they were still having a conversation with them

"How about you guy? What is your name?" Jeff asks Adam

"W-who me? Well my name is Adam." He tells him

"Wow, neat you have an awesome name there. For some strange reason I got this weird feeling about you." Jeff says

"Hey, hey, Umio, what's going on? Nepsy and Jeff left, grew up and changed super fast, and then fell on us!" Orange Heart tells him completely confused

"Even I cannot begin to understand this. But, if they are willing to help us, their presence will be quite appreciated." Umio tells her, as Arfoire still tries to get their attention

"Whoa hey there tough guy, you look as strong as iron there!" Jeff says looking at Xander

"Well heck I am tough as Iron!" Xander tells him then Arfoire shouts getting their attention and big Neptune made fun of her just like the Neptune they know

"Yup, even so that is even acts… geez." Adam mutters quietly and Jeff provided some drinks for the two, when they tasted the drink it was bitter. Both Adam and Xander were suddenly refreshed from the instant damage taken before and now ready to face Arfoire once again. Purple Sister charges in and strikes Arfoire as Adam takes his stance and part of his body is covered now going to use his Devil Slayer magic "Ice Devil's Zero Destruction Fist!" Adam jumps at Arfoire and heavily punches her causing her to be pushed back from the attack

"Iron Dragon's Club!" Xander reaches and hits Arfoire and was about to attack when she sees Jeff running on the arm holding a sword enhanced with fire magic

"Flaming dance!" Jeff yells and strikes Arfoire with his fire enhanced sword and jumps high "Electric Rain!" from his left hand he shoots lightning above and creates a storm cloud and rain small bolts of lightning hitting Arfoire like crazy. Neptune then readies herself and attacks Arfoire instantly with her Raging Rush skill, as Orange Heart flies with a punch attack and then causing an explosion damaging Arfoire and she tries swiping at Jeff and Neptune, but the two dodge away and the two enter a Couple attack

"Dance of Swords!" Jeff takes Neptune's arm tossing her up and striking Arfoire and she tosses one of her katanas to him and he starts slicing away at Arfoire doing a multiple hit combos and tosses Neptune's katana back to her and the two get together and charge strike Arfoire ending their move and Arfoire was actually getting worn out

"Ice-Make: Freeze Lancer!" Adam creates large spikes of ice and heavily hitting Arfoire in every spot

"Iron Dragon's Lance!" Xander turns his arms into iron poles and smacks Arfoire head on, smashed into the wall. The onslaught of attacks Arfoire was given had completely worn her down unable to continue. Once that was all done the two girls changed back to normal and Uzume was going to beat up Arfoire who was still unable to move, however Neptune used her special notebook and Arfoire shrunk and got absorbed in the book and Neptune taped her in.

"I am unsure of how that notebook of hers works. But as long as that bad lady is sealed in that then I am alright with it." Jeff says to Adam and Xander, and the groups allowed Neptune and Jeff to travel along with them

"_Bro is gonna be amazed when I tell him I met another version of himself. I wonder which dimension these two are from."_ Adam thinks to himself as they find the right pathway toward base

**-End of Z Chapter 5-**

_Adam: After the surprise encounter of meeting the two newcomers and allowing them to travel with us. We get to the other base Uzume talked about._

_Xander: and seems Neptune, Uzume, and Umio are being picky with a certain food…_

_Adam: and great it looks like them being picky they gave the food they hate to Arfoire and allowed her to escape Neptune's Notebook._

_Xander: it looks like we gotta find this person Neptune calls Crosity_

_Adam: wait a moment, that's Croire!_

_Croire: sup? How has my creator been?_

_Next time; Arfoire Released?! True Power Unleashed!_

**So I'd like to say that I haven't been able to get this out sooner since I have been occupied with other things currently. So now I am gonna finish up the Zero dimension Part for you guys, also there is a Poll for the Hyperdimension Part for this story with the four parts, go ahead and vote which one you want me to work on first and I will remake the poll for the next part, so thanks for understanding and enjoy.**


	7. Arfoire Released, Enhanced Power

_Zero Arc; Chapter 6: Arfoire Released?! True Power Unleashed!_

_The onslaught of attacks Arfoire was given had completely worn her down unable to continue. Once that was all done the two girls changed back to normal and Uzume was going to beat up Arfoire who was still unable to move, however Neptune used her special notebook and Arfoire shrunk and got absorbed in the book and Neptune taped her in._

"_I am unsure of how that notebook of hers works. But as long as that bad lady is sealed in that then I am alright with it." Jeff says to Adam and Xander, and the groups allowed Neptune and Jeff to travel along with them_

"_Bro is gonna be amazed when I tell him I met another version of himself. I wonder which dimension these two are from." Adam thinks to himself as they find the right pathway toward base_

**-Location; Main Base Area-**

Once the group has gotten out of the cave they found the correct direction to the base Uzume and Xander were talking about. It looked like a campsite area. Though there are some of the others around the place as Xander goes to a tent placing some stuff away as the girls go off looking around and both Adam and Jeff stay with Xander.

"This is our main base area." Xander tells them

"Wow the place still looks alright compared to the other places we've been to." Adam says looking around the scenery. So Jeff learns about there being another version of him from a different dimension being able to use Fire Dragon slayer magic, and what everyone else can do. Jeff also explains about how he and Neptune traveling through dimensions, they travel with another called Crostie. However without her they wouldn't be able to do anything since she suddenly got away from them and have no idea where she is currently.

The girls were enjoying themselves while the guys go out and grab some stuff to have to eat. Adam was curious about Jeff's necklace that swirled with mysterious white and black energy swirling inside, although Jeff only told him that it is a special item that connects him with someone that can give him the power of light and shadow. Adam wonders who that someone could be but decided that it might be a personal thing.

After a while they return to the camp and Uzume cooked up some food for everyone and they get to the table they set up everything.

"Here's my fish and vegetable roast! I made a lot, so have as much as you'd like." Uzume says and the guys were starting already

"This looks great! I've always wanted to eat fish prepared this way." Nepgear says and starts taking some bites "It's delicious! It's not all overcooked and rubbery, either! You did great!" She compliments Uzume

"I'm glad you like it so much. Here, I have more so keep goin'." Uzume tells them

"I'll have some more!" Jeff and Xander say at the same time already finished with their first helping

"Hey, Uzume…? What are these shriveled purple-looking things on this skewer?" Neptune asks showing the eggplant

"That's an eggplant. Have you never even eaten any eggplant before?" Uzume asks

"I just happened to find some fresh and tasty-looking eggplants." Nepgear tells them

"Hmmm. So, this is eggplant. Down the hatch!" Neptune takes a bite of it and both Adam and Nepgear remembered that their Neptune hated eggplants, and wonder if this Neptune might hate them also

"So how does it taste?" Jeff asks her, her reaction switch from curiosity to disgusted by covering her mouth and spitting the piece out

"W-what is this food?! It's beyond disgusting! In fact, I'd say it's borderline dangerous!" Neptune asks completely disgusted from the eggplant

"_As expected, I would think that this one would be similar to ours…"_ Adam said in his thoughts knowing Neptune hated eggplants

"Really? I thought they tasted pretty good." Uzume says

"No no no no no! I'd rather eat Umio before eating this freaky, blackish purple garbage!" Neptune tells her

"Hey we shouldn't eat the talking fish. I should say that you have to eat and being picky about food." Jeff tells her

"Whaaat? But this doesn't taste good at all. The texture's all squishy and gross too…" Neptune tells him

"I don't care, I am making sure you stay fit. Plus I gotta make sure you can handle yourself at certain times. I didn't tell my feelings to you just for exploring Neptune, now stop being picky and finish your meal." Jeff tells her and bites on his eggplant and Neptune groaned slightly

After finishing up Jeff went to the river and looking around the place as Adam and Xander are with the others interrogating Arfoire. He looked up at the sky seeing the distorted cracks thinking deep in his mind that something seems different. He looks down at the water of the river seeing his reflection and for a moment it was his until it changed to someone in a black cloak with a hood over their head also covering their face and suddenly time felt like stopping and Jeff was in a different scenery on top of a hill with flowers surrounded by pink clouds and the hooded person as sitting at the edge of the hill they were on.

"It might not be much of a scenery, but it is beautiful nothless don't you think?" the hooded person asks not looking back at Jeff and the voice being male. He picks up a flower and smells it. "Yup beauty is divine in it's own way."

"I assume you didn't bring me here for just the scenery around you am I right?" Jeff asks the mysterious person as he stands up "What is the real reason for doing so?" the person stayed silent for a moment then turned his body halfway and his head at Jeff

"The reason I brought you here is because something about the dimension you are in is off somehow, doesn't seem like your new friends know much about it. I just have this ominous feeling about it when both you and Neptune first arrived here. I can't fully explain why I feel like this… but I need you to investigate it once you got Croire back. I want you to protect her also, she has something that could bring destruction." he explains to Jeff who doesn't seem to understand why, but nods nonetheless anyway.

Reality returns to normal and goes back to the others not getting much info from Arfoire, and got connected with Neptune while their Jeff had to do some work while Histoire is recovering. So they would have to search for Crostie (aka Croire) so that Adam and Nepgear can have a way back home again. Later Nepgear has Jeff and Adam with her gathering eggplants, shiitake mushrooms, and fish to help the trio with their picky eating

"Ok I can understand you want to help them over their picky eating, however with Umio's statement I will agree with because it is what it is." Adam explains to her

"I just wanna be able to help everyone that's all, can't I just do this for their sake?" Nepgear asks and Adam sighs

"Fine, but I have a bad feeling about this really…" Adam says

"I wouldn't want to say something like that." Leon says flying to them "Now there is one reason to not say that, you might regret it later."

"You are probably right… let's just get set to find this Crostie person soon." Adam says and they return back to the camp.

After a while both Adam and Nepgear go into the tent to check what they could have for lunch currently. However the food they had to help with the others picky eating had strangely disappeared and a sudden bang was heard outside and went to check what happened. They see everyone gathered and looking at Arfoire who has escaped Neptune's specimen book.

"What the hell happened here?!" Adam asked completely shocked

"Haaa ha ha ha ha ha! Finally… Finally, I am free!" Arfoire says with a proud look on her face

"Her again?! But how did she escape big Nepsy's book?" Leon asks confused

"That woman is Arfoire?! I wasn't expecting that!" Jeff says surprised

"Right, both of them haven't seen her in her original form." Leon says remembering the two are not the ones they know

"Like Leon said… I thought she was trapped in Neptune's specimen book." Nepgear says confused

"Yeah! Even Crostie couldn't escape from that notebook…!" Neptune says while Arfoire a sly smirk

"Once I get serious, breaking such a seal becomes a trivial matter. Not only that, but you fools fed me and gave me the strength to do it." Arfoire explains to them "Why not ask your friends about it?"

"...rgh! Son of a bitch, you tricked me didn't you?!" Uzume curses at the witch

"It's the absolute worst to take advantage of other people's kindness!" Neptune yells out upset

"I would never have imagined such a heavenly voice would have belonged to the likes of you." Umio says displeased when the two start putting it together

"Oh my gosh… Is this the reason why the food you three hate suddenly disappeared, was because of…?" Adam asks them

"I'm real sorry…! This is all 'cause I hate those mushrooms…!" Uzume apologizes to them

"If I had simply endured and ate those freshwater fish, this would never have…" Umio says feeling ungrateful of what he did

"Hey, I didn't do anything wrong, okay?! What's at fault here are the eggplants!" Neptune says as Jeff flicks her forehead upset at her

"You just had to also jinx it right at the very moment." Leon tells Adam who facepalms in anger

"How foolish humans, CPUs, and fish men are! Haaaa ha ha ha ha ha!" Arfoire says pleased with their stupidity as Nepgear sighs

"Well, what's done is done. We'll just have to defeat you one more time!" Nepgear says

"Yeah, you're gonna pay up for what you've done!" Uzume yells out

"Hmph, I'm outnumbered in this situation. You think I would fight you straight on?" Arfoire asks knowing the chances against 7 fighters

"You asshole! You're running away?!" Uzume shouts at her

"Running? ...no. I am merely retreating for now, so that I can once again throw you all into despair!" Arfoire tells them and starts floating away "Spend what's left of your precious time carefully. Haaa ha ha ha ha!" She flies off to who knows where

"Dammit looks like she is gonna forge another army of monsters to attack now she knows our location." Xander says

"Your right, if we don't find where she went then we might not expect when she will strike." Leon says "use your dragon sense to find where she fled to."

"Oh yea, I almost forgot I can follow that scent of hers to her location! Let's hurry after her!" Xander tells the group and they make their way to the area where Arfoire went to. While on the way there Adam and Nepgear find a terminal that could have more info of the world's status or another entry about what could have happened to the girl mentioned before.

__ Month _ Day; I caught wind of some info that the organization is planning the assassination of _._

__ Month _Day; Can all we do is rely on the assassination? The Basilicom has decided to turn a blind eye._

__ Month _ Day; Is there no way to prevent the assassination? I'm mortified at my own powerlessness._

__ Month _ Day; _'s assassination failed. I feel relieved knowing that she remains safe._

"So it seems they were talking about wanting someone immediately eliminated from whatever the girl did… Oh looks like there is still more." Adam says reading the last bit of the entry they found

__ Month _ Day; _ returned to normal. However, _'s feelings of guilt eat away at her._

__ Month _ Day; _ wished for _. If that is her wish, I will grant it for her._

"Greetings, Gearsy, Adam. What are you looking upon with such serious expressions?" Umio asks them as he just arrived

"Umio! Please, take a look at this. I think I might have found why this world fell into this situation." Nepgear shows what they found and Umio reads the entries they got.

"I see… it is fragmented, but you can read most of what it contains." Umio says understanding there are broken pieces missing in the text "If we consider this along with the other entries, some person led everyone to the brink of destruction, regardless of "her" will."

"I can see that, too. This also says that she felt incredibly sad about it. Do you think she lost control of herself and went on a blind rampage?" Nepgear asks

"I would say she did, at one point she regained her sense and probably saw through her eyes without control of her body. That in turn wanted to end her life for all the suffering she has caused… But the only question remains… who is this girl these entries are talking about?" Adam asks very curious about the hidden secret about the entries

"This is merely conjecture, but Arfoire and the giant come to mind, as they have the similar point of bringing about destruction." Umio says

"So that means, this world really was destroyed by one of those two…?" Nepgear asks

"It's also probable that the other CPUs and GPUs aside from Uzume and Xander were killed by one of the two." Umio suggesting from the possibilities. "That would indeed explain the absence of both the other CPUs and GPUs."

"_I am unsure if he is right about that… but it started talking about possibly about a CPU at the start… although I can't be exactly sure that is true… we need more answers to all of this…" _Adam thought in his head

"...hmm. Thank you, both. They're only theories, but I've come to understand this world and its enemies." Umio tells them

"I'm glad we were to be of help. But if Arfoire does end up being the person who destroyed this world, can we win…?" Nepgear asks

"What're you getting all wimpy for, Gearsy? We're going to win." Uzume says who was there along with Xander and Leon

"Uzume?! How long have you been listening to us?" Nepgear asks surprised

"A while. I heard all of it. No matter what "her" identity is, we'll fight for those who are still livin' in this world now. ...right?" She says with a confident look on her face

"Yes, of course. Let's do whatever we can for the sake of this world!" Nepgear exclaims and the group continues onward and the two CPUs and Protectors felt the energy of a share crystal and followed the direction of where it could be. The group gets to the "Smash-Box Stadium" dungeon area **(Totally think that it might reference Smash Bros.)** They enter the place and the seven fighters take charge and attack any monsters that get in their way. Getting through the place was tricky until they open the door to the arena and on the platform was Arfoire.

"I've been waiting, children." Arfoire says expecting their arrival

"A-Arfoire?! Why are you here?!" Nepgear asks in shock

"We are talking about you, after all. I knew you'd be drawn here by the share crystal's power." She tells them which they understood the situation

"... I get it. Crystal clear. You set us up, didn't you?" Uzume asks now looking serious

"Correct. You're all too predictable. I figured using a silly crystal would draw you all out like moths to the flame." She says

"Well, I'm the one who found the thing, you know." said a familiar voice to both Nepgear and Adam

"No way… it couldn't be…" Adam says recognizing the voice

"Crostie?!" Neptune asks in shock and the person who she called Crostie is really Croire

"Well, if it ain't my old pals Neptune and Jeffrey. It's been a while, you havin' fun out here?" she asks them

"Of course not! We went through a ton of crap because of you! You left us behind and we got really lonely… no fun at all." Neptune replies to her

"Whoops, my bad. I couldn't help it, though. I got kinda excited, this type of world is so interesting and rare." Croire says

"I bet you would like this kind of place! After all the trouble you caused us years ago, and that we had to go to the island to learn about "her" past!" Adam shouts out

"Oh well ain't it Adam, so I bet you actually met my creator then yes?" Croire asks

"Creator? What does she mean Adam?" Nepgear asks

"The funny thing is, both Histoire and Croire were created by the two sisters… both made to record history, one of light, and the other of darkness." Adam explains

"What?! Is that really true?!" Nepgear asks in shock

"Yup, it is. However your history recorder has no memory about me because she only know about her creator and the sister. For me I travel between dimensions to add in something… exciting." Croire explains to them "After Aliara was sealed away I secretly took something of hers and did just what I would like to do."

"Yea well guess what, after our travels from their home we are well prepared for anything you come out with!" Adam says taking his stance

"Well I didn't expect such a story behind you, however I won't allow you to do such a thing!" Jeff says drawing his sword as the others get ready also. As they prepare for battle Arfoire decides to go into her true form which puts the surprise on both Adam and Nepgear knowing that form very well.

"Yipes! She's transformed!" Neptune shouts out not expecting it

"Don't think I'm the same as before, foolish CPUs and Protectors. Kneel before the brilliance of my true form!" Arfoire as True Deity of Sin says loudly

"She's got even worse taste than I thought…" Uzume says

"T-this form…" Nepgear says quietly scared although Uzume heard her

"Gearsy, you know this form?" she asks curious

"She looks exactly like the final form of the Deity of Sin… We've fought before in our world… The four-legged monster we fought earlier also looked like the Deity of Sin's first form." She explains "On top of that, with Croire on her side… the chances of us winning…"

"... Are quite slim, correct?" Umio asks slightly worried and she sadly nods

"Just when I finally found a way home, too…" Nepgear says sadly though Adam wasn't going to back down

_-Play: Fairy Tail; Champion of Magic ost-_

"I don't give a damn about what our odds are! We fought as much as we could! I am not going to give up until we finally stop this! Along with my devil slaying magic, I will erase every demon that is part of him!" Adam says as his body gets half covered along with his demon slayer tattoo appearing with his hair spiking upwards also removing his shirt "Cause now I'm gonna go all out with everything I got!"

"I'll fight along with you, so let's do this!" Xander says standing next to him as Uzume became Orange Heart, Arfoire flies towards them and swings her two-sided sword weapon at them as Xander uses his Dragon Slayer magic to form his arm into a sword and block the attack and Adam making a large sword to strike although she backed away before he could hit her and the two charge towards her and she uses magic to hit them, however she didn't expect Jeff and Neptune to attack from the sides. Orange Heart flies at her with a punch and then a small explosion doing some damage, then Xander launches his Iron club attack with Arfoire moving aside and flying at him, however Adam and Nepgear now as Purple Sister come at her which triggers the CPU and Protector couple move

"Ice and Blade Sword Dance!" they say together and Adam strikes Arfoire trying to block the attack with his Ice devil enhanced sword and Purple Sister flies striking Arfoire as multiple ice blades appear around her and Adam jumps around grabbing two of the ice swords and tossing them at Arfoire who breaks a few of them but doesn't expect Purple Sister to also grab and use them for attacking which made it difficult for Arfoire to focus on either of them going from one to the other.

"Whoa that was awesome!" Neptune says amazed of their teamwork

"We did our own special couple attack!" Purple Sister says happily

"Ice Devil's Zero Long Sword!" Adam strikes Arfoire with a heavy strike encasing her in ice and Xander drops towards her with his body completely made of iron with the Iron Dragon Scales making him incredibly durable, and he punches Arfoire breaking the ice around her and causing her to fly and crash into one side of the seating area and forcing her back to her regular form.

_-End Music-_

"... Why, why can't I win, even in this form?!" She says angrily and topples a bit trying to stand up straight. Uzume and Nepgear revert back to normal state however they look tired.

"... Heh, looks like… We've… won…" Uzume says weakly but proud of their win

"We actually… managed to win…" Nepgear says completely surprised

"Heh, I told you… that odds of winning didn't matter…" Adam says as his skin becomes normal and his hair goes back to how it was

"Still, that was pretty rough… and her change in power is way too drastic, you guys…" Neptune says admitting Arfoire was indeed fierce

"Now, Croire, will you join us? Arfoire has fallen, and this world will no longer be annihilated." Umio tells her

"Are you freakin' kiddin' me, fish brains? Damn, and I was so close to recording an apocalypse…" Croire curses herself, although Arfoire had something up her sleeve

"Not yet… it's not over yet!" Arfoire says and looking serious "Croire, give me that power! The powers of the CPU from another world!"

"Huh? How the hell do you know about that?" She asks confused

"Have you seriously forgotten alerting me of its existence?" Arfoire asks her

"Uhhh… I guess I did mention it… Oh, well. I could use some amusement, so I'll let you borrow this power." Croire says and in her small hand a small orb covered in a dark aura appears

"Is that the power of Tari's CPU?!" Nepgear asks now completely worried and frightened

"No… that's actually absorbed power from Aliara." Adam says also scared

_-Flashback on the Island-_

"_Do you all remember Croire." Aliara asks the group which Jeff, Adam, and Selena nod their heads meeting her before. "You might not know this but the power she carries around was actually a fragment of my own power from when I was being controlled. Anyone who absorbs that power might lose control over themselves and cause something destructive like with Tari's CPU."_

_-End of Flashback-_

"So she actually told you that, I'm surprised she even did. After what she did when fighting against her own sister." Croire says

"Hey Adam what's with that black orb with the aura?" Xander asks him

"Back long ago me and my bro thought that power she carried was part of an ancient CPU who ruled a nation called Tari in a place called Ultra Dimension. However when we and our friends ventured forth to an island home to two sisters. We were told that it was actually a fragment of the Goddess of Chaos' power!" Adam explains

"Is Arfoire actually going to use that power?!" Xander asks now worried

"Damn straight! Ooh, now it's gonna get real excitin' watching how this unfolds!" Croire says excited for some chaos to start happening as they try to stop it Arfoire put up a barrier to stop them and absorb the power from Croire.

"Haa ha ha ha ha ha! The power… the power flows within me!" Arfoire says with a black aura surrounding her entire body. "This power was meant for me to wield! Heh heh… ha ha… Ah ha ha ha ha!" She now has crazed look on her face "Now, brats, I'd like to see you try and resist this despair if you can!" In a bright flash of light and the roof breaking they could see above that she brought back the thing they destroyed before, but now revived.

"... No. This can't be…" Nepgear says seeing the Dark CPU revived, as she falls to her knees

"Are you freakin' serious…?" Uzume asks in disbelief

"After how much we tried against that thing…" Adam says with wide eyes and Xander looking up at it completely unexpecting this

"Woah! Man, you can really do it if you try, Arfoire! I'm getting real excited!" Croire says seeing the Dark CPU appear

"Haaa ha ha ha ha! More, more! SINK FURTHER INTO DESPAIR!" Arfoire shouts out

"Who the hell's gonna sink into despair?! I'll take down all of you nauseating villains, no matter how many times it takes!" Uzume says with boldness to continue fighting "Umio, will the amount of share crystals we have on hand be enough to fight her?"

"Ah… it's just not enough. We consumed most of our supply when sending both Nepsy and Jeff back to their world. The ones we have here will barely be enough for you to transform." Umio explains to her and sighs "Even if we were to use all of them, it would not be enough to overpower her."

"Then what can we do?! Are we just gonna die here?!" Neptune asks and Uzume just guns it hoping to grab the crystal Arfoire has but with her new power up she strikes Uzume causing her to fall down. Adam took the chance to use his magic to cover themselves and have them carry the wounded Uzume away from the building, hoping to get out of the place quickly

"Damn we need to hurry back to the base quickly before more trouble arrives!" Adam says as he and Nepgear carry Uzume back to baze

**-End of Z Chapter 6-**

_Adam: Crap, with Uzume wounded, and Arfoire with a new power up. Do we even have a chance to face against that Dark CPU?!_

_Ultra Jeff: We can't give up now! Let's grab some herbs so we can heal Uzume. We have time, however it seems that Arfoire merged herself with that giant enemy and is making her way here!_

_Xander: Then we better be quick! We have a time limit and have to use the sharing field to fight it once again!_

_Jeff: It's not over yet!_

_Adam: bro?!_

_Jeff: I'm back and ready to kick some butt! Igniaus! Lend me your strength of the Fire Dragon King!_

_Next time; Ultimate showdown of Zero Dimension! Final Battle against Dark CPU Arfoire!_

**As I said before, go over to my page and vote on the Poll for the first of the four stories for the Hyperdimension Guardians G story part after the Prologue for it, since they are sorta different story parts. Also there will be a possibility for me to work on my SAO story while you are voting for the four stories.**


	8. Zero D Finale

_Zero Arc; Final Chapter: Ultimate showdown of Zero Dimension! Final Battle against Dark CPU Arfoire!_

"_Ah… it's just not enough. We consumed most of our supply when sending both Nepsy and Jeff back to their world. The ones we have here will barely be enough for you to transform." Umio explains to her and sighs "Even if we were to use all of them, it would not be enough to overpower her."_

"_Then what can we do?! Are we just gonna die here?!" Neptune asks and Uzume just guns it hoping to grab the crystal Arfoire has but with her new power up she strikes Uzume causing her to fall down. Adam took the chance to use his magic to cover themselves and have them carry the wounded Uzume away from the building, hoping to get out of the place quickly_

"_Damn we need to hurry back to the base quickly before more trouble arrives!" Adam says as he and Nepgear carry Uzume back to baze_

**-Location; Main Base-**

After a long journey of moving on foot back to base camp, the group was able to return and get Uzume onto the bed in the tent still critically wounded from the strike made from Arfoire before. As the small monsters are grabbing medical supplies the group were unsure of what they can do against Arfoire with her new special power.

"Is Miss Uzume alright? Is she going to make it?" A baby bug asks Umio worried about Uzume

"... To be completely honest, I don't have a definite answer for you. We may have to prepare ourselves for the worst outcome." Umio tells the baby bug worried about what has transpired

"Gamindustri… it'll end if the last CPU disappears…" Nepgear says quietly "I won't let that happen! I must save Uzume!"

"That's a real nasty-looking wound. You really think you can fix it, Nepgear?" Neptune asks her

"If Tempest was here, she could get her healed and back on her feet again…" Adam says "however it looks like we will need something to hopefully get her recovered. If I search through the gauntlet and look for suggestions…" he opens his menu and searches for something and finds something that could help "got it! This should do it. Now hopefully we can do this." As Adam and Nepgear work and covering the wound on Uzume, Jeff and Neptune leave the tent.

"Dang it, it's all your fault this happened to Uzume in the first place, Crostie!" Neptune tells the fairy angry at her "As punishment, I'm gonna seal you into my specimen book so this will never happen again!" She starts putting her inside her notebook

"Woah, hey?! Ow! My wings are gonna freakin' tear!" Croire yells out

"Don't worry, I'll tape 'em right up and… there. All done!" Neptune says and closes her book keeping Croire inside as she sighs.

"How was I supposed to know that old bag was suicidal, too? damn it…" She curses herself "That purple idiot didn't just take my creator's power, but she took part of mine, too…! This form is just way too pathetic…" after a while both Nepgear and Adam exit the tent looking depressed

"Hey you two, how's Uzume doing?" Jeff asks them

"Oh, well… We were able to stop the bleeding and thanks to my maker magic I closed up the wound… however the medicine here isn't enough to help her…" Adam explains

"You can't make any?" Neptune asks

"Well, I was able to find some recipes from using the menu in my gauntlet, but we don't have the essential ingredients." Adam tells them

"Don't you worry about that, We'll get those for you. Once you have the right ingredients, you can take care of her, right?" Neptune asks

"Well… we never made medicine before, but this is for her. So we have to do this." Adam says "Now let's go find the remaining things needed."

"You sure? You don't wanna stay with Uzume?" Jeff asks

"Xander, Umio and the talking creatures can watch over her, so we'll be alright. We better find the needed ingredients quickly before the injury becomes critical!" Adam tells them

"What a pain. If that's the case, I'll help, too." Croire says from inside Neptune's book

"Alright, if you can help find the stuff we need we might consider letting you out of there." Jeff lies to her so they can get her cooperation

"Are you for real?! If that's all I gotta do, no problem! C'mon, let's get to it!" Croire says anticipated to get out of the book not knowing Jeff is not gonna keep the promise to let her out. With that they move onward to the ruins of the city off in the left to find the first item dropped by a monster which they find to be a monster called La Ignis. Next they go towards the Forest Park area to find the other item needed which they take on a monster called Ka'Hoole.

Once they got the needed items, they hurry quickly back to base camp and start making the medicine for Uzume and has her take it and resting, however they learn that Arfoire has become one with the Dark CPU and is making her course straight to where they are currently. It's slow so they have time to be ready and get everyone evacuated. Adam and Nepgear did their best to get everyone away safely, Adam decided to go to a spot and look at the sky.

"The sky looks so amazing, even though it's almost on the brink of destruction… I can't allow it to be destroyed by Arfoire." Adam says sighing

"You and me both." Xander says from behind walking next to him and sitting by him "thanks for helping to get Uzume back on her feet again, I really appreciate it."

"I just wanted you to be able to restore everything to how it was, besides if you and Uzume fall then this world would vanish with no CPUs or Protectors alive… I couldn't allow that to happen." Adam tells him

"I want to also say this, if you guys hadn't arrived. Both me and Uzume would have never been able to get this far through our travels… you really helped out so much." Xander tells him

"Something about you guys just made us feel like helping out anyway. Whenever there is someone in need, bro will always jump in to help in anyway he can." Adam tells him "For now our prime objective is to stop and defeat Arfoire before she can destroy everything. Get some rest and get ready for a power house showdown."

Once they have gotten rested for the greatest battle going to arrive within the Zero dimension.

"It's time for our battle." Uzume says picking up her megaphone, and Jeff polishing his sword and putting it back into the holster

"How are you feeling, Uzume?" Nepgear asks her

"Thanks to you, I'm bursting with energy." Uzume says all pumped up and ready for action "I've also got all this energy cause I got a ton of the special Nep Bull VII and drank so much, it was like I was bathing in it."

"What?! H-How much did you drink for it to have been a bath?!" Nepgear asks her

"About a barrel full, I think. I got a nosebleed halfway, but I finished it off real stylishly." Uzume tells her

"I don't know if that is something to be proud of…" Adam says

"Uh Adam, why are you removing your clothes?" Jeff asks him and Adam freaks out and quickly puts them back on "She kinda asked Neptune for it, so that's why."

"I pushed her, so don't blame big Nepsy too much." Uzume explains "You definitely would have stopped me. But to get better overnight, I had to push myself a little. Sides, this is the last battle. I wanted to do anything I could."

"So, hey where's Umio? Not like him to not even be around when something big and so important goin' down." Xander says

"I don't see the monsters around either. They didn't run away, did they?" Croire asks who is out of Neptune's book, but in a butterfly form

"_So Neptune actually let her out of the book."_ Adam says in his thoughts

"Umio isn't that kind of guy. Well, I'm sure he's got his own business to tend to, so we just gotta do our job." Uzume says ready for battle "Gearsy, please explain the situation and the plan."

"Alright. Currently, the Dark CPU is slowly traveling this way accompanied by a large horde of vicious monsters." Nepgear starts explaining "What we have to do is help Uzume advance enough to be right in front of the Dark CPU in order to activate the Sharing Field. However, we'll be countered if we attack from straight on, so we'll wait in the ruins up ahead, and launch a surprise attack as she passes by… We'll isolate the Dark CPU into the Sharing Field, so we can bypass pointlessly battling with the smaller monsters."

"Good plan. If we don't get involved with those small monsters, we'll create a window for ourselves to get closer to the giant." Uzume says excited

"Me, Jeff, and Xander will take part of clearing the monsters while you get close enough distance to that Dark CPU. So Uzume you will need your strength so take cover when needed." Adam explains

"Right, got it." She replies

"Let's do our best, everyone!" Neptune says excited. Everyone gathers what they need and head to a spot most likely to where the Dark CPU might move to

"... she's here." Uzume says as they can hear loud movement coming closer to their location

"We only have one chance. Don't rush in. Just divert her until the last second." Nepgear tells her as the three guys ready themselves

"Y-Yeah, I know." Uzume says and the shaking becomes greater with the Dark CPU now getting really close

"Get ready!" Adam tells them

"Leave it to me!" Uzume says and they get into position and set themselves as Uzume turns into Orange Heart. "Sharing Field, activate!" she tries doing the field but the light died down before it could get started "... No way… Why…?"

"Look out the enemy is in front of you!" Adam yells out and Orange heart starts breathing heavily

"What happened?! It should've worked but why?!" Jeff asks confused

"... That hag, did she cancel it out somehow?" Croire wonders

"Canceled it out? What do you mean by that?" Neptune asks her

"I think she means that Arfoire might so powerful that the shares for the Sharing field weren't enough so she broke it before it could surround her." Jeff assumes as the Dark CPU laughs like Arfoire does, confirming that she did merge with the Dark CPU

"WE MEET AGAIN, BRATS. DID YOU THINK I WOULD NOT HAVE PREPARED ANY COUNTERMEASURES?" Arfoire as Dark Purple asks them

"Countermeasures…? But it can't… it's impossible to cancel out share energy…" Nepgear says in disbelief

"OH, BUT IT IS! I STOLE THAT OTHERWORLDLY CPU'S POWER FROM CROIRE, AND NOW YOU WILL BE CRUSHED BY ITS MIGHT!" Arfoire shouts out "YOUR FATE IS ALREADY DECIDED. YOUR RESISTANCE IS FUTILE! HAAAA HA HA HA HA!"

"... is it… all over…? I really am… a terrible CPU… after all… I can't protect anything…" Orange Heart says falling to her knees in defeat

"It's too early to give up, Uzume." Umio's voice speaks up which she looks up seeing him confused "Sorry to keep you waiting. My preparations took longer than expected." She didn't understand what he meant until the four felt a certain power flowing

"Wait a moment… this energy feeling… is this…?" Adam asks curiously

"Share energy? How is that possible? How are there so many shares?!" Xander asks really confused

"It was good I hedge our bets, just in case." Umio tells them

"B-But Umio…! Why did you come here?!" Orange Heart asks him

"Don't be afraid. I did not come alone. All the monsters who follow you are here, as well." he explains to them "each one wields a share crystal."

"Everyone… you didn't… evacuate…" Orange heart says a bit worried for their safety

"I apologize for keeping this from you. Searching for these crystals took quite a bit of time." Umio apologizes to her

"With my flying we were able to find a horde of crystals for this moment." Leon says flying to them

"IDIOTS! THESE LIGHTS WILL NOT SAVE YOU!" Arfoire shouts out

"If you believe you can cancel out our belief in Uzume and Xander, go ahead. Try. These are powers at work here you could not understand." Umio tells her with great hopes for the two

"The shares feel so warm…" Nepgear says enjoying the feeling of so many having beliefs for them to succeed

"Uzume, Xander. I apologize for allowing you to fight alone, but now… we stand with you!" Umio tells them and she smiles and readies herself

"Sharing field, activate!" Orange Heart starts activating it once again

"USELESS! I WILL NEGATE YOUR SHARES AS MANY TIMES AS NEEDED!" Arfoire yells out and causes a wave of energy to counter the field once again

"Awww come on! Even with all these shares… it still isn't enough?!" Xander asks in disbelief

"Then, please, use shares from our side." the voice of Histoire spoke up through Adam's gauntlet

"Histoire?!" both Adam and Nepgear say at the same time

"Sorry for the wait, Nepgear! Histy's as good as new!" Neptune says

"Neptune! You made it just in time!" Nepgear says happily

"Don't forget about me! I'm always gonna be there for my friends!" Jeff says standing next to Neptune

"Bro!" Adam says glad to hear from him

"Nepgear, Adam, I'm going to send shares from our world to yours via Uzume's terminal." Histoire explains "I am sure you will be able to use your share energy suitably."

"We hear you Histoire!" Adam tells her

"Nepgear, Adam, I will now send you power…" Histoire says and Nepgear transforms into Purple Sister as Adam's gauntlet trims glow the purple light

"This nostalgic feeling of warmth… This is definitely the share energy from my world!" Nepgear says

"You bet it is, now let's start it up!" Adam tells the girls and the two Neptunes cheer them on and start up the sharing field and this time it captures Arfoire inside it

"CURSE YOU! CURSE YOU, CPUS! BUT- I WILL NOT FALL TO THIS!" Arfoire yells out in anger

"Sorry, but today won't be your lucky day Arfoire! Because we have another surprise coming!" Jeff tells her and an energy portal opens next to the group out come both Neptune and Jeff

"Here I come to save the day! The protagonist is absolutely essential for the final boss fight, after all!" Neptune says

"And don't forget about me! Since I'm always fired up to take on something like this!" Jeff says with his hands on fire which are darker now seeming to be a different power "I won't fully unleash it, but I'll use my father's power for this battle!"

_-Kingdom Hearts 2 Ost Darkness of the Unknown (Armored Xemnas)-_

"Ooooh! It's the other me! She's so tiny!" Big Neptune says amazed to see her

"Whoa so that's the other me! He does look different but he ecstatic about fighting!" other Jeff says **(Jeff being Hyper version, other Jeff being Ultra version)**

"Nepsy! Jeff! You're here!" Orange Heart says happily

"It is now truly an all-out war." Umio says as Neptune becomes Purple Heart and they set themselves for the ultimate battle. Both Jeff and Purple Heart move to one area dodging an incoming smash from Arfoire and gave them their moment having Jeff grab Purple Heart and toss her allowing her to use her Cross Combo attack doing damage.

"M.P.B.L." Purple Sister says aiming with her gun-blade

"Ice-make Super Freeze Arrow!" Adam forms a large bow of ice and both launch their attacks hitting the head of the Dark CPU and which she smashes her hand causing them to almost lose balance and going for a smack "Ice-make Shield!" Adam creates a large ice barrier barely blocking the attack which shattered the barrier, but they were lucky to dodge it.

"Iron Dragon's Club!" Xander launches his punch and hitting Arfoire directly as both other Jeff and big Neptune run across his iron arm.

"Flame Slash!" other Jeff has his sword enhanced with fire as it grows to a flaming blade and strikes as big Neptune uses her Raging Rush striking multiple times. "Lightning surge!" other Jeff next has his blade surge with electricity. Orange Heart flies kicking the Dark CPU and then screams through her megaphone damaging the enemy however she gets smacked back to the ground as she was caught by Xander and get her back on the ground as Jeff and Adam attack Arfoire with a combined hit. She smacks them away though Adam stops himself making an ice platform and Jeff has fire burst from his feet slowing him down.

"Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!" Jeff launches himself striking the head and landing near his other self as he struck with his lightning sword.

"Ice-make cannons!" Adam creates multiple cannons and fires multiple shots at the Dark CPU

"Iron Dragon's lance; demon logs!" Xander fires multiple shots damaging Arfoire greatly and both Purple Heart and Purple Sister strike again

"Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!" Jeff tosses a large fireball causing an explosion which has the Dark CPU on its last legs as she continues hitting the others away.

"Hey other me, need some fire? Here!" other Jeff has his flaming sword and swings the flame out allowing Jeff to consume the fire

"Give it everything you got bro!" Adam shouts out as Jeff is surrounded with a dark red fire

"Here I go!" Jeff leaps onto floating rubble and charges down skydiving at Arfoire with a large portion of fire coming from his right hand "This flame was given by my father! Now disappear with your destruction! Fire Dragon King's Destruction Fist!" Jeff lands the powerful punch straight into the visor of the Dark CPU and through it Arfoire could see something behind Jeff which looked like a dragon roaring and causing fear to come out. Cracks start forming on the body of the Dark CPU

"WHY?! WHY CAN I NOT WIN?!" Arfoire asks completely shocked being defeated once again. The cracks grow all across the body and beams of purple lights appear from the cracks and then a large explosion as Arfoire screams in anger. A flash of light blinds them for a moment and once it died down the Dark CPU vanished for good and Arfoire was nowhere to be seen, however the orb falls next to Jeff and he picks it up.

_-End of Music-_

"_This must be the missing power Aliara told us about… looks like we can give it back to her later."_ He says in his thoughts and stores it in his inventory for safety measures.

"Yes, we finally did it. We are victorious." Xander says excitedly and also exhausted having taken heavy hits

"We did it! We did it, Umio! This time, we really, really won!" Orange Heart says excited

"I'm really surprised, Neptune… I didn't think you'd come back to this world along with Jeff, especially at the very last second." Purple Sister tells her and Purple Heart returns back as little Neptune

"Thanks to an update patch we installed on Histy, she was able to create a gate between dimensions! Pretty high requirements, though." Neptune explains "but, anyway, I'm just glad Histy updated and rebooted before the final battle started!"

"You can never have a final battle without me! I'll get so fired up!" Jeff says

"Wowee, wow! My small self is so cute!" big Neptune says

"And you're the adult me! I see… so this is what big me looks like." small Neptune says

"Whoa, I was told you were powerful. Especially being to use Dragon Slayer magic, that is really rare!" other Jeff says

"So you are the other version of me Neptune told me about when talking to Nepgear? I gotta say you were pretty awesome with handling different element attacks." Jeff says and both Uzume and Nepgear return to normal form

"It's pretty wild to see both versions of Nepsy and Jeff just standing there like that." Uzume says seeing the two different pairs

"Although there are some differences to them, the difficult part is how to tell which Jeff you are talking to…" Xander says rubbing the back of his neck

"Let's figure it out later, this mini-dimension's about to vanish, so we gotta get back to-" before Uzume could finish

"Whoa cut the talk! Sorry to make this short Uzume, Xander… but once this place disappears it will be our last chance to return home! Since it took so many shares to open the gate, and with it still open is depleting them fast. So we gotta leave right now!" Jeff explains and both Adam and Nepgear look worried. "Come on you two, we don't have time to make a second choice."

"I hear you bro, I guess this is gonna be good-bye for now." Adam tells the two

"It's fine, I did hope we could spend a little more time together, but I suppose farewells don't always go as planned." Xander says

"That is true, but I will say this. We may never meet again, but we'll never forget each other." Jeff tells them

"You are right, but I'm sure we'll meet again somewhere, somehow." Uzume tells them

"I have hopes that we will meet once again." Adam tells them

"I will now open the gate!" Histoire tells them and a pillar of light appears and the three pairs leave through the portal saying their goodbyes again leaving Xander, Uzume, and Umio by themselves and the two fall to the ground as small sparkles of light float down

"To think we achieved something beyond what we could have done… We always push ourselves beyond the limits." Xander says

"It couldn't be helped this time, though. Even all that share energy we gathered wasn't enough to defeat that stupid giant." Uzume tells him

"True. However, I didn't think you would use the share energy stored inside of you." Umio says

"Ha, yeah, I can't even lift a finger right now." Uzume says who couldn't move her body

"... I hope we can see those guys again, they changed so much for us." Xander says with a grin as Leon lays next to his head

"They certainly have, and now we can start rebuilding a place without too many interruptions." Leon says and both Uzume and Xander would have big plans for a big nation.

**-End of Zero Dimension Arc (play any ending music)-**

_Jeff: we finally returned home_

_Adam: However we still need to worry about the CPU Shift Period…_

_Ruby: Let's go for the greatest Festival with every Nation together!_

_James: The biggest Festival Gamindustri will see!_

_Alex: who are those girls?_

_Isaac: They call themselves Gold Third even though there are four of them…_

_Noble: what happened to the world?!_

_Seth: We got seperated!_

_Mark: Bro we gotta find the mysteries of what happened!_

_Selena: Jeff we got company!_

_Jeff: Are those two dragon Slayers?!_

_James: being Wanted criminals which we haven't done a thing?! this is bad!_

_Alex: We must destroy these monsters, however we need a license…_

_Adam: is that the other Neptune and Jeff… what are they doing here?_

_Jeff: We must take on the source of this problem and take on why they changed the world!_

_Isaac: whoa the girls have gotten a new powerful form that has broken their limit of power!_

_**Coming up; HyperDimension Guardians G; Golden Leaders, reconstructors of Gamindustri!**_


	9. Hyper D Prologue

_Prologue G; The Ultimate Festival! Battle against Gold Third!_

_After a few days returning home from the Zero Dimension, they had a welcome back party from their adventures in a different dimension again. However their current problem is the CPU Shift Period, and things have seriously gotten worse as everyone has gathered at Planeptune to possibly discuss plans to lower the problems that are stressing everyone._

_-Planeptune Basilicom-_

"Ugh! Who's the jerk that posted on the image board saying I'm a lonely protector without any friends?! It's spreading everywhere!" Noire says and sounds pretty annoyed about it

"I'm having similar issues. There are claims that I've been excessively purchasing expensive teas from multiple shops, but I've been home all day!" Vert exclaims also annoyed

"Same. There are tons of product reviews written in my name for some reason. They're all pretty negative, weird ones, too." Blanc tells them "Some products have gotten 100 low ratings in just two weeks, and these people are misspelling words in the reviews just to piss me off. For some reason, people are being led to believe it's from my supposed secret account."

"You think you have troubles? Apparently we find comments and questions from people, thinking we went on a leave of absence just to get away from you all." James says looking upset

"I'm actually starting to get annoyed because of those kinds of comments. Can you believe that they are even having second thoughts on us?!" Jeff asks them and the other guys agreed

"Well, get this: they're all posting that I push all of my work on Nep Jr., Histy, Jeffy, and Adam and all I do is goof off! How rude!" Neptune says upset while the seven stare at her in disbelief

"_Is she joking…?"_ the girls thought

"_That's exactly what you do…"_ the guys thought

"So everyone has big problems with this. Citizens are causing negative rumors on the girls, now they are bringing up these comments about us leaving without a reason." Isaac says with a sigh of disappointment

"We didn't have any choice. Besides if Silvia didn't have that time barrier over the island to make time slower inside while time was faster out here…" Alex says

"She had a good reason to slow time on the island, making sure her sister didn't get released from her seal. That was until we found the truth about what happened to her." Selena answers with a worried expression. "Now the problem is how are you all going to solve this?"

"Well I was certain that Neptune had something in mind that she wanted to tell all of us." Jeff tells everyone and they all look at her wondering what it is

"Now that you mention it, she did want to say something but we all were busy complaining…" Alex says

"Yup, that I do! It completely slipped my mind, too." Neptune admits "Y'see, I was thinking, since times are tough, we should get through this as one big team instead of dealing with it individually."

"A surprisingly good idea coming from you, Neptune. I was starting to feel like I was at my limits working alone." Blanc says admitting feeling tired from the current problems they are having

"So all of us working together to solve this issue, I gotta hand it to you Neptune that is something I never expect from you." Jeff says to her

"Helping each other out, huh…? I do think it's a good idea, but it'll probably be spun in a way that'll just fan the flames…" Noire says

"I can see the criticisms in tomorrow's headlines: "THE NEW WORLD ORDER HAS BEGUN!" or "Meet the CPUs Who Can't Do Anything On Their Own." Vert exclaims

"I-I think you might be thinking a little too pessimistically…" Nepgear tells her

"You'd understand if you'd been hounded by criticisms for this long…" Blanc tells Nepgear. "Imagine if every one of your good intentions were skewed by the public so fault was found in them. You'd get pretty pessimistic, too."

"Well for us it is criticising us because of our leave… I'm sure they wouldn't want to know what we had to go through just to keep another danger coming to Gamindustri…" Alex explains

"But, I think it's worth trying! Since this is Neptune we're talking about, I'm sure she has an amazing idea!" Uni says

"I think your expectations are too high, but… What do you think, Neptune?" Noire turns to her wondering what she is thinking.

"Well, I think it'd be awesome if all our nations got together and threw a giant festival!" Neptune exclaims

"A festival? Our nations already have those every year." Noire tells her

"She's right. Why would you bring something such as a festival up?" James asks

"You're both thinking too small. I wanna set up a multi-nation festival. a festival to celebrate all of Gamindustri! And we can use up everyone's national budgets to throw the biggest party ever!" Neptune exclaims with excitement

"I think that's going a little too far…" Nepgear tells her while Jeff had the biggest smirk on his face.

"Are you kidding?! That's awesome!" Jeff shouts out

"Wait are you serious bro?!" Adam asks him worried about the money

"We won't spend all our money for this, but creating the largest event Gamindustri has ever seen? If we all pitched in and worked on bringing the best one yet, the citizens will have to drop all those negative rumors and comments we are getting!" Jeff tells his brother which he lets out a relieved sigh. "So how about it everyone? You all ready to bring out the Gamindustri Appreciation Festival?!"

"YEAH!" Everyone cheers together

_**Hyperdimension Guardians G**_

_Months have passed of planning for the Special Event the CPUs, Protectors, and their younger siblings worked hard for everything until they put it into action and now the Festival was successfully executed. Before it began the rumors were increasing, but until it started the rumors stopped for it seems people were having too much fun to care about spreading rumors._

"I'm relieved the festival opened without a hitch." Uni says as she walks together down the roads with Nepgear, Adam, and Noble seeing the people have set up Food stalls around everywhere.

"Me too. I thought there would be a lot of backlash, but people from all the nations happily worked together, which helped a lot." Nepgear says happily

"That definitely surprised me. It'd be sweet if everyone's faith in our older siblings was restored after this, even just a little bit." Uni says

"Well it seems a whole lot of people are really enjoying the festival. They all worked so hard on." Adam says with a smile

"Adam you lost your shirt." Noble tells him and he freaks out. As he hurries to get a new shirt on, the twins along with Seth and Mark arrive.

"Nepgear! Uni! We found you!" Ram exclaims as the twins run to the two girls excited

"Hey guys, took a while to find you." Seth says as he and Mark go to Adam and Noble.

"Sorry we were walking a bit looking at how everything was doing here." Noble tells them

"Hey I think it's almost time!" Mark exclaims to them

"For what?" Adam asks confused

"You know, for the Grand Tag-Team Tournament Finals! Our older siblings are fighting, so we gotta go cheer 'em on!" Mark tells them and Ram was already on the move and Rom follows behind.

"Hey, don't leave us behind! Wait up!" Uni yells out and the 6 follow to catch up to them.

_After finally going through the final parts for the festival to end, it now comes to it's final day. The Grand Tag-Team Tournament Finals being a Battle Royal against four pairs, each pair representing the CPU and Protector of their nation._

"So it finally comes down to the 8 of us." James says with a smirk on his face cracking his knuckles.

"This is perfect. Let's use this chance to see which pair is the strongest Goddess and Protector!" White Heart exclaims gripping her axe as Alex draws five cards into his hand ready for battle.

"Let us see what the Heart of the Cards give to us in this battle!" Alex exclaims activating his Duel Disk

"Splendid. This is the perfect opportunity for us to show off our strength before all the nations." Green Heart says twirling her spear and getting into her battle stance and Isaac pulling out the Master Sword and his Shield.

"I shall use my skills in weaponry to win this battle for us!" Isaac says twirling his sword a bit and ready to fight

"Goodness, you all get so overly confident when you're in your HDD forms." Purple Heart tells them as she raises her sword also ready

"But that's what makes everything so exciting!" Jeff says with his hands on fire. "I'm all fired up and ready for action!"

"Then let's all give everything we got for an intense Tag-Team Battle Royal and-" before Alex could finish

"Hang on Alex…" Jeff interrupts him looking in one direction and the others notice he must have sensed something and look where he was staring towards. "Who are you four? What do you want?" He asks four mysterious girls that came into the arena.

"You say you don't know who we are, huh? Well… let me enlighten you." A woman in blue says.

"We are those who reign from the four Golden Summits." A second woman tells them. "We will call ourselves… the Gold Third."

The first woman has pale brown hair worn in a loose, low ponytail held by a white and orange pill-shaped ornament. She wears a blue beret lined with black and gold with a gold C on the side. Her outfit is composed of a revealing white and black bikini-inspired piece worn under an opened blue, gold, and black outfit with a C-shaped belt on the bottom. Two thin blue straps stretch across her stomach, while around her neck is a thin blue band with a gold clasp. She wears brown tights with a single X-shaped wrap on the left leg held by a gold piece. Her boots are blue with black and gold accenting. On top of each boot is a gold loop attachment, and material of black sticks out of the top of each boot. On each arm is a short black sleeved attached to her middle finger on a gold ring with a sheer gold bracelet on each wrist.

The first girl has medium length dark gray hair held by a red headband. She has straight cut bangs and wears the longer hair before her ears in thin braids. Her outfit is composed of a short dark gray dress with a black belt accented by gold. On top of this is a red and white dress resembling a school uniform with gold buttons and a four-tailed bow of goldenrod with a red K in the center. The dress is split from the chest down to the bottom. Two red ribbon tails can be seen sticking out from the bottom of her dress. On her wrist is a red and white bracelet on a black band with a white K on the top. She wears socks with white miniature boots with a black band across the toe and red strings.

The other girl has blonde hair worn in pigtails held by a loose red loop. Her bangs are split in the center to frame her face. She wears an orange dress with two white lines on the torso and a red and white pocket on the left side. Spiked red material sticks out of the bottom, while red material stretches from the chest to the neck with an orange sphere in the center. Her boots are red with two white straps on the toe and red bottom, with translucent orange material on the top half lined in white exposing her pale orange socks. Her gloves are red with loose orange translucent cuffs lined in white with a single button, along with pale orange sleeves that end below her shoulder. On her head is a white and orange cap with a big red button on the side.

The second woman has spiked platinum-silver hair. She wears a dark gray tank top with gold accenting and a dark brown belting below the chest. Her lower half consists of dark gray shorts with a white, gold, and black split skirt on top of it held by a dark brown belt with a black sphere in the middle of a gold ornament. Attached to the skirt is white and gold material with crimson coloring inside. Her shoes are a pair of dark brown and gold boots that end a few inches above her knee. On each hand is a dark brown and gold glove with a black holed sleeve for her right arm and wrapping on her left. She has a simple earring on the left ear.

Each of the four girls had gold colored eyes also with some interesting equipment on them.

"Gold Third?! What kind of group of girls call themselves that when there are four of you?" James asks them. "Also we are a bit busy with a match right now."

"So rude! Can't you see we're livening up this boring party?" The blonde girl tells them. "Normally, for this kinda service, I'd charge you guys more than you could afford!"

"Is money your objective? Even if you were to extort us, we are not about to hand over control of Gamindustri." Green Heart warns them

"Control of Gamindustri? … Not interested." The silver haired woman says to them with no emotion.

"Then what the hell is it? Are you little doggies gonna bark all day or are you gonna freakin' bite?" White Heart asks starting to get pissed off.

"Heh. That's right. I've always wanted to try my hand against a CPU and Protector." The brunette says raising her hands into a fighting stance.

"So it's a fight you four want?" Jeff says punching his fists together. "You know I actually do want to have a warm-up so you'll be a good test!"

"Hang on Jeff, let the four of us handle them." Purple Heart tells him who is feeling confident.

"You sure about that? Something about these girls seems odd…" He tells her strangely feeling an unknown power from the mysterious group that arrived.

"I am sure that we can take them on. You won't have to worry." Purple Heart tells him "Do you all believe you can win against us?"

"It isn't a question. It will simply be done." The grey haired girl says sounding serious.

"Guys, let's give them a power boost to make it more interesting for those girls." James tells them and they get to the sidelines and agree. Jeff used his power to enhance Purple Heart's sword with his Slayer magic flowing with Fire. James allows Black Heart's sword to switch between the three elemental buffs. Alex summons a Blue Eyes White Dragon and fused it into White Heart gaining Armor that has similar looks to it plus her Axe changes form. Isaac allows Green Heart to use the four special powers he uses.

"This should be really interesting." Isaac says as they watch the battle between the CPUs and Gold Third begins. Each one was set like one against one since there were Four from both groups.

Purple Heart was fighting against the blonde girl who wields a large launcher gun and firing from range. Purple Heart leaps into the air and then swings her sword which makes a wave of fire going towards the girl. She dodges the fire and aims her weapon at the CPU and fires which Purple Heart dodges the attack and then takes a stance as her Sword Glows Red and the fire extends and swings her sword down moving the stream of fire at the Blonde girl knocks her away some distance.

"Well looks like I can use my weapon to create a similar attack." Purple Heart says with a smirk and she charges towards the blonde girl to continue the fight.

"Did Neptune just use the Wing Attack move you use?" James asks Jeff who has a smirk.

"Looks like the girl is finding a way to use my magic for battle now to make it interesting." Jeff says still grinning as Purple Heart continues dodging and getting close enough and suddenly her leg conjures fire and she kicks the girl's launcher getting an opening and strikes her heavily.

"Dang, I wasn't expecting moves like that. But I won't go down so easily!" the blonde girl says and continues her fight against Purple Heart.

Black Heart is currently dealing with the gray haired girl which she is having a rough time getting closer because that girl is using guns as her weapon. Black Heart then slows down and then leaps up over the opponent getting next to her and her sword is surrounded in electricity and strikes having the girl get knocked away and gets further distance and Black Heart has a fiery aura from her hand and launches fire blast at the girl.

"Ha, looks like Neptune isn't the only one to be able use her Protector's powers when linked." Black Heart says and flies at the gray haired girl as she dodges and blocks incoming bullets with her sword.

"So you have some tricks… Let me show you mine!" the gray haired girl says and continues her fight with Black Heart.

White Heart is up against the brunette who fights with hand to hand combat which made the fight between the two intense. White Heart was able to land powerful hits with her powered up axe, she swings causing the brunette to guard and knocks her back. White Heart then felt a powerful energy wanting to burst.

"Burst Stream of Destruction!" She shouts out as she thrusts and arm and lets out a stream of energy causing an explosion at the brunette girl with a few burns on her. "HA take that! This is what Alex's strength gives me!"

"Surprising, I guess you do have some tricks up your sleeves. Let me show you what I can do." The brunette charges towards White Heart to continue the fight.

Green Heart is currently dealing with the silver-haired woman wielding a one-handed sword. She of course has worked her hardest with Isaac before and trained against his different sets of weapons he carries, most was him using a one-handed sword so she could expect when to dodge and block attacks. The silver haired woman leaps for a downward strike and Green Heart used one of Isaac's powers by forming a barrier instantly blocking the strike though it only slightly cracks it a bit. Then Green Heart snaps her fingers causing a lightning strike to hit her opponent and unable to move for a while and she takes then chance to thrust her spear knocking the silver haired woman some distance away.

"So it seems all of us have adapted to use some abilities off our own Protectors. It might cause this to be difficult for all of you." Green Heart taunts the silver haired woman.

"How unexpected… seems we underestimate your abilities with your Protectors… however we have tricks of our own." The silver haired woman says and suddenly the guys felt a strange power increase from the Gold Third members and each let out a powerful attack that caused all the CPUs to be blasted and knocked down easily suddenly.

"What in the hell?! What just even happened?!" Alex asks in disbelief as the other three were complete shock after what they just witnessed.

"This can't be… We're going to... lose?!" Black Heart asks also in disbelief as she could barely stand up along with the other three having trouble also.

"This isn't possible…" Purple Heart says

"I didn't think we would win." the brunette says actually amazed of their victory

"But of course we would! We're strong, after all!" the blonde girl says happily

"This can't be happening… alright guys time to show what we will do!" Jeff tells the other three. But before they could Jeff heard a mysterious voice

"The time has come. I've been waiting for this moment." a dark female voice spoke up getting Jeff's attention. "This world and its CPUs and Protectors can no longer fight against these negative emotions."

"Wait!/Hold on!" the voice of the Older Neptune and other Jeff spoke up suddenly.

"Is that…?" Jeff quietly asks himself

"You can't! Anything but that…!" Older Neptune says until a bright light blinds everyone in the arena.

"Now, let us begin the reorganization of this world… this… Gamindustri." The last words were said by a mysterious dark male voice this time and everyone blacked out.

In the fields of Planeptune laid Jeff who was currently unconscious until he started walking up, he stands up and maintains his balance until he regained his senses.

"Oh my head… what happened…?" Jeff asks himself and looks around the area and noticed that his friends weren't around. "James? Alex?! Isaac?! … what happened… are the others alright?" Jeff looked around worried and he tries to remember what has happened before blacking out. "I remember that Neptune and the others lost to those girls who called themselves Gold Third, then suddenly there was a bright flash of light… reorganization…?" he remembers hearing the strange mysterious voices that are unrecognizable, but can't understand what they were talking about. Then suddenly his train of thought was interrupted by a ringing sound coming from his gauntlet and he answered the call. "Hello!"

"Jeff?! Thank god you're alright!" James voice spoke through

"Oh James! What a relief! Hey, are you alright and where are you right now?" Jeff asks concerned about his friend

"Honest to the goddesses, I am completely unsure. However I do believe I am someplace in Lastation. The area I am in seems to be familiar." James explains

"To me I believe I am in Leanbox." Isaac says

"Same here. I'm sure I am somewhere in Lowee." Alex says

"Isaac! Alex! It's good to hear from you guys!" Jeff says thankful to hear them sounding alright.

"Likewise, Jeff. But how in the world did this happen?" Isaac asks

"I remember the girls were possibly having the equal field against Gold Third. Then as we were about to jump in we blacked out, and now suddenly we are now in random places." Alex explains

"Seems we all are in a similar situation. You guys don't have your CPU around nearby right?" James asks them

"Apparently no, and the worst thing is I believe the gauntlet to locate our CPUs has been destroyed. I was barely able to get a connection with you all." Isaac explains to them "Now I believe there is something bigger than we would have imagined now."

"Do you mean those towers?" James asks and Jeff looks up and over the mountains of where he is at he could see four Golden Towers in the distance.

"Golden Summits…" Jeff remembers what one of the Gold Third members said. "I wonder if Gold Third is connected with those towers that are now there suddenly."

"That were my thoughts exactly. But for now I believe it is best we return to the Nations, look for our CPUs, as well as the younger siblings!" Isaac explains and the others agree.

"We are currently clueless at the situation, and to make matters worse I believe our gauntlets will lose power any moment now. So we might have to leave and destroy them so no one uses it." James explains to them

"Yea… kinda sucks that we had these when he were first found by our CPUs." Alex says remembering the days of him and Blanc.

"I'll go see Histoire and see if she could make a replacement for us all." Jeff tells them as his last words before the gauntlet lost its power and died disabling the conversation. "Might as well make my way over to the city." Jeff pulls off the gauntlet as he and the others agreed to remove the Gauntlets and then destroyed them. "Guys… be careful… for I fear that something big must have caused this to happen." Jeff starts making his way towards Planeptune

**Now in this part of the story readers can skip travel to any of the four stories as they want in any order.**

_Purple Story; Neptune, IF, Compa, Jeff, Selena, & Tempest [Click; Next] (mobile user; Next)_

_Black Story; Noire, Uni, James, & Noble [Jump to; Wanted Criminals?!] (mobile user; Jump to Ch 13)_

_White Story; Blanc, Rom, Ram, Alex, & Seth [Jump to; Becoming Hunters] (mobile user; Jump to Ch 16)_

_Green Story; Vert, Isaac, Mark, Nepgear, & Adam [Jump to; The Invaders] (mobile user; Jump to Ch 19)_


	10. Purple Story - Lost Memories

_Hyper Arc; Purple Story - Part 1; Lost Memories_

_We traverse to where Jeff our Planeptune Protector makes his way to the city of his nation. Sadly the power of the Gauntlet has long gone, and he along with the other Protectors destroyed their Gauntlets so no one may use them. Jeff didn't need the gauntlet because thanks to his Dragon Slayer senses he can easily get to where he needed to be._

"Dang, it takes forever to walk. I wish Ruby was around, he could carry me back to the city… however I haven't seen him before the fight…" Jeff says to himself thinking about his buddy. "I can worry about that later, first is to reach the city." he reaches the city and looks around. "Everything looks to be fine… I should ask some people and get some answers on what happened."

He starts going around the city and asks people about where the CPU is at. However the answers he has been getting were confusing, they asked what are CPUs. He got the same answers plus asking about the Protectors,and getting the same answer as if no one even remembers either the CPUs or the Goddess Protectors. This made him get really emotional of others not able to remember him.

"How could it come to this…?" He asked himself and fell to his knees feeling the emotion of sadness coming to him for like the first time.

"Moving on to our next news." A reporter speaks up. "We've received news that wanted suspects Noire and James, self-proclaimed CPU and Protector whose age and address remain unknown, has been apprehended." These words stuck Jeff hard hearing them.

"W-what?" Jeff says in disbelief

"According to our sources, both suspects have been on the run for some time, but have now voluntarily surrendered themselves." The reporter continued.

"This can't be happening… First off people have no memory of the CPUs or Protectors… now both Noire and James are subjected as criminals?! What happened to our home?" Jeff asks all these questions and falls to his hands about starting to cry out from the confusion of these sudden changes of events.

"Are you alright…?" A female voice spoke to him and Jeff could tell the scent is Tempest along with Kaylin.

"N-no I'm not alright…" Jeff tells her not even looking up at her. "I feel like I'm going crazy, the citizens don't remember me or the others. I now I learn my friend is somehow a criminal. Of course you probably don't remember me as well."

"Geez will you quit your whining and stop acting like a baby!" Kaylin says scolding him.

"It's alright Jeff, everything will be alright." Tempest says to him and he looks at her slightly with hope and tearing up.

"R-really? You aren't teasing me that you remember me, Tempest?" Jeff asks her.

"Of course! I'm happy you remember me!" She says with a smile and Jeff hugs her. "Whoa! Jeff be careful!"

"Get off of her!" Kaylin tells him pulling him off

"I'm so happy you remember me Tempest!" Jeff says to her.

After some emotional reunion they get to a bench to have a chat about the current things happening. Kaylin is also currently in her human form wearing what looks to be a silver school girl uniform with a black skirt, white stockings and black shoes.

"So you just got to planeptune?" Tempest asks Jeff and he nods confirming it. Tempest now has changed to a new style from returning from their journey from the Island and has her hair down instead of twintails, now she wears a blue and green shirt, she has a teal color vest with black trims, dark blue shorts, black stockings and brown shoes.

"Before I made my way here I had contact with the guys, James, Alex, and Isaac. We talked about what happened before with the mysterious Gold Third." Jeff explains "We planned to return to our nations of course, however the power from our gauntlets were almost gone and were gonna be useless so we decided to destroy them."

"So that is why Tempest's gauntlet no longer works. That would mean both of you and the other Protectors will need new devices to connect with the CPUs." Kaylin understands one thing she was confused about.

"It might have lasted for many years, but it might have no longer been usable because of the current events now." Jeff tells the two girls.

"We actually were talking with the sisters a bit before, Nepgear is with Uni currently worried about Noire and James. Rom and Ram are looking for Blanc, Alex, & Seth." Tempest explains to him.

"What could have caused Gamindustri to change so strangely…?" Jeff asks confused.

"We don't really know, but instead of the CPUs and Protectors, the members of Gold Third have replaced you." Kaylin tells him "The one who has taken over Planeptune is B-Sha."

"Weird name, could their victory against the CPUs be part of the reason why they are ruling and have replaced them?" Jeff asks

"We don't know, but it is a possibility." Tempest tells him and he stands up. "Also I kinda wondered why we didn't forget each other."

"It might have only affected ordinary citizens, I am unsure how Kaylin is unaffected from losing her memories." Jeff explains.

"It might be because I'm around Tempest a lot, causing the change to not affect me in the slightest. What we should do is talk to Histoire about all this. Maybe she could give us some answers about all this." Kaylin says and the trio agree in going towards the basilicom. However they did have some staff try to push them out.

"Wait please! You don't understand!" Jeff pleads to them trying to possibly get through.

"What is going on now?" the voice of Histoire spoke up getting the staff members attention.

"Oh, Lady Histoire. These citizens are trying to force their way in like that acquaintance of yours before." One of them explains to her as she flies into the room.

"Acquaintance?" Tempest asks confused

"Oh, Jeff! Tempest! Kaylin! I am so glad to see you all!" Histoire says happily

"Histoire you remember me?" Jeff asks with happiness in his eyes

"Of course, how could I ever forget you?" Histoire says

"Lady Histoire… are they also acquaintances of yours?" the second one asks

"Yes, they are very dear friends of mine. Please allow me to look after them." Histoire tells them and the staff members let them go and they go up to Histoire. "Come along you three, let us speak together." The four go into the living room to have a private chat together.

"So, can you tell us what is going on right now?" Tempest asks Histoire

"To be honest, I am not completely sure." Histoire explains to them and Kaylin replied with 'Figures much.' The two dragon slayers sighed. "However, it is certain that the existence of CPUs and Protectors has been erased from the collective memory of Gamindustri's population."

"That explains why all the citizens act like they were meeting us for the very first time." Tempest says understanding. "Then how is it that you remember us?"

"This is only a theory, but it may be because I was created artificially to record Planeptune's history. I believe this phenomenon occurred because some unknown power somehow altered the entire history of Gamindustri." Histoire explains to them.

"That is correct…" a familiar voice spoke behind the trio and they looked to see Silvia.

"Whoa when did you get here?!" Jeff asked her a bit spooked

"Just for a moment." Silvia replies to him

"I thought you were with your sister still." Tempest says remembering Silvia wanted to stay with Aliara for a while.

"I was… until I felt the sudden change of Gamindustri's history. I had to leave to check what happened and told her I will return later. I had not expected some unknown force to suddenly change a lot in the world." Silvia explains to them

"So it is not Jexon's magic that did this?" Jeff asks her and she shook her head.

"Jexon doesn't have magic that could do this, but I fear there is more than meets the eye. While these members of Gold Third now take the places of the CPUs and the Protectors. I also expect you to wonder why I am unaffected from remembering you all. Remember I am only a spirit that only the CPUs, Protectors, and those that also bear the Fairy mark to see me." Silvia explains to them

"Oh yea, I almost forgot… me and the other Protectors decided to destroy our gauntlets since they lost power to it." Jeff explains to her since she made the gauntlets

"I see, it will take time but I will forge some new devices that may work in this new history that was created." Silvia explains "I advise you three to follow Neptune who is following IF currently to hopefully pierce through her memory and help her remember her friends."

"Good idea, we should see if anything happens." Kaylin says and as they were about to leave.

"Jeeeeeeeff!" Ruby flies in and tackles right at Jeff's chest and starts crying "Oh Jeff I was so worried I'd never see you!"

"Hey buddy, sorry I made you worry a lot." Jeff says to him petting his head happy to see him.

"I must warn you that there are new monsters around the world that are completely different from both the Deity of Sin and the Demoness of Shadows. I'd advise you all to be very careful, and that we must know about what this group AffimaX is truly planning." Silvia tells the two Dragon Slayers who nod confirming the information they were given and leave the basilicom. "... Histoire… I will be in the basement and will need time to forge new Goddess Protector devices for the Protectors and their brothers. Do not let anyone down there while I do so."

"Understood Silvia, I will be sure of that." Histoire tells her creator and looks out the window. "Be safe everyone…"

Meanwhile in the Sakura Tree Row forest area, Neptune was secretly following IF in hopes to get her to remember her friend. At one time IF had noticed Neptune had been following her and told her to return home, which it seemed like Neptune did but she went back to following IF again. Though suddenly she lost track of where IF went to until she heard familiar laughter.

"Haaaa ha ha ha ha!" Neptune was spooked by the laughter and feels like she knows that all too well. "Haaa ha ha ha ha! How laughable, you came to capture me only to get yourself captured instead!" Arfoire says to IF who is tied up at the moment.

"...Rgh. It wasn't supposed to end up this way…" IF grunts disappointed to get captured

"It would be a pain if I left you alive only to follow me, so I'll be disposing of your pathetic life, here and now." Arfoire says as she summons her spear. "Should I have mercy and end you instantly, or should I torture you slowly and cruelly so you will experience true terror? Which do you prefer?"

"N-no way…" IF says silently cursing herself and also bruised up who looked to have taken a beating from Arfoire.

"Yes, good…! I can't resist that despairing look on your face. If you don't wish to die, why don't you beg desperately for your life? I may end up changing my mind." Arfoire tells her and IF was silent. "Cry, kneel down, and call for help! Then, in your most humiliating posture, offer up your submission to me! Do you want to live? You're already sinking into despair, you only have to swear your obedience to me for the rest of your pathetic life. Deal?"

"Who the hell would obey a psychopathic narcissist like you?! You're rotten to the core!" IF yells out giving Arfoire an answer to her response. "Even if I fail miserably, as long as I keep my promise to that girl to make this nation more prosperous and abundant… I won't ever succumb to a piece of crap like you!" Then IF notice a familiar someone arriving.

"I see. What a deluded fool you are to bluntly refuse the mercy I've graciously offered. It's time to die!" Arfoire raises her spear to pierce IF, but a certain someone clashes and blocks it. "What?!"

"I came here because I was getting bad vibes, and they were just coming from you, Arbore!" Neptune says mocking the witch

"Who the hell…?!" Arfoire asks in frustration

"And as long as I live, I won't ever let you lay a finger on Iffy!" Neptune says as she cuts the ropes letting her free.

"What…? N-Neptune…?" IF was actually shocked to see her.

"Sorry to keep you waiting! Aw, shoot, you got all beaten up by Arbore… Your cute face is all a mess now too!" Neptune says disappointed

"C-cute?!" IF asks not expecting that. "Stop saying weird things right now, Nep, we need to focus on our current situation! … Wait. Why did I just call you…?"

"That's it! Oh, I knew I was in there somewhere. That's the nickname you should always call me! Ooh, I feel so motivated now!" Neptune says and now she glows transforming into Purple Heart. "I will avenge you, Iffy." Purple Heart summons her sword ready to fight Arfoire and IF was amazed at seeing the transformation

"S-She transformed?! … But why? It's my first time seeing her do that, but it feels so familiar…" IF says having the sudden feeling of something coming to her.

"I'll return ten times the humiliation you heaved upon me in the Zero Dimension!" Arfoire shouts and Purple Heart realized this is the same one from before.

"... So it is you, after all. Hm. You should have been defeated then." Purple Heart says a bit confused, but thinking she must have survived somehow.

"You're so right, I wonder what went wrong, hm?" Arfoire says with a mocking tone.

"I'll have to beat the answers out of you." Purple Heart says sounding angry now.

"Sorry to butt in while you guys are getting all heated up, but don't forget I'm still here." IF says keeping her balance from the beating she was given before.

"Iffy, you can still fight…? Alright then, I'll let you get your own revenge. But what about your injuries… Are you okay?" Purple Heart asks her as IF pulls out her Qatars.

"Can't you see? Of course they're not. I don't really get it, but I just feel like everything you do is too dangerous, so I can't let you do this alone." IF tells the CPU and decides to fight ignoring her wounds. The two ready themselves to fight against Arfoire as the witch flies towards them and Purple Heart goes in clashing their weapons together and she pushes Arfoire back.

"Cross Combo!" Purple Heart attacks Arfoire with a 7-hit attack knocking her to the ground and IF comes in and strikes Arfoire, but she winces a bit from her wounds giving Arfoire a chance to strike only for Purple Heart to barely block the attack.

"Demonic Inferno!" IF shouts as a pillar of fire engulfs Arfoire burning her and doing decent damage. Purple Heart then attacks the witch after the pillar of fire disappeared and strikes with a heavy hit knocking her back.

"I won't allow this, you are fini-" before Arfoire could finish what she was saying a sudden hit to her stomach was brought and caused her crash into a wall.

"You have some nerve to hurt my friends… a rule we always go through… whenever you harm anyone I care about, puts you as our enemy!" Jeff says his whole person lit on fire filled with rage. Ruby is also flying next to Jeff, also mad about their friend getting hurt.

"Dammit, humiliated by these idiots yet again…" Arfoire says standing up

"Guess I'll have to knock some answers out of you." Jeff says wanting to beat her to a pulp.

"Go ahead and try." Arfoire says with a smug look and Jeff was gonna try to

"Jeff lookout!" Tempest shouted warning him and he catched a large shuriken with a hand and now a robot ninja was suddenly next to Arfoire.

"Arfoire, I'm here to escort you to safety." the robot ninja tells her who seems to be an acquaintance to her.

"So, it's you, ninja. How thoughtful of you to come pick me up." Arfoire says "Perfect timing. Help me."

"... Meaning?" the ninja asks her

"I have a score to settle with those brats. It's the perfect chance for a bloodbath. So, if you would… help me." Arfoire tells him and Jeff was ready to fight either of them though the ninja just stood there turning to see Jeff who is mad, and sees Purple Heart, IF, Tempest, and Kaylin. Tempest was currently using her healing on IF to heal the wounds on her.

"Arfoire. I sincerely apologize, but my only master is General Affimojas. I cannot follow orders from anyone but him." the robot ninja tells her and she gives off a 'hmph' annoyed on his loyalty to his leader. "If you understand, then let us retreat." Arfoire sighed annoyed, but agreed nonetheless. The ninja throws down a large smokescreen covering their tracks and Arfoire summoned a monster that was going to attack Jeff, but IF ran at him and pushed him away taking the hit hurting badly.

"IF!" Tempest shouts out worried about her.

"Fire Dragon's Talon!" Jeff does a heavy kick at the monster destroying it as Ruby catches IF from falling and lays her down.

"Is she alright?!" Kaylin asks worried about IF taking a brutal hit. Tempest tries a little more of her healing magic.

"That attack must have hurt, she's knocked out from getting attacked like that. If only Compa was here… I can barely do much." Tempest says then Purple Heart grabs one of IF's phones and dials Compa's number.

"Hello, this is Compa. It's rare to get a call from you at this time of day, Iffy." Compa says through the phone.

"Compa, where are you right now?" Purple Heart asks her

"Huh? It's not Iffy? I'm not sure who this is, but I'm taking a break right now in the hospital's cafeteria!" Compa tells her

"Okay, We'll be right over." Purple Heart tells her and was about to end the call.

"... Um, could it be… is this Nep-Nep?" Compa asks and this made the others surprised.

"Do you know who I am?!" Purple Heart asks hopefully.

"Of course! I wasn't sure until just a second ago, but the more I heard your voice, the more I remembered." Compa says with a happy tone and the others were happy

"Glad to hear you say that, we'll be over soon!" Jeff says glad to hear this from one of their good friends and they start heading back to the city while Jeff stopped and looked back to the spot where the robot ninja and Arfoire disappeared from and remembered what the ninja said. "Affimojas… that name is similar to the group. I wonder…" Jeff decided to wait on his thoughts, his first objective is to have IF treated and back on her feet.

**End of Part 1 - Purple Story**


	11. Purple Story - Gold Third B-Sha

_Hyper Arc; Purple Story - Part 2; Gold Third B-Sha_

_After the events dealing with Arfoire and escaping with a mysterious robot ninja. Jeff, Neptune, and friends brought IF to the hospital to get her wounds treated. Once she is able to get on her feet again she now remembers Neptune, Jeff and the others. They were glad to have their friends back and remembered them. Now the group has gathered together on a quest to learn of what AffimaX is planning._

"It's great to have you both back to your normal selves." Ruby tells the two girls that are now with them.

"It's just like old times where we teamed up together, oh man those days bring back good memories!" Jeff says with a smile on him.

"I've apologized to you both so many times, I don't even know what went on to make that happen." IF tells them feeling confused why she forgot about her friends.

"It's true. Why has everyone in the world forgotten about Nep-Nep, Jeff, and the other CPUs and Protectors?" Compa asks also confused

"I don't know the root cause, but this all happened after the CPUs lost to Gold Third." IF explains to them. "But now that Nep and Jeff are back, I inexplicably feel like everything will turn out okay."

The group goes around the city for a bit to find any sources about AffimaX

"It's been a while since all of us have gone out together." Compa says happily

"Yeah, between the festival and dealing with AffimaX, we've been working 24/7." IF says

"I heard they popped up in Lastation recently." Compa explains

"Right. If I recall, what got stolen over there was some company's documents and research about some of their patents." IF tells them

"Didn't Arbore steal a game console before that, too?" Neptune asks her

"Yep. For some reason, AffimaX keeps stealing Planeptunian game consoles. I don't really know what's up with that." IF explains which made Jeff think deeply

"What's up Jeff? This is the first time I've seen you like this..." Ruby asks his buddy.

"Some people are starting to joke around that game consoles are the very most valuable thing Planeptune has to offer." Kaylin explains

"Gaming consoles…" Jeff says under his breath in real deep thought. "_Could they be after a specific console… would they dare grab the one inside the Basilicom?"_

"Seriously, I have no idea what they're planning with that. It's such a weird move." IF says confused why this is happening

"Ooooh! A used-games shop in a place like this? "Chuko's Super Rare Second-Hand Shop". Sounds like there might be some bargains! Let's take a peek!" Neptune says excited

"Oh, that shop. It opened pretty recently. They sell mostly a bunch of retro consoles and games." IF tells Neptune

"Be still, my beating heart! I have a feeling that a retro treasure exists within these walls!" Neptune says holding her excitement for games.

"Hey maybe we can take a look in here. If AffimaX is grabbing consoles we could see if they might find something here." Ruby tells the girls while Jeff is lost in thought about why they would steal consoles.

"I was thinking the same thing actually." Kaylin says now in her original form. "I just wonder why they would go and steal something such as that?" The group enters the store to find a white mouse seemingly feeling down with a sigh.

"I can't believe this happened…" she says

"Miss Salesclerk mouse…? Is something wrong?" Neptune asks getting her attention

"Oh, customers. Hello. Welcome to my shop." She greets them. "Actually, I'm sorry. I'm all closed up today."

"Closed? Did something happen?" IF asks the mouse

"Yes, something awful. You see, all of my game merchandise was stolen." She explains to them

"Wait, does that mean the culprit is the secret organization?" Tempest asks

"Highly probable. So, did you report this to the police?" IF asks the clerk

"I just finished doing that." the mouse told her.

"Okay, that's good. Then, could you let us in on all the details? My name's IF. I work at the Basilicom. These all are Nep- I mean Neptune, Jeffrey, Compa, Tempest, Ruby, and Kaylin." IF tells the mouse girl.

"Nice to meet you. I'm the manager of this store, Chuko." She says to the group.

"That's an adorable name. It's nice to meet you, too!" Compa says and Chuko explains her situation.

"I see… So, when you came to work, the store was already in this state." IF says understanding the situation. "And all of your used games and consoles had already been stolen from your shop…"

"Are used consoles and games valuable enough to warrant stealing them?" Compa asks

"They aren't all that expensive, so I can't believe they're really worth it." IF tells her

"Heh heh heh. You guys don't understand the high values placed upon retro games." Neptune tells them "It's these kinda titles that core fans keep forever because they're not mad anymore. They can go for ten times their original price!"

"Oh, that's nothin'. Some games produced in small quantities might sell for over 100 times the original price." Chuko tells them

"O-One hundred?! But does anyone buy them for that much?!" Compa asks shocked from the price multiplier.

"Can we get back on the subject at hand?" Jeff asks them, getting slightly annoyed with their conversation. "So for now I believe we will look into this, we will let you know what we find."

"Thank you so much for your kindness." Chuko tells them and the group leaves the store.

"It's gotten so dangerous lately, I hope we can go back to how peaceful it used to be here…" Compa says with hope.

"Honestly, Planeptune is doing relatively okay. I just got word that Leanbox is being invaded by unknown forces. Doesn't get worse than that. The bummer for us is that all air and ship transportation has been halted because of it." IF explains

"That's kinda scary. I wonder if Vert's doing okay. I hope she's working something out…" Neptune says worried about Vert.

"She has Isaac and Mark with her, so she should be alright… I hope." Jeff says who seems to doubt himself a bit. The group walks around for a bit until some certain ones called out to them.

"Jeffy!" Selena shouted out and tackled hugged Jeff barely having to react in time.

"Gwah!" both of them fall to the ground while Selena has him in her arms and he could feel her chest against his body, and also her looks and clothes indicate she is currently in her Ice Dragon Slayer Style. Without power from her gauntlet she can't switch to her Fire Element. "I'm glad to see you Selena."

"It took a while, but we finally made it back." Adam says without a shirt.

"Adam, your shirt is gone." Jeff tells his brother and Adam freaks out. Jeff gets Selena off of him and they stand up. "So what have you three been doing before?" He asks them as Nepgear is happy to be with Neptune.

"Well for starters we were with Uni and Noble. They are currently trying to get Noire and James out of the basilicom. Rom and Ram found Seth and are looking for Blanc and Alex. Nepgear also did a bit of hacking to find some info from Leanbox." Selena explains to him

"I see… Everyone is having their own problems and we can't go out to help out." Jeff says disappointed he can't help out the others. Neptune then planned that Nepgear should go help out Vert and Isaac. Nepgear agreed on it and took off as IF told Neptune that would be the better chance of Vert taking Nepgear for herself which Neptune realized her mistake. "... Adam go with Nepgear to Leanbox."

"Huh? Why would you do that?" Tempest asks Jeff

"Watch over her just to make sure Vert doesn't get any ideas to take her." Jeff tells him "besides I got these two, Ruby, Kaylin, and those three with me. Once everything is cleared up we will come and get you both."

"Alright bro, you be careful. I have a bad feeling there is a lot more than we are going to expect." Adam warns him

"Right, and let Isaac know that Silvia is working on Replacement devices for the protectors and younger brothers." Jeff tells him

"I'll be sure to let him know." Adam says and follows Nepgear to Leanbox

"I hope those two will be alright." Selena says slightly worried, though Jeff reassures her with a smile.

The group now along with Selena continue to find some info for their situation, while Jeff had something to explain to Tempest and Selena about something important.

"Is something on your mind Jeff." Ruby asks his buddy

"Look I had to tell someone this and I doubt those three would likely get what I'm thinking…" Jeff says sounding serious

"What is it? You have been in deep thinking for a long while before." Tempest says and Jeff took a moment to think about what he wants to tell them.

"My thoughts start off with when Neptune, Nepgear, me, Adam, and Ruby traveled to the Zero Dimension…" Jeff starts off

"The one where you met that CPU and Protector?" Kaylin asks and Jeff nods. "What does that have to do with what is happening?"

"I'm getting to that… First is about Arfoire, she was from the Zero Dimension. Neptune confirmed to me that Arfoire said she wanted to get back for the humiliation back in the Zero Dimension. Which also means she survived that intense battle we went through." Jeff explains

"But you barely used part of Dad's power right?" Selena asks him and replies with a Yes. "That's a very small chance of surviving against his strength given to you… question is how did she survive?"

"I'm not sure, but what I can confirm is she is in league with AffimaX." Jeff tells them

"How can you be certain?" Tempest asks

"Remember when that robot ninja arrived and retreated with Arfoire?" Jeff asks and they remember the ninja taking Arfoire somewhere. "There was something that he said, a name… General Affimojas…"

"Affimojas? That name sounds similar to AffimaX." Ruby says

"You think this Affimojas is the leader of the AffimaX Organization?" Kaylin asks Jeff

"It's a huge possibility that this General is the one who made the Organization. Their goal I am not sure, however there is one thing that is bugging me." Jeff says and the others were confused

"Oh do you mean why Arfoire was stealing consoles?" Ruby asks him

"Exactly... "Why would AffimaX go for Planeptune gaming consoles? And is there a reason going for our nation's consoles? Why not any of the other nations instead? Could they be after a specific type of console?" These questions go through my head trying to find the answers to all of these." Jeff says feeling confused.

"Well we don't know why they are doing it… but first I think we should go chase after that rat." Selena says as they saw the other girls starting to chase a familiar rat.

"Oh that little guy, how odd that he actually remembers us." Jeff says "Let's hurry after them quickly." the five of them follow behind the three and see the rat Warechu tackle a little boy making him cry. "That damn rat just hurt a little boy, that is gone far enough." But before he can go after him.

"Hold it right there!" A dramatic female voice spoke which was familiar to Jeff.

"There she is!" IF exclaims and a certain blonde haired girl appears with a mask covering her eyes, but the outfit and her scent is easily noticed by Jeff.

"The heavens, the earth, the people all call! They summon me to defeat the wicked! Listen up, evil-doer!" She shouts out dramatically.

"You gotta be kidding me…" Jeff says dumbfounded seeing the person acting like a hero to the citizens.

"W-Who the hell are you, chu?! Think you're so tough?! Outta my way!" Warechu yells out unexpecting an unknown person to show up.

"I am the hero known as Presto Mask!" She exclaims to the rat. "To cause a child to cry is inexcusable! I will deliver swift justice!"

"Are you seriously kidding…? Presto Mask?" Jeff asks with an expression that has his eyes half open.

"What the hell is with this loser wearing that stupid mask, chu?! If you won't move, I'll have to move you by force!" Warechu tells her

"I won't allow it! Take this! My special move, Presto Kick!" She shouts out and epicly kicks Warechu knocking him away and flat on the ground. "Some people are just too proud to admit their own mistakes…"

"Thank you, Presto Mask!" the boy tells her

"Thank you so much. How can we ever repay you…?" the mother asks her

"I only did what's expected of a hero of justice! You don't need to thank me ma'am." the masked girl tells the mother.

"The epitome of a hero! How cool is that!" Neptune says amazed

"_How about the exact girl that kicked your butt in that match…"_ Jeff and Selena say in their thoughts knowing Neptune doesn't realize that girl is one of the Gold Third members.

"So, you're the ones chasing after that mouse?" the masked girl asks the group.

"That's right." Neptune tells her

"Hmm, never seen your face before. Then, as a first-time service, I'll lower the price to 1000 credits!" the masked girl says

"Excuse me…?" Jeff asks dumbfounded. "1000 credits? You are charging us?"

"Oh, I forgot to mention, but she takes money from anyone who's not a kid." IF tells them and Jeff turned to her with an annoyed look and sighed.

"I can't believe there is someone like that." Jeff says under his breath and goes into his pockets and looks through his credits and takes out the exact amount. "Alright, here you go 1000 credits for you." Jeff hands the masked Gold Third the money still annoyed.

"Thank you for your services. I'll see you all another time, then! Farewell!" She tells them and walks away.

"How can there be someone like her be the protector of our nation?" Jeff asks pinching his nose trying hard to not let his anger unleash.

"I'd like to know as well…" Ruby says as the girls decide to take Warechu with them and Compa to fix him up. So they get to the basilicom and Jeff laid down on the couch taking a rest and the cute part is him resting his head on Selena's lap.

"_He is so adorable when he sleeps."_ Selena says in her thoughts and Warechu later wakes up. Then Neptune, Compa, and Tempest returned to the basilicom. The girls ask the rat about AffimaX and tells them some stuff and then about the witch Arfoire.

"All I know for certain is that she's lookin' for a game console with a "swirl mark" on it." Warechu explains which Jeff instantly opened his eyes hearing those exact words with his hearing.

"_Console with a swirl mark… she's looking for that exact one?! How does she know about it?!"_ Jeff asks himself in his thoughts

"A console with a swirl mark?" Tempest asks

"... Swirl mark, huh? Nah, it couldn't be…" Neptune says quietly while Jeff has a sweat dropping expression of why AffimaX wants that console, and wonders how they know about it.

"I see. So that's why you all keep trying to steal game consoles." IF says understanding their plans.

"Yeah, but we've come up empty handed, chu." Warechu says

"Alright, next question. Tell me more about the other members. Don't forget to say what their roles are, either." IF tells him

"I have to say that, too?" Warechu asks feeling worried now

"It's the most important part." IF says

"... I'm still feelin' like I don't really wanna be a snitch and sell my friends out, chu." Warechu says

"Says the one who talked about Arfoire." Selena says to him

"That old bag treats me like crap. so she's an exception, chu." He tells her who sounded annoyed when around Arfoire. Then suddenly an intercom turned on.

"Ding, dong, ding, dong! Business call, business call. Ummm… Neptune, IF, Compa, Jeffrey, Selena, and Tempest, please come to the audience room ASAP." a familiar voice spoke. "This has been a business call! Ding, dong, ding, dong!" the intercom turns off

"It's rare for B-Sha to call us." IF says surprised

"B-Sha is this nation's Gold Third, right? I completely forgot until now." Neptune says

"Really Neptune? Ugh sometimes you really are dense, especially when she was being Presto Mask." Jeff says annoyed at her. "Now come on, I don't think we should keep her waiting now… but first we should keep this guy somewhere safe." He looks at Warechu and IF had decided to put him in a cell and they go into the meeting room with Histoire and the Gold Third member known as B-Sha, who now is in rule over Planeptune.

"We have been waiting for you." Histoire says with B-Sha next to her.

"Good of you to come, Neptune! I haven't seen you since the exhibition matches." B-Sha says while Jeff has a glare on her upset about their loss.

"Gah?! You're that pay-to-save hero!" Neptune exclaims out loud.

"Eek! M-Maybe you're thinking of someone else?" B-Sha asks trying to avoid the suspicion though Selena rolled her eyes and Tempest has the sweat dropping expression on her.

"No way, anybody would figure that disguise easily!" Neptune says and Jeff placed his hand over his eyes and shaking his head.

"As expected of a CPU. To think you would see through my perfect disguise…" B-Sha says admitting to her role of being a hero.

"_To us Dragon Slayers her scent was obvious…"_ Jeff says in his thoughts. "So you remember her being a CPU, huh?"

"Of course. As well as you being the Goddess Protector. I also know you've been helping out with a few things." B-Sha tells them. "But that's not why I called all of you here today. I want you guys to go to Haneda City ASAP."

"Haneda City is the neighboring city, right? Did something happen?" Compa asks with a worried expression.

"It's currently under attack by a horde of delusionary monsters. Please, you must hurry and save them." B-Sha explains to them.

"So, that's why you called all of us." IF says

"Alright, I have been waiting to get some action going." Jeff says about to go out the room.

"On the subject of this discussion, B-Sha, I will have you go along as well." Histoire says

"What?! Me too?!" She asks shocked to hear this.

"Why have her tag along? I'm already way strong enough to handle some ugly monsters. She can stay for all I care!" Jeff says bluntly and leaves the meeting room.

"I guess Jeff is still upset from the loss during the Tournament…" Tempest says worried for him.

"It seems he can not trust the members of Gold Third, after everything changed. He had the instance of not trusting either you or your comrades B-Sha…" Histoire explains to her.

"Jeffy can be harsh at times, it may take time for him to calm down about the incident…" Selena tells her and the rest follow Jeff to the neighboring city that is seriously packed with monsters. Jeff being in front was already up for a fight, and the other two Dragon Slayers follow as well. Ruby then noticed B-Sha running for her life.

"Hey! B-Sha is leaving! What do we do?!" Ruby asks

"Let's worry about her later! We have enemies to deal with!" Kaylin tells him as she takes her human form and Ruby grabs on Jeff's back and carries him into the air.

"You attack my home, and attack the people living here. That is unforgivable you monsters! Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!" Jeff has streams of fire from his arms and smack a horde of the monsters away from civilians.

"Ice Dragon's Roar!" Selena blows a twister of cold wind filled with ice shards to freeze the monsters.

"Sky Dragon's Wing Attack!" Tempest creates a large amount of winds blowing a lot of monsters high into the air allowing Jeff to toss them into others which they burst into cubes. Neptune, IF, and Compa also have dealt with their own group of monsters.

"Jeff! We just noticed a man having a strange reaction towards Nep-Nep!" Compa shouts out to him while still in the air. "If Nep-Nep is around other then they might remember her!"

"She's right, when Neptune was in HDD form he had a nostalgic feeling. If people see her like that then maybe they'll remember her and us as well." Tempest says having Kaylin carrying her.

"That is great, if this continues then maybe it'll be possible! Let's continue forth everyone, Ruby let's fly!" Jeff tells his buddy and he replies with 'Aye Sir!' They fly further into the city and Jeff now having hope to help his nation, even if no one remembers him and Neptune he will protect those that matter to him.

At the center of the city a large monster has knocked down most of the basilicom staff members while two are left standing keeping distance away from the beast.

"Dammit, what is with this guy?! He's way different from the others!" One of the members says holding his spear at the enemy as it growls getting closer.

"Too many troops have fallen to him… At this rate, it's hard to tell which side is the surrounded one…" The other member says with fear filling into his body.

"It really is a monster… If only our CPU and her Protector were here at a time like this…" the first member says with hope the two leaders they knew would return.

"Don't say things like that, both of them aren't here anymore! We have to hold it down without her!" the second member tells his comrade, while the monster goes for an attack towards them. "Oh no look out!"

"Fire Dragon's Talon!" Jeff dives towards the monster that was about to attack the two members and kicks it straight on knocking it away from them. "You dare attack these guys… I will never allow harm to come onto the people of my home! I will burn you to dust!"

"Lord Jeff! It really is you!" One member says amazed and glad to see Jeff.

"So there are people who do remember you…" Tempest says surprised. Neptune arrives at the scene and transforms into Purple Heart.

"In order to answer their wishes, we will defeat you here!" Purple Heart says and both her and Jeff ready themselves to fight the Ancient Dragon.

"You all get the knocked out staff out of here, we will take care of this beast!" Jeff tells the others and has fire emit from his hands.

"Right, let's hurry and get them out of here quickly!" Selena says and the others hurry and get the wounded soldiers out of the area.

"Jeff are you ready?" Purple Heart asks him.

"You bet I am ready!" Jeff replies to her and the Ancient Dragon roars at them and swipes its claws at them.

-Play Fairy Tail - Sannin No Dragon Slayers-

Jeff dodges another swipe attack from the large enemy and throws an Iron fist attack pushing the Ancient Dragon away and Purple Heart readies herself and flies towards the enemy leaping over the claw swipe and strikes it's head and Jeff leaping towards it with a powerful kick up the jaw of the beast. Purple Heart then suddenly barely blocks another attack from the enemy, however she got some claw marks and rips from her arm.

"Damn, that was close." She curses herself and the two suddenly notice the monster surrounded by a dark aura and it's form changed to black scales and red line marks with pulsing blue energy flowing through it. "What just happened to it?"

"It might have changed like how other monsters take on a Viral form. Let's take it out quickly!" Jeff tells her and the two continue the fight however they noticed that the Ancient Dragon suddenly was faster at its attacks and strength and it punched Jeff into the ground though he was able to stop it from crushing him. "Looks like it really did get a big power boost!" He is currently struggling against the suddenly heavy weight being pressed down against him.

"Let him go!" Purple Heart flies and struck the arm causing it to flinch and give Jeff the moment to escape the small crater that was made. "Are you alright?"

"Yea, however it was a close call." Jeff says glad to be out of that predicament he was in and they get distance from the Ancient Dragon and Jeff readies another attack. "Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!" He tosses a ball of fire causing it to explode on the enemy and knock it back though it didn't seem to do much. "Damn, this thing must be resilient with its new strength."

"Then how about we combine our strength as one?" Purple Heart asks and Jeff looks at her in the eyes and nods in agreement. "Then let's pierce this monster and finish it." She makes her sword disappear and holds Jeff around his waist and flies high dodging a swipe from the Ancient Dragon. "You're not feeling sick are you?" She asks him since she knows about his motion sickness, at times when she carried him he felt sick. However this time he was completely fine.

"You are a person, not a vehicle… my imagination gets in the way… but I won't let it hold me back!" He tells her and she flies high into the air and they position themselves and fly down and move up heading straight at the enemy.

"We will protect the people of Planeptune, this is our nation so get out of here! Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!" Both of them shout together as Jeff and Purple Heart are surrounded in a ball of fire and flying at the Ancient Dragon and pierces right through the chest area. They slow down and Purple Heart winces from her injury on her arm releasing Jeff from her grasp, but Jeff quickly reacted by wrapping his arms around her and they fall to the ground and roll around until they stop with Purple Heart on her back on the ground and Jeff on top with his hands holding him up and looking down at her.

-End Music-

The two looked at each other for a while and they just smiled at each other while the monster bursted into cubes.

"You know, there were times where I am always mad at you for being lazy and such. However deep down you still care for all the people around us, even me and Selena." Jeff tells her with a huge grin on his face.

"Of course, you have always stayed by my side no matter what had happened. You fought for everyone's sake, as well as mine. I guess I really did choose the right guy to be my Protector… and the one I could eventually love." Purple Heart says placing a hand on his cheek.

"Come on, you know I'm not good with this love stuff…" Jeff says embarrassed with a slight blush on him and Purple Heart drew closer to him about to kiss him.

"Hey can you wait to do that?" IF asks which drew the two out of their moment and their faces were deep red remembering there were others around. The two of them get up looking away embarrassed.

"You were about to do it huh!" Ruby says to his buddy with a teasing tone.

"Shut up, no we weren't." Jeff says not wanting to admit it.

"You love her~" He says and Jeff blushes deep red as well as Purple Heart's face turning red from embarrassment.

"That's it come here!" Jeff yells out and chases after Ruby as he flies away teasing his buddy.

"That's Jeff for you." Selena says and walks to Purple Heart and whispers. "Make sure you include me in your moments." Purple Heart looked away embarrassed being in a relationship with not one, but two Dragon Slayers that were raised by the same Dragon. "Tempest let's go make sure Jeff doesn't hurt Ruby too much."

"Right!" Tempest says and the two chase after Jeff and Ruby. Once the two girls got Jeff to calm down, the group returns back to the main city and into the basilicom.

"We're home, Histy!" Neptune says proudly

"Welcome back, everyone. I have received reports from the people of Haneda City." Histoire tells them. "I heard you were quite successful."

"Darn tootin'! Oh and Histy, you're not gonna believe this! There were a few guards in that town that hadn't forgotten about me or Jeffy!" Neptune tells her happily

"Is that true?! I am shocked there are others who remember you besides us." Histoire says surprised

"Yea, maybe it's because they had wanted to help them so deeply that their emotions were powerful to keep their memories." Tempest says

"Possibly true." Kaylin says now as her cat self.

"By the way, has B-Sha returned yet?" IF asks

"B-Sha? No, not yet… was she not with you?" Histoire asked

"Well…" IF starts explaining of what happened

"I see… so that is what happened…" Histoire says understanding the situation that she learned. "Having seen her so eagerly play the part of the hero, I cannot imagine she would run from the monsters…"

"Hey, Histy, I'm gonna go look for B-Sha." Neptune says

"Let me go with you, I can find her easily." Jeff says to her.

"Alright, let's go Jeffy!" Neptune exclaims and the two go off to look for the Gold Third member. It took no time to find her in a park sitting below a tree looking sad. "A wild B-Sha appeared!"

"Huh? N-Neptune? A-And Jeff?" B-Sha says surprised to see them find her.

"Looks like you made it back safely. That's good! We were worried when you suddenly disappeared." Neptune tells her and B-Sha apologizes to them.

"Are you apologizing for running away? Or about making everyone worried?" Jeff asks her

"That's… um… both of those…" She says bluntly

"It's all good if you understand! But don't worry, we got a little concerned, but we're not mad!" Neptune tells her

"Really?" B-Sha asks

"Cross my heart. I wouldn't have come talk with you if I was. Although Jeffy…" Neptune says turning to him.

"I was… upset from the match… I wanted to get back after everything changed… but I shouldn't let my emotions take over." Jeff says looking up at the sky feeling sad.

"So, B-Sha… I would like to know why you decided to run away. If you've been keeping it from Histy, that means you've been bottling something up this whole time, huh? I just wanna help you out." Neptune tells her

"...Why? Why are you being so nice to me, even when I took control of this nation from both of you?" B-Sha asks her wondering why they aren't mad at her.

"Hmmm… I guess we should clear that up first. I never thought you wanted to take Planeptune from us. In fact, I wanna thank you for protecting our people in our place while they don't remember us. I'm not holding a grudge at all!" Neptune tells her while Jeff then just smiled of her cheerfulness and how caring she is. "...Unless… this was your plan all along to steal it from us…"

"N-No, I wasn't trying to do that! Please, believe me!" B-Sha tells her almost about to cry.

"Hmmmmmm… That reaction's kinda suspicious though…" Neptune says with uncertainty. "If you tell me exactly why you ran away, I'll believe you aren't a little nation-thief."

"... You're a meanie, Neptune." B-Sha tells her

"I can be a lot meaner than you would think." Jeff exclaims and B-Sha looks at his serious expression making her slightly scared.

"... You see, I'm scared of monsters. So, that's why I ran away." B-Sha tells them.

"Really… Did you have one of those traumatic experiences in the past?" Jeff asks a bit concerned.

"Yeah. When I was little, I was brutally attacked by a monster. I'm a little surprised that it's affected me so much. I have nightmares all the time. That's why I really look up to heroes who fight monsters and evil-doers." B-Sha says. "I thought that if I could be strong like them, I could overcome my fears. So, in order to become stronger, I joined Gold Third." She explains, then her happy expression turned to depression. "... But it proved impossible after all. My trauma's gotten worse since I joined. And recently I've been having more monster nightmares than ever before… I used to be okay fighting the little ones, but now, no matter what size of monster, I get so terrified I can't help myself..." She starts sniffling a bit. "I'm a failure as a Gold Third member, let alone as a hero…" Jeff felt pity for her so he knelt down to her eye level and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's ok to feel scared… it's common to humans, being afraid is part of being human. Dreams, nightmares, everyone has those. You chose to be part of Gold Third to hopefully rid your fears. You wanted to show others that you were a hero to them all. And if you ever feel the need to let something out, just talk to us and we will understand everything and help you out no matter the situation." Jeff tells her with a wide smile. "Besides you can prove yourself to the kids, they can believe in you."

"But because of my weakness, monsters were neglected and no one helped… that's why Haneda City ended up like that…" B-Sha replied

"How about we work together from now on?" Neptune tells her and the two look at her confused. We all have our strengths and weaknesses, and when we're at our lowest points, all we need is a friend to help us be strong again. You can take care of the city's security and we'll take care of the monsters, that way everything gets taken care of, alright?"

"You aren't saying this just to get out of work like always, are you Neptune?" Jeff asks while looking at her with a smug look.

"Rude! I wanna help do my part for this nation Jeffy!" Neptune yells at him

"Sure you are." He tells her rolling his eyes and then stands up holding a hand out for B-Sha. "Now how about it? You wanna do this?"

"Yea, I'm gonna rely on both of you from now on, Neptune. Jeffrey." B-Sha says taking his hand standing up.

"Oh, hey, while we're at it, you should call us by our nicknames. We're not strangers anymore!" Neptune tells her

"Is that okay?! I'll call you Nep-Nep from now on, too!" B-Sha says with a happy smile.

"And call me by Jeff, it's better for us. Let's also head back, the others are probably wondering what's taking us so long." Jeff tells the two girls and they return back to the basilicom while in the distance a young woman in her 20s with crimson long hair and silver armor watched the trio leave and having a smile on her.

"Good luck Planeptune rulers, I have faith in you." the woman says walking the other direction.

**End of Part 2 - Purple Story**


	12. Purple Story - Battle of White & Shadow

_Hyper Arc; Purple Story - Part 3; Battle of White and Shadow_

_After comforting B-Sha over her fear of monsters and they make plans for the trio to work together. However the two girls haven't done work for a while which made Jeff sigh in disappointment, though his thoughts were still on why AffimaX is after the console with the Swirl Mark. Could there have been someone that knows about its existence and have told all the members about it and to obtain it for someone unknown? He has to find the answers to these questions. However there are two figures that have been annoyed of waiting for a certain moment._

A week has passed after the changes with Neptune, Jeff, and B-Sha working together to make Planeptune great again.

"This is getting boring, I hate having to just sit around." The silver haired male says crushing a fruit in his hand, and standing up from a crate.

"Then we might as well stop them in whatever they are going to do next when we see them." The black haired male says let his arms down and from leaning against a wall.

"Hey guys! We finished scouting the two other Dragon Slayers, and it looks like a good opportunity to fight them!" A small Brown cat along with a black one with blue stripes on its belly, both having wings also. "Time for some action, right Armen?"

"You got that right Felix, let's head on out and interrupt their path!" The silver hair male says with a grin.

Back at the basilicom Jeff has pulled Neptune out of the building in hopes to do some work at some points. What upset him was that the two girls were getting negative comments so he had to do something to help them out.

Then later Histoire calls in both Neptune and Jeff for something.

"Neptune, Jeffrey, please accept this." Histoire placed a box on the table and the two open the box together and look inside it.

"Huh?! A present from Histy, of all things!" Neptune says surprised

"Yes. The reason we have gotten this far is due to both of your efforts." Histoire tells them. Please allow me to give my gratitude as Planeptune's Oracle. Thank you."

"Aww, you're exaggerating Histy. I'm doing this because I want to, so you don't need to thank me." Neptune tells her taking her gift of a Purple Gem to connect while in her HDD form.

"Histoire, I'm wondering why you got a new outfit for me and also what is with this bottle?" Jeff asks. "And what about this Gem Neptune has?"

"I had thought you might have wanted to have your own color clothes besides for our Nation since people know you very well. And the bottle is a special kind that can permanently change your hair color with just a drop. I was thinking maybe you would like to stay with one color for your hair instead of two." Histoire explains to him. "And this is a Gem for when Silvia completes the devices for the Protectors."

"Oh! Alright, go ahead." Jeff tells her and she grabs the small bottle. She lets a small drop land on his head and his hair instantly changes to Red. "Well how do I look Neptune?"

"I think you look much better with Fire Red hair instead of a mix of Red and Black." Neptune tells him with a smile.

"Thanks for your opinion, and we are grateful to do our part Histoire! Let's work hard and make Planeptune great again." Jeff exclaims and both of them agreed. Jeff went into his room and placed the extra outfit on the bed just in case his current one gets ruined. Then suddenly Histoire spoke up and Jeff hurried into the front room.

"It is an emergency, everyone! An emergency situation has arisen!" Histoire says getting everyone's attention.

"Are there kids in trouble somewhere!?" B-Sha asks worried

"No, we have just received information that Haneda City is being attacked yet again by monsters." Histoire explains the situation.

"Again?!" B-Sha asks shocked

"No matter, we'll go over to the city and take them out! Let's go Ruby!" Jeff says

"Aye Sir!" Ruby Shouts out and grabs Jeff flying out from the balcony.

"Kaylin, let's go!" Tempest tells her friend

"Right, let's hurry!" Kaylin says becoming human form and grabbing Tempest by the waist and they follow Jeff and Ruby.

"Don't worry B-Sha we will take care of this problem for you!" Selena tells her and she nods still scared to face monsters. The four girls leave the basilicom and hurry to the neighboring city.

"Hey Jeff I like your new hair color." Tempest says as they caught up to him and Ruby.

"Oh thanks, Histoire had a gift to permanently change my hair color so I decided to go full red like my element." Jeff says with a smirk. The two fly further and get to the city and see the large horde of monsters.

"Whoa that's a whole lot of them down there…" Ruby says unexpecting this many to get to the city.

"How could this many get into the city?" Kaylin asks confused

"No time to talk! Let's spread out and deal with them, Ruby let's take this area over here in the North!" Jeff tells his buddy who nods and flies forward as Tempest and Kaylin take the group below them. The two Dragon Slayers were able to deal with the monsters easily and Jeff noticed Selena running to him alone. "Selena? Where is Neptune and the other two?"

"They are dealing with the rat, but he spilled the beans by revealing this to be a distraction!" Selena tells the two.

"What a distraction?!" Both of them said together.

"Why would he bring up a distraction all of a sudden?" Ruby asks while it took Jeff a couple of seconds to realize what the distraction was for.

"The console! We need to go back to the basilicom Quickly!" Jeff exclaims worried

"Oops… sorry Jeff, I kinda got tired on the way…" Ruby says sloping down.

"It's alright buddy, take it easy. I need to hurry quickly to the basilicom!" Jeff exclaims and makes a run for it. He quickly gets to the city and sees the same ninja looking out from an alleyway. "Hey you!" he turns and notices Jeff looking at him. "You have it! Give that Console back now!" the robot ninja didn't take a second to move already. "You aren't getting away from me!" Jeff starts giving chase where the ninja is going hoping to catch up to him, but however he gets kicked across the stomach and knocked away making him stop and look at his attacker.

"I've been waiting for a moment like this Jeffrey." The silver haired male says to him.

"Who are you? Are you in league with that robot ninja?" Jeff asks him, wanting an answer quickly.

"Robot ninja? Nah, I'm here for you personally." He tells him and hears Selena catching up to him.

"Jeff what is going on? Who is he?" Selena asks him.

"I am not sure, but what I do know is he isn't with AffimaX. Nor is he alone." Jeff tells her and Selena turns behind her to see the black hair male to walk into view.

"We have heard much about you both for a very long time." The black hair male says to them. "We know that you both were raised by the same Dragon."

"So that means you both are Dragon Slayers like us." Selena assumes

"You got that right, my name is Armen. I was raised by Luxion the White Dragon." He tells them

"And I am Drake. I was raised by Shakage the Shadow Dragon." He also tells them.

"We aren't letting you pass, we have been waiting too long of getting a chance to fight you both!" Armen says taking a fighting stance and Drake does the same while Jeff growls in anger. The other four arrived to see what was going on.

"Jeff? Selena?! What the hell is going on?!" IF asks

"No time for questions! The thief took off in that direction, go!" He tells them "You aren't gonna stop my friends from passing are you?"

"We told you, we are only here for you and your girl behind you! They can go, but you won't!" Armen says to him. "Let's see if you can handle against Third Generation Dragon Slayers!"

"Girls go without me and Selena! We will take care of these guys." Jeff says sounding serious

"Are you sure?" Neptune asks him.

"Don't stand there! These two guys only want us! Just move!" Jeff yells at them and IF nodded.

"Come on, let's leave them be." IF tells the three girls and Kaylin and they follow while Neptune looked back at them then continued onward.

-Play Fairy Tail Ost; White Dragon and Shadow Dragon-

Jeff and Selena charge towards their opponent, Jeff fighting against White Dragon Slayer Armen, and Selena fighting against Shadow Dragon Slayer Drake. Jeff and Armen swings their legs clashing together and creating a shockwave from their clash. Then they throw a punch at each other with incredible force.

"So if you were raised by dragons did they disappear on you when you were young?!" Jeff asks him.

"They didn't disappear, we killed them!" Armen says with a sadistic looking grin on him and Jeff couldn't believe what he heard which gave Armen the chance to punch him across the face making him fly and crash into a building. "White Drive!" He starts having an aura around him.

"Ice Dragon's Wing Attack!" Selena swings her arms making blades of Ice smashing into the ground as she almost hits Drake and gets the drop on him and kicks him.

"You are better than I expected. Shadow Drive!" Drake has a dark aura surrounding him and is getting the turn around on Selena. Jeff breaks out and charges down at Armen.

"How could you kill them?! Weren't they your only family?!" Jeff asks in anger!

"That doesn't matter! What matters is when I deal with you!" Armen shouts charging at Jeff and he reacted by heavily punching Armen straight in his stomach.

"Fire Dragon's Talon!" Jeff swiftly kicks him and knocks him into the air. "Fire Dragon's Roar!"

"White Dragon's Roar!" Armen and Jeff both blow their element attacks which collide together and cause an explosion. "Receive holy judgement!" Suddenly Armen started moving with incredible speed and throwing punches while Jeff is doing his best blocking them.

"Take this!" Selena swings her ice blade attack but it only went through Drake as he moves using his Shadow Magic and getting hits on her as she tries to get a physical hit on him. "_Damn he's moving so fast with his own Dragon Slayer magic, and hitting me where I can barely react!"_ She throws a punch, but it phases through him and gets kicked where Armen kicks Jeff causing the two to knock into each other. "Ow, I guess these guys are better than we expected."

"Yeah, but we can't lose focus!" Jeff tells her as the two Dragon Slayers were knocked away and smashed into a wall together. "Damn, was not expecting that."

"They are tough, but so are we!" Selena says and they charges at Armen and Drake to continue their fights. Jeff and Armen were exchanging punches, although Armen has dealing powerful ones and then he uses some special attack hitting Jeff's stomach.

"What in the?! Why can't I move?!" Jeff asks confused while struggling to move his body.

"The White Dragon's Claw move causes the target to be unable to move." Armen explains to him which meant he is now wide open for an attack. "You're lucky enough for this, but now you are done for!" Armen readies himself as Selena is still having difficulty trying to hit Drake.

"You tried, but now this ends." Drake says with his shadow aura and about to attack Selena when she actually grabbed his arm.

"I noticed that you have to make yourself physical to attack, but it also leaves you unable to attack with your shadow magic being invulnerable!" Selena says and has ice form around her other arm and heavily punches Drake in the stomach sending him flying. Armen finally has powered up and charges towards Jeff throwing his punch and notices his grin. Jeff lands a powerful punch across his face and kicks him making him smash into Drake.

"What the heck?! What did you do?!" Armen asked Jeff shocked that he was able to move and noticed that Jeff actually burned the magic circle on his stomach to remove the effect on him. "You burned the Stagma?!"

"You aren't half bad. Although you'll need to do better." Jeff taunts as he pops his knuckles and now both him and Selena turn the tables on them and deal heavy blows together.

"You two are pretty awesome, no surprise there." Armen says as he takes stance and glows a white aura and Jeff could tell he is gathering a lot power to do a powerful attack. "Looks like we'll have to give it everything we got! Once we decide to go all out, there is no way Fire and Ice can stop us!" Jeff just stands there waiting right where he is standing. "Here it comes Jeffrey! Dragon Slayer's Secret Art; Holy Nova!" Armen flies towards Jeff who is not moving one bit and the intense amount of power was causing the ground to aggressively shake. When he thought he actually beat Jeff, it was not what he expected. Jeff actually caught his punch and didn't receive any damage and his expression was stoned serious while Armen was left in shock.

"SELENA!" Drake went to attack from behind her as she waited for the moment and roundhouse kicked him. Jeff and Selena had still the upper hand knocking both Armen and Drake around. The two males stood up now angry this time. "We are not done yet…"

"Yea, don't expect that you've won this." Armen says and now the two change by scales appearing on their arms, face, and body.

"You feel that? Looks like these two were able to reach that level of strength…" Selena tells Jeff

"Yup, let's see what we are going to expect here." Jeff says and Armen steps forward.

"Stand back Drake, I got this now." He tells him and both Jeff and Selena waited for a moment until he made a move with amazing speed and he was now getting the upper hand as the two tried to hit Armen but he was expertly blocking and dodging their attacks. He then tosses both Jeff and Selena way out of the city and leaps high into the air. "White Dragon's Holy Breath!" He makes a massive crater with the two falling from the attack into the large crater. "We aren't finished yet!" Armen dives down at them as Jeff lands on a piece of rubble.

"Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!" Jeff lights his whole body on fire and flies at Armen headbutting him, with Selena getting behind him.

"Ice Dragon's Roar!" Selena blows a large breath of wind knocking Armen to the ground.

"The power of a White Dragon, purifies all! Holy Rays!" Armen lets out a powerful light attack doing incredible damage to them both and they fall to the ground.

"It is as expected, the older generation have no hopes against the newer generation." Drake says jumping down.

"Got that right. Also sorry about taking down Selena for you." Armen apologizes to him. "And now we proved ourselves…"

"Don't get your hopes up pal." Jeff exclaims and the two were shocked to see Jeff and Selena standing up now. Of course their outfits are damaged and of course Selena's top is completely ruined but luckily she has a sports bra on her. "Ow my head…"

"Ugh my body feels slightly numb now…" Selena groans in pain.

"Heh, not bad. But now we've seen all your little tricks." Jeff tells him with a smirk.

"What?! That's impossible, I was using Dragon Force!" Armen tells him getting riled up from his comment.

"Keep your cool man, he's probably bluffing." Drake tells him.

"If you wanna see bluffing, then how about I take you both on just by myself this time!" Jeff tells them with a confident look that shocked them and Jeff had fire on his fingertips that say "Come On." Selena decided that he knew what he was doing. "So… you getting fired up?" The two guys then went back into Dragon Force mode and they charged straight at him.

"You'll regret mocking us!" Armen shouts at him as both him and Drake start the battle with Jeff and things looked to be even. However Jeff was actually having the upper hand against them and they were riled up so much that they decided to go beyond and use their greatest attack. "You have done well, but this is where we finish you for real!" The two have one hand behind them generating two large balls of light and shadow magic.

"Holy Shadow Dragons Flash Fang!" The two shout and launch their mixed ultimate attack at Jeff as he readies himself and pulls his fist back generating dark Red flames from his arm slightly.

"Fire Dragon King's Devastation Fist!" Jeff throws his punch sending a powerful wave of fire bursting through their combined attack and causing a powerful explosion and large quake.

"H-his… power is… immeasurable…" Drake says falling flat on the ground.

"H-He's too strong… Jeff…" Armen says also falls flat on the ground. The two Dragon Slayers were unable to move. Jeff walked to their bodies still laying on the ground and then Jeff smiles.

"That was fun! Let's do that again sometime!" Jeff says to them and Selena goes over to him.

-End Music-

"You alright Jeff?" She asks him as she uses her own healing magic with her Ice Dragon Slayer Magic.

"Yea I'm good, I actually had a lot of fun having to fight these guys." Jeff says with a smirk.

"We should go see how Neptune and the others are doing with the Ninja who took the console." Selena says

"Yea, let's hurry and-" Jeff stops his sentence when he suddenly felt a terrifying force. "W-What is this…?"

"Jeff? What's wrong?" Selena asks him, seemingly to not have felt the dark feeling.

"Some kind of dark feeling just suddenly passed through… something is moving… and it's coming into the city!" Jeff exclaims worried

"We have to hurry!" Selena tells him

"Selena bring those two to the basilicom, I have to make sure the civilians are alright!" Jeff leaps up out of the crater and runs for his life worried for the citizens. Selena looked down at her ruined clothes and sighed being upset with how it turned.

"Looks like I am gonna have to go with my new set of clothes…" She says to herself and picks up the two unconsious Dragon Slayers and takes them to the basilicom while two certain cats had watched the whole fight and were in complete disbelief of their pals losing.

_Back to the time where Neptune and the others left Jeff and Selena to their own battle, they reach inside the Planepark area._

"I hope Jeffy and Selena can handle those two guys…" Neptune says worried about them

"Jeff and Selena are Dragon Slayers, they won't go down so easy. Have some faith in those two." IF tells her. The four girls along with Kaylin and Ruby continue inside the place and look for the ninja that took the console from the basilicom. The group fight against a bunch of monsters that get in their way, they get through until they get to the center platform where they find the robot ninja.

"Iffy, over there! There's a weirdo over there!" Neptune exclaims

"That's… good work, Nep. We finally caught up." IF says

"Hey, you! The ninja! Hold it right there!" Neptune yells out and he turns to see them coming.

"...Hmm. They've caught up with me." He says a little disappointed not able to get away.

"You were the ninja from before, after all!" Neptune says

"You're the culprit behind Nep's console theft, aren't you? Give it up… now." IF demands to him

"Wow, amazing! It's a real-life ninja! It's my first time seeing one up close." Compa says amazed

"This isn't the time to be amazed we need to get that console back." Kaylin tells them.

"I didn't expect to be found so quickly… And they are, in fact, young girls…" The ninja says quietly to himself.

"I'll only say this once. If you hand the console over without any trouble, we'll try and make sure you won't get treated badly." IF tells him and he is shaking with nervousness and looking away. "Hmm. As expected of a ninja. You won't talk, let alone make eye contact with us…"

"Oh… N-No… it's… n-not…" He nervously says

"It's not what…?" Tempest asks him since she can hear his soft tone better than the others can.

"... Um… this is a… command… from the General… So, um… even if… it ends my life…" He continues saying while still feeling nervous overcome him, and IF is getting irritated with his mumbling. "... So, I… um… uhhh, so… I cannot… hand it over…"

"UGH, WHY WON'T YOU SPEAK UP?!" IF yells out really angry. "Even if you are the enemy, it pisses me off when you stutter and look away like that!"

"B-But I… I'm not… really used to… speaking with… g-girls…" He speaks up a bit for her.

"What are you, a middle school dweeb?!" IF asks him still angry

"I never thought a ninja like him would be so nervous talking with us." Tempest says

"Wasn't he able to speak with the Witch before?" Ruby asks

"He seemed to be acquainted with her… but he seems to be having trouble with us…" Tempest says

"I don't get what his problem is, it is odd." Kaylin says

"Hey if you don't mind could you give us your name?" Tempest asks him

"Y-Yes… I am… S-Steamax… Oh boy…" He tells her, still nervous talking to a girl like her. Though he readies himself for battle as the four girls ready themselves and fight against him, at some points they felt vibrations coming from the direction of the city causing some problems with their battle.

"Geez, can't Jeff and Selena calm down from their fight against two Dragon Slayers?" IF asks trying to keep her balance.

"_There are more than just him? I know they are powerful, but these vibrations are stronger than I expected… could their strength rival even the General?"_ Steamax asks himself in his thoughts as he continues the fight and Neptune becomes Purple Heart in the middle of the fight and he has a difficult time because his nerves kick in a lot making him hesitant and get himself beaten.

"Looks like we are victorious. Return the console to us as promised." Purple Heart tells him

"Nep, that's the one, right?" IF asks seeing the white console with the orange swirl mark on it.

"Yes. There's no mistaking it." She replies to her question

"How careless of me…! To lose what I had just obtained…!" Steamax says disappointed in himself for losing in battle.

"You're being detained at the Basilicom as a primary suspect for the crimes committed by AffimaX." IF tells him

"... Tch, if it's come to this, then…" Steamax says having a sneaky trick on him.

"Is he hiding a trump card?!" Purple Heart asks and readies herself.

"I think he is, get ready everyone." Tempest tells them preparing themselves

"Feast your eyes upon this!" Steamax tosses a large amount of magazines in which the others were confused about.

"You just… scattered a bunch of books everywhere…" IF says really confused at what he was doing.

"Th-those aren't ordinary books…" Tempest says looking away with her face deep red blushing.

"H-Ha ha ha… like your friend said… these a-are not ordinary books…" Steamax tells her and he sliced them up

"He just sliced up all those books?! What in the world is he thinking?" Purple Heart asks confused

"Heh heh… L-look… closely…" Steamax says and the others wondered what he was thinking until they see the images on most of the pages

"Eeeek?! W-What are those books?!" Purple Heart asks completely unexpecting this and blushing.

"T-These are naughty books! There are tons of pages of books you can't buy until you're an adult!" Compa shouts out

"What?! Why the hell are you even carrying these around, you perv?!" IF asks with a deep red blush.

"How ungrateful of you! How dare you reveal these in the presence of young ladies!" Kaylin yells at him.

"Whoa… I wonder how Jeff would react to this…" Ruby says curiously

"Stop looking at them Tom cat!" Kaylin smacks his head for looking at them and Tempest is too embarrassed to even.

"T-This is the Five-Greed Jutsu…! F-F-Fall prey to your o-own lust…!" Steamax says giving him the possible advantage against them.

"Five-Greed Jutsu…? All you did was throw around a bunch of dirty magazines!" IF says pinching her nose with a groan. As well as another earthquake shook a few more times. "And that battle still must be happening."

"I just said that I wondered how he would react to this happening." Ruby says to Kaylin while rubbing his head.

"You shouldn't be looking at such horrible things like this! Tempest can't even do a thing with such things still around and this is ungrateful even to me!" Kaylin yells at him angrily.

"Ha ha ha… My jutsu is invincible!" Steamax says proud of his tactic. "Ahem. Now then I will once again take my leave… with that console." He was about to get it, but looked at Purple Heart seeing her coming closer to him.

"Now that I remember, you said something about being shy around girls, right? What would happen if a girl was to touch you?" Purple Heart asks with a sly idea in mind. She continued to walk closer to him and Steamax was nervously backing away. "Ah ha ha. How cute, even though you're a robot, you're getting so red. You must really not be used to this kind of attention." Steamax was panicking so much he is almost likely to pass out. "Then… if I move my body up real close to you like this… hmm… what would happen…?" She leans herself forward a bit, and Steamax was seriously panicking so much at the sight he is given. "No, no, no, cutie, you're not getting away… I have so many things I want to ask you… Isn't there anything you want to ask me…?" Steamax panicked so much he fell to the ground passing out. "Oh, dear. He fainted."

"Nep, you went too far." IF tells her in disbelief of what she did.

"I'm sorry, Iffy. It slowly got more amusing to see the different ways he'd react. I couldn't help it, really." Purple Heart tells her and reverts back as Neptune. And Ruby was snickering about something.

"I can't wait to tell Jeff that you flirted with the ninja!" Ruby exclaims to her

"You wouldn't dare!" Neptune says and Tempest decided to use her wind magic and blow them away. Neptune started to chase after Ruby until another vibration happened. "Whoa, are Jeff and Selena not done with their fight?!" Then Steamax woke up from the sudden vibration noticing this one was very different.

"If I'm not mistaken, that appears to be coming from Planeptune." Steamax says looking in the direction of the capital city.

"What the-?! That was a fast recovery!" IF exclaims surprised

"And what is this…? I have a very bad feeling about this." Steamax says feeling a dark source of power. However he wasn't the only one who felt it.

"Guys… I feel something… something different in the city…" Tempest says shaking in fright.

"Tempest?" Kaylin says worried about what she could be feeling

"We have to go back now! Something big is happening right now!" Tempest says running off.

"Wait, Tempest! Slow down for a moment!" Kaylin says bringing out her wings and following her and Ruby follows behind them.

"I shall assist you all! Let us move!" Steamax exclaims and he carries the other three girls and make quick speed towards the city as fast as they can.

Back at the city with Jeff running to where the destruction is happening. Once he gets to his destination he finds a black mouse beast moving around the city streets, and he sees the large destruction that was made in the city.

"What the heck?! How could this have happened?! Just what happened to that guy!?" Jeff asks realizing the scent on the beast is Warechu, who somehow became frightening and destructive.

"Eat this!" B-Sha shouted, aiming her launcher at the beast strangely actually fighting it.

"T-This voice… Could it possibly be Sir Warechu?" Steamax asked in shock at what the mouse suddenly became, as the three girls get off of Steamax and both Ruby and Kaylin let down Tempest next to Jeff.

"What?! You mean that giant mouse?!" Compa asks him

"The scent on him doesn't lie… that is in fact Warechu… but the question is what happened to him, as well as B-Sha…" Jeff says questioning on what could have happened to them as he can feel a dark essence coming from the two. "IF, Compa, I am worried that something odd happened to them, but I need you two to make sure no civilians are in the view. Something happened to them and I am not liking it. Neptune, you and I will have to deal with B-Sha, we have to knock some sense into her!"

"Alright, whatever you say then!" Neptune tells him and turns into Purple Heart.

"And you ninja guy, I'm sure you can slow down that mouse so he doesn't harm anyone." Jeff tells him.

"I was planning on doing that, I will do anything I can to hold him off." Steamax tells him and gets Beast Warechu's attention to move him away from the battle that is going to happen soon.

"I just wonder what made this happen." Jeff says

"It's all because of that girl!" Chuko shouted and the group turned to see her running to them.

"Chuko?! It's too dangerous for you to be out here!" Compa tells her

"Wait! What do you mean by "that girl"?" Jeff asks her

"... That girl had come chasing after Warechu." Chucko starts explaining

_-Flashback-_

"_Who are you…?" B-Sha asks the mysterious female._

"_That's not important. I'm here to help you overcome your fear of monsters. Although… you might find my methods… extreme." She explains having the dark tone in her voice._

"_Huh? What do you mean?" B-Sha asks frightened a bit._

"_Let's see. Why don't we start with you, mister adorable little mouse?" The mysterious female says producing a dark energy._

"_W-Watch out, chu!" Warechu pushes Chuko away and the dark energy absorbs into him causing his body to morph and reshape him into a terrifying beast. Chuko screamed scared seeing his new form._

"_A m-monster?! W-W-W-What should I do?!" B-Sha asks, now completely terrified of what she is seeing. "I-I gotta run away! B-B-But if I run away now…" Beast Warechu growls causing her to scream._

"_Hahaha, are you scared?" the female asks amused of the scene and B-Sha nodded really scared. "But, if you were to run away, the city would end up in quite a terrible predicament, wouldn't it? Are you okay with that happening?"_

"_I-I know… I really do… But my legs… my whole body's shaking…" B-Sha says terrified and about to cry._

"_I see. What you need… is a little more… motivation." The female says and fills dark power into her body._

_-End of Flashback-_

"A mysterious girl that arrived strangely bothers me… I wonder who she is?" Jeff says worried about what else the girl could have done. "However our objective is to stop this chaos from happening, lets go!" Jeff and Purple Heart go towards B-Sha and her blue eyes now have the golden tint in them like last time and her battle gear changes. "In all honesty this is for the match I wanted to get back at you! I'll show you what happens when you battle a Dragon Slayer!"

-Play Fairy Tail ost Against Magic-

"Eat this, monsters!" B-Sha aims her launcher at the duo firing a large blast and they dodge to different sides of her.

"Fire Dragon's Talon!" Jeff takes a leap at her and she blocks his kick with her launcher and gets pushed away letting Purple Heart have an opening and strikes her using Critical Edge. B-Sha aims and fires a powerful beam at Jeff and blasting him into a building.

"Jeff!" Purple Heart looked away and failed to watch for an incoming attack knocking her some distance away from them. "Ugh she is tough, however we can still do this."

"Yea, I am not losing yet!" Jeff yells out as B-Sha summons a robot ally to her side and she gets on it going towards Jeff. "You wanna fight with a machine? Then I'll crush it!" Jeff moves forward and has a punch out brawl against the robot B-Sha is on. The force from their punches were creating large shockwaves and breaking things around them.

"Die monsters!" B-Sha yells out and fires large beams and Jeff leaps away grabbing Purple Heart and jumping high.

"Knock her off!" Jeff yells out and tosses Purple Heart at B-Sha and kicks her off her robot. "Fire Dragon's Roar!" He blows a large stream of fire burning B-Sha having burnt spots on her body.

"Arrgh, you are annoying!" She exclaims angrily

"She is tough but we can barely do anything to break that curse or whatever was placed on her." Purple Heart says as Jeff lands next to her.

"This ends here!" B-Sha says as a black aura surrounds her.

"That doesn't look good, let's keep at it quickly!" Jeff tells the CPU and the two charge at B-Sha and continue their fight as Purple Heart swung her sword and clashed against her launcher and Jeff leaped into the air.

"Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!" Jeff creates streams of fire from his arms and knocks B-Sha into a wall and she loses her power making her eyes look normal again. "She is a tough one…"

"That black aura didn't disappear from her still…" Purple Heart says and Tempest runs past them.

"Then let me try something!" Tempest says as she readies herself until wind surrounds her and her hair and eye color become light blue and scales appeared on her back, and wrists.

"Did she actually…" Purple Heart says amazed while Jeff smirked.

"Hear our voices B-Sha, wake up! Sky Dragon's Healing Roar!" Tempest blows a greenish twister at B-Sha and the Gold Third member holds her ground trying hard to not get blown away.

"B-Sha! Hear us! The children need your help! Come to your senses and save them!" Jeff shouts to her.

"The children… they need my help…" B-Sha says as the aura slowly disappears from her and Tempest stopped her attack and returned to normal and Jeff catches her from falling.

-End music-

"I feel so tired." Tempest says tired out.

"Get some rest you deserve it." Jeff tells her and Kaylin comes in and carries her to the basilicom. "I can't rest now, that rat has to be taken down."

"Let me help, I need to help since this is a time when a hero needs to appear." B-Sha says and the trio head to where Steamax was stalling Warechu.

"Regrets… To think he would have this much strength…" Steamax says after taking a powerful hit from Beast Warechu.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Steamax." Purple Heart tells him

"Lady Neptune! Lord Jeffrey! … And Lady B-Sha. It seems you've returned to normal." Steamax says

"Yes. It's all thanks to you for luring that rat away." She tells him and Beast Warechu growls making B-Sha jump a bit. "B-Sha, if it's too much, then…"

"I-I'm fine. It was just so sudden, I got a little surprised. Still getting a good look up close, he's really huge. Anybody would be scared of this, right?" She says to them and she then has an expression of determination. "But I won't run anymore. And I no longer need this mask." she tosses her Presto Mask. "To hide the fact that I was scared, I wore a mask and pretended to be a hero. But no matter how long I kept the mask on, or how much golden power I carried, nothing matters unless I change myself!" She says and activates her power now her eyes having the golden tint in them. "So, as a first step towards change, I'm not running away from you!"

-Play Kingdom Hearts BBS ost Extreme Encounters-

"Well said, B-Sha. Allow me to take the first step with you!" Purple Heart tells her

"Let us have our premier Gold Third, CPU, and Goddess Protector united front!" Jeff says all fired up and they ready themselves as Steamax gets distance to recover. Jeff takes the first move running right at the monster and dodging an attack and B-Sha fires from her weapon hitting the beast in the face and Jeff dives down. "Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang!" Jeff strikes with the tips of his fingers. Purple Heart also flies in and struck it heavily and barely blocks an attack from it but didn't from a second attack causing her to back away and B-Sha firing at it again.

"Are you alright Neptune?" B-Sha asks her as they dodge away from a ranged attack on the beast.

"Yea, just unexpected really." She replies and Jeff grabs the head of Beast Warechu.

"Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!" He creates flame from his arms and strongly holds the monster flipping it over him and smashed into the ground as B-Sha launches multiple blasts with her launcher and the Beast Growled angrily and the dark aura appeared and from below there were portals and beams fired out of them and struck the two girls knocking them back. The beasts then shot out dark blasts at each of them B-Sha luckily fired causing the one going after her to explode and Purple Heart flied into the air and struck it causing it to explode and knocked her to the ground while Jeff guarded the attack. "He's developing new attacks! Watch out for them!"

"Thanks for the heads up!" Purple Heart tells him irritated as Beast Warechu launches black hearts with a red crack and causes large explosions when getting near the trio. Although the fire only just powered up Jeff as he consumes it.

"Ugh these flames taste bad, but I tasted worse before!" Jeff says as he fully ate it all. "Whew, now I have a fire in my belly! Now take this you ugly! This is the power combined with the three of us together!" Purple Heart and B-Sha's bodies started glowing "Dragon Slayer's Secret Art; Crimson Lotus, Golden Purple Exploding Flame Blade!" The girls started emitting flames of their colors and launched a slash and blast attack mixing with Jeff's attack creating a heavy explosion on Beast Warechu.

-End Music-

"D-Did we do it…?" B-Sha asks while the smoke is clearing

"Yes, we've won." Purple Heart says and B-Sha falls tired out but Jeff catches her.

"Looks like she gave everything she had and passed out." Jeff says lifting her up and once the smoke cleared they could see Warechu back to his normal self and looking confused. Histoire had also tempted him to give information with some tactics otherwise he'd have to pay up 10 billion credits.

_Days pass as now B-Sha works at Chuko's game shop to get used to being around monsters and now children are also going there. Warechu is currently staying at the basilicom by Histoire's request. However while things at Planeptune seemed alright Steamax had taken the console from right under their noses, Jeff promised himself to take back what the enemy shouldn't have. He looked up in the sky wondering what adventures his friends were having before._

**End of Purple Story - Select Next Story**

_Black Story; Noire, Uni, James, & Noble [Click Next] (Mobile; Next)_

_White Story; Blanc, Rom, Ram, Alex, & Seth [Jump to "Becoming Hunters"] (Mobile; Ch 16)_

_Green Story; Vert, Isaac, Mark, Nepgear, & Adam [Jump to "The Invaders] (Mobile; Ch 19)_


	13. Black Story - Wanted Criminals!

_Hyper Arc; Black Story - Part 1; Wanted Criminals?!_

_After the conversation with the others and having to agree on destroying their gauntlets. James had searched for Noire, Uni, and Noble and found them luckily. However things were quite twisted in Lastation for him and Noire. What kind of twisted things? Why don't we take a look right now at what is going on._

In the mountain areas both James and Noire had run so much like they were running away from something. They hid quickly, avoiding getting spotted from the soldiers of their nation.

"Damn it…! Where did those two run off to?" One soldier asks looking around

"Why are you having trouble? It's just one little girl and one guy. If they get away, the Lastation army will become a laughing stock!" Another solder says

"B-But they're far more agile than one would expect… We can't keep up…" The first one replied back.

"Don't worry, they'll reach their limit soon enough. Keep Searching!" The second guy says. "Bring out the rest of our reserved forces! They must be caught no matter what the cost!"

"Tch… They're pretty persistent! How long do they plan on chasing us?" Noire asks

"Possibly for hours… and I can't use my powers, we'll be spotted easily." James says and the two move from a different direction the soldiers went. While running Noire trips and James is worried about her tripping.

"Ow…! Ugh, I really liked these clothes, but now they're all ripped up…" Noire says disappointed.

"We can worry about that later. Come on, let's hurry!" James tells her panicking and Noire sighed

"How did it end up like this…?" She asks

_-Awhile back before that happened-_

"Whew… We're finally in the next city. Uni, how are you holding up?" Noire asks her sister as James and Noble stand next to her.

"I'm alright, but… we're pretty far from the last city aren't we?" Uni asks

"Yeah… really unfortunate both mine and Noble's powers are limited because our gauntlets were able to let us use them with no problems." James says disappointed.

"Now that we are limited to using them so we gotta save our strength so we can't use our super speed, we have to walk to the basilicom and find out what is going on." Noble says

"I agree. Hey, Noire… James…? Do you both know why our shares went down so much?" Uni asks

"We don't know. Nobody in the last city even remembered that we're CPUs and Protectors, for some reason… that was a first." Noire explains. "I wish we could just fly back to the basilicom, but we don't have enough shares to transform for that long."

"Well, there is no point in complaining. We should be glad that the four of us were able to meet up." James says with a smile. "And since we are here, how about we start investigating around the city?"

"Intel gathering is basic, after all." Uni says

"You got that right. After all they did teach us that many times." Noble says and notices a cafe. "Why don't we try this cafe? There are lots of people, so it should be perfect."

"Alright, let's try there." Noire says and the four enter the building. "Hello. Could I have a minute of your time?"

"Hm? I haven't seen your face around here… Who are you?" A man asks

"I'm just a CPU passing by- uh, I mean, we've arrived here for sightseeing." Noire says correcting herself midway of her sentence.

"Tourists, huh? It's rare for our city to get any of those. We're so remote." Another man says

"Urgh, I completely forgot this city is notorious for not having any tourist attractions or specialty trinkets…" Noire says under her breath

"Noire?!" Uni says quietly

"I-I couldn't help it! I panic once in a while!" Noire whispers to them

"How suspicious…" the man says

"W-We're not suspicious…! See, it's just the two of us sisters and these two brothers on vacation! Right, Uni?" Noire says really panicking

"You're not helping with your reaction…" James whispered to her

"Why are your voices so strained…?" a man asks

"Hmm…? Now that I recall, I feel like I've seen your faces somewhere. I think it was, hrmmmm…" the first man says thinking deeply and both Noire and James were unsure what he is thinking right now, but possibly something triggering their minds. However it wasn't.

"Oh, I remember now! They're members of the secret organization that's been causing a ton of trouble lately!" the second man says

"What?!" All four of them shout dumbfounded

"W-Wait. What do you mean?! You're saying these four are members of that shady organization?!" the first man asks

"I don't know about the smaller two, but the two tall ones definitely are, without a doubt." the second man tells him. "There was a flier, it came with today's morning paper. Those two, they look exactly like the ones in the wanted pictures."

"W-What?! What do you mean?! There's no way I'm on anything like that! This is a huge misunderstanding!" Noire tries to explain

"You calling me a liar? There's no way. Black hair, pigtails, and a jet-black dress! Black hair, crimson eyes, and a black leather jacket!" the second man explains, describing the two. "There's no doubt about it, these two are Noire and James of AffimaX! They are likely here plotting to overthrow Lastation!"

"Excuse me?!" both Noire and James say at the same time seriously panicking of what has happened with the citizens and what has made rumors about them.

"Okay, but who are the smaller ones?!" The first man asks

"They must have kidnapped them from somewhere. Don't worry, young ones, you're safe now." the second man says

"Just wait a dang minute! Why would we overthrow our own country when we're already its sworn leaders?!" Noire asks

"You have some knocked up sense saying things like that!" James says upset

"See, they've already deluded themselves into thinking they are Lastation's dictators or something." the second man says

"Hey, what's all this commotion about?" a soldier asks wondering what is going on.

"Oh, good timing! The wanted criminals Noire and James have appeared. And they even kidnapped these kids!" the man explains to him

"What did you say?!" the soldier asks and gets a good look on both of them. "Woah, it's true, they both look just like Noire and James, the Subhuman Slaughterers! To think they would add kidnapping to their sins…"

"No, you have it all wrong! Why won't anyone believe?!" Noire says

"We have no choice, with everyone like this we have to run for it!" James says

"You both won't be escaping! For the sake of the world, and Lastation, I will arrest you here and now!" The soldier says

"You'll have to try and stop this! Gravity!" James shouts and stomps his foot causing everyone except the four of them to float in midair. "Come on let's make a run for it, they are residents of this land. We can not hurt them!" The four of them quickly make a run for and get to an alleyway.

"We'll have you come quietly now! First, release the kids!" The soldier tells them. The two think about it knowing they are only after them and not Uni or Noble.

"... Alright. You two, go over there." James tells them

"What?! Wait, why?!" Noble asks his brother

"From what they have been saying, it only seems they are after me and Noire. Let's split up for now. We don't want to put yourselves in danger as well." He explains to him. "Don't worry about us, we'll be fine. We'll be sure to escape. I'm definitely sure we've been put on the Wanted Lists throughout all of Lastation. If we were captured then you two are the only ones that we'll be able to rely on. Please understand." the two younger siblings hesitated and nodded. "Good, you two be careful now." James picks up Noire in his arms and jumps high over the building.

"Damn, they got away! After them! Don't let them escape!" a soldier says while a woman in soldier garb and shades with pink hair stays and turns to the two younger siblings.

"Are you both alright?" she asked them, while they stayed silent. "Things will be alright, I'll be sure those two will be taken away to someplace where they won't bother others… or someplace safe for you." the woman said the last part under her breath and Noble was confused at what she meant.

_-And now to where they are now-_

"Uni… I hope she's alright…" Noire says worried for her sister.

"She'll be alright, she has Noble with her so they will be alright after all. First we have to get us some distance and get away from these idiots otherwise we are in deep trouble." James says as both of them continue moving onward through the mountain area.

"Uni… I hope she got away… I know there's no use worrying but I can't help but think about it…" Noire says

"... Yea, with our gauntlets destroyed both mine and Noble's powers are limited this time… Now I worry about what he will do with Uni on their own…" James says

"Hey, what about over there?" one soldier asks his comrade

"No, they aren't here either. Could they have already passed through here?" he says looking around

"This is bad… We better stay hidden and let them go ahead." Noire says and the two hide away from sight.

"Hmmm… they're not here after all. It's hard to imagine a lone girl and a lone male evading us even when we've surrounded the area." the first one says.

"Hey, you two, look at this!" The woman in pink attire came up to them and gave them something.

"What's this rag…?" the second soldier asks and licks it. "T-This is part of that girl's clothes! Where did you find this?!" The woman slaps the soldier

"You are a sick man licking a girl's clothing! As for that I am not telling you anything!" She sturnly says and turns her back to him

"I'm sorry Commander! Where did you find this?" the guy asks again

"Ugh, over there, in that area. It's possible they have passed through here, but I am sure you have noticed that male leaped over a building like it was nothing. He isn't normal you should realize." she explains to them

"She does have a point, if that guy is some sort of SuperHuman. Then we will need to double our efforts." the first guy says

"Yes, but we definitely know they have been around here. Notify all soldiers, and we'll investigate down this road, understood?" the second guy says and they spread out while the woman stood there looking around making sure that James and Noire weren't around and followed the soldiers.

"I screwed up… I didn't think a single piece of cloth would tip them off…" Noire says sighing.

"Yea, we should have been careful before… although for some reason that woman's voice sounds familiar…" James says wondering who the pink haired woman is actually.

"But we can't retreat now. As both a CPU and Protector, we'll do whatever it takes to get to the Basilicom…!" Noire says determined to get to her destination. The two continue onward through their path hoping to stay out of view from the soldiers and get to the next area almost at the other end. "Whew… we've made it this far… we should be okay now." The two were about to relax when they heard small steps, when they looked behind a small meow from a little kitten, they looked down with an expression of relief. "Oh, it's just a cat… Jeez, don't scare us like that." The little kitten meows again.

"Aww aren't you a cute adorable little one!" James says and he let's the little kitten get on the palm of his hands he pets it. "Cats do need a lot of attention, and this little one is getting my attention."

"Hey, did you hear a voice over there?" A nearby soldier asks and the two of them panic at how close the soldiers are getting to them.

"What? Really? I don't think I heard anything. I'll check just in case." Another soldier says as he goes closer to where Noire and James are hiding at currently.

"They're coming over here… we might not be able to avoid fighting after all. Looks like we'll have to prepare ourselves." Noire says ready to summon her weapon when the kitten jumped out of James' hands and runs out

"Ah no!" James worried for the little kitten going out there.

"Hm, what the?!" The soldier looked down at the kitten that went towards them and meowed.

"Pffft, is this the voice you heard?" The second soldier asks snickering

"Damn it. Looks like it. Sorry. Go on, go away, you stupid cat!" The first guy tells the little animal. Then the commander came over to them wondering what was going on.

"Aww! Aren't you just the most adorable little thing!" She says picking up the little kitten and rubbing her cheek against it as it meowed cutely. "Aww, yes you are!"

"Um… Commander…?" the soldier wasn't expecting this side of her being all cutesy to something.

"Oh shut your trap! I'm focused on this adorable little cutie!" she says cutely but has a sad expression. "Too bad I can't bring this one with me…" she puts the little kitten down to the ground, sad to let it go on it's own. "alright men, let's search the other side." She along with the two soldiers move onward, giving James and Noire a breather from not getting found. Noire picked up the kitten knowing it is dangerous in the area for a little animal. They move onward through the place however they were on the verge of passing out from exhaustion.

"Just a little longer and we're out of the woods. I'm super exhausted…" Noire says

"Same here… we traveled so far on foot that I'm just about to give in…" James says agreeing with her. "We just need to hurry, just a bit further."

"Aaaah! S-Someone help us!" A soldier shouts like in danger of something and the two head to where they heard him and see the trio dealing with a strange monster. "D-Don't come any closer!"

"It's the soldiers from before. They're getting attacked by a monster?" Noire asks. "But what's up with that monster? I've never seen anything like that…"

"I wonder if this thing is from the other dimension that Jeff and Neptune told us about…" James wonders while the soldiers are struggling against it.

"C-Crap, what can we do against it…?!" the second guy asks his comrade

"We could totally escape right now without them chasing us…" Noire says

"But that isn't right for us to be doing that, people are in danger." James says and he charges in with Noire behind him. "Take this ugly!" James throws a fire blast at the creature getting it's attention.

"You two? Why are you here?!" the soldier asks

"Don't be asking questions! Get out of here now! Do you really want to die?!" James asks them ready to fight the beast

"Why…? Why are you saving us? We're trying to capture you both…" the second guy asks as the commander placed a hand on his shoulder. "Commander?"

"Let us retreat for now, we barely did anything to this thing. For now let's have them take care of it." she tells them. The two were hesitant but decided to not argue with their leader and fall back. "We are counting on you." she says to James and Noire. She follows the soldiers and Noire uses this chance to transform into Black Heart as the beast is now angry and ready to fight them.

"Hey, I won't let you go any further! Your opponent is us!" She tells it and the two of them dodge away from one of it's cannon fires and James uses a fire blast to burn it and Black Heart flies at it with a diagonal slash and dodging another fire from the monster and James used an ice blast to freeze the enemy and Black Heart takes this chance and slices it into pieces. Once they have finished the monster off she returns to normal form. "Even though I was able to transform, I didn't expect to have this little strength…" the little kitten went up to her as James fell flat to the ground. "James?! are you… alright…"

"I'm sorry… Noire… but using my power has completely worn me out…" he tells her completely exhausted. "I can… barely move…"

"Great… looks like I'm gonna have to carry you…" Noire says lifting him onto her back. "Ugh… you are heavy…" she continues onward towards Lastation while the mysterious Commander has switched to a different outfit and silently follows the duo avoiding detection.

"_Lady Noire, Lord James, as a secret agent I still follow in your beliefs to make sure you are safe."_ she said in her thoughts and follows them towards the city

"We're... finally at the city... we better find... a place to rest first... and... and then find your dinner..." Noire says weakily about to colapse from tiredness carrying James on her back and the kitten in her arm. "I can't... pass out... in a place... like this... I have... to keep looking... for Uni..." Noire has no more strength and falls to the ground with the kitten worried about the two as a school girl walked by noticing the two people passed out on the floor and the mysterious woman catching up to them.

"Seems they have tired themselves out, I better take them to someplace safe." the woman says grabbing the unconsious duo.

**End of Part 1 - Black Story**


	14. Black Story - Redemption

_Hyper Arc; Black Story - Part 2; Redemption_

_After a long trip of making it to the city, however the two were so exhausted from traveling they have passed out. However a mysterious woman arrived to their aid and brought them to someplace to recover their strength._

Time passed and James started waking up and noticed he seemed to be in a room of an apartment.

"Ooooh… wha? Where am I…?" he asks as he sits up on the bed noticing his arms, legs, and chest are wrapped in bandages neatly. He is wearing shorts currently and looks at another bed which is empty, but on it is his clothes which look to be fresh and new. "Who did this…?" he notices some food on a plate is on the nightstand and his stomach growled. "Well at least someone was thoughtful of this." he moves and starts eating up the food that was left for him. "I wonder who brought me here and that bandaged me up. I also wonder if Noire is around here..." He stands from the bed and grabs his clothes and puts them on. "_Someone must have brought us here… however I am still bruised so I'll have to stay and heal until I am back in shape."_ He sits back on the bed he woke up from and he also wonders where Noire is, though he got his answer when she entered the room quickly. "Noire?" She also has bandages on her arms and legs.

"Sorry I had to barge in. I just wanted to be sure you were alright…" Noire says who sounds worried about him.

"_Aw she was worried about me, that is the first time she has admitted it!"_ James says in his thoughts. "So anything else you wanna know?"

"Yea, actually I have something to tell you. So I met this girl, K-Sha, I asked her if she brought us here. However she told me a Woman, carried us into this place." She explains to him. "Something about what she told me makes me cautious about this woman, saying she can't tell us because she promised the woman not to give her name."

"Strange… and I still have my concerns about that woman who is a commander of the Lastation Army… she sounded familiar to me, but I can't remember who she could be." James explains to her, feeling a bit worried. _"A lot has changed, why has the world become what it is? I wonder how the others are doing now… I wonder how they are feeling after everything seems to have suddenly changed."_

At that time the two of them started resting for a bit and James did get to meet K-Sha and recognised her from the exhibition match. Although for some reason she seemed to be different personality wise, he wasn't sure if he should ask about the reason why she and the other Gold Third members arrived, though he wasn't sure if Noire knows who she is yet so he decided to be quiet about it for now.

James did think about wanting to change his look, but with Lastation soldiers looking for him people might warn them and he would get caught. They did also help K-Sha a bit from looking out for them and recovering from their wounds, she also needs medicine from a dungeon area so Noire decides that she and James would go look for some. Once they returned K-Sha used the stuff and treated their wounds, Noire also asked who is ruling the nation. K-Sha explained that a member of Gold Third is ruling, but however she tells them that the person is missing and doesn't enjoy it and the basilicom is in control instead.

"The shopping's done for today. Whew… I think we've gotten really used to living here." Noire says with James next to her.

"Yea, plus for now thanks to you I will have to use a sword so I don't need to use my powers to tire myself out so much." James says with a black and silver sword strapped to his waist.

"I think that just shows how long we've been stuck here though." Noire says "Our wounds are almost healed so we should probably start thinking about getting more serious about our current situation." She says talking about them being wanted criminals. The two noticed a large crowd talking about something and they are wondering what people are talking about. "Hm, what's that? Looks like there's a crowd… did something happen?"

"We should find out." James says and K-Sha sees them

"Oh, Noire! Apparently, a ferocious monster appeared in the woods nearby and has already attacked several townspeople." She explains

"That's horrible! Aren't any soldiers handling it?" Noire asks her

"They haven't responded. It seems they're too busy with their own affairs." She replies to Noire's question.

"This can't be left alone! Which part of the forest is the monster at currently right now?" James asks

"The only news is that it's deep in the forest. Wait, you're both not possibly thinking about going after it, are you?!" K-Sha asks

"You're exactly right. The battle will be perfect for our rehabilitation." Noire says determined while James says 'I hope so...' under his breath.

"No matter how strong you think you are right now, you shouldn't do this!" K-Sha tells them.

"I'm tough. It'll be fine. I still haven't fully paid you back for saving us, so let us do so now." Noire tells her

"It's dangerous! I can't allow you to go to such a dangerous place, Noire!" K-Sha tells Noire, arguing with her.

"You're way too worried. I know everyone's saying it's ferocious, but how strong could this monster really be? We're gonna head out now!" Noire tells her. Both she and James go to the area where the monster was seen before. They get there and start looking around the place and Noire stops suddenly. "I wonder if K-Sha's mad at me because we ran out here…"

"She is a worrywart I'll say that. Although if she is mad at us then we will have to apologize to her when we get back after eliminating the monster." James says and Noire nods agreeing with him and the two continue forward until they hear a scream.

"Is someone getting attacked?! I have to go help them!" Noire said and dashes ahead as James follows behind and they see the soldiers fighting off against the monster they were searching for.

"Is that another monster that could possibly be from the Zero Dimension? It is one we haven't seen, but we gotta get rid of it soon!" James says

"C-Crap! No one told me it'd be this powerful!" One soldier says frightened

"They're Lastation soldiers! Getting attacked by a monster again?" Noire says annoyed the soldiers have gotten in a predicament. The second soldier later notices them.

"Hey, you two! It's dangerous here, so get away as… Wait, you're the wanted duo!" He says

"Crap! These guys are the same ones that were chasing us before! Why the hell are you guys getting yourselves in trouble again?! Why can't you do anything right?!" James asks annoyed

"It's because we were searching for you! You Warriors of Death!" The soldier replied.

"Really? Warriors of Death? Is that really the best you idiots can come up with?" James asks as he is starting to get upset.

"Well, whatever you are, it doesn't change the fact you're a member of that organization! This time we'll-" The soldier gets interrupted by the monster attacking since he was distracted by the two and screams.

"Ugh, you guys are such a pain in the ass!" James says as he draws out his sword and blocks the incoming attack on the soldiers. "Go! Get out of here while we take care of this thing!"

"B-But we can't back down here, even if it costs us our life! You're both gonna run away…" The soldier tells him as Noire walks next to James.

"I'm glad they're enthusiastic about their work, but it's pretty annoying right now… Just retreat already! If you fall here, then your mission will have meant nothing!" Noire tells them

"Urgh… There's nothing we can do. We have to retreat for now. Don't think this is the end!" the first soldier admits, both he and his partner make a quick retreat as the two ready themselves to battle the enemy.

"Finally, we can fight you without holding back. I don't know what the hell you are, but we're going to defeat you in the name of Lastation!" Noire says and the two jump back from the monster attacking.

"This one might be difficult to deal with so we better be careful." James says getting into a stance then they hear gun fire and the bullet struck the monster. "Whoa! Someone sniped it?! And it looked to be effective! Although where did it come from…?" James looks in the direction of where it came from but can't see anyone.

"Whatever, now's our chance!" Noire says while the monster was distracted wondering where the shooter was at, they charged at the monster and James swung horizontally striking the neck and Noire thrusted her sword right at the head. The monster rises about to hit them with its feet, Noire successfully dodges the attack while James blocks it in time. Then it started to go on a rampage and the two tried to get close enough to strike but had to back away from getting hit. Then another bullet hit it and gave James the chance to strike vertically and sliced it causing it to disappear.

"We did it… Though that was a close call when it started rampaging a bit." James says with a sigh of relief.

"Still, who took that shot… Uni…? But… she would have shown herself already." Noire says curious who took fire on the monster they fought against.

"I was thinking the same with Noble…" James said worried about his little bro after they had to seperate long ago. The two hurry back to the city quickly as they can.

"Whew… we're finally back… Ooof… I got a few more injuries. What should I say to K-Sha?" Noire wonders when the said person noticed them.

"Oh, Noire! You were late! I was so worried. Wait, you're all beaten up!" K-Sha says looking worried.

"I'm sorry to worry you. We had a little trouble, but at least we managed to defeat that monster." Noire tells her and K-Sha sighed in relief.

"Really?! That's amazing!" K-Sha exclaims happily

"I told you to leave it to us. Although… it was a little dangerous." Noire says and people were happy that the monster was dealt with. Then some soldiers were coming by and K-Sha told the two to hide and James saw her serious expression like she knew who they were and then pushed the two in an alleyway.

"Hey, did a strange woman with black hair along with a man with similar hair color come through here?" the soldier asks K-Sha and the small group of people.

"No, don't think we've seen them anywhere. You know something?" a man replies and turns to another man and he shook his head with the same answer.

"Those two are on the wanted lists. Now, if you know something, spit it out." the soldier demanded.

"They're saying they don't know, so you're all done here, right?" K-Sha tells the soldiers.

"What did you say, woman? Do you mean to obstruct us?" the soldier asks who seemed threatened by her comment.

"We're simply saying we don't know anything, how is that obstruction?" K-Sha replied to him.

"Shut up! We're positive they're in the city. If you protect them, then we'll arrest you for their same offenses!" the soldier says.

"We truly don't know anything. How many times must I say so until you accept this?" K-Sha asks as she is getting annoyed.

"... Let's take this woman with us. She might talk if we shake her. Come with us! We'll have you tell us everything you know!" the soldier said as he grabbed her arm.

"Kyah! L-Let me go!" She says struggling to get free.

"Let her go!" James shouted as both he and Noire came out from hiding.

"You two! You both were in this city after all!" the soldier exclaimed and K-Sha looked at them confused as to why they revealed themselves.

"We're your targets, right? She's not related to us at all, so let her go now." James tells them.

"If you both will come with us quietly, I'll release her." the soldier replied and James nods. "Very well. Let's go, criminals." he cuffs the two and takes them away to the basilicom prison area.

_-Meanwhile in a nearby forest-_

Uni and Noble were taking deep breaths from tiredness.

"Urgh, why do we have to go through something like this?" Uni asks angry

"It was their choice… don't get so upset over that. We don't know how this all happened at all. I just hope that they were able to get away and not get caught…" Noble says worried about his big bro.

"It's bothering me, but I have no way of finding out… Ah, damn it!" Uni curses upset and worried about her sister then she gets a sudden call on her phone. "A call? From who…? Hello?" she answers it

"Oh, good, I got through! Are you alright, Uni?" Nepgear speaks through.

"I'm fine. Noble is with me. You look like you're doing alright. Are you and Adam close to reaching Planeptune?" Uni asks her.

"Yeah, we should be there in just a little while. Thanks for asking, Uni, it feels nice knowing you'd worry about me." Nepgear explains with a happy tone.

"D-Dream on, Nepgear, like I'd ever be worried about you!" Uni says being a tsundere like her sister, and at the same time Noble and Adam who is with Nepgear both said to themselves 'Sure whatever.'

"Hey, at least she called because she was seriously worried about you both…" Adam says.

"I'm not weak enough to need concern." Uni tells him.

"Just be happy about Uni, so is there a reason you called or just worried?" Noble asks Nepgear and Uni only sighed.

"Oh, right! You two, please, listen calmly…" Nepgear starts and Noble felt shivers about what Nepgear was gonna tell them. "I've been trying to gather information by intercepting radio transmissions and recently heard something… concerning…"

"Concerning? Does it have anything to do with why we can't transform?" Uni asks and Noble wasn't sure that they were gonna like what they're going to be told.

"Not really, however, we learned that both Noire and James have been captured by Lastation soldiers…" Adam says

"What…? What do you mean…?" Uni asks now worried.

"It looks like they're treating them as members of AffimaX. They were placed on some kind of Wanted List. I couldn't believe it, but that's why I decided to contact you." Nepgear explains.

"I see… Thanks for the info, Nepgear." Uni thanks her now knowing what to do next.

"Uni, are you both possibly going to…?" Nepgear asks thinking she knows what they will do.

"Of course, we're going to save our older siblings." Uni says as she and Noble are now determined to accomplish their goal.

"It's too dangerous alone! You'll both be fighting the Basilicom- no, all of Lastation!" Nepgear warns them. "I know. Once we all meet up, we can…"

"That will be too long! However I'm sure that both of them predicted this, and that's why they had us escape." Noble explains. "That's why we are going to save them right now." The two set themselves as Noble pulls his hood on and they move onward. "_This time we'll get you out without the others."_

_-Back with Noire and James now in the prison area-_

The two have been taken to the prison cells area inside of the Basilicom.

"... I wonder how long we've been here…" Noire says sitting on the bed while James is laying down on the other bed and Noire's stomach growls. "Ugh… now that I think about it, I haven't eaten anything since I was brought here… Even if we're suspected of being members of AffimaX, they could at least give us some food."

"_What is going on with my mind…? Why do I feel like… I'm trying to remember something…?"_ James asks in his thoughts strangely having some kind of memory about someone he had forgotten. While he was deep in his thoughts he heard the door opening and looked up and had someone hug him.

"James!" Noble says, really happy to see him.

"Noble?" James says confused then noticed Uni also. "Well then, I didn't expect this. You both have done it yet again."

"We got help from Nepgear and prepared to get you both out, now let's get out before someone finds out." Noble tells him and they hurry quickly as Noire wants to stop a war from happening. They head to the place and used a secret passage Noire set up long ago.

"... We really got inside. Maybe I'll use this again next time." Uni says

"It's only a matter of time until we're found, so gather as much intel as possible. Documents or anything you can get your hands on…" Noire explains

"I don't know who you are, but this area is restricted." A woman spoke up getting their attention.

"Shoot, they found us!" Noire says worried

"... So, it's you two. She didn't finish you both off… how unlike her." the woman says.

"Who are you?!" Uni asks

"I'm just a Basilicom staff member. Nothing more, nothing less." She tells her.

"Nothing more, nothing less" my ass. Yeah, that's not suspicious at all." Uni says not buying it.

"This was originally our Basilicom." Noire says

"That's right… it was, wasn't it?" the woman says and the two couldn't believe what they heard.

"Do you actually remember us…?" James asks the woman, as he is slightly disbelieving it.

"Why, yes, I do. Lastation's CPU and GPU, Black Heart, Black Knight, and your younger siblings." she tells them now giving him belief from her answer.

"I never expected to meet someone who'd remember us here. I'll get to the point; Is it true you're going to invade other nations?" Noire asks

"Your role as CPU of Lastation is in the past. I have no obligation to disclose information regarding official national affairs." She replied to Noire.

"Hah! With an answer like that, it is most definitely true. I don't know what your objective is, but stop this ridiculousness right now!" James demands.

"If war breaks out, all of the citizens will be in grave danger… imagine the number of casualties… doesn't this concern you?" Noire asks

"No, not in the slightest. This is a war we have heavily desired." she answered bluntly.

"Wait… is she part of…" Noble says and James wonders what he knows. "it's only a possibility, but she might be a part of a mercenary group that disbanded quite a while ago."

"Mercenary group?" Noire says confused.

"They were warmongers that fueled fighting by selling weapons and themselves." Uni explains which clicked from Noire and James' memory.

"Oh wait your right, now I remember. But that group should've disbanded such a long time ago…" James says slightly confused.

"It's true that the Order was destroyed, but those who remained gathered together and created an entirely new Order." The woman explains to them. "We have been hiding under the surface, waiting for a chance to create a war whenever it was needed."

"I get it… That's why you took over the Basilicom." Noire says understanding the situation.

"Correct. It's much faster to start a war by hijacking a nation's center. We were fortunate that this nation's Gold Third was indifferent to national affairs and left it up to the Basilicom. It created an opening for us." She explains to them.

"Tch… I can't believe guys like these would take advantage of us…" Noire says upset about the situation. "Lastation isn't a tool for you to wage wars!"

"Your words are pointless. We'll use whatever we can to make things happen." The woman tells them.

"Looks like you have no intention of stopping. I'll just have to stop you by force!" Uni says summoning her rifle.

"Hmph. What idiots. Don't you know you're completely surrounded?" The woman tells the four and about to call security until a large smoke bomb dropped and went off creating a distraction and someone drops from hanging from above.

"This way everyone!" A familiar woman's voice spoke as they can barely see her but decided to trust her and follow her.

"Curse you, I should have known you would become a traitor!" The Order woman said knowing who rescued them.

The group escapes the Basilicom and get to a place to chat for a bit.

"That was a close one." James says as he turns to the mysterious woman he has seen before. "I don't know who you are… but thanks for the help back there."

"My goodness James… have you really forgotten about little old me?" The woman asks turning to him and removing her shades and hat showing who she is.

"Y-You?! What are you doing helping us?!" James asks her surprised then is starting to get angry. "Do you think I'd ever forgive you after what you did to us?! Like hell I'd ever agree to even get help from you! So if you have a good reason for helping before I start getting aggressive and-" he stopped talking when Noire grabbed his arm and he looks at her.

"I can understand you are still angry about what I have done to you and the others… I might not be forgiven now, but to be honest I have seen the error of what I have caused and I wish to ask for your forgiveness." She tells them looking down with a sad expression.

"You're the one my brother talked about… doing the Saints Serum experiment right?" Noble asks her and she nods.

"Cassandra is my name… one point Vexon as one of my helpers had released me from prison and said I could continue my work in a different dimension. I did so over there until your DragonSlayer friend arrived, one point I used my new power on him and… a possibility I might have unleashed something deep inside him to go on a rampage." She explains

"Jeff always goes on a rampage, he is a powerful guy really." James tells her, still upset over the incident many years ago.

"No, I mean like he was some kind of monster as his eyes were much different… as like he was someone else…" Cassandra explains to them the other three looked concerned at what she means though James didn't buy it. "I worked as a spy to help you, I can give you places of the monsters they are trying to capture. I know you still don't trust me but I do promise that your friend has asked me to help in any way I can."

"That could help us bro, come on give her a chance at least." Noble says to his brother and James looks at him then at Cassandra slightly unsure about trusting her. He sighs seeming to be outvoted.

"Fine, but I won't trust you still after what you did." James tells her and she nods as they move onwards and look through some quests that are needed. Also they introduced K-Sha to Noble and Uni which surprised them of Noire having a friend. After some time James came to the apartment tired. "Man how exhausting that was just now… I need a nap." He lays down on the bed and falls asleep.

_-James' Dream-_

"_Can you believe that they are making a serum that gives us different unique powers?" a female voice asks_

"_It's really amazing. With it we can keep the land safe from evil monsters! We would be heroes of the whole world!" A male voice replied_

"_Yea! Come on James! Lets go and have some fun together!" the female says grabbing the male's hand and running to a large room with headsets into a simulation._

_-End-_

James then wakes up from his dream and stares out the window wondering if that dream was some kind of connection.

"What was that about…?" He asks himself and sits up. "I must be thinking too much about what she did to us… I need to get it off my mind." While they searched for any possible places to find the strange monster, however they had no luck in finding any for a long while. Then K-Sha found out that there is a monster in a subway area and the soldiers went there to deal with it. The four hurry to the location and learn there are still people inside and they force themselves in from a soldier blocking the path and hurry quickly as they could to where the trapped people are at and the soldiers that haven't responded back. They fight off any monsters that get in their way and get to where a monster is attacking a citizen, and James strikes it distracting it as the others tell the civilians to escape while they deal with the monster.

Noble and Uni get some distance loading their guns and aim at the giant monster they are fighting now as Noire and James dodge it and strike it from the sides. The large monster swung its body at James smacking him away a small distance and by instinct he tossed a fire blast at it causing it to burn a bit. The monster notices Noire going towards it and the monster goes for a body slam attack which she barely gets out of the way, but gets knocked away from the shockwave. Noble and Uni shoot at it, and the monster almost went over to attack them if James didn't stab it in the back but some substance spews out and some got on his arm burning him.

"Gah!" he yelled in pain and he jumped off the monster and looked at his arm at where he felt the pain. "That was almost like acid there… looks like we gotta be extra careful from this one!" Noire and James were gonna have to be extra careful to not let any of the monster's blood drop on them otherwise it'll be deadly for them. The two struck it back and forth against it and later noticed it spewing out a lot of the acid and it needed to be finished quickly so James takes a stance holding his sword and it starts glowing and leaps at the monster and swings his sword vertically which cuts it completely in half and disappears. "Thank goodness, it's been taken care of…" Once everything was clear the four of them lead the group of people and the soldiers back out of the subway and people decided that they weren't criminals and Cassandra also came to clear their names at them being Organization members really just lies. With that both Noire and James finally could take a breather of being chased by the soldiers, however James was having these strange chills on his body for some reason.

**End of Part 2 - Black Story**


	15. Black Story - Yandere Gold Third

_Hyper Arc; Black Story - Part 3; Yandere Gold Third_

_After getting their names cleared both Noire and James were free to walk around the city without any worry anymore. Although something ominous was going to happen and it won't be very pretty._

Currently both Noire and James have decided to find any info about the Order's plans of bringing out a war. They plan to split up for some info and make plans to end their schemes.

"Alright, so first things first is we need to look for possible info about what the Order will do…" James says to himself wondering what he could do.

"Excuse me young man, are you the one who rescued the people in the subway before?" A young woman walks to him and he turns to her nodding. "Ah wonderful, I was wondering if you could do a favor for me?"

"Sure, what is it that you need?" He asks her.

"There are some special herbs in the forest area nearby, I use them for medical uses. The problem is I am all out and the area is filled with horrible monsters, I wouldn't dare to go there without protection. Although maybe you could find them for me." She explains

"Sure, I can do it for you." James tells her with a reassuring smile.

"Oh thank you! I'll give you my special made sandwiches I always make as a reward, I'll have enough for you and your friends!" She tells him

"I look forward to it already!" James tells her and she gives him a photo of what she wants and heads out to the area. "Alright, so she said the stuff she needs must be around this place." He continues looking around and using his sword to slice down the monsters that get in his way. "This should be the area." Before he could get to the area a large monster was in the way. "Of course this has to happen, oh well time to get down to business." He takes stance and runs towards the monster and dodges a swipe attack from it. He leaps and tosses an Ice blast freezing the leg of the beast and stabs it making it growl in pain. "You are finished!" James has his sword glow and he slashes 4 times and then he does a powerful swing across the body which causes it to disappear. "And done, now for the herbs. I am sure if I get a lot of this then that woman can make the medicine she needs." He starts grabbing a bunch of herbs and carries it back to the city.

"Thank you so much for gathering these! I'm sure to make a lot with this bunch!" She says with a happy expression to be able to get what she needs. "As thanks here are the sandwiches I promised!" She hands him a bag. "I hope you and your friends enjoy those!"

"I'll tell you how they liked them, see you later!" James tells her with a smile and heads towards the hotel and decides to try a sandwich in the bag and takes a bite of it. "Mmm, this is really good! The taste and flavor to it is amazing!" he continued eating it while walking and bumped into Noble on the way. "Oh hey there little bro! Do you want a sandwich I got from this lady I helped out?"

"Um… sure…" He says taking one while he stares at his brother questionably.

"What is it? Do I have something on my face?" James asks Noble noticing the look his brother is giving him.

"N-no it's just… why were you and Noire being all "lovey-dovey" suddenly?" Noble asks and James almost choked from eating, though able to swallow.

"The hell?! What are you talking about?!" James asks as he is coughing a bit. "I wasn't even with her! We went out to gather info though I helped out a woman gather some materials for helping people!"

"You sure? Cause me and Uni saw you and Noire strangely being like a couple strangely all of a sudden…" Noble tells him who is confused.

"Look I don't know what you saw… but you should know that even if I'm her protector… I haven't even told her my feelings while Jeff is in a triangle relationship with Neptune and Selena." James explains to Noble. "Now come on, it's already getting late now so we should head back." The two go back and Noble was still confused at what he saw with Uni. When they got back Uni came out of K-Sha's room saying she is going to bed and Noire came out to check on Uni and James asked her if she would like to have the bag that has the sandwiches for the sisters and K-Sha which she happily took and went to Uni's room. Though James noticed K-Sha watching and she was staring at him which strangely gave him shivers for some odd reason.

The Next day James exited out of his room and found a package at his door which is something for him and Noire. He picks it up and brings it to Noire's room.

"What is this?" She asks him

"Not sure, but it is mailed to us for some reason." He says and uses a knife to open the box and look inside to see another small box, a gem and a letter. "What is all this? I wonder who sent this." James pulls the letter out and opens it to see what it says.

"_It looks like you both are doing well with Uni and Noble. I thought of returning to Lastation once, but it seems it was needless worry. Once my new job settles down, I'll come by and visit. Until then, I'll leave the nation to you four. From Kei Jinguji."_ James read the letter out loud and the two smiled.

"Kei… alright. We'll do our best, even without you here. So rest assured and return home." Noire says taking the gem.

"_P.S. The gem should be helpful for linking, and also in the small box is for your project James. I hope it helps."_ James reads the last part and opens the small one and gets a power core.

"Hey this is a Power Core, I needed this to complete the suit I was working on. This is perfect! I better hide this somewhere safe until everything is solved." He says and leaves going back to his room. Once he placed the power core in the drawer, he then heard someone knock at his door.

"Who is it?" He asks

"It's me, do you have a moment?" K-Sha asks from the other side.

"Sure the door is opened, do you need something?" James asks her once she opens the door she has a gun in her hand.

"Yes, die." She says aiming at him which scares him and he takes cover behind a bed as she opens fire at him, actually trying to kill him.

"Hey! What the hell is wrong with you?! Why are you even holding a gun?!" He asks her frantically about the situation.

"Because if you're still here, Noire will never look my way." She tells him bluntly.

"Whaaaaat?!" He says while still panicking and then Noire walks in with Noble and Uni behind her.

"What's all the commotion about?" Noire asks

"Noire, please, wait a moment. I'm getting rid of this obstacle right away." K-Sha tells her

"Obstacle…? What's wrong with you? You're acting strange." Noire says weirded out a bit.

"Help me out here! She's a psycho! She's trying to kill me!" James tells her while still hiding behind the bed.

"... You're right. I don't need to kill you point blank." K-Sha says

"K-Sha, you…" Noire starts to say but K-Sha continues.

"James, let's have a duel. Winner takes Noire." K-Sha tells him

"A duel…?" He asks her as he is still frightened.

"I would be fine with just killing you, but it's better to fight fair and square in front of Noire." She tells him. "That way, you'll be able to accept defeat and die honorably, won't you?" He shivers with fear, actually scared wondering how this girl suddenly changed to an innocent girl, to a complete Yandere. "The place will be… ah, yes. Let's make it the Golden Summit. I'll be waiting on the top floor." Noire tries to stop her but she already left saying. "Don't worry, Noire… I'm always gonna wait for you, even if I'm stuck waiting in the afterlife… hmhm…"

"W-What was that…?" Noire asked James completely confused about what just happened.

"Like hell I would know! She just walked into my room before she suddenly started shooting at me…" James tells Noire while he is still frightened.

"What the hell is going on with her? That was anything but normal." Noire asks confused at why K-Sha was acting differently.

"You didn't do anything to make her like this did you?" Noble asks his brother.

"No! I swear I have no idea if I did do anything. She was being a total yandere and that is terrifying. I know it is scary, but I wasn't expecting it to be so… bad." James explains trying to shake off his nerves of what happened.

"... But what drove her to that state?" Uni asks

"I don't know what happened. We need to go to the Golden Summit and find out ourselves." Noire tells them, though while James is still scared to see K-Sha they agreed they need to learn what happened. The four head to the Golden Summit that is south of the city. "This is the Golden Summit… K-Sha should be at the very top of this tower."

"Uh-huh. Why did she choose a place like this?" Uni asks

"I'm not sure. But it might be…" James starts saying and Noble was wondering what he was thinking. "Uh, it's nothing. Let's just hurry and meet up with her." Noble can tell James was still feeling uncomfortable about being attacked by a yandere. Once they entered through the doors the inside looked like they were in space standing on crystalized platforms. "I can feel some kind of mystical power inside this place… I wonder if this is the source… come on let's find a way to go upwards." The four go through a portal to the next floor and they slay the huge amount of monsters on the small platform to get to the next portal to the top and see K-Sha waiting.

"Hmhm… you're finally here." K-Sha says with the creepy look still on her.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Noire tells her

"See, Noire? Even though you took your sweet old time to get here, I waited for you, as promised." K-Sha tells her. "... but since you were so late, and I was bored, I ended up making a lot of Noires." No kidding there were a lot of copies of Noire behind her.

"Gah?! Why did you make so many?! Why did you make these at all?!" Noire asks freaking out.

"Woah, that's a lot of big sisters!" Uni says surprised at the clones of Noire.

"Never in my life would I think I'd see this kind of thing again…" James says remembering the time with Rei Ryghts years ago.

"Agreed…" Noble agrees with James looking frightened now thinking K-Sha is obsessed with Noire all of a sudden.

"How do they look? They're so cute, just like you, Noire… aren't they?" K-Sha asks

"C-Cute… K-Sha… who exactly are you?" Noire asks

"... You're right. There shouldn't be any secrets between us. I'll tell you. I am K-Sha. Lastation's Gold Third." She tells them.

"You're the Gold Third of Lastation…?!" Noire asks and James facepalmed

"You're kidding? Honestly it was obvious already. She is the same exact one you fought before." James explains.

"K-Sha. Stop being ridiculous. You don't need to duel James. Let's just talk this through." Noire tells her.

"Sorry. Can't do. This has already been decided." K-Sha says

"Decided? Just hang on. Even if you won the duel, it's not like I just magically become "yours." Noire says to her.

"Then, what must I do to make you mine?" K-Sha asks her, really wanting to be with Noire desperately. Noire looked annoyed then thought of something.

"K-Sha, battle me. If you win, then I'm all yours." Noire tells her and the others weren't expecting her to say that.

"Noire?! WHAT?!" All three say at the same time.

"You heard me. This is the only option right now, she's not gonna listen to anything else. But, I'm sure my voice will reach her during battle." Noire tells them.

"I will say you are nuts… but if you are serious about this, just telling you that it'll be much harder before because last time I linked my abilities to you." James tells her.

"Noire, are you serious about your proposal?" K-Sha asks her.

"Completely. I can appreciate a challenge. I like people who are stronger than me, too." Noire tells her.

"I see… then, if that's the case, I'm gonna give it my all." K-Sha says holding two guns in her hands and her eyes change to a golden color.

_-Play Kingdom Hearts 2 ost Sinister Shadows-_

"Me too!" Noire says summoning her weapon and transforms into Black Heart. The two girls ready themselves for battle while the others stay on the sidelines where they are to just watch. The first move is made by Black Heart flying towards K-Sha as she loads her guns and starts firing at Black Heart. The CPU jumps over the bullets and swings horizontally knocking K-Sha back some distance away though she switches her weapon to a launcher and fires a rocket and Black Heart barely gets out of the only to get hit by the blast a bit. She readies herself and quickly charges at K-Sha and does a swift kick strike leaving K-Sha open and gets struck again.

"It looks like Noire is watching her moves before making a move." Noble notices as Black Heart blocks K-Sha's bullets with one side of her sword.

"There have been times when I noticed Jeff did the same thing against me… He would watch what I do and then at the exact moment he would catch me off guard and strike…" James explains remembering the first time he met Jeff and lost to him. The two girls continued switching offence and defense when a sudden powerful quake got them off balance for a bit.

"Whoa that was sudden! Since when do quakes happen like this?!" Uni asks not actually expecting an earthquake, though James and Noble had an idea of what it was.

"If I had to guess… it might be Jeff using a slight amount of his strength against some kind of powerful person. I wouldn't be surprised if he did so, though he does plan to use it against Jexon." James says as the two are still continuing with Black Heart taking stance reading her ultimate skill.

"Against the Black Wizard?! But isn't he unable to die?" Uni asks.

"True he does have immortality, however what Jeff has could possibly be what actually finishes him off for real." Noble says while Uni is in shock of what the two are saying.

"_How strong did they get after leaving us...?"_ Uni asks herself in her thoughts as Black Heart flies at K-Sha and strikes her then turns back to her attacking again and repeats 9 more times then stops with her sword changing shape and glowing striking 2 more times and then does an upper slice going into the air throwing her sword down at K-Sha and snaps her fingers causing multiple slashes to strike K-Sha causing her to fall down to her knees and lose the golden tint in her eyes and Black Heart reverts back as Noire once again signaling her victory.

_-End music-_

"The battle's over, K-Sha. I've won this time." Noire tells her and K-Sha looks up at her with a sad expression.

"How could I lose…? Even when… I love Noire… this much…" K-Sha says

"L-Love?! W-W-What are you saying?!" Noire asks with a slight blush not expecting her to say such a thing.

"You're more kind and stronger than anyone I know… not to mention you're cute… and stylish… and graceful… Ever since I met you in that park in Planeptune, I've been in love with you, Noire!" K-Sha explains to her.

"Wait… I think we saw her when Neptune and Jeff returned that one day… That explains why she said Planeptune…" James says quietly so only Noble and Uni heard.

"I want you to notice me! I want you to know me!" K-Sha says "But you don't even look at me!"

"T-That's not true! I've been looking…!" Noire argues.

"That's a lie and you know it! You don't look at all! You're always too busy with James! Even when you told me we'd be friends… Why have you betrayed me…?" K-Sha asks and Noire finally snaps.

"Oh, this is so damn ridiculous. I can't put up with this." Noire says annoyed which made K-Sha worry a bit. "Why did I become friends with a girl like this?"

"Why are you saying… something so horrible…?" K-Sha asks

"Because all you wanted was a friendship that was convenient for you. Right? Friends. Yeah, right, "friends." Calling such a shallow relationship a friendship is almost laughable. K-Sha. I seriously thought I could become a real friend to you." Noire says and K-Sha questions herself. "Something more than just friends; I could've been a true, close friend that laughs with you, cries with you, hell, even gets angry with you… if we were doing something wrong, we'd scold each other, fight, then make up. And, I don't know if I'm just crazy, but that's why I'm still here right now. Won't you let me become your true friend? If you're having troubles, I'd help you get through them. We could get through it all together! If you're smiling, I want to be there right next to you, smiling with you! K-Sha, you're… just… don't you ever for a second get to thinking you're replaceable."

"An irreplaceable… friend…? I'm really… your true friend, Noire…?" K-Sha asks her, seeming to come to her senses possibly.

"I'm sorry, K-Sha. I should've told you this sooner. B-But you know… I'm embarrassed saying this kind of stuff, I couldn't bring myself to. Golly, saying all that kinda reminds me of Jeffrey telling us the same stuff. Telling that everyone should respect their friends, even doing all that stuff together. If I would've just told you this, we wouldn't have had so much trouble." Noire explains with a smile.

"Please, don't apologize… you're not at fault… I want to be… a real friend to you, as well. I want to always be with you, too…!" K-Sha tells her with tears coming out. "I'm sorry… I've caused so much trouble… Um, and I've been so horrible to James…"

"It's alright. I won't hold a grudge. I understand." James says, who is still slightly afraid to be near her. K-Sha thanked him.

"Now that we've resolved this safely, let's head back to Lastation. There's a billion things I want to ask you." Noire tells K-Sha.

"Yes, I won't hide things from you anymore. Please ask me anything. We're real friends now." K-Sha says happily

"Right. So we are." Noire said who is also happy.

"... U-Um, Noire! I-If it's alright, please give me your hand!" K-Sha says which Noire was confused but did so and she shook her hand asking formally to be close friends which Noire agreed, and Noire asked her to try to get along with James which made K-Sha have a look of uncertainty and James with a gloomy expression. James decided to go on ahead with Noble behind him knowing very well he might not get along with K-Sha after just one incident.

"I see, so that is what happened…" Cassandra says understanding what the boys told her while Noire and Uni are talking with K-Sha.

"Yeah, I'm still shaken up from what K-Sha did. Noire did tell her to try to get along with me but I'm certain that might not happen…" James tells her. "In all honestly I think I'd rather trust you more than K-Sha."

"That makes me happy to hear. Although I am sure you don't trust me fully." Cassandra says not bothered by not being trusted yet.

"Yea… I just wonder why she suddenly became like that." James says

"I'm not sure, but I can tell you some stuff about her. So you know about the renewed Order right?" Cassandra asks and the two nod. "Well K-Sha was part of the Order before, she was a soldier of that group."

"It explains her personality change when fighting with Noire before." Noble says remembering how K-Sha was different when battling.

"I was sure the Order told her to assassinate you and Noire, however she couldn't bring herself to do it. I'm pretty certain the Order now wants to remove her and the four of you so they can begin the war they dreamed of, I dedicated myself to being a spy to understand what they plan to do." Cassandra explains.

"Of course they would, however we are sure to have a war on our hands someday in the future against Jexon. We have to be really prepared ourselves for that." James says

"I am uncertain of what they plan to do, but I believe they want to remove K-Sha's source of power which is in the golden tower. You'll have to go see if they went there." Cassandra tells them.

"Perfect, then this will be the time to settle things and stop their plans for war." James stands up and Noble follows out the room and the three girls are heading to the tower being told the same info. The 5 head to the golden tower and notice footprints going to the tower.

"These footprints… I feel like they weren't here the last time I came through this area…" K-Sha says now sounding worried.

"Looks like they found out about your source of power. From the looks of these tracks, they got heavy artillery… they might be expecting us." James examines them seeing that the Order might be prepared for them arriving.

"K-Sha, this is as far as you can go. We don't know what's up ahead. The four of us will continue on and take care of whatever's up there." Noire tells her.

"Okay… I did promise you, after all." She says, while she is still worried about what might happen.

"Thank you, K-Sha. Knowing you'll be waiting for me to return gives me the strength to try even harder to stay alive." Noire tells her and the four of them renter the tower and take the portals towards the Top area seeing a Shrine with a glowing centerpiece possibly being the power source for K-Sha. There is also a large machine and the Woman they have encountered before. "W-What is that robot?"

"So, CPUs and Protectors, you've come to get in the way." The woman says turning to them.

"We met you at the Basilicom… Looks like K-Sha's intuition was spot on." Noire says now becoming serious.

"I thought she'd lost her edge, but her instincts are as sharp as they were when she was in the Order. She should've waited patiently for death." She says a little annoyed.

"So it is as expected. You're planning on destroying the tower with that machine. We won't allow you to do so. Even if you get K-Sha out of the way, we will stop you." James says drawing his sword.

"How foolish. The position you all are in doesn't warrant this excess of confidence. This was created some time ago to destroy you… to destroy any and all CPUs and Protectors… consider it an Anti-Guardian Mobile Weapon!" She explains while James scoffed at her words.

"It may be Anti-Guardian or some nonsense, however you're sorely mistaken if you think some machine can overpower us! Noire, Uni, Noble, let's do this!" James says now with fighting spirit and the two girls transform into Black Heart and Black Sister, something in James' pocket glows a slight blue glow.

"You can sit back and watch as we turn that robot into a pile of scrap metal!" Black Heart tells the woman as she and James take the front-line and both Black Sister and Noble stay back since they use range type weapons.

"Transformation complete. I won't let you kill my sister, our protectors, or K-Sha!" Black Sister says readying her massive gun. The machine moves towards them as Noble and Black Sister load up and fire at it as James and Black Heart move to its sides and slash the body. The machine aims it's cannon at James and fires while James stood there he readies himself and accurately slices the blasts that were fired at him. He then saw the machine's arm change to fire but both Noble and Black Sister blasted the machine away having Black Heart leap and she does a horizontal slash at it, but then gets smacked away while James moved and caught her from smashing to the ground and sending an Ice blast freezing the legs.

"Thanks James." Black Heart says glad for his assistance. "But it's far from over yet!"

"Agreed, then let's get it with our power combined." James tells her which she nods agreeing as James is surrounded by electricity using the Lightning buff and the two charge at the machine with great speed and moving around slashing from different angles as Noble did the same shooting electrified bullets. The machine started to topple and fall on the floor malfunctioning. "Pffft! Well for a weapon that's supposedly to be anti-Guardian, it was all bark and no bite!"

"Now, you're all that's left. Throw away your weapon and surrender quietly." Noble tells the woman with his dual guns pointed at her.

"... Heh heh. I've never appreciated your personality more than now, Black Knight." She says with a smirk and presses a button causing some gas to leak out of the machine.

"T-This is…?! Everyone, cover your mouth! Don't breathe in that mist!" James warns them

"Haha! Foolish! You cannot escape! It's useless for you to close your mouth, your body will absorb it from the air!" The woman says with a grin as she already won.

"If that's the case, then…" James uses his telekinesis power to push the other three just out of range of the mist. While he got them out safely he started losing strength dropping the sword he was holding and unable to breathe making his heartbeat increase. "I can't… losing strength…" He falls flat on the ground.

"James!?" Black Heart shouted not expecting James to risk his life like this. "What have you done to him?! What is this gas?!" she demanded from the woman.

"Didn't I say? This is an Anti-Guardian weapon. We've been putting all of our efforts into this virus to crush you. It's a shame you were unable to neutralize it or the Order. But don't worry. You'll meet your end soon enough. Our weapon won't move, but we've still manufactured plenty of the virus." The woman explains while still smirking, as Black Heart cursed herself.

"Watch from the afterlife as Gamindustri sinks into the depths of delusions!" The woman says until bullet fire hits her and makes her numb and then falls unconscious which the fire came from K-Sha.

"K-Sha! It's an emergency! James! James is…!" Black Heart tells her panicking.

"Please, calm down, Noire, and tell me exactly what happened." K-Sha says and the three quickly explain the situation. "I came because I heard a loud noise, but to think this is what happened…" the trio go to the fallen James and Noire kneels down and turns him to her barely having his eyes opened.

"N-Noire… I…" James starts speaking weakly.

"Don't speak. Please. I'm taking you to the hospital right away." Noire tells him while he is breathing heavily.

"I'm sorry… but… I think this… might be it… for me…" He tells her.

"You idiot! Don't even talk like that! I'm not letting you die!" Noire tells him feeling angry.

"I always thought… if it had to end… then at least I'll know… you're safe…" James says trying to lift a hand placing it on Noire's

"James, no! Please, James, don't give up now! I'll do something, we'll manage something! Keep your eyes open, stay with me, James!" Noire starts tearing up.

"No...ire… it's… alright…" He continues.

"It's not alright at all! Why are you giving up, you idiot?!" Noire asks him, and tears drop from her eyes.

"I'm… a Goddess Protector… It's my… fate to protect you… I'm glad… to have met you… and everyone else…" He continues telling her as he has tears and slightly tightens his grip on her hand. "But… I'm afraid… I'm afraid… I don't… want to die…" Noire hugs him to her chest starting to cry while Noble and Uni stood there watching in fright.

"James, please hold on for ten… No, five minutes!" K-Sha suddenly speaks up.

"K-Sha… what… are you…?" James weakly asks her wondering what she plans to do.

"I'm going to create a serum using my blood!" K-Sha says

"Huh?! What are you talking about?! Please, explain!" Noble says as she readies some equipment.

"There's no time now! I'll explain later! Everyone, do your best to keep James awake. Don't let him fall asleep or we might lose him for good!" K-Sha tells them. "I will save you, James! Just hold on!" While the trio keep James from death K-Sha works on making the serum and gives it to James. "I've administered the serum… his condition should subside once some time passes." James' breathing starts to slow down and relax showing that he will be alright.

"How are you feeling? Does it hurt anywhere?" Noire asks him

"I feel a bit dizzy right now, but I think I'll be okay." James tells her and has his arm over his head.

"Oh, thank goodness! James, I was so worried!" Noire says and hugs him again.

"Don't strangle him, give him some time to rest!" Noble tells her and James nods.

"O-Oh, right, I'm sorry. I'm just so… so happy…" Noire says tearing up. "I'm not gonna let go of you ever again. I'll always stay right here by your side."

"At least you aren't being Tsundere about it, but I'm happy to hear you say that finally." James tells her with a slight smile.

"Ngh…! No, no! It was a good thing that I saved James! Or else Noire would've been sad!" K-Sha shouts out placing her hands on her head like she is hearing something they can't.

"K-Sha? What's wrong?" Noire asks her slightly frightened she said something odd.

"What's gotten into her?" Noble asked, wondering what is happening to K-Sha. As she yells out her name.

"I'm right here, K-Sha! I'm right here, so calm down." Noire tells her as James finally felt something.

"Noire… help me…! All of this animosity is overflowing… I can't… hold back anymore!" K-Sha says as a dark aura surrounds her being.

"So that's it…" James says now realizing it wasn't just by accident that K-Sha attacked him.

"You won't try to save me, Noire?" K-Sha asks her, as she is now consumed by the darkness.

"What? What are you saying, of course I-" Noire tried telling her but gets interrupted.

"Why won't you say that you'll stay here by my side?! You said it to James!" K-Sha says.

"Calm down! Listen to what I'm saying!" Noire tells her standing up and James only sitting up to see what will happen.

"Rrgh… N-No…! Noire promised that she would always be my friend!" K-Sha yells out like she has someone inside her head. "She said she'd stay with me! I won't be thrown away by anyone!"

"I get it… someone is doing this to her, why didn't I notice it before?" James asked himself as he stood up. "That darkness surrounding her is definitely the cause of why she is acting like this."

"Do you think it's Jexon doing it?!" Noble asks worried about K-Sha.

"No… Me and the other guys can easily tell what kind of Magic he uses, this is completely different. Whatever this is we have to knock some sense into her!" James says as he picks up his sword and pulls out the blue gem in his pocket.

"Wait bro are you kidding?! You wanna do such a thing after what she is saying?!" Noble asks him.

"She did save my life, and I owe her for that. We just need to weaken her so we can break that darkness surrounding her. It has clearly clouded her mind." James explains to them.

"Then we'll do just that, come on Uni!" Noire tells her sister summoning her sword and Uni doing the same with her rifle.

_-Play Kingdom Hearts BBS ost Dark Impetus-_

"Alright… I'll help." Noble says with a sigh and pulls out his pistols and K-Sha has the golden tint in her eyes showing she is going all out. Noire and James charge at her as she aims her guns at them and fires a round of bullets which they dodge them though James still trying to recover gets hit in the arm. Though it doesn't stop him from moving and striking K-Sha pushing her away as she loads up again and fires again making James jump away and both Noble and Uni take different directions as Noire lands next to Uni and takes charge while Uni fires a couple of shots at K-Sha with Noire attacking her a few times.

"Uni!" Noire signals her sister having her fire some shots and hitting K-Sha though they notice the aura still not vanishing and she launches dark energy orbs causing them to explode having the four move out of the way. "She didn't have stuff like that before!"

"It must be that darkness, she is catching us off guard with them!" James says dodging a dark blast from K-Sha and he launches an ice blast and K-Sha counters with another dark blast causing a powerful explosion. Noire runs at K-Sha and jumps avoiding the bullets and does a downward slash knocking K-Sha back. She then switches to more weapons and fires out rockets having the four spread around and K-Sha shooting at them doing damage to them especially to James who she seems to be aiming at most of the time.

"Uni, let's do this!" Noble tells her as they go in shooting large blasts at K-Sha, Noble switching to sub machine guns and firing flame bullets and Uni shooting a beam at her. K-Sha let's loose and fires a whole clip of bullets and the two continue the gun fight as Noble switches and creates a symbol from above K-Sha and fires a single beam which makes the symbol consume the energy and burst with multiple smaller ones and showers K-Sha in it. James stands up watching K-Sha looking to struggle with trying to break free from the darkness corrupting her. Noire gets close a couple of times and tries to call out to her in hoping it would work, however each was the same as K-Sha continued fighting back.

"You are part of Gold Third, you have been a cheerful and carefree girl when we met. You helped treat our injuries, and now I will help you get out of the darkness." James grips the blue gem and he charges at K-Sha with the Gem glowing and forming into a second sword and his eyes change to the same blue color as he takes a stance having the two swords glow a bluish green color and he starts doing a powerful combo attack on her destroying the floating mechanical pieces around her and does a powerful thrust knocking her back and causing the aura to flicker. "K-Sha! come back to your senses!" the gem changes back to its original form and the glow from it brightens and burns away the dark aura on her and her eyes now become lifeless as she falls down flat.

_-End music-_

Once everything was calmed down the others stopped and took a breather.

"Two fights in a row is pretty rough…" Noire says tired.

"Agreed… luckily we were able to stop that darkness… and I'm certain that K-Sha will be fine now." James tells them as K-Sha starts to move and slowly gets up looking confused.

"H-Huh…? What was I…?" She asks confused

"I see you finally come to your senses again…" James says to her.

"Noire, Uni, James, Noble… you're all so battered… It's all my fault, isn't it…?" K-Sha says feeling regretful, then aims her gun at the core and fires at it which shatters the crystal.

"What was that? What did you do?" Noire asks

"I just destroyed the source of my power, the Gold Crystal. Lots of Share power was flowing through the crystal directly into me." K-Sha explains. "But because I had this power… I just became a pawn… I was used…"

"I didn't think such a secret existed in this tower…" Uni says and K-Sha looked at Noire with a sad expression.

"Noire, I'm so sorry… There's… no way I could still be your friend after all of this… I won't get close to you… otherwise, I'm sure I'll just make more trouble for you. So, please, forget about me, Noire. It… may take some time, but I'll forget, as well..." K-Sha tells her looking sad.

"Do you want to forget me? If you cause trouble, if you hurt me, you just want to forget me and pretend it never happened?" Noire asks her which K-Sha was silent, unsure about it. "You really are an idiot. This sort of thing is like a daily occurrence for us."

"D-Daily occurrence…? Something like this?" K-Sha asks Noire, surprised to hear that.

"There's a dumbass out there who always brings trouble with her and has petty fights over games every other week." Noire tells her and the others know who she is talking about. "And on top of that, even though she's at fault, she never apologizes. It's the worst."

"Pffft, you got that right. I swear, everytime she does something stupid this guy always has to get mixed into her messes dealing with her 24/7." James tells K-Sha talking about a certain someone also.

"You've apologized. You're already surpassing her as far as I'm concerned. So, K-Sha, don't keep saying stuff about not being friends anymore or wanting me to forget you. It's unnecessarily sad." Noire tells her.

"Sad? That can't be true… I was jealous, possessive, and I couldn't contain it, it made me so reckless in the end. How could you ever forgive me, let alone like me…?" K-Sha asks Noire.

"It's true. Your jealousy was worrisome, but I'm sure it'll get better once you have more friends around you. It's no big deal, really." Noire explains

"What if I lose it again and hurt someone?" K-Sha asks

"We'll cross that bridge if we ever get there, and I'll just punch you again to knock some sense back into you. I promised you, didn't I? If you were doing something wrong, I'd stop you, even if I had to beat you silly." Noire tells her.

"And Friends always look out for one another, so no matter what happens you can always have someone to help you out." James tells her remembering Jeff always telling that to others. "_I should also be ready for when the day comes to when we go up against Jexon and his army."_

After the mishaps in the Golden Tower James and others took the leader of the Order and put her into a cell making sure that she will not escape and make a plan for war. He knows that having two other groups starting a war will be huge trouble for them, all he hopes for is that the others are safe.

**End of Black Story - Select Next Story**

_Purple Story; Neptune, Jeffrey, IF, Compa, Selena, & Tempest [Jump to "Lost Memories"] (Mobile; Ch 10)_

_White Story; Blanc, Rom, Ram, Alex, & Seth [Click; Next] (Mobile; Next)_

_Green Story; Vert, Isaac, Mark, Nepgear, & Adam [Jump to "The Invaders"] (Mobile; Ch 19)_


	16. White Story - Becoming Hunters

_Hyper Arc; White Story - Part 1; Becoming Hunters_

_As agreed with the four protectors they destroyed their gauntlets, now Alex wears his duel disk out in the open now that he can no longer store it away unless needed for battle. All he has left on him is that and his three card decks._

On his walk he was able to find Blanc, and the two have made their way towards the city of Lowee. However they were unable to find the twins and Seth at all.

"We finally made it to the city. I hope Rom and Ram are doing alright…" Blanc says with Alex next to her as he looks at his three god cards. Then a woman approached them.

"Oh, hello, young lady and young lad. Where have you come from?" She asks them

"Y-Young lady…? I'm not a young lady, I'm Lowee's CPU, and-" Blanc starts saying

"Haha! A CPU? Oh, these youngsters say such funny things these days." the woman says and Alex sighed from what she said.

"Figures… No one in the last city believed us either." Alex says annoyed and concerned. "It's odd how not one person seems to remember us or any of the other CPUs or Protectors for that matter. What the hell is going on?"

"If you're lost, I can show you around. I'm a receptionist at the Guild, so you can rest assured in my knowledge of this city." The woman tells them.

"The Guild, huh? Well, great timing, at least. We did want to stop over by the Guild." Blanc tells her.

"Oh, really? Do you have a request?" The woman asks and Alex hands a paper to her. "I'm searching for my younger sisters. Their names are Rom and Ram, they look like- Oh, Rom and Ram! Sure, I know them."

"You know about them…?! Where are they right now?" Blanc asks her

"Were they with a boy with my same hair and eye color?!" Alex asks

"Those two girls said they would head to Lowee's capital city to meet their big sister. I couldn't even stop them. And yes there was a young boy with them as you described having that same device on your arm." The woman explains. "Now that I remember, they kept insisting they were CPU Candidates, as well."

"When did this happen?" Blanc asks the woman, hoping they haven't missed their chance to find them.

"Just a few hours ago." She says.

"Thanks for the info. We'll be going now, we really need to find them." Alex says.

"Okay. Just use the main road, alright? Avoid the woods if you can help it. You'll hear there's a shortcut if you go through there, but lately I've heard there are strange monsters roaming about." She explains to them

"Okay, I'll remember that." Blanc says and the two continue onward to the main city. "We should get to the next city past this main road. I hope I can meet up with Rom and Ram there, but…" before she could finish a small group of strange monsters appeared.

"That is a weird kind of monster, I don't think we've seen these before. Is this one of those weird monsters that lady was talking about?" Alex asks as he starts up his device. "Well either way, if it's gonna get in our way like this, we have no choice but to fight!" Blanc summons her hammer as Alex draws one card. "Come forth Gamma!" he summons his first Magnet warrior as it has a Health bar with three squares under it, then Alex notices a life counter appear on his duel disk. **(LP 10000)** "What is this now? I have a life counter?"

"Worry about that later!" Blanc tells him as she takes her stance and swings her hammer smacking one of them and making it fly into the trees. Alex has his magnet warrior attack the strange monster knocking it around until it finally disappears.

"Alright now for the last one. Time to grab it Gamma." Alex commands his warrior by grabbing the last one "Sets up for the pitch! And throws it!" his warrior throws it towards Blanc for her to do the same thing by swinging her hammer and sends the enemy flying. "And it is out of the park!" Alex jokes seeing the monster land in a forest. "Those things were pretty durable against our attacks. We should look into this and figure out what they are." Alex says about to deactivate his disk.

"Wait! It's not over!" A familiar voice yelled out to the duo. They turn to notice a larger monster striking the duo and Alex's magnet warrior instantly dropping its HP to 0 and shatters. This also caused Alex's life counter to drop a bit. From a single attack the two are knocked unconscious while the woman in Blue destroys the monster.

Some time passed as the woman brought the two into a hotel room and bandaged up their wounds from the large monster that attacked. After a bit the two start to regain consciousness.

"You're both finally awake. Man, you two were really knocked out there." The woman that saved them tells them and the two look around in the place they are in. "We're in a hotel, not too far from where you both passed out. My name's C-Sha."

"... I'm Blanc." She tells her slightly dizzy still.

"Alex…" He says who is also dizzy.

"Nice to meet you both. I carried you here so you can go ahead and thank me now." C-Sha says with a proud smile.

"... Yes, thank… hmm…?" Blanc starts seeing straight now and suddenly realizes who C-Sha is. "Wha, You're-?!"

"Hmm? Is there something on my face?" C-Sha asks while Alex has also noticed who she is.

"Why are YOU here?!" Blanc asks now getting pissed off and Alex was wondering why this girl from Gold Third helped them out when they beat the CPUs in the exhibition match.

"W-Woah, what's with that change in attitude? I'm not sure how to respond to that…" C-Sha asked shocked from Blanc's sudden anger. While Alex was confused if she is either she is pretending she didn't know them, or if the world suddenly strangely changing affected her as well. "Do you know me or something? I'm bad at remembering people's faces, sorry. Who are you?"

"What? There's no way in hell you forgot! We just fought each other!" Blanc curses angry still while Alex stays silent until Blanc calms down which could take a while.

"I fought with you? No way, I don't believe it. I would've remembered something like that." C-Sha tells her, and Alex would take that answer since he isn't sure that she saw Blanc in her normal form.

"What?! Do you remember these freaking fists digging into your cheeks?! Just stay right the- Ow!" Blanc tried to move, but her injury stopped her.

"Hey, now, don't push yourself. What'll you do if your wounds reopen?" C-Sha asks her and Blanc was still pissed off.

"What's your angle here? Attacking me then saving me? I don't get you at all!" Blanc says

"Blanc, just give it a rest…" Alex tells her and lays down again.

"But, Alex, she is the one who…" Blanc tries to argue with him.

"She says she doesn't remember seeing us, so just leave it at that." He tells her and notices his magnet warrior card on his duel disk having red cybernetic lines on it. "Hmm? What the?" He sits back up and takes it and is given a warning sign like he is in a virtual world.

_-Warning; Monster has been destroyed. Any monsters, spells, or traps that are used/destroyed will be sent to the Grave unable to be recovered back to the deck. Monsters that get destroyed will decrease Life count by 100 x level of monster, any monster in Def that gets destroyed will not decrease Life Count. Any unused cards from hand or field will automatically be returned to the deck and shuffled for next visit to any dungeon area. Sacrifice rules are still in play, however those kind of summons won't count as monsters destroyed.-_

"Are you kidding me?! What kind of rule is this?!" Alex asks in disbelief. "So my destroyed companions are stuck in the Graveyard, dammit…" Blanc was concerned about him, while C-Sha was wondering what he's talking about. While Blanc and C-Sha talked about the licence system Alex was in worry for his most treasured companions in his deck. "_I have to be really careful on how I use them, and I still have to do the same rule to summon powerful monsters. But luckily tributes are different from them being destroyed and won't be stuck in the grave."_ He removes his disk placing it on the ground and his deck on the nightstand. Since there were two beds they could each sleep soundly, however Blanc didn't want to sleep next to C-Sha slightly not trusting her, but both Alex and Blanc did blush having to share a bed. Alex was nervous about it, but he wanted to let Blanc know he will always be there for her so he has an arm wrap around her which she let's happen and places her arm on his.

"_I know how much you care, thank you Alex."_ Blanc says in her thoughts falling asleep.

The next morning C-Sha brought the two to the place where they can get a licence for selected job preference, in order to fight they needed to be hunters to actually do so.

"You can take the aptitude test here. I hope you'll do your best." C-Sha tells them.

"That's the plan. Didn't need you to tell me that." Blanc says to her.

"We'll begin the aptitude test momentarily. Please, be aware that it will take some time." A guild representative explains

"That's fine. Let's get started already." Blanc says to the woman.

"Okay, then let's begin. Please, come over to this room." She tells the two.

"I'll come pick you both up when it's almost over. I'll be crossing my fingers for you to get a Hunter's license, Blanny!" C-Sha tells them, a bit excited to have a partner.

"Crossing your fingers is pointless. And stop calling me that already." Blanc tells her.

"She only allows me to call her that." Alex says bluntly.

"Are you both a couple?" C-Sha asks him, a bit surprised.

"Not officially yet, but we do care about one another." Alex tells her. "Now, let's go and become Hunters Blanc." The two enter the room taking the test while C-Sha went out for a bit waiting for the two to finish up. Blanc was doing pretty well, though Alex was having trouble because he doesn't use a weapon. He knew summons are a way of battling, and rarely anyone has a special power like his other than his own little brother. After a small amount of time the two were able to get a license of being Hunters, it was tricky for Alex but he had a sigh of relief to do something better than just sitting around the city. The two also searched for any info about where their younger siblings are, and luckily they were told that they accepted a quest to a dungeon area and make their path to the place.

"Looks like this is the place." Alex says as his duel disk automatically activates.

"Rom, Ram…! Where are you? If you are here, respond!" Blanc calls out to them.

"Why are you yelling?! You're gonna lead monsters here!" C-Sha warns her.

"I don't care. I can defeat whoever shows up. I need to find Rom and Ram." Blanc tells her, determined to find her sisters.

"And I have to find Seth, no matter what happens I have to." Alex says with the same determination. C-Sha only sighed giving up on trying to stop them.

"I guess it's no use. I'll come along with you, so shout as much as you want." C-Sha tells them.

"... You're coming too?" Blanc asks slightly surprised.

"It's good to have company in travelling and in life. I can't leave a fellow Hunter alone." C-Sha tells them

"... I'm not thanking you for anything." Blanc tells her as Alex is already moving forward and he summons his Queen's Knight. They move forward with Alex's knight fighting the monsters and Blanc smashing the enemies with her hammer.

"This dungeon kinda reminds me of a platforming game… I can't get distracted though. We need to find our siblings quick." Alex says as he played the Black Luster Ritual using two warriors to ritual summon Black Luster Soldier. They get to an open area and Blanc takes a deep breath.

"Rom! Ram!" She shouted at the top of her lungs, but sadly nothing which makes her sigh. "Where are they?"

"You're pretty desperate. They're that important, huh?" C-Sha asks and Alex turns to her with an expression like 'Seriously?'

"Of course they are. They're my younger sisters." Blanc tells her slightly pissed off at her comment.

"If they're so important, why didn't you stay by their side? How did you lose them?" C-Sha asks.

"Whose fault do you think this is…?" Blanc asked while glaring at her.

"What, me? Why would I know? What are you saying?" C-Sha asked Blanc, completely confused at what she is talking about.

"That's right… you don't remember. Forget what I said." Blanc tells her turning her back to her while Alex is looking around hoping to get a good viewpoint if he could see their younger siblings.

"Nothing, this is not easy with how this place looks. We should go to another spot and see if we can actually find them." Alex says drawing a few cards and one happened to be one of the three. However with the new rules he will wait until something big happens suddenly, so he summoned Breaker the Magical Warrior having him with three companions to fight. They continue moving forward through the dungeon until Blanc stops her movement and looks around.

"If they haven't come this far, we may have passed by them somewhere." Blanc says which Alex slightly groaned.

"That could be a possible reason. We did hurry over here to find them, they might even be in town still getting set up. Blanc, let's head back… we might see them on the road." Alex tells her, but before they could some large enemies approached them.

"We'll have to clean up these guys." C-Sha tells them and readies herself and Alex notices a black and light blue aura from the strange monsters. "Divide and conquer you two!" C-Sha gets one of the monster's attention and leads it away, while Alex left two of his warriors with Blanc and have his Black Luster Soldier follow him.

"Alright let's see if this still works, Black Luster Soldier! Merge with me!" Alex commands, his warrior glowed bright and formed into a small ball of light, which absorbed into his body and armor forms on his body. His Duel Disk reshapes into a shield his warrior had and he is also given a sword in his right hand and a notification appeared in front of him.

_-When merging with a duel monster you are unable to do any summoning, you are allowed to call out any spells or traps that have been set before the merge. You can demerge once you are no longer in battle. Note; while merged you will have an HP bar, each square gone is -100 on the life counter.-_

"Lovely, but I won't be easily beaten!" He shouts out as the large turtle monster moves to him and Alex blocks the swipe of the claws. He attacks with his sword and barely gets hit making the HP drop a bit on him. "lucky shot! You won't survive against me!" Alex steps back and thrusts his sword knocking the monster back and falls onto it's back which suddenly it goes in its shell spinning around and hits Alex knocking him down. He gets distracted looking at his HP and gets hit by the spinning shell again causing his first bar to deplete and only 7 left. "I can't get distracted by my Life counter, I need to focus on the battle. I never expected a monster to have tricks like this." He readies himself and blocks another attack as he swipes a diagonal slash on the monster. Then takes a stance and heavily strikes the monster causing it to finally disappear ending the battle. "Finally it's done…" he has his warrior defuse with him and his Life counter goes down. "looks like it won't reset… so I have a limit on my life counter so I have to be really careful." They decide to head back to the city.

_-Meanwhile in another place of the dungeon-_

"Hmmmm, we made it all the way here, but there's nothing." Ram says looking around for specific monsters.

"Did they get defeated…?" Rom asked confused.

"No way! Even though we became Hunters, we can't defeat monsters, and we can't find Blanc, it's all awful!" Ram exclaims upset.

"Hmm… Let's just keep searching around here for now." Seth tells them.

"_I have a feeling that a certain duo came here before us."_ a voice in Seth's mind spoke.

"I hope so…" Seth says hoping to find Alex, while the three were looking around they encountered monsters which were immune to element attacks which seemed impossible so they had to retreat to the next city and Ram shouted loudly.

"...Hm? I think I heard something." Blanc said suddenly which Alex was curious about what she heard.

"Huh, really? I didn't hear anything… You're probably so worried about your sisters you're hallucinating." C-Sha says

"Hey, watch it. I'm not hallucinating. Maybe it was the cries of some monsters or something." Blanc says which Alex wondered if what it was exactly, but they still head back to the city and Alex is given another screen.

_-Any non destroyed Ritual Monsters will be returned to the deck along with the ritual spell unlike normal spells. If the monster is destroyed, then both the monster and ritual spell will be unusable.-_

"Good to know, though it looks like getting these pop-ups is gonna be annoying." Alex says to himself returning to the city hoping they can find the trio and gather together again.

**End of part 1 - White Story**


	17. White Story - C-Sha's Secret

_Hyper Arc; White Story - Part 2; Truth about C-Sha_

After some time passed, Alex and Blanc helped many civilians of Lowee by obtaining stuff or eliminating monsters that are causing trouble. Sadly they couldn't find any information of where their younger siblings could be at currently. After a big quest Alex was getting tired and returned to the hotel room.

"Ugh, what a day. I worked so hard having to do so much. I should take a short nap for now." Alex says to himself detaching his Duel Disk and placing it down as he lays on the bed and closes his eyes. His deck starts glowing suddenly for some reason.

_-Alex's Dream-_

_Inside a large room a young boy was looking through a similar deck of cards to Alex's strangely. While doing so a person stopped in front of the boy causing him to look up at a young girl with white hair._

"_Hey there! What are you doing?" She asked the young boy._

"_I'm just looking through my cards, especially my most favorite in my deck." He tells her and pulls out the Dark Magician card. "This guy has always pulled me out of tight spots, but I always believed in my deck."_

"_Yea he has, I don't think you ever lost once yet. Everyone is changing their cards to come up with ways to beat you." The girl says sitting next to him._

"_You were pretty close you know, having a spellcaster deck is pretty tricky. However there are three cards that one person would be unstoppable." He says_

"_You mean the three God Cards?" She asks him which he nods to her. "No one has found them until now, someone said that one of the Cards is gonna be a tournament prize and a look inside a special box they found."_

"_Awesome, hey let's enter that tournament and win it. If I collect all three I wanna see someone try to beat me when I have all three!" The young boy says excited_

"_You bet, but first I think your magician should have an apprentice in your deck." The young girl pulls out her own deck of cards and looks through them until finding the certain one. "Here you go." She gives him the card, which he was curious about, and why she is giving him one._

"_Dark Magician Girl? Isn't this your Main favorite in your spellcaster deck?" he asks her._

"_Yea she is, but I accidentally had a second one. So I thought I would give her to you, and you can always think of me when you see her." She says with a bright smile._

"_Thank you …, I'll always treasure it." The boy says to her, really happy._

_-End of Dream-_

Alex suddenly woke up and was curious about what that dream was about. He sat up and grabbed his Duel Disk and pulled out his deck then looked through the cards until he found his Dark Magician Girl card and looked at it carefully.

"Who was that girl I dreamed about…? Why did I suddenly have that dream…? Did I forget something that I lost which was important?" He asked himself so many questions wondering what his dream was about, and how he had forgotten about it strangely. While he was in deep thought both Blanc and C-Sha entered the room and Blanc looked down, which Alex could guess is that they had no luck again on searching for the twins and Seth. While the two talked as Alex was distracted he suddenly heard running and he noticed the two girls gone which he worried about Blanc wondering what happened. He puts his deck back in and slips on his device and hurries out and follows where the two are running and they are attacked by some monsters. He joins the fight by summoning his Silent Magician, it wasn't a big problem and they quickly got rid of the monsters. However Blanc was chasing C-Sha because of having a photo of something embarrassing.

They returned to the city figuring on where else the twins and Seth could be at, until C-Sha entered the room suddenly.

"Hey you two, listen! I found a great clue concerning Rom, Ram and Seth!" She tells them.

"Wait are you serious?!" Alex asked her, really surprised to hear that.

"It's probably better you talk about it with this person instead of me. Come in." C-Sha says and a girl in a maid uniform enters the room who looks very familiar to Blanc and Alex.

"Pardon me. Nice to meet you. My name is Financier." She says. "So you are Lady Blanc and Lord Alex! I've heard all about you from Lady C-Sha. If I may start, will you please listen to my request?"

"Huh? Request…? What about Rom, Ram, and Seth…?" Alex asks, slightly confused.

"Well, you'll see once you've listened." C-Sha tells him.

"I wish to ask if you could search for two girls and a boy that have gone missing." Financier explains which makes Blanc and Alex have a grim feeling about what she is telling them. "The three that have gone missing are the ones you are searching for: Rom, Ram, and Seth."

"What do you mean they're missing?!" Blanc asks her, now sounding worried.

"I had requested monster extermination from them since they're Hunters, but they don't seem to have returned…" Financier explains "So I become extremely anxious… Then Lady C-Sha appeared."

"I happened to meet her while gathering information on the two." C-Sha explains

"... I understand the situation. Tell me the place where those monsters are. I'll go there." Blanc says understanding the situation. "Rom and Ram are my precious sisters. Of course I'll go and save them. I swear I'll find them."

"Seth is my brother, I worry about him a lot. This is the time for a big brother to be there right now!" Alex says to himself determined to find Seth. They are given the location where the trio went. They get to the place and Alex summons his Queen's Knight and his King's Knight which it's ability allows Jack's Knight to appear. He drew his two magicians and summoned them and he looked to a higher platform and noticed some monsters seeming to surround something or someone, which told him that they needed to get up there quickly.

Up on the platform is the trio surrounded by the delusionary monsters with bright blue lines pulsing through the bodies.

"Urgh…! Why are there so many tough monsters like this…?" Ram asked as she is getting annoyed that their attacks aren't doing much.

"Ram, what should we do…? I can't…" Rom asks while getting scared of their situation.

"Y-You can't give up! Right now, we have to run… ow…?!" Ram tells her sister though she has gotten an injury as Seth has MudballMan to defend against most attacks but won't be able to survive for much longer. The monster goes in for an attack which the twins scream scared.

"Double Dark Magic Attack!" Alex yells out as his two magicians blast the enemy away from the trio. "You stay the hell away from them!"

"Rom, Ram, are you alright?!" White Heart asks her little sisters.

"B-Blanc?!" Rom says surprised.

"Oh, Blanc, we were looking for you!" Ram says happy to see her.

"Don't give me that, you dummy! Damn it, why have you been wandering around?! Don't you know this is dangerous?!" White Heart yells out scolding them.

"Scold them later! We got this one to deal with!" Alex warns them as the monster gets back up ready for more. "You've been a pain in the ass for them! So now I'm gonna deal double for what you'll get! Magicians! Attack again!" Alex commands his magicians for a double attack.

"I gotta help, so time to bring out the Fusion Gate!" Seth says as he activates the field spell. "Now I'll fuse Avian and Burstinitrix to call forth Flame Wingman!" He summons his second Fusion warrior. "Burn that monster!" Seth's warrior shoots a stream of fire at the large fish monster.

"Take this!" White Heart slams her Axe onto the monster and smashes it into the ground as the twins cast element attacks on the enemy doing some damage.

"Now with the Fusion Gate in play I'll fuse Dark Magician and Buster Blader in my hand to form the Dark Paladin!" Alex says as his magician and Warrior rise into the cloud above and form into a powerful Spellcaster. "Now Dark Paladin, attack!" he commands his spellcaster and it does a powerful attack against the monster as Seth's warrior strikes it. The monster spun and smacked the two away, but it suddenly got a surprise attack from Alex's Dark Magician Girl.

"Now I'll fuse Sparkman with Flame Wingman to bring out Shining Flare Wingman!" Seth says making a new fusion appear. "Time to see the light, attack!" His warrior shines brightly burning the monster as Alex's Dark Paladin blasts it causing it to burst into cubes.

"That should do it. Jeez, what futile resistance." White Heart says with a smirk on her.

"It should be safe here now. I'll keep a lookout, so go ahead." C-Sha tells them, giving Blanc and Alex time to catch up with their younger siblings. Alex turned to Seth with a serious expression and he knew Alex is mad. Alex walked to his brother and slapped his head.

"The hell were you thinking of going on your own?!" Alex yells at him. "You should know full well that you have a limit on your strength and don't get confident that you can always win."

"Of course I do, I became a hunter to search for you… and it didn't go so well." Seth explains to him.

"... Ugh… you know I shouldn't be upset at you since I did the very same thing. Now come on let's head to the city and get yourself cleaned up, you look like a mess right now." Alex says to his brother seeing that he has gotten a bit roughed up.

"Ok, but who is that girl there?" Seth asks looking at C-Sha.

"I'll explain later, come on let's go back to the city." Alex tells his brother and they return to the city again and were able to relax for a bit. Alex and Seth were able to know that the rules of how the world works has greatly changed so they had to be very cautious. Then some time later Alex and Blanc were asked to visit the person Financier is serving under which seems odd for someone to see people such as them. The two followed Financier to a mansion and were asked to wait in the living room. Alex looked around the room a bit wondering why they were brought to this place until the person entered the room.

"I apologize for keeping you waiting. My name is Azna Leb, and I am one who will bring revolution to this corrupted, vile Lowee." He explains to the two.

"Revolution?" Blanc asked, a bit confused.

"That's right, a revolution. It is my mission to correct the gross distortion of Lowee." Azna Leb explains which Alex looked at him curiously.

"Distortion… Do you remember…?!" Alex asks him

"Yes, I do remember. Lowee's CPU and Protector, Lady White Heart, and Lord White Knight." He says and the two were surprised to hear that.

"I'm speechless. I didn't think anyone here remembered us…" Blanc tells him quite surprised.

"Only a small portion of the populace do. We still don't know why Lowee has become like this. But as one who still has memories of days passed, I am hoping to correct these aberrations." He tells them.

"Aberrations? Are you talking about the License system?" Alex asked the man.

"Right you are, Lord White Knight. Such a system should not exist." Azna Leb replied. "However, I lack the power to do so. That is why I wish to borrow both your strengths, Lady Blanc, Lord Alex."

"Sounds like you want us to do a job for you." Alex assumed.

"You are sharp as I have heard from Financier. Despite the low shares, you are still quite powerful. Please lend me that strength, so that we can reclaim Lowee from the grip of such an outrageous leader." He tells them.

"... You're trying to use us as your tools, knowing that we are Lowee's CPU and Protector?" Blanc asks

"I am aware of how rude it sounds. However, I wish to save those who are pained by the wealth gap!" He explains to them, Alex was slightly unsure about him. Alex looked to Blanc wondering what she'll say.

"... I understand completely. We'll lend you our aid." Blanc tells him

"Thank you! Then, could I immediately request the both of you to investigate C-Sha?" Azna Leb asks the two.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Alex asks him

"C-Sha is the one who rules over Lowee." He answers which Blanc was surprised to hear and Alex was concerned about why she never told them, unless she was hiding it for a reason. "It is natural to be shocked. However, this is definite information that we've obtained."

"It can't be… C-Sha is… but… it's not completely impossible…" Blanc says silently. "C-Sha is a member of Gold Third, who defeated the CPUs, so she may be ruling over Lowee now…"

"_It might also be the same for the others in their nations…"_ Alex assumed in his thoughts.

"As difficult as it is to believe, this is the truth. And, also… C-Sha bears a secret." Azna Leb tells them which piqued Alex's curiosity hearing that. "From the information I was given, she is the one behind the creation of the delusionary monsters."

"That seems logically impossible, even if you were told this. You would have to see if that were actually true." Alex explains to him.

"That is why I would like you both to investigate thoroughly to see if this is true." Azna Leb replied. "And if it is… I would ask the two of you to correct this abnormality with your own bare hands."

"You're basically given us an assassination job…" Alex says seemingly uncomfortable with doing such a thing.

"If you don't the damage will spread and the citizens will suffer. Are you both alright with that?" He asked them and the two were silent until Blanc spoke up.

"... sorry, but let us think about it for a little longer…" Blanc tells him

"I understand how you feel. You've been travelling with her. She's earned your trust. It's difficult to make an immediate decision." Azna Leb says. "But, please decide by the next time we meet Things are about to change, Lady White Heart. The day of revolution is not very far away." Alex was feeling suspicious with the guy, unsure if he could be trusted. For now he had to find out on his own what C-Sha's secret is behind the monsters.

"_I suspected C-Sha to hide the fact she is ruling the nation, but why hide that fact? I wonder if she is hiding that because of the secret we were told about."_ Alex thought to himself confused of what he learned, however Blanc decided that she needed to know personally and asked C-Sha to follow her and Alex. He told the twins and Seth to stay in the room, Seth noticed Alex having his serious expression which tells him to listen until then.

Meanwhile Blanc and Alex brought C-Sha to an alleyway to talk privately for a while.

"We don't have to worry about being overheard here, so be frank with us, alright?" Blanc asks C-Sha, with no change of her serious expression. C-Sha agrees, also confused at why the two brought her to such a place.

"We heard from a certain someone that you're the current leader of Lowee, and that you're part of Gold Third." Alex explains

"Oh, you wanna talk to me about this, huh…?" C-Sha asks, now understanding the reason they brought her there. "Yeah, that's right. I'm the Gold Third of Lowee. Although, I'm not exactly a ruler or anything."

"So, it was true. Why didn't you tell us before?" Blanc asks her

"How about coming clean now, you were actually pretending you didn't recognize us being the CPU and Protector, right?" Alex asks C-Sha and she sighed.

"I really feel sorry about that… but you are right, I was." C-Sha tells them truthfully. "At first, I was trying to atone for my sins. I don't know why, but because we defeated you and the other CPUs, the world changed. I tried to bring it up so many times, but as I got closer and closer to you both, it just got that much harder to come clean about it…" Now it made sense why C-Sha never told them in the first place, Alex knew he could have gotten pissed off at her. But Jeff has told them that sometimes anger can lead to it getting worse.

"Then… the story about you creating all those delusionary monsters…" Blanc says all of a sudden.

"You heard about that, too? Where did you even get that information?" C-Sha asked, surprised to hear that.

"From your reaction, I'm assuming it must be true, right?" Blanc asked her

"Yeah… it's true. I was hiding it for my own advantage." C-Sha admits in which Alex wondered why specifically her. "Where do I begin…? At some point, I started having strange dreams… or, I guess, they were more like nightmares. Ever since I started seeing them, a strange, dark red fog would leak from my body."

"_Strange fog? If it's the work of magic I could maybe determine it being Jexon doing such a thing… however if it isn't then…" _Alex wondered in his thoughts wanting answers of why this all happened.

"What? From your body? Are you sick or something?" Blanc asked, concerned about C-Sha.

"Ha. It's rare for you to worry about me… thanks, but the fog seems benign. Since I had no idea what it was, I thought it might have some effect on other people, I've been leaving the city to release it." C-Sha explains. "Since I started releasing the fog, it stopped leaking out of me, but that was a bad idea… more monsters started going berserk, and these monsters were directly influenced by the fog."

"And they became the Delusionary monsters…" Alex assumed

"Exactly, I became a Hunter so I could reduce the numbers somewhat. I feel like it's solely my responsibility." C-Sha explains

"Hmm, from what you have told us… I don't think this could be Jexon's work." Alex says which C-Sha seemed slightly confused.

"Jexon? Who… wait are you talking about…" C-Sha was about to say something when Azna Leb and some army men arrived and restrained her. "What's the meaning of this?!"

"Well done, Lady Blanc, Lord Alex. We are the Revolutionary Army. Our master is waiting." One of them says

"Whoa! What's going on here?!" Alex asks confused

"We took the liberty of recording your entire conversation." The guy explains. "We were able to record solid evidence of C-Sha being the source of Lowee's chaos."

"Why?!" Blanc and Alex ask

"This is all thanks to the two of you, Lady Blanc, Lord Alex. Our master will surely reward you quite generously." he explains

"Blanny, Alex, you… you both sold me out… all for a reward…?!" C-Sha asks the two now upset.

"No! You got it wrong, we didn't know about it either!" Alex tries to explain

"Then why are members of the Revolutionary Army saying your names formally?!" C-Sha asks and they didn't know how to respond to that as the army takes her away. Both Blanc and Alex were now with regret.

"Dammit… I hate people who lie… we have to do something about this and quickly." Alex says to Blanc now determined to get C-Sha out of prison and set things right.

**End of part 2 - White Story**


	18. White Story - Anger of the Gods

_Hyper Arc; White Story - Part 3; Anger of the Gods_

_After learning the truth from C-Sha, Alex and Blanc then find out that their conversation was overheard by Azna Leb and the Revolutionary Army. Causing them to take C-Sha into custody. Both Blanc and Alex plan to free C-Sha and fix everything._

The two quickly return to the hotel they are staying at to get Rom, Ram, and Seth. When they get to the floor with their room they see the guild woman at their door with a box in her arms.

"Oh there you two are! I brought up a package addressed to you both." She tells them and gives it to Alex.

"Us? I wonder who it is." Blanc says

"The sender is written as "Mina Nishizawa." The woman tells them and the two were surprised to hear their Oracle's name.

"From Mina?!" They say at the same time.

"Someone you know?" She asks them.

"Yes. You could say she's like family. We haven't seen her since she went on a trip a long while ago." Blanc explains and Alex opens the box containing a letter and a gemstone. Alex opens the letter and pulls out a note.

"_To Lady Blanc, and Lord Alex. I still can't return over there for a while, but news of your efforts always reaches me. I'm sorry I can't be of help in such tough times. These are just my feelings, but I hope these items will be of some use. From Mina"_ Alex reads the letter and the two smiled.

"... Thank you, Mina. I've accepted your feelings." Blanc says happily.

"_P.S. I found this gem to hopefully be useful for linking. For Alex there is something inside the letter you have been wanting and I got the last one just for you."_ Alex finishes with the last part and he pulls out a card in plastic to keep safe. "Mina, thank you. I'll use it with care. Right now I have to help someone in need." He pulls the card out and places it into his card box attached to his belt with his fusions.

A few days have passed as Alex and Blanc have told the situation with what happened with C-Sha.

"Come on, how long are we gonna stay like this? Let's just go to that guy, Azna Leb's place and rescue C-Sha already!" Ram exclaims wanting to go help C-Sha.

"Yeah, I want to rescue C-Sha, too…" Rom says agreeing with Ram.

"Oh, calm down, you two. I want to go save her just as much as you do, but we don't really have a way to do that…" Blanc tells them and Seth looks at Alex who looked distressed from what happened.

"Hey, have you heard? Apparently that criminal the Revolutionary Army captured is gonna be executed pretty soon." A man tells a woman close to where the 5 of them are at.

"You're talking about that woman, right? How horrifying. To think someone like her was in control and ruling over Lowee." the woman says frightened slightly.

"Blanc, do you think what they're saying is true?" Ram asks her sister which makes Blanc concerned.

"Unfortunately, it sounds like something Azna Leb would do. Hang on, C-Sha. I swear we'll save you." Blanc says, without a plan of action the 5 of them return to the hotel in their own rooms to refresh themselves by getting a bath. Once they gotten dressed Financier came into the room.

"Pardon me, Lady Blanc." She says

"Huh, Financier?" Ram asks, confused as to why she is here.

"Yes, it's been some time. I'm glad to see you're all doing well." the maid tells them as Alex is about to start up his duel disk.

"What kind of business do you have with us now? Another order from Azna Leb?" Alex asks her, slightly pissed off.

"No, nothing like that! I'm no longer connected to Sir Azna Leb." She explains to them. "Also, I've been entrusted with an important message from Lady C-Sha to you."

"No longer connected? And a message from C-Sha? What's going on?" Blanc asks slightly confused and Alex was also confused as well and Financier explains to them what is happening.

"Putting us on the wanted list?! Azna Leb, that jackass… he's gotta be kidding!" Alex yells out furious.

"Actually, Lord Alex, he does not appear to be kidding. I believe he is quite serious." Financier tells him.

"It's a figure of speech! Anyway we're going to go save C-Sha." Alex tells her.

"You mustn't, Lord Alex! If you rush out there to face that army without making preparations, you both will more than likely gonna be captured!" She explains to them and Alex growled in anger knowing she is right. "Lady C-Sha was very worried about you. In order to save her, you must compose yourself!" Alex and Blanc took a deep breath to calm themselves down.

"... I understand. We should prepare first, like you said, Financier." Blanc says to the maid.

"Thank you for understanding." Financier says and there was a knock on the door.

"Who's that? We have a lot of visitors today. The door is open, come in." Blanc says and the person is the woman from the guild.

"Blanny?! I'm so glad you're alright." She exclaims with a sigh of relief.

"You're from the Guild… what's the matter?" Blanc asks her.

"You don't know?! You and Alex have been put on the wanted list, Blanny. This poster just arrived." The woman shows the poster with both of them on it.

"This is our wanted poster? There's a reward listed and everything." Alex says seeing what is on it.

"I can't believe he's already made his move…" Financier says now worried

"That poster's been given to the Guilds in Lowee. Several strange people have already been asking us to update our list of quests at our own Guild." The guild woman explains.

"... are you here to capture us?" Alex asks her bluntly.

"I wouldn't come here to tell you this if I had such intentions. You're not the terrible person these posters make you out to be." She says truthfully.

"Yeah, of course! Blanc and Alex aren't villains, they are allies of justice!" Ram exclaims happily.

"Yeah, allies of justice…!" Rom says agreeing with Ram.

"You girls…" Seth says under his breath

"Yes, that's what I believe, too." The woman agrees with the twins.

"But what should we do? Even if we just stay here, if any other Hunters were to come…" Financier says

"We have to get away from here. Thank you for worrying about us, you two, but it's best you do not get yourselves involved anymore." Blanc tells the two. The two understood what they want, and the five escape through the back door.

"Hey Bro, what are we gonna do now?" Seth asks Alex

"For now we'll just have to find someplace to hide." Alex explains and Financier suggested using her place to hide at which was their only option and move quickly before they are found.

They were later readying themselves preparing to rescue C-Sha from execution, however they learned that monsters were attacking a neighboring town. This causes both Alex and Blanc to take action and head out to the fields.

"... Even I can tell this is too much for us." Blanc says once seeing the large group of monsters.

"But we can't afford to pull back now. We have to protect our home!" Alex says as Blanc transforms into White Heart and Alex summons Celtic Guardian. His warrior goes forward and slays the oncoming horde of monsters and White Heart attacks her section of the monsters. "... Tch! Just us alone against this many is gonna be damn tough after all. I just hope Financier and the others are doing alright…" Alex commands his warrior to continue fighting and lower the numbers of the monsters.

Meanwhile in the cell C-Sha is staying in her body was strangely giving out a dark aura mixed with red and slight bit of blue with it.

"I can hear people screaming… how nice… no matter where they run, it's no use…" She says to herself amused strangely. "There's no way they'll be saved when even the Hunters who are supposed to protect them have all fled… They'll realize who's been helping them all this time, as they're fading away, lying in a small pool of their own blood…" Suddenly the aura grew larger as if trying to be released. "Ngh…! It's overflowing more and more… more delusionary monsters will be born… I don't… care… what happens…" the aura starts growing larger with how negative she is acting.

"Lady C-Sha!" Financier spoke up

"That voice… Financier…?" C-Sha says confused as to why she is here.

"Thank goodness you're alright! The guards were gone, so I thought you might have been moved." She tells her.

"... Do you have business with me?" C-Sha asks

"I beg of you, Lady C-Sha. Please, help Lady Blanc and Lord Alex!" Financier begs her.

"Help Blanny and Alex? I don't get what you mean." C-Sha says confused.

"Both of them are currently fighting alone against the horde of monsters approaching the city!" Financier explains

"They are?! Why are they doing something so useless? They could flee and save their lives if they wanted…" She tells her.

"Lady C-Sha…" Financier asks confused at the response given

"I won't help. Why do I have to fight in order to protect this city's inhabitants?" She says negatively.

"What's wrong, Lady C-Sha?! To say such a thing…" Financier says as she couldn't believe what she heard.

"I have no intention of fighting for the people of this city. Everyone can fall prey to the monsters for all I care. It'll serve them right! All those idiots who don't understand just who fought for them, protected each one of them..." C-Sha says

"Why were you fighting until now, Lady C-Sha?" Financier asks her. "Weren't you fighting because you loved this beautiful nation of Lowee? If you love Lowee, then that must mean you love her cities, and all of her people there."

"It's true that I did love Lowee, but no matter how much I did, I…" C-Sha says with a sad express

"Have you properly conveyed your love?" Financier asks her. "If you don't properly voice your feelings, how can other people understand?" C-Sha was silent for a moment. "I think it's fine if your feeling of fighting for someone only goes one way. Even if it's a one-sided display at first, one day, they'll come to understand you soon. I truly believe it."

"... Do you think… that they will really understand?" C-Sha asks her, feeling uncertain about it.

"Yes, I'm sure!" Financier tells her

_-Play Kingdom Hearts 3 ost Tension Rising-_

Back with Alex and Blanc, they dealt with a small group of the monsters. Alex has his Queen's Knight out on the field as he sadly lost Celtic Guardian, Silent Magician, and his Winged Dragon guardian of the Fortress.

"You assholes just only keep on coming, but we have our own will to live! King's Knight I summon you, come forth! With your special ability I call upon Jack's Knight!" Alex summons his other two knights and has the three Knights fight against a Fenrir. The beast did heavily damage Alex's knights, but luckily are still surviving and the knights did eliminate the monster. "Argh, shit, I guess this is what it's like to get mobbed by more than one of these enemies at once. At this rate I think my life counter might hit 0…"

"Oh, now you both just sound pathetic." a familiar voice spoke up.

"This voice…?!" White Heart says surprised as the person arrived.

"Hey there, you two." C-Sha says to them

"C-Sha?! Didn't you get caught?!" White Heart asks her.

"Financier came to save me. Well, I'll tell you about all that later. Right now, we need to get this mess sorted out." C-Sha explains

"Hah, talking so smooth even though you just got here. Weren't you in a cell, though? Can you just jump in so soon?" Alex asks as C-Sha's eyes have the gold tint.

"Who do you think I am? I'm the Hunter… No, I'm one of the Gold Third, C-Sha!" She exclaims ready to fight.

"Very well, let's get this underway! I start with Polymerization! I'll fuse King's Knight, Queen's Knight, and Jack's Knight to fusion summon Arcana Knight Joker!" Alex combined his warriors to bring out a warrior in black armor. "This time I'll join the fight!" Alex says as he combines himself with his new warrior wielding a large sword and shield. The trio readies themselves as a wave of monsters come they charge and fight off as many as they could however they start to get worn out from so many.

"Damn it, how many has it been now…?" White Heart asks annoyed and tired from fighting so much.

"I stopped counting about halfway." C-Sha says with an expression admitting she is getting worn out.

"Damn, I wanna keep going… but I'm starting to feel numb." Alex says as he leaves out of his knight. Then suddenly they hear something coming this way and see Rom, Ram, and Seth arriving along with a large number of Hunters charging into the horde of enemies. "What in the…"

"Hey bro! Glad to see you alright! Also is that a new warrior?" Seth asks his brother after noticing Alex's Knight.

"I'll tell you later, first off I use de-fusion to return my three knights!" Alex says as his Knight splits back into the three he had.

"Hey bro what are you doing?" Seth asks

"I'm doing this." Alex pulls a certain card from his hand. "now my three Knights I'll use your power to call upon my greatest beast!"

"What? What is he doing?" C-Sha asks confused of what Alex is doing.

"So he's gonna summon that huh? This should be interesting." White Heart says with a wide smirk on her as Alex has a golden aura surround him.

"_Almighty protector of the sun and sky. I beg of thee, please heed my cry. Transform thyself from orb of light and bring victory in this fight. I beseech thee, protect our home. But first I shall… call out thy name. Winged Dragon of Ra!"_ Alex chants as a pillar of light surrounds him and he places the card with his three knights vanishing and a large orb appears and starts moving as it reveals itself as the Egyptian God.

Meanwhile in the other nations certain guys heard the cries of the Egyptian God and look towards Lowee.

"So he has used Ra once again?" Jeff asks knowing Alex would take a heavy risk

"Stay strong Alex, may your heart be strong for the fight." The three say at the same time whilst still in their own nations.

"Now my faithful companion, eliminate these monsters of darkness!" Alex commanded as Ra roared and shot a powerful blast at the large group of monsters which feared the great beast and tried to flee, but a large amount was eliminated by it's attack as the Hunters finished off any strays that weren't hit by the attack.

-End music-

"It looks like all of them are gone now." Seth says examining the area with E-Hero Neos on his side. "Glad that we got the Hunters here in time, right bro? Bro?" Seth looked at Alex still in the position with his hand out, as Ra started vanishing Alex started to lose strength in his legs. Before he could fall to the ground someone caught him having his arm over someone, he looked to see his Dark Magician to have caught him.

"... Thank you, I'm glad to have such a great companion." Alex says with a smile and everyone heads to the city as Blanc, Alex, and C-Sha were all carried there.

"It looks like the city hasn't been damaged. Thank goodness…" Blanc says with an expression of relief and Alex was happy about it also.

"We all work together to protect it, so I guess it makes sense." C-Sha says, everyone was happy with what they did but it was cut short when a certain someone showed up.

"Oh? Why if it isn't the prisoner and the wanted criminals over there." Azna Leb says

"Azna Leb! Where have you been hiding?!" C-Sha asks him as if saying he hid like a coward. He replied 'Where?' acting innocent. "Why are you acting like that? You were the very first one to run away!"

"I do not know what you're implying. Besides, who would believe words from a prisoner?" He asked while still acting innocent which C-Sha growled angry at him. "Now, Hunters, capture these criminals." he ordered them, but they didn't do a thing except stare at him. "Well? Why won't anyone capture them? They're the ones responsible for tarnishing Lowee's fine name!"

"That's not true! At the least, Lady Blanc, Lord Alex and the others love this city more than you, coward!" Financier exclaims

"What are you saying, Financier? There's no existing evidence that I ran away…" Azna Leb retorts but a guy from the army walked into the conversation.

"I'll testify to that then!" He shouted and Azna Leb recognized the soldier. "Azna Leb said it didn't matter if this was destroyed or if the people left or not, as long as he was safe!" The people were dumbfounded to hear this.

"I-It's nonsense! This man is an associate of those criminals!" Azna Leb tries to cover the truth but is panicking.

"He's the one who arranged for Blanc and Alex to be placed on the wanted list!" The army soldier continued and Azna Leb was furious.

"Sir Azna Leb tried to execute Lady Blanc, Lord Alex, and Lady C-Sha, all for his own greed! Those three were innocent!" Financier added.

"S-Silence! Who do you think I am?!" Azna Leb asked

"The god who created the License System?" C-Sha said and Azna Leb was left in shock to hear that. "You must have a pretty deep connection with the nation if you knew that I was the ruler of Lowee. Putting aside whether you created the system or not, there's a high chance you know who did." The Hunters surrounded him as he tried to get out of their grips and Alex walked over to him as his arm is covered similar to the arm of Obelisk and he does a powerful gut strike at Azna Leb causing him to cough out blood as the Hunters still had a hold on him.

"Y-you actually hit me!" Azna Leb exclaimed in shock.

"Yeah, I did hit you. So what? The citizens of Lowee aren't weak! They don't need your damned oversight. I don't wanna see your ugly face ever again!" Alex said to him seriously pissed off and from Azna Leb's vision he saw behind Alex the figures of the three Eygptian Gods staring down at him which puts fear into him. The Hunters then take him away and Alex let out a deep sigh of relief. Then C-Sha announced herself about why she never showed herself and also apologized to the citizens and asked them to accept her as the leader, they were quiet for a moment then agreed for this to be a thing. Seth was worried to leave it to C-Sha, but Alex decided to let it be since it would be best not to force the people to remember them anyway while everything was peaceful as it is. However something strange was coming from C-Sha and Alex felt the strangeness and saw her run in such a hurry. "This feeling… it definitely isn't Jexon's doing…"

"Bro… what's happening with C-Sha?" Seth asked, a bit confused.

"I'm not sure… however I just felt something just coming from her, it might be about that fog." Alex assumed while he's worried about C-Sha.

"Where do you think she's headed to?" Seth asks

"That is what we need to find out, she moved so fast I don't think we'll find where she is…" Alex tells him and they go to the guild to see if they can get info where C-Sha went to and what they found out is that C-Sha went to the Golden Summit. The group makes their way to the entrance of the place.

"Wow, this thing is gigantic! How tall is this thing?!" Seth asks in amazement.

"Agreed, but we can't waste time here…" Alex says and the 5 of them enter the tower and once inside the place looks like they are in space.

"What is this space? I've never seen anything like this before." Blanc says amazed how the inside of the Summit looks.

"I can feel some kind of strange power emitting from deep inside here." Alex says when suddenly from his and Seth's decks their favorites appeared. "Wha? Dark Magician?! Why did you appear?"

"Neos? What's going on?" Seth asks

"I'm not sure, but I believe inside this place had automatically summoned us." Neos explained and the two brothers looked at each other confused.

"Whatever the case, we should continue forward and find C-Sha." Alex says and the 5 of them head onward through the place and reach to the area where they find C-Sha looking to be struggling against something. "C-Sha! Are you alright?!"

"... Hey, Blanny, Alex. Sorry to make you both worry." C-Sha tells them while still struggling against something.

"If you really cared, you wouldn't have run off without saying anything!" Blanc says to her.

"Ha, yeah… alright, good point. I destroyed the crystal in this tower that's the source of my strength in order to prevent this, but… I'm in a sorry state..." C-Sha explains

"So that's it, that does make sense why it is Golden." Alex summarized

"I should have sealed my power, but it's overflowing from deep within me and it can't be suppressed… it's going to overtake me…" C-Sha explains as they now see the strange fog starting to get released.

"You can't give up! We'll save you!" Ram exclaimed to her.

"Leave healing to me…" Rom tells her.

"I'm grateful, but this isn't something that can be fixed by healing. It's too late for me. Even now, I just want to fight against Blanny and Alex so badly, it's unbearable. It's taking all I have to suppress this urge. So, please, you two, while I'm still holding myself back…!" C-Sha tells them then she screams like she is in pain and a burst of darkness explodes out of her body, she then takes a fighting stance surrounded by a dark aura and Alex notices her golden tint eyes.

"What just happened to her?!" Seth asks Alex as he can feel something from his deck giving off a vibration and he looks at his deck and realizes the three god cards are somehow reacting to C-Sha.

"I can feel the anger from the God Monsters…" Alex said out loud

"Their anger? What do you mean by that?" Seth asks and Alex looks at C-Sha with a serious expression then he turns his head to his Magician and nodded, having his magician combine with him.

"Whatever happened to C-Sha is giving me a signal that we have to stop whatever has happened to her." Alex tells Seth, Blanc agrees and transforms into White Heart. The twins agreed and also transformed as Seth fused with Neos. "Alright, C-Sha? Prepare yourself, we may not know how… but we will save you!" Alex yells as he pointed his staff at her.

"Oh, you dare challenge me…? No matter. It's always fun to kill a god! You will feel the pain of my Surge of Delusion!" C-Sha says, which Alex wondered if it wasn't her, but someone controlling her.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but I'm gonna bear the burden of all your darkness!" White Heart tells her as the five ready themselves for a showdown.

_-Play Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep Final Mix ost Hunter of the Dark-_

The battle starts with C-Sha aiming her arm cannon at the group and fires multiple blasts, the group dissembles into different directions and Alex aims his staff firing a Dark Magic attack straight at her which she aims and fires destroying the attack. She didn't have time to block Seth flying at her with a kick knocking her away, she turned to see White Heart coming at her and barely dodged the swing of the Axe.

"Unskilled fools! Did you believe you would have better odds if you faced me as a group?" C-Sha asked taunting them and she saw an incoming attack from the twins as they encase her in ice, however her strength was enough to break it and collide punches with Seth but he gets blasted by her. Which leaves an opening for Alex to aim and hurt C-Sha. "Fool! Taste my power!" C-Sha leaped into the air about to launch a very powerful blast straight at Alex.

"Not when I activate my trap card that I have set!" He shouted and brought out the Magic Cylinder, when C-Sha launched her attack absorbed into the first one. "And it will redirect it back towards you."

"Good luck trying!" C-Sha tells him but when she tried to move she looked to see that Alex activated his Spellbinding Circle.

"You were saying?" Alex taunted and C-Sha gritted her teeth as he fired her own attack at her causing major damage to her. "Now Blanc!" he shouts to her and White Heart starts her Hard Break skill as she slammed her axe to the ground causing an attack to hit C-Sha from below, White Heart spun around then threw her axe hitting C-Sha doing damage. White Heart then grabs her axe leaping into the air and slams it down doing a very powerful blow straight at C-Sha knocking her down.

"Have you come back to your senses yet?" White Heart asked breathing heavily from using too much strength for her attack.

"... I've erred. To think I would be so cornered… Still, you have good fists. This is truly a battle to the death!" C-Sha exclaims showing that she is still under control by someone.

_-End Music-_

"Tch, this still isn't enough? Dammit, how long are you gonna be like this, C-Sha?!" White Heart says upset. "There are lots of people in Lowee who are worried and waiting for you to return!"

"She's right C-Sha, you have to remember what you did for everyone!" Alex exclaims to her.

"That's right! Let's play games together again!" White Sister Ram tells her.

"I want to play with you again, C-Sha…!" White Sister Rom says

"I am Delusion itself! Strife is stronger than words! Now, let's fight until either perishes!" C-Sha says still in the mood to continue.

"What are we gonna do? She is still not herself!" Seth turns to Alex who is gritting his teeth trying to think of a way to knock some sense into C-Sha. The twins tried talking to her a bit more until Alex and White Heart heard the word "doodling".

"... Hm? Wait… doodling…?" White Heart asks confused.

"We all doodled on Blanc's novel script together, C-Sha. Don't you remember?" White Sister Ram asked and the two then realized how her book was broken into.

"Seth…" Alex said his brother's name with a tone sounding really angry and Seth had the feeling he was in trouble. "Were you also in on unlocking the case with the book?"

"Well… I uh…" Seth stutters knowing how Alex and Blanc get when their novels are drawn on.

"That was going to be the masterpiece we worked so hard on… and thanks to the four of you, our work is ruined!" Alex shouts out now seriously pissed off like Blanc is with her sisters. That gave the signal for Seth to run for it and Alex chased after him. C-Sha was dumbfounded that this was happening and distracted which gave Alex an opening. "Gotcha! Slifer! Thunderforce!" At that moment in the depths of the space inside the tower Alex had summoned Slifer the Sky Dragon and fired an attack at C-Sha full force and knocked her down.

"Owwww… Did you really have to hit me like that? And with an Egyptian God…" C-Sha asked and her tone sounded like her normal self.

"... C-Sha, you alright?" Alex asked her.

"Is that something you'd ask a person you attacked?" C-Sha asks him, as she is rubbing the back of her neck. Blanc returned to her normal self as the twins did as well.

"I had no choice, we were trying to bring you back!" Alex tells her.

"All of you… I'm so sorry for worrying all of you." C-Sha apologizes to them.

"Why didn't you just ask for help?" Blanc asks her

"It'd be wrong of me to burden you, so I thought it'd be fine if I endured it. But I never expected this to happen." She explained to them.

"Geez, you could at least tell us if something goes wrong. If you tell us when you are going to release that delusion power that creates delusionary monsters, all we gotta do is defeat them." Alex tells her and the twins as well as Seth agreed.

The group made their way back to Lowee, then Blanc and Alex brought up the thing with their novel which the four quickly made a run for it getting away from the two. While things were at peace for now Alex had wondered what happened to C-Sha when she was under someone's control. He hoped that the others might have a few answers similar possibly, he just had to wait until the time to gather together arrived.

**End of White Story - Select Next Story**

_Purple Story; Neptune, Jeffrey, IF, Compa, Selena, & Tempest [Jump to "Lost Memories"] (Mobile; Ch 10)_

_Black Story; Noire, James, Uni, & Noble [Jump to "Wanted Criminals?!] (Mobile; Ch 13)_

_Green Story; Vert, Isaac, Mark, Nepgear, & Adam [Click Next] (Mobile; Next)_


	19. Green Story - The Invaders

_Hyper Arc; Green Story - Part 1; The Invaders_

_We go to Isaac who has traveled a far distance to get back to Leanbox, the good thing is he was able to meet up with Vert on the way. The two of them head to the basilicom. However no one remembered them but the woman called S-Sha one of the Gold Third members let them in because she had a task for them and does know who they are. This is the current situation right now._

"Now, you two are next." She tells the duo. "If you two are worthy of becoming Soldiers who will protect Leanbox, then it will be no problem for you to draw this Holy Sword." However the two were distracted by something else. "What's the matter?"

"We can comprehend the part about the Holy Sword and soldierly capabilities…" Vert tells her and Isaac nods agreeing with her. "But, what in the heavens are you sitting on?!" She points to the mutated Dogoo with a male human figure with black speedo on.

"Him? His name is Gooman. He is, as you can see, a Dogoo Man. Over here is Lady, a Dogoo Lady. They're both my loyal subordinates." S-Sha explains as the Dogoo Lady has a red bikini on her.

"Oooh… the sensation of her rear pressing against the small of my back is… oooh…" The Dogoo Man says enjoying it which gave questionable looks to Vert and Isaac.

"Now, now, Vert dear. Go ahead and pull that sword out!" The Dogoo Lady tells her.

"_What kind of situation did we end up with?"_ Isaac asked himself in his thoughts as Vert pulled out the sword easily. Isaac didn't think it would be a struggle, the great struggle he had was pulling the Master Sword out from in a Lowee forest long ago from the days with the Deity of Sin's revival.

"Congratulations. You two are the 983,067th and 983,068th Wielder of the Sword." S-Sha tells them and both Vert and Isaac were dumbfounded from what they heard.

"Excuse me?!/Say what?!" Vert and Isaac say with their expression of complete confusion.

"Hang on a second! over nine hundred thousand?! Why have so many been able to draw the sword?!" Isaac asks her, still confused.

"Do you not understand? It means that you both are numbers 983,067 and 983,068 of the people who've drawn the sword. It's a simple concept." S-Sha explains

"Which means… there are that many other Wielders of the Sword, Soldiers, such as us?" Vert asks

"You need not concern yourself with that number. Including myself, it's better to have a rather large number of pawns. Now, Vert, Isaac, you've officially become Leanbox soldiers. You'll both get to work immediately. I'm assigning you a mission to suppress outside invaders." S-Sha explains to them.

"Outside invaders? Who are these outside invaders?" Isaac asks

"It's as the name implies. They're those who pose a threat to this nation from the outside." She tells them. "I'll have you both first fight the outsiders in a forest near the coastline. I wish for you both to protect the forest, for the citizens' sake. Also, accept this as a farewell gift." She hands them 100 Credits.

"Wait, this is all I get for a parting gift?!" Vert asks and Isaac agreed that this is completely stupid, though S-Sha just ignored and told them to head out. The two just sighed at their event and left the basilicom.

"_After making contact with the other Protectors, I had journeyed back to the city which luckily I met up with Vert. However the citizens of our land greeted us like we were complete strangers to them. Like as both the CPUs and Protectors never even existed while the members of Gold Third have taken over. S-Sha, who is the one having control over Leanbox, has tasked us to take care of outside invaders, and as of now learning about something called the delusionary phenomenon. I also learned that my brother Mark has gone further ahead of us with a different task."_ Isaac thought to himself. The two rent themselves two rooms at a hotel as they have traveled a far distance with a low amount of shares. "Ugh… this is seriously crap… how could the world have become like this? Is it the work of Jexon's magic? Could he be able to do something big such as this?" Isaac was lost in thought for a while, however he needs to start their task and head to the location they were given. The two get together and head East to where their destination is located.

"We've been walking for quite a while, but have yet to arrive at our destination." Vert says and Isaac stopped as he could hear something moving their way with quick speed. What they saw is another ancient machine crashing through some trees and looking at them.

"What in the?! Another Walker?!" Isaac exclaimed as it targeted them with a laser at them and about to fire which the duo moved out of the way. Isaac noticed the eye of the machine was not blue, but a red purple color instead. "I'm not allowing this." Isaac gets a special arrow from his quiver and loads it to his bow and activates it, and he fires it causing massive damage to make it instantly explode. "_The eye of this Walker is different, is it inflicted like with these delusionary monsters?"_ Isaac's thoughts were interrupted as he noticed Vert fought against a large machine enemy which didn't seem to be from Leanbox technology. While she was distracted there was a sudden quake. "Whoa! What's happening?!" After a short moment it stopped and Vert started to make contact with the basilicom.

"Hello, I wondered who this would be. I didn't think there were any survivors." S-Sha says through the call.

"What exactly is going on? Have you truly had no contact from the force that preceded us?" Vert asks her

"I'll explain in detail, but I need you both to return here immediately. Hurry." She tells them, they were confused why she wants them to return after giving them a task.

"Return… have you gone mad? Aren't there Soldiers stationed there for that giant operation?" Vert asks

"In all likelihood, they're no longer here." S-Sha explains with little detail.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Isaac asks her.

"It's exactly as it sounds. Thankfully, you both are safe. Because you are valuable forces, I can't lose you. Return here at once." She tells them

"We will not listen, I am not just gonna leave injured people up ahead." Isaac tells her and they move forward and find strangely pigs around the area and the other strange part is that S-Sha was also there suddenly.

"Looks like you've seen it all." S-Sha says emotionless

"S-Sha?! Why are you here?! In fact, how did you get here in such a short amount of time?" Vert asked and confused how she got here before they did.

"I happen to have ample knowledge of movement spells. Although, they're limited to outdoor use." She tells them

"No, that isn't what I wished to ask. What happened here?" Vert asks

"Oh, these ran-pigs? They're a mere shadow of the Soldiers who used to gather here." S-Sha explains

"A mere shadow?" Isaac asks a bit confused what she means

"You do know even a little about ran-pigs, don't you?" She asks them, they were silent for a moment then Vert spoke up.

"Could it possibly be a curse?" Vert asks S-Sha and she nodded.

"Once, there was a Demon King. It is said he loved above all else to toy with the human heart. They say he left behind a curse that turns people, whose souls have been ravaged by overwhelming despair, into pigs. The people came to call these pigs born of the curse… ran-pigs." S-Sha tells them

"I have heard of this before, but I always thought it to be a legend." Vert explained.

"Well, it's real." S-Sha replied

"Could this possibly have something to do with this large-scale operation?!" Isaac asks.

"So many… so many people have turned into pigs!" Vert looked gloomy that the citizens of Leanbox have transformed into these pigs. "And if all the Soldiers have become pigs, then how are we supposed to protect Leanbox from outside invaders?"

"I wasn't interested in Leanbox from the start." S-Sha says bluntly.

"Wh-what did you say?!" Vert asks in shock.

"Let's speak in a more private area. Come to the Basilicom." S-Sha tells them and leaves the area towards the city as the two watch her leave.

"S-Sha, What are you thinking?" Isaac asks out loud then the pigs have gotten their attention. "Oh yea, we need to do something about these pigs." Vert and Isaac brought the pigs to the city and put them in a pen. Once they got the pigs in they went back to the Basilicom. They were told that they need to capture the Demon King for some reason that S-Sha won't tell them, and Mark was tasked for another mission later. So they went back to the hotel to rest for the day, and they also went into the Hotel's bath which is split for males and females. "Ah nothing like relaxing in warm water, it's nice to relax the muscles as well."

"Hey there good sir, it looks like you know how to swing a sword." a male voice spoke up in the steam and Isaac can barely see who it is.

"Hmm? Yea, I have wielded a lot of weapons before." Isaac says trying to focus on what the mysterious male looks like, all he can tell is the person is about as tall as him, and has black hair. "You seem to be a swordsman yourself."

"Yeah, you could say that. I have my own skill in swordsmanship, maybe one day you could teach me some stuff. Maybe someday we can test one another." The male says to him. "Although I have a mission to do first

"Sure, I'm already getting pumped for it." Isaac says

"That's great, oh hey I'd like to leave a gift for you. When you are done it's over by the towels." The male explains pointing to the spot for the towels. "I better head out now, good seeing you swordsman." he gets out of the water grabbing his clothes and leaving the place.

After a while Isaac finishes up and finds the thing that was left for him which is a box that seems to be the size to hold a sword. He gets dressed after drying off and brings it up to the room he is staying at and opens it to pull out a golden sword.

"No way… is this sword the…" Isaac was surprised to see it, then he notices a note that is on the box. "Hold onto this for me. Huh? Hold on to it? What did he mean by that? And… his voice sounded… similar to Jeff. Well I didn't get the chance to ask his name, however I got my own troubles here."

Some time passed as S-Sha called for them again for another mission in a forest area down south searching for the Demon King as well as taking care of invaders. As they arrived at their location Vert just realized that they weren't given much info so she called S-Sha asking about the invaders, she tells them this time they are humans and only two of them, she also sent Mark there a while ago. They go further into the forest and find Mark holding his sword looking around.

"Hey there little bro." Isaac spoke up startling him and he turned quickly pointing his sword at them. "don't worry it's just us." Says with his hands raised, and Mark relaxed knowing who it is.

"Sorry, I'm really tensed up because our citizens have no memory, and also being a soldier for S-Sha." Mark explains to his brother.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. We just arrived for this Demon King and the invaders." Isaac explains then they hear rustling from the bushes with Mark taking a fighting stance, and Isaac taking out his bow pulling a fire arrow and aiming it where the movement was. "I know you're hiding there. Show yourselves now!"

"Huh? Wait is that… Isaac?" a familiar voice spoke and out popped Adam and Nepgear.

"Adam? Nepgear?" Mark asks and is surprised to see them. "What are you doing here?"

"Are you the outside invaders?" Isaac asks them retracting his bow knowing it is actually their friends.

"Outside invaders? What do you mean by that? We came here to help you guys on Jeff's request. It was not easy getting here, there weren't any boats set to Leanbox. So Nepgear carried me and we had some sudden attacks." Adam explains.

"I get it. Well at least it was a misunderstanding." Isaac says with a sigh of relief. He explains to the duo of what is going on. "And that is about what we know of."

"So that was it, well that is good to know. Also weren't you mentioning something about a Demon King?" Adam asks.

"Oh yea, almost forgot about that. We may need some assistance." Isaac tells them and the five move forwards to where they can find said Demon King. After some walking they get to a place with a strange black mist admitting from the ground. "What is that?" from the mist it starts forming and a monster appears. "Whoa enemy appears!"

"I'm not sure what this monster is, but we will destroy it!" Mark declares as he and Isaac drew out their swords ready for battle, the girls summoned their weapons, and Adam creates an Ice sword. They dodge a swipe attack from the large monster, then it starts aiming at Adam targeting him and trying hard to hit him.

"Take this ugly!" Isaac launches a bomb arrow causing a powerful explosion and Mark jumps high stabbing his sword on it's back causing it to spew out strange green blood. However they noticed the strange mist had spawned another monster. "Another one?! This is bad!" The group decided to spit their targets, Green Heart and Purple sister on the one that just appeared, while Isaac, Mark, and Adam take care of the one that was damaged by them as Adam forms multiple ice swords and slices the beast. Isaac loads a lightning arrow and fires it electrifying the monster.

Suddenly by a sudden snap of fingers something inside the monster triggered and then some strange energy started pulsing inside it as it suddenly moved fast smacking Mark and Adam into the trees.

"Gah! What just happened?!" Mark asked while in pain from the attack, Isaac is currently blocking the sudden powerful attacks with his shield.

"It's like it has gotten a sudden power boost. I wonder if it's those strange blue lines I'm seeing on its body." Isaac could see blue pulsing energy through the whole body. While focusing on the body he didn't notice it's arm coming at him and smacks him into a tree. "Ack damn you, fine I guess I have no choice." Adam saw Isaac grip a golden arrow from his quiver.

"Wait Isaac! Don't use it yet! I got this." Adam tells him as he activates his Demon Slayer magic. "Ice Devil Zero Destruction Bow!" He launches a large ice arrow piercing the enemy and making it burst. "That should do it… However…" The guys see the two girls finished off their target, however the strange mist is still on the ground. The group was worn out from the battle however and it looked like the mist will make another monster appear. "We should retreat for now." The others agreed with Adam and escaped the situation.

**End of Part 1 - Green Story**


	20. Green Story - the Mysterious E-Sha

_Hyper Arc; Green Story - Part 2; The Mysterious E-Sha_

After having to retreat from their objective, the group returns to the Basilicom explaining what had happened at the location to S-Sha.

"Well, Vert. How shameful for you all to have lost." S-Sha says

"Hey! Excuse me, it was a strategic retreat!" Isaac sassed at her.

"It doesn't matter. I'm not very interested in your military results, anyway." S-Sha replies and then looks at both Nepgear and Adam. "So, who are the two with you?"

"She's Nepgear, my younger sister." Vert said in an instant.

"What?!" Nepgear and Adam said together.

"Vert, this is not a way to introduce people that are not even related to you! In all seriousness, these two are the ones of the current Outside Invaders of Leanbox. However they are friends of ours to see us, so it is wrong to call them invaders." Isaac explains

"I see, so it was a misunderstanding. I apologize." S-Sha tells the two Planeptune candidates.

"You won't question us? We came flying here without a boat. We also defeated several of this nation's Soldiers…" Nepgear says to her.

"I'm not interested. The defeated Soldiers seem to be fine, and moreover, I've no interest in either of you." S-Sha tells them, seemingly has something important to do.

"Ow, that was a burn…" Adam says quietly.

"Don't worry too much about it." Isaac tells Adam

"Now then, give me your report on the Demon King. What did you see there?" S-Sha asked them and they explained everything they saw. "I see. Good work. You may retire."

"Hold on. Can I ask some questions?" Adam asks and S-Sha looked at him curiously. "Isn't the world kind of strange? Why is it that you're ruling over Leanbox instead of both the CPU and Protector? What is it that you did during the tournament finals?" S-Sha was silent for a while then spoke up.

"I have no interest in your questions." S-Sha replied

"Hey, listen to me seriously." Adam said annoyed.

"I'm not interested. If you need to run your mouth, you can go talk to that wall over there." S-Sha sassed at him and left the room.

"Don't worry, she is like that. You won't be able to get her to answer, we will just need to get the answers a different way." Isaac tells him and is still wondering what S-Sha is secretly planning.

Time passes and Isaac suggested to Adam and Nepgear should get cleaned up since they are covered in dirt and such. The two agreed on that and went in the hotel bath to wash up. After the wash up Nepgear went to get info how the Gold Third was formed, and learned that a prophecy was written about the Golden Towers and how they obtained their powers.

The group of five are now in the hotel lobby to have some drinks to refresh. Vert went up to get all of them drinks and Nepgear noticed a certain someone, the guys noticed her looking and turned to see S-Sha, however there was something different about her, she has a sad expression on her face which they know she rarely expressed any emotion at all. Isaac felt there was something odd about her strangely as she went further into the hotel going up to the hallway. After their drinks they return to their rooms however there is a letter addressed to Isaac and Vert.

"Please stop S-Sha, before it's too late." Isaac read and had an odd feeling that someone knows that they are close to S-Sha, whatever the person means to stop S-Sha they would need to learn about what is going on.

Isaac then later decided to take a rest while the others went out, so he laid down on the bed after placing his sword and shield on the side of the bed.

_-Isaac's Dream-_

_Inside a Leanbox barracks there were two young teens practicing against each other, one with a wooden sword, and the other holding makeshift chakrams. The two were training together until the sword wielder knocked down._

"_Another win for me!" the teen wielding the sword exclaimed._

"_Still as skillful as you are huh, Isaac?" the chakram wielder asks_

"_You bet I am. Though you still have a ways to go if you are going to beat me." Isaac says to him and helps him up._

"_You got that right, but however if I had 13 different weapons and fought you. I doubt you would be able to have enough strength against me if I had that many!" He says confidently _

"_Oh really?" Isaac asked intrigued, wanting to be taking that challenge. "You want to make that a bet? Go ahead and pick the ones you want to use against me."_

"_Alright then, I'll probably pick…" His friend starts thinking._

_-End of Dream-_

Suddenly Isaac woke up from his dream and felt like it happened to him but can't remember why he forgot about it.

Some time had passed when Nepgear found a site that had info of invaders in Leanbox, and at the right moment S-Sha gave a signal for a mission. The group gets to the basilicom to see what she wants.

"Today, I've called you all for one reason. I want you to follow the Demon King's trail." She explains to them

"The Demon King? And what of the invaders?" Vert asks and S-Sha was confused when Vert suddenly said invaders then continued to the objective.

"You all are proficient in a specific set of skills, and this assignment utilizes them." She explains

"Understood. But, of course, you'll be giving us detailed information in regards to the Demon King, yes?" Vert asked

"Of course. I'll send you the details once you leave." S-Sha says and the five of them leave the basilicom. "Why did she use the word "invaders?" I'm sure there was no information on outside invaders closing in… Well, that doesn't matter. What's more important is that I…"

"Um, Vert? Isaac? About the invaders… Will it be okay if we just leave them alone?" Nepgear asks

"Hell no! Even if Gold Third would leave them, we most certainly will not." Isaac says moving forward as he is pissed off that S-Sha is most likely not interested in doing things herself. "Come on, let's take out these invaders as we search for the Demon King!"

"Yup, Isaac is mad." Mark says knowing he will do anything to protect others.

The group make they're way to the west and encounter another machine invader. The five fighters ready themselves and fight off the invader. Once they defeated it. The machine loses power and both Adam and Nepgear got on the machine to take a look at it.

"So if we look at this spot then we should be able to… aha! What…?" Adam says looking confused, Nepgear was also confused at what they are looking at.

"What did you find?" Mark asks the two.

"This machine was made in Leanbox." Adam replied and the others were confused. "The parts in this are mixes from the other nations, but this is mostly built here in Leanbox."

"Is this true?!" Vert asked worried. "Does that mean, the enemy we had been calling outside invaders, were actually from within Leanbox?"

"No, that might not be it either. We checked out the wreckage of the supposed invader you both defeated earlier…" Nepgear explains. "But that was definitely Lastation-made. Even if they appear slightly similar, the structure differs just enough to tell."

"So then these were fakes created to imitate outside invaders. But who would do such a thing…? I wish we could figure this out now. But we have a job to do, so let's hurry." Isaac says and they continue forward into the area where the Demon King is. They find a large monster in a section of the dungeon.

"We've found you, Demon King!" Vert exclaims. "As his name suggests, he has an unseemly and sinister appearance."

"You got that right. Now let's lay waste onto this beast." Isaac says drawing his sword. Then both Adam and Nepgear noticed that the monster looked familiar.

"Wait, this isn't the Demon King…" Adam says suddenly. "This thing is from the Zero Dimension!"

"Are you certain?" Vert asked him concerned.

"It's not exactly the same type, but it's the same species as the one the four of us fought before." Nepgear explains. "... But why a Zero Dimension monster…?" Isaac was curious, since only the Planeptune quad was the only ones who have been transported to that dimension and seen very odd creatures. Then Vert transforms into Green Heart.

"We can consider the reasons later, right now, our priority is to defeat this threat to Leanbox." Green Heart tells them and they ready themselves and Nepgear transforms into Purple Sister. The 5 of them dodge a swipe attack from the large beast, Isaac took a leap and slashed it. Mark readies an arrow of Fire and releases it, burning the insect like monster a bit. Green Heart and Purple Sister tag together, and they start stabbing and slashing the best back and forth, Adam creates an Ice-Cannon and fires a blast at it, knocking it away. Mark summons a spirit armor, and it strikes the enemy. The large enemy rages and smacks the armor making it break apart.

"That thing is stronger than I expected…" Mark says surprised and barely dodges another attack from the beast, Isaac signalled Adam to give him a leap into the air. Adam runs towards him jumping onto his shield and leap into the air and aim multiple cannons from above and barrage the large enemy until it couldn't take so many hits it falls down unconscious not disappearing like any monster usually does.

"We've successfully defeated it. Although, with this meager level of power, it's like you both said Nepgear. This is no Demon King." Green Heart says

"Well now that we have defeated it, what do we do?" Purple Sister asks

"S-Sha wouldn't believe us if we merely told her it's not the Demon King. We'll just have to carry it back to the Basilicom." Green Heart says, and the others were disgusted about having to carry a creature such as that. However she decided they would contact them and have those guys carry it back which the others sighed in relief hearing that. Once that happens they return to the Basilicom and explain everything to S-Sha.

"I didn't expect the Demon King to be captured this quickly, but I guess I should have expected this from a CPU, Protector, CPU Candidate, and Protector Candidates." S-Sha says slightly surprised at how fast the mission was completed and Vert agrees with her and gets S-Sha's attention for something in mind.

"I highly doubt you'd solely reward us with words of thanks after we captured the Demon King, would you?" Vert asks

"... Heh. I see. You desire a reward." S-Sha says understanding. "Then, allow me to grant your requests. To praise you for this success, I will reward you with anything you wish." Vert grinned as she spoke

"I wish for all of Leanbox's… no, all of the world's Limited Edition games with all of the pre-order bonus items!" Vert exclaimed and the others were dumbfounded at what she said.

"What the hell Vert?! Why are you asking for your damn personal desires when we discussed that we ask for Leanbox if she'd give us a reward?!" Isaac shouts out angry.

"... huh? Oh, uh, you've misunderstood, Isaac. That was, of course, a joke. Yes, it was just, um, a little joke…" Vert explains with a sweet dropped expression not sounding convincing there. Isaac just facepalmed at this.

"You are not very convincing there Vert…" He tells her groaning from the situation.

"What a rowdy lot. If you want Leanbox so much, you can take it." S-Sha says bluntly and the group was surprised she would give up the nation like that without a care.

"How serious is this statement of yours?!" Vert asks who is still shocked she would give the Nation up easily.

"Now that the Demon King has been captured, I have no reason to keep this nation or my standing in it. Do as you wish." S-Sha explains and the others were dumbfounded to make it be done that easily. "Now… Now I can finally make my most important wish come true, E-Sha…" Hearing that made Isaac and Vert look at her curiously. Who is E-Sha? Then the Dogoo man entered the room.

"Excuse us! S-Sha, we have a report on the Demon King." He starts saying.

"Yes? What is it? Go on, speak." S-Sha says to the Dogoo, wondering what he is going to say.

"First, concerning his condition… it looks as if he's ot unconscious, but already dead." He says and S-Sha was in shock hearing that. The group of 5 all had sweat drop expressions that they went overboard and actually killed it. And wonder if S-Sha will find out the monster is not the Demon King. "We investigated his body composition thoroughly. As you know, I possess a keen sense of taste and my tongue tells me this is just a regular monster."

"What do you mean? Are you telling me this is not the Demon King?" S-Sha asks him.

"It both is and isn't." He explained.

"You mean to say what we thought was the Demon King was only called so, but it was really just an ordinary monster?" S-Sha asks and he confirms it. "I see…" Both S-Sha and the Dogoo man left the room. The group of 5 were taken back and disappointed that S-Sha found the truth, but a question only rang in Isaac and Vert's minds. 'Who is this E-Sha?'

**End of Part 2 - Green Story**


	21. Green Story - Two Soul Gold Third

_Hyper Arc; Green Story - Part 3; Two Soul Gold Third_

While walking the streets of Leanbox, Isaac and Vert were taking a stroll when suddenly.

"I arrived yet again! The Dogoo mailman!" The Dogoo man exclaims with a rather large package in his arms.

"Another package for us? Who is it from this time?" Isaac asks with a bit of worry.

"Hrm… From one "Chika Hakozaki." Here's the package and letter." He tells them which left them surprised.

"Wait, from Chika?! let me look." Isaac opens the letter and reads it. "_As my work overseas has been prolonged, I can't return yet, but I've heard of your efforts. Although highly insufficient, this is all I can do for you both, but I hope that these will be of some use. From Chika. P.S. Isaac, these swords should be no problem for you to wield."_ Vert opens the package and inside there is a gem along with two swords, one with a black color and the other a light blue color and at the hilt is a rose. "The Night Sky Sword, and the Blue Rose Sword. I've heard about these… but never thought I'd be able to acquire them, Chika… I will use these with care." While he can't hold onto them he was able to put it in his pouch. **If Link can have a pouch that can hold a lot of items then it has an unlimited amount!**

Time passed as the group went back to the hotel disappointed that the truth was found out. They needed a way to get Leanbox back in their possession, however Vert was quietly saying to herself that things should be as they are. Nepgear slightly heard it while Isaac was annoyed by Vert trying to take Nepgear for herself. When suddenly Vert got a text from S-Sha, or supposedly from her.

"_This is E-Sha. Please stop S-Sha."_ Is what the text said and the group was confused and thought, 'Who is E-Sha?'

"I heard S-Sha whisper that name to herself, fairly recently…" Isaac spoke up then Vert received another text from E-Sha.

"_S-Sha has taken a million ran-pigs to the Golden Summit. There's no time. You need to stop her."_ Vert reads the message.

"Wonder who she is." Adam thought out loud.

"I would like to know also. Although if she is using S-Sha's phone, then she has to be someone close to her." Isaac assumed.

"Do you have any ideas? Have you seen anyone that might be her around?" Nepgear asks them.

"No… no idea. S-Sha was always alone whenever we met." Vert tells her and Isaac nodded. "There's no use meditating on this now, we must hurry and locate S-Sha."

"But what's the Golden Summit? Have either of you been there before?" Nepgear asks.

"No, that… that must be new. No such place existed with that name before." Vert tells her.

"However, there is one place that I can think of when all of this began." Isaac says standing up and the group leaves the hotel towards a place they very well know of. The Golden Tower. The group heads south and they stop at the foot of the Golden Summit. "This is the Golden Summit…"

"This place is enormous…" Adam says amazed at the size of it.

"This is my first time seeing it up close, but it truly is gilded. I wonder if it's completely made of gold." Vert says curiously.

"It's hard to tell. I've only seen real gold used in overproced audio cables, so…" Nepgear explains as the guys already head forward to go inside.

"We can't think about that right now, come on let's go inside." Isaac tells the two girls as they catch up to them and open the way and enter the tower and get a view of the inside.

"Woah, what is this place?!" Nepgear asked, amazed at the scenery.

"I knew it wasn't a regular tower, but to think it'd be like this on the inside…" Vert says surprised.

"Agreed, also I can feel a mystical kind of power coming from inside here… I guess it was blocked from outside, but it feels odd…" Isaac explains looking above when suddenly someone appears in front of the group. "S-Sha?!"

"Hang on a second, Isaac. She's acting kind of… uh, well, she actually seems unlike herself." Adam explains and 'S-Sha' was silent and Isaac notices her eyes are not red, but actually green.

"Now that you say that, she does seem… off. Who are you?" Isaac asks, but doesn't get a response from the girl.

"Are you S-Sha?" Mark asked, suddenly and she replied with 'No.' "Huh? She spoke. Uh, then, who are you?" From that she didn't respond.

"Odd… Why won't she answer?" Adam asked confused.

"Hmm… it could possibly be…" Isaac exclaimed quietly, staring at the mysterious person who looks like S-Sha.

"Hm? The one who was texting Vert?" Nepgear asks

"You've been waiting for us, correct?" Vert asks and this time she replied with 'Yes.' "Are you our ally?" again replied with 'Yes.' "Then, my next question… S-Sha is here, is she not?" another 'Yes.'

"So that is it. It would seem she is only capable of responding with either yes or no." Isaac explains to the others now understanding why she didn't respond to some previous questions. "Even though you look like S-Sha, you say you aren't… then that could mean, are you E-Sha?" She replied 'Yes.' Then suddenly Vert gets a text possibly from E-Sha.

"_That body holds both the souls of S-Sha and myself within it. Only one of us can be in control at any given time, and that's usually S-Sha. However… In this tower, I can temporarily materialize as a spirit, so I wanted to come to meet you."_ Vert reads the message.

"... U-Um. Why did you send it by text?" Nepgear asks and another text comes.

"She says, "_I'm sorry. I have difficulty speaking in front of people."_ I didn't expect that would be the reason this key person in this final dungeon-esque place is so taciturn…" Vert says

"Let's not break the Fourth Wall. E-Sha, were you the one who left the letter that was in Vert's room?" Isaac asks her and another text comes.

"_Correct. While S-Sha was asleep, I came forward and sent the letter. I could have used her cell phone, but I was afraid she would find out."_ She explains in the text.

"That explains the reason for using a letter." Isaac says and another text comes by.

"_All that I can do is guide you to where S-Sha is. There isn't much time. The ritual will begin soon. You must hurry."_ E-Sha says in the text and her spirit suddenly disappears.

"She's gone…" Mark says.

"Well, we don't have much time now. Let's move quickly and get to where S-Sha is at." Isaac explains and the group moves forward and searches for the way to continue to the top. The pathways made it confusing towards getting to where their destination was at, going through portals to the next level was tiring for the group.

"How much longer until we find S-Sha?" Vert asks while exhausted from the walking.

"All this walking is getting tiring. I think I'm getting thirsty, too." Nepgear said, also exhausted.

"I should have packed some bottles of Water, that would have helped us." Isaac says when suddenly.

"Here, have this then." A familiar male voice held out a bottle of cool water for Isaac.

"Oh, thank you." Isaac says taking it and takes a swig from it and Adam knows the voice well.

"What's wrong Adam? It looks like you've seen a ghost or something." He says to him.

"J-Jeff?! Why are you here?!" Adam exclaimed, surprised and shocked to see the other Dimension Jeff here along with Big Neptune.

"It has been a while, huh?! Haven't seen you or Nepgear since Zero Dimension! And I haven't seen the swordsman here since that hotel bath." Jeff says when Isaac suddenly noticed who it was he choked while drinking the water and finally gets a full view of him to this point.

"You?!" He says in shock.

"You know him Isaac?" Mark asks his brother.

"Yes. We've met at the hotel's mens public bath as they have seperate ones for male and females… But I didn't realize he was the other Jeffrey that Adam had met…" Isaac explains

"Surprised, aren't ya?" Jeff asks

"Of course. I couldn't even see your face through all that steam. You almost look like Jeff, but your voice definitely is similar." Isaac says

"Why are you both even here?" Adam asks

"Well it's because we're members of AffimaX and we're here to intercept all of you." Jeff explains simply and the group shouts in shock hearing this

"Why are you a part of AffimaX?!" Adam asks in shock and Isaac was feeling concerned about what they just learned.

"Um… how do you say this… it's complicated…" He explains to them and draws his sword. "But… what is going to happen is a battle, so prepare yourselves!"

_-Play Sword Art Online ost Luminous Sword-_

The duo readies themselves as Nepgear and Vert are put up against Neptune, as the guys are up against Jeff. However the Planeptune pair was hesitant to fight with the pair that is their older siblings. Things start as Jeff charges at the trio Isaac stood his ground as the other two moved away and both Isaac and Jeff clash their blades and at times Isaac puts up his shield blocking attacks.

"Elemental Magic, Flame Burst!" Jeff shouts as a red fire ball appears from his palm and shoots it at Isaac, who then blocks with his shield and on contact the ball explodes. "Not bad!" Jeff charges at Isaac again, but this time Mark gets in the way clashing blades.

"Remember you are fighting me as well!" He tells him and pushes him back. "Flame Phantom summon!" a portal opens and a knight in heavy armor comes out with a flaming sword and goes after Jeff as he dodges the mighty swings from the Phantom.

"Elemental Magic, Water Splash!" Jeff forms a ball of water from above and drops it on the Phantom extinguishing the flame on the sword. "Slash of Light!" His sword then is enveloped by light and he strikes the Phantom easily disposing it back to where it came from.

"Ice-Make Ice Cannon!" Adam shouts out and shoots a blast of Ice at Jeff which he lights his sword on fire and counters the attack. "I hate holding back, but I'm going to do what I must!"

"Well then, show me what you've done. I'm ready to see how far you have come!" Jeff says as he readies himself against his three opponents. Isaac and Mark charge forth at him as they clash blades and Adam decides to join the melee combat and knock him away. Then at one point Jeff was distracted for some reason and Isaac thrusted his sword getting Jeff's side and jumping back away. "You guys aren't bad, and you Adam… you did get a bit stronger. Elemental Magic, Light Healing." Jeff uses healing magic to heal the wound on his side. "However I'm nowhere near at full strength at all." Jeff puts his left hand and touches the crystal of his necklace. All of a sudden a burst of light and darkness surged as his sword he is currently holding changes to a sword of darkness and a shine of light appears on his back having him draw out a second sword made of Light. The others noticed his left eye became white while the other became black and he had an aura with a mixture of light and darkness.

"TWO?!" The guys say in shock as Jeff takes his battle stance.

"Now then… shall we really begin?" he asks them.

_-Change Music; Sword Art Online ost Confront Battle-_

Jeff suddenly went towards Isaac with incredible speed and he quickly reacted by blocking Jeff's Dual Wielding with his shield trying to keep up with his sudden increase of speed.

"_How did he get so fast?! Was he really holding back from the start?!"_ Isaac asks himself in his thoughts as he leaped away getting some distance. Jeff notices Adam attack from some distance away using cannons and Jeff slices the shots easily and runs towards him. Adam takes action and raises an Ice-Make Shield, however Jeff's strength was on a different level as he smashed through it.

"What the hell?!" Adam said in surprise and then he made the Cold Excalibur to clash against Jeff's swords. However it started breaking and broke to bits. "_How did he get this strong? What kind of connection is there with that necklace?"_ He then noticed Jeff shot a blast of fire magic causing Adam to be knocked back, Isaac saw how things were going for Adam and it didn't look good.

"Adam use this one!" Isaac says as he pulls out the Blue Rose Sword from his pouch and tosses it to Adam. He catches it and pulls the sword out of it's holster and he feels a cold power from it.

"I can feel ice magic from this sword…" Adam says quietly and turns to Jeff who was ready.

"That's the Blue Rose Sword isn't it? Kinda a surprise to see you have that, this should be interesting." Jeff says as both he and Adam charge towards each other and clashing blades against one another. This time Adam was holding the ground from Jeff's attacks and they go into a locked stance as one tries to force the other down.

"_Damn, he is almost as strong as himself!"_ Adam thought to himself when suddenly a voice entered his thoughts.

"_You must stop her"_ It said as Adam was confused wondering who he heard while struggling against Jeff. "_You have to stop her, before she brings Gamindustri into delusions. You are the only one I can trust with this, you must stop her before she destroys everything."_ The voice vanishes as the two push each other away and Adam is breathing heavily and Jeff was slightly taking a breather from their intense battle.

_-End music-_

"Adam are you alright?" Isaac asks as he readies to continue the fight.

"_What was that about… was that really… 'Him'... and who is the person that he was talking about…?"_ Adam asks himself in his mind wondering what he was told.

"I gotta say you all are pretty good, you really have some skills. I already said this before but you are stronger than last time, Adam." Jeff says to him.

"Jeff, please move aside. We don't have time to waste here, and I honestly don't want to fight you anymore." Adam tells him and Jeff sheathes his swords.

"Sure, go ahead." Jeff exclaims and the others were confused. "I wasn't really set to defeat you, just stall you guys. She didn't tell us how long, so we pretty much completed our mission. Go on ahead, see you later." Both he and Neptune quickly leave before the others could stop them.

"They left…" Adam says in concern.

"Look I understand that it concerns you both, but we must stop S-Sha before doing anything else." Isaac tells them and they continue into the next portal to the next level and they notice S-Sha. "S-Sha!"

"... you all. I'm surprised you found this place." She tells them.

"What are you planning on doing by gathering all the ran-pigs?!" Vert asks her.

"It does not concern you." She says avoiding the question.

"It does concern us! We've come here because E-Sha urged us to find you!" Nepgear tells her which S-Sha realized why they arrived here.

"I see. That's why there were messages on my cell phone I couldn't recall." S-Sha says understanding.

"I'll ask you again. What are you planning to accomplish by sacrificing a million ran-pigs?" Vert asks her again and S-Sha sighed.

"I guess it's no use. I'll tell you. Now that we know the Demon King was just an illusion, I have run out of options." She starts explaining. "Before her soul disappears, I must create a vessel for my soul."

"What are you talking about?" Isaac asks confused where she was going with this.

"Then listen well to the tale of a pitiful girl. A long time ago, I was creating a film. I made a mistake that almost took my life. After my failure, and I began to die E-Sha reached out a helping hand. We weren't particularly close. In fact, it could be said that we were rivals, but even still, she tried to save me. Unfortunately, my body was far too gone for her spells to have effect. Using a forbidden spell, she took my soul from my dying body and transferred it into hers. Ever since then, this body has held the souls of both E-Sha and me. But human bodies aren't designed to house two souls at once. Naturally, her body couldn't withstand the burden, and although it's been gradual… it's beginning to break." S-Sha explains the story.

"That's why you wish to obtain a body of your own." Vert says, finally understanding what S-Sha is doing.

"Exactly. I can't let E-Sha die." S-Sha says and it clicked to Vert.

"You're not thinking of creating a new body with those ran-pigs, are you?!" Vert says

"That's exactly what I'm thinking. I thought the Demon King's body would satisfy the law of equivalent exchange, but that's not possible now. The ran-pigs will have to do." S-Sha tells them.

"I finally understand the reason you were so persistent about the Demon King. And, as I suspect, the Soldiers weren't recruited for fighting outside invaders. You just needed them to capture him." Vert says and S-Sha replied with 'Correct.' "And the invaders were created by yourself in order to train the Soldiers, yes?"

"You caught on to that plan too, did you?" S-Sha asked.

"Of course. Even though the parts were from other nations, they all had a stamp that clearly showed they were from Leanbox." Isaac says getting into the conversation.

"As expected of a CPU and Protector, I suppose, but that doesn't matter now. Gooman! Lady!" S-Sha calls for her two allies. They arrive quickly and she tells them to stall the group as she prepares the final adjustments.

"They tend to get in our way!" Isaac says ready to fight.

"Yea, sorry, but we aren't going to waste time. Witness the strength of a Devil Slayer!" Adam says reading a powerful attack.

"You aren't gonna hurt them badly are you?!" Vert asks, concerned that he might go too far.

"Nah, I won't. Ice-Make Silver!" Adam shouts and creates a large amount of ice freezing the two humanoid dogoos.

"Whoa! I didn't expect you would instantly freeze them like this!" Vert says surprised at Adam's progress.

"Even though I saw it once, I'm still amazed seeing this." Nepgear explains. Adam walks up to the mountain of ice and touches it, it breaks into pieces with the two in serious shock.

"Brrrrr! That was some attack! My pectorals are freezing!" the Dogoo man exclaimed shivering. Dogoo Lady agrees seeing that Adam is stronger than he looks.

"You both are well aware of what S-Sha is attempting to do, correct?" Adam asks them. Dogoo man answered his question knowing what S-Sha is planning. "Then, why do you help her?"

"That's because E-Sha is just as precious to us as she is to S-Sha." The Dogoo Lady explains.

"E-Sha was originally a friend of ours from a long time ago." Dogoo Man says. "At first, we were shocked when we discovered her soul was in S-Sha's body. She was a kind girl, despite her poor social skills, but we never had even heard of someone using a forbidden spell to displace a soul."

"But, it's what E-Sha truly wanted, so we decided that we'd all live together, along with S-Sha." Dogoo Lady explains then her expression changed to worry. "However, after some time had passed, S-Sha revealed that a time was coming when her body could no longer hold both of their souls. Since then, we've searched so desperately for a way to save E-Sha."

"So then, you arrived at this method." Isaac says.

"That's right. We may not have known her long, but S-Sha is a part of our family! She was saved purely by the kindness of E-Sha's heart. That's enough of a reason for us to help, even if we have to do something… inhumane." Dogoo man explains more of the story long ago.

"Well, I understand why you would support her, but there's something that simply doesn't make sense." Isaac says and Dogoo Lady asks him what it is. "How did S-Sha come to discover that their body would not last?"

"It is her body, after all. Isn't it natural she would know about her own body the best?" Dogoo Lady replied.

"What did E-Sha have to say about it? It was originally her body, was it not?" Isaac asked, feeling uncertain about it.

"E-Sha said it wasn't true, but S-Sha insisted that she was just trying to endure the pain." Dogoo Man explains

"I see… then answer this last question. Who proposed this method of transferring S-Sha's soul into another vessel… an actual body?" He asks them.

"The way to create a new body, using the Demon King, or now using the ran-pigs as substitutes, were all S-Sha's ideas." Dogoo Man explains.

"... But, now that I think of it, it's kind of odd how these ideas seemed to have come to her." Dogoo Lady says suddenly.

"Odd? How so?" Vert asks.

"She often falls asleep while sitting in a chair." She tells them. "Whenever she came up with those ideas Gooman mentioned, it was always right after she woke."

"S-Sha's a clever kid. She's probably always thinking of crazy ideas even in her dreams." Dogoo Man says

"Well, it was different with the ran-pigs, though. Someone named Arfoire suggested that idea." Dogoo Lady says. After hearing that name Adam and Nepgear couldn't believe it.

"Arfoire?!" They both say at the same time.

"That name… it's the same name as the Deity of Sin who once terrorized Gamindustri. It's also the same name as the opponent you two battled in Zero Dimension." Vert exclaims.

"That's right. So, naturally, we were shocked at the coincidence. But, don't worry. She may have bad taste in makeup, but she's definitely a human." Dogoo Lady explains. "Oh, but those two Neptune and Jeffrey who came along with Arfoire were very sweet and kind, inside and out."

"I never expected to hear her name in a place like this. The way she was described is basically the same one from the Zero Dimension. But… I thought my brother's attack clearly finished her off…" Adam explains

"I'm starting to understand everything now. This is merely speculation, but it might be a possibility that Arfoire has deceived S-Sha." Isaac explains to the two. "I'm highly certain that it is true. Plus if E-Sha didn't agree with S-Sha's story about the failing body, then it's most likely true. Deception is a game Arfoire is all too familiar with." With that explained they need to know if E-Sha was really feeling pain so the two human Dogoos lead the group through the tower and get to the top where S-Sha is now preparing everything.

"S-Sha! Wait!" Vert calls out to her and she turns to the group.

"Please, S-Sha! Think this through one more time!" Nepgear says.

"S-Sha, dearest, please, stop this plan!" Dogoo Lady says

"You've defeated both Gooman and Lady, I see. No… worse… you've captured them. It's no matter. It's too late. I'm starting the ritual regardless." S-Sha says starting a magic circle when suddenly she notices that nothing happens.

"It… failed?" Isaac asks

"No! It can't fail! Once More!" S-Sha desperately tries doing it again, but still nothing. "Why?! Why won't it work?!" She was wondering why it wasn't working then realised something and then asked the two human Dogoos to count the ran-pigs to make sure they have the numbers right. Dogoo man counts quickly up to 900k until he notices something off.

"There's one missing!" He exclaimed surprised and S-Sha was sure there were a million before. How did one go missing? Could it have been… them?

"This ends now S-Sha, this time we will stop you!" Isaac exclaimed ready for battle.

"Stop me? The CPU I've already defeated, are you sure about that?" S-Sha asks.

"She may have lost, but you have to go against all of us now! We'll show you that we are stronger than you think we were! Us Goddess Protectors are on a whole different level!" Isaac explains as the group of five ready themself to battle S-Sha. They notice her eyes have the golden tint now, meaning she is going with everything she has.

_-Play Kingdom Hearts BBS Ost Extreme Encounters-_

"Very well. I will be your opponent, and you will feel the burn of my golden power once more!" S-Sha exclaimed as she summoned a sword and a shield floating next to her. The two girls transform, and the Three guys bring out the swords they held and Adam removes his shirt.

"You will be the one to face defeat! You will feel the might of Leanbox's CPU and Protector with every blow!" Green Heart exclaims. They ready themselves as Isaac and S-Sha charge at each other and clash blades. S-Sha starts going on the offensive as Isaac blocks her strikes with his shield as Mark launches an arrow to barely graze her cheek. Giving Isaac the chance to strike her and both Purple Sister and Adam came at her from different sides, although she jumps out of the way and uses a powerful skill against the group Adam uses his magic to make a shield blocking the attack covering himself and Purple Sister as the other three got slightly damaged from it but guard against the powerful blow. Isaac and Green heart charges forward as a green glow comes from Isaac's pocket and the two tag together against S-Sha as Isaac gets some hits on her and rebounds her weapon leaving her open and Green Heart takes the chance and thrusts her spear knocking her back.

"Not bad, CPU… Protector… But even at the cost of my life, I cannot lose E-Sha!" She exclaims and she clashes against Adam as he is holding his ground against her while he currently holds the Blue Rose Sword. He gets pushed back but it was a good chance for him.

"Ice-Make Ice Geyser!" Adam shouts out and creates a large amount of ice from under S-Sha and knocks her into the air. Isaac uses his wind power to get some height and aims carefully launching a lightning arrow to hit her sword and electrocute her and he sets a bomb arrow as she lands. He fires it, though she jumps away from it. She didn't realize that he created a smoke screen to make not prepare that Green Heart charges at her and flying past her multiple times using her Ultimate attack against the Gold Third member, then she throws her Spear as Isaac releases three bombs arrows, Adam and Purple Sister launch their own attacks which all surround her and cause a large powerful explosion.

_-End Music-_

Once the smoke cleared S-Sha stood there weakened and lost her golden power, also breathing slightly from the heavy attacks she had taken.

"... So, I am about to fall. With my greatest desire unfulfilled…" S-Sha says to herself, disappointed of failing. "But, even if this wish will not be granted, then all that is left to do is…" However Isaac wasn't going to allow her to do so knowing she would do something risky. He walks up to her and slaps her across the face, with that she was surprised Isaac did that.

"You stubborn idiot! Why are you so committed to sacrifice?!" Isaac yells at her.

"I've already said…! I've told you it's because this is the only way to save E-Sha!" She told him.

"Does that mean it's correct and proper to do? I have no idea what relationship you two have. What if it harms both of you in the process? Also, how could you dare waste the life that E-Sha so graciously saved? You can find a way to live together." Isaac tells her, but she tells him it is not possible. "I've been told you both share the same body, so. E-Sha, is it even true your body will not last any longer? That you will die if you continue hosting two souls?" E-Sha replied 'No.'

"No! E-Sha's just pushing herself for my sake!" S-Sha refrained from believing it.

"... N-No, I'm… I'm not. I'm not pushing myself, S-Sha, you're just convincing yourself of that…" E-Sha argued with S-Sha.

"What do you mean I'm just convincing myself?! I felt something so abnormal and wrong and…" S-Sha was trying to explain when E-Sha's spirit took form in front of S-Sha, she looked confused at her.

"What's abnormal?" E-Sha asked and S-Sha was shocked. "I feel nothing wrong with my body. What about you, S-Sha? What do you feel?" S-Sha was gonna say something, but suddenly she looked confused at why she thought something was off. "It was my own will to save you. You are not a burden to me. You don't ever need to concern yourself with thoughts like that."

"You don't… hate me for this…?" S-Sha asks her, feeling concerned after what she tried doing.

"If I hated you, I wouldn't have saved you. I saved you because your life was very dear to me, and that's the truth." E-Sha tells her. "Do you hate me, S-Sha?"

"How could I possibly hate you?! E-Sha… E-Sha, you saved me! I love you!" S-Sha tells her, having tears coming out of her eyes. "Oh, how could I ever feel badly towards you, you saved me from certain death and you even sympathize and care for me now…"

"I'm so glad. You didn't hate me after all…" E-Sha says with a smile as her spirit vanishes and the lights go back into S-Sha and she apologizes quietly feeling guilty of not listening to her in the first place. S-Sha makes a request to Isaac by destroying the Golden Crystal that absorbs Share energy. He goes up to it drawing his sword and stabs the crystal breaking it, not knowing the effects it has given the Blade to empower it.

With everything resolved in Leanbox, the group returns back to the city victorious. However a question rang in Isaac's mind and another in Adam's. Isaac wonders what Arfoire was doing to give S-Sha the idea of sacrificing the pigs? What caused her to think that the body was behaving strangely? For Adam, he wonders who the Mysterious Voice mentioned, who is this "She" that he mentioned, and the power of "Delusions". Is there some sort of connection to how everything started? The Questions ring, but the journey is far from over yet.

**End of Green Story - Select Next Story (or Continue)**

_Purple Story - Neptune, Jeffrey, IF, Compa, Selena, & Tempest [Jump to "Lost Memories"] (Mobile; Ch 10)_

_Black Story - Noire, James, Uni, & Noble [Jump to "Wanted Criminals?!"] (Mobile; Ch 13)_

_White Story - Blanc, Alex, Rom, Ram, & Seth [Jump to "Becoming Hunters"] (Mobile; Ch 16)_


	22. Gathering Everyone Together

_Hyper Arc; Chapter 5; Gathering Together! Set Assualt on AffimaX_

_After all the challenges everyone has faced, it is time to gather everyone together. Before we do so, how about he have a look back at what everyone has done throughout this sudden change? As we know each Goddess Protector destroyed their gauntlet having to have run out of Power._

_Purple Story - Jeff adventures back to the city, however the existence of CPUs and Protectors was removed from everyone's minds. Lucky his friends Tempest and Kaylin haven't forgotten, as they learn of what happened from Histoire, Silvia arrives to find out what caused Gamindustri to change and also works on new devices for the protectors. Jeff and Tempest rescued Neptune and IF from Arfoire, however she escaped with a ninja robot named Steamax. The group then went to search for clues about AffimaX when they encountered Warechu a mouse once part of the group ASIC many years ago now having to live life as a thief and steal used games. They captured the mouse and asked questions about AffimaX and learned they were after a Swirl Marked console that Jeff found long ago. Then they were distracted as AffimaX set sights on the console, however on the way Jeff and Selena were forced to fight two Dragon Slayers known as Armen the White Dragon Slayer, and Drake the Shadow Dragon Slayer, however at the end Jeff overpowered them both before noticing a dark power from both B-Sha and Warechu. The others chased after Steamax to gain the console until he noticed the strange occurrence happening and helped the group in stopping both B-Sha and Warechu from their rampage. After it was done, although Steamax had taken the Console away under their noses. Jeff made sure that he will get it back from AffimaX._

_Black Story - James was able to find the others, however he and Noire find out that the two of them are Wanted Members of AffimaX. As the two are on the run, Cassandra the Ex-Scientist of the Saints Serum project was secretly aiding them to make sure Lastation Soldiers don't capture them. The duo met K-Sha who is hiding about being known as the Gold Third member ruling Lastation, but she left the position for the Basilicom. However a secret organization took the chance of controlling it, James and Noire hid a long time until they learned about The Order planning to wage war on Gamindustri. James and Noire now reunited with their siblings are planning to stop the Order's plans. At a point James and Noire were relieved to no longer be wanted after an incident in a subway underground. Later at a point K-Sha suddenly acted strange and started to try and kill him, Noire later challenged K-Sha to a 1 on 1 duel and won. K-Sha then thought that the Order may try and destroy her power source, but thanks to the gang they stopped them. However the virus was released to kill them, but James decided to save the others and take it himself. Thanks to K-Sha she was able to save him from death, but something strangely tries to control her. The four fought hard and knocked her down to end the struggle._

_White Story - Alex and Blanc got together reaching a city to find Rom, Ram, and Seth. However as they defeated some strange monsters C-Sha the Gold Third of Lowee rescues them. However things were strange as C-Sha said that she doesn't remember them at all even though she is hiding the fact. Alex was given rules for his summoning powers and a life counter making things harder for him. Blanc and Alex continue to search for their siblings, they learned that their siblings went to a dungeon and haven't returned. After rescuing their siblings Alex and Blanc were asked to meet with Azna Leb, a guy who tricked the duo in wanting to fix Lowee only wanting to control it all, and also asked to get the secrets out of C-Sha who confessed of something strange happening to her. When learning that the army captured her and plans for execution, however Azna Leb also planned for Alex and Blanc to be on the Wanted List getting them out of the picture. However a monster invasion happened and this had Blanc and Alex fight to save their home and gain help from C-Sha who was freed by Fanancier, then Rom, Ram, and Seth got all the Hunters to help and completely destroy all the monsters. Azna Leb was then exposed for his cowardice and locked up, but things weren't peaceful yet as C-Sha noticed that she held off the delusionary fog for too long that it could overflow through her body, so she ran towards the Golden Tower and destroyed the crystal. The group went to check on her and the darkness was too much for her so now it looked that someone was in control of her body, and the group fought her to get her back to her senses._

_Green Story - Isaac and Vert have become soldiers for S-Sha for some tasks to take out some Invaders. They haven't gotten details about why they are doing this, however the strange thing was the Invader was a machine made with multiple machine parts of different Nations. Later they are informed of two Invaders who happen to be Adam and Nepgear who were sent by both Neptune and Jeff to assist them. With Mark, Nepgear, and Adam added to the party their job becomes easier, they are tasked to search for and bring the body of the Demon King for an unknown reason. Suddenly the group gets a message from a person called "E-Sha". Unknown who it was they go to the Tower to stop S-Sha from doing a ritual with sacrificing a million ran-pigs. However a certain duo known as Big Neptune and Other Jeffrey stall them and inform them they are members of AffimaX, confused they had to fight to pass by. Adam suddenly heard a mysterious voice telling about this "Her" and her "Delusions". After the battle the group continued forward and fought S-Sha who later finds out that the body she and E-Sha use together was never having a strange feeling of the body failing. After that was done everything returned to a peaceful state at the moment._

_Now that we got that out, let us go forward to Planeptune and start this chapter!_

Inside the Planeptune Basilicom IF was explaining the situations of what was going on in the other Nations to Histoire. Each one had their own share of problems big time.

"Those are all the reports the Guild collected." IF explains to Histoire.

"As suspected, AffimaX has been behind the many incidents occurring throughout Gamindustri. They supported both the Order in Lastation and the Revolutionary Army in Lowee… In Leanbox, they were connected to the Gold Third member…" Histoire says understanding everything that happened.

"As expected of you, Iffy! You're pretty good at this intelligence stuff to have figured all that out on your own. You're a model Guild member." Neptune says praising her.

"Thanks, Nep, but I didn't even break a sweat collecting all this. By the way, Nepgear and Adam seem to be doing quite alright with Vert and Isaac lately." IF explains.

"I should be happy about Nepgear's successes, but knowing she's been with Vert for this long, I can't say I feel too great about it…" Neptune says grimly, thinking that Vert may take Nepgear away.

"Anyway, Histoire, about our future plans…" IF starts saying.

"Let us confront AffimaX." Histoire says and Jeff slams his fists together.

"Alright! I've been waiting for this moment, I've been getting so Fired Up ready to take those guys down!" Jeff says with his hands on fire.

"Wait, do we even know where their base is? It could be anywhere in Gamindustri." Ruby asks making a good point.

"Please, leave that problem to me. From Warechu's testimony, I was able to ascertain AffimaX's base as an aerial battleship." Histoire says and Jeff fell down hearing that.

"No… anything but that! Not a transportation vehicle!" He exclaims not wanting to have motion sickness at the most important battle.

"Have no worries Jeff, if I am correct, then Silvia should have a method to block your Motion Sickness when you get on any transportation." Histoire explains to him which he sighed in relief hearing that. "Therefore, I would like you to go to each nation and gather the remaining CPUs, and Protectors, Neptune and Jeff." Jeff leaps back onto his feet after that.

"Finally, so it's time we get everyone all together! Leave it to us, I'm already excited to see everyone!" Jeff says glad that he gets to see the others again. Histoire asked Compa and IF to join them and Ruby flies with Jeff out of the Basilicom. Then Selena came into the room with it just being her and Histoire.

"Histoire… I've been wanting to tell you this, but there is a secret I've been keeping that dad has told me." Selena tells her and Histoire was curious what she is going to tell her.

The group of four decided to head to Leanbox first to pick up Nepgear and Adam, however the problem was that the trips to go over the ocean are still canceled. Although Jeff had Ruby to carry him to the Nation as Neptune transformed to carry the other two over.

"Leanbox, I never thought we'd get to see it again after so long!" Jeff says excited to see Isaac and Adam.

"Agreed, let's go find them and-" Before Ruby could finish they saw the Dogoo Man and Dogoo Lady which creeped them out. "What are they…?"

"I have no idea… but I wanna burn my eyes…" Jeff says wishing he didn't see the humanoid Dogoos.

"Jeff!" Adam calls out which he was about to freak out then realized it was his bro.

"Hey there little bro! Good to see you doing alright!" Jeff says to him pulling him in with one arm. "Guess what, the time has come for us to take charge! Head back to Planeptune and we'll gather the others!"

"I'm glad to hear that!" Isaac says suddenly next to them with Mark beside him. "Alright Mark let's head to Planeptune!"

"Right! Onward to Planeptune!" Mark exclaims and the two Leanbox Brothers head towards the ocean, as Nepgear transforms to carry Adam across the ocean, Isaac and Mark use a makeshift boat and sail across the ocean and Vert flies over. The four fly back across the ocean and make their path towards Lastation.

"Ah, Lastation. It looks just the same as it always has been! Wonder how James and Noire are doing." Jeff says when he was about to get his answer.

"We're doing fine, thank you very much." James says sarcastically. "We were given reports of a group heading to Lastation and thought we'd wait to see who it was."

"Well how thoughtful of you doing that, but now is the time for everyone to gather at Planeptune. We are gonna start to take on those who messed with our home!" Jeff explains to him and James smirked at this. They also notice Noire chasing after Neptune from a comment of hers.

"Things never change with Neptune at all…" James states seeing Neptune yelling and running away from Noire, and Jeff agrees with him. They stopped Noire from killing Neptune and the Lastation quad made their path to Planeptune. They make way to Lowee for Alex and Blanc being the last ones to inform. As they finally arrived in Lowee, Neptune and Compa were shivering from the cold.

"Neptune doesn't wear shorts, although Compa wears a sweater… I'm not bothered by the cold one bit." Jeff says quietly as Ruby decides to latch onto him since his body is converted with intense heat inside.

"Ah it's better since you use fire type magic and you aren't bothered by the cold." Ruby says to his buddy and the group goes into the guild to find info about where Alex and Blanc are at. The girls were talking to a Guild Member when suddenly the twins ran into the building like they were racing, and Jeff looked to see Alex.

"Well look who it is! How's it been Alex!" Jeff asks him.

"Quite a surprise to see you here, if you are here does that mean that…" Alex says thinking he knows the time has come.

"You got that right! Now that we gathered everyone, it's time we head back to Planeptune and prepare for what we've been waiting for!" Jeff tells him. "Also would you please not eavesdrop on the conversation without announcing yourself." he turns to C-Sha behind the others.

"Sorry about that, I was going to greet you, but you were listening to the story, so I just jumped in on my own." She explains

"Well, don't worry about us. We will return without any worries." Alex tells her and everyone heads back towards Planeptune and into the Basilicom where Histoire and Silvia are waiting.

"Neptune, Noire, Blanc, Vert… Jeffrey, James, Alex, Isaac… Nepgear, Uni, Rom, Ram… Adam, Noble, Seth, and Mark…" Histoire says everyone's names seeing them all together. "Finally, the day has arrived when we are all able to gather together. Despite the pleasant reunion, our situation is dire. Ever since Gamindustri changed, it has been mired in chaos because of AffimaX." They agreed with what Histoire explained, both Lastation and Lowee didn't get any names however. But Leanbox learned that Arfoire is one, along with the dimensional versions of Neptune and Jeffrey.

"No way! Our other selves are actually members of the secret organization?! Even if she isn't the proper protagonist, she's still a Neptune!" Neptune exclaims shocked to learn that.

"I wasn't sure on believing it bro, but it seemed like they're part of the group." Adam explains to Jeff.

"I wouldn't think my other self would work with the enemy without any particular reason." Jeff says confused since he wouldn't expect this to happen.

"So, currently, if we exclude Warechu, it's clear the members of the organization are… The ninja Steamax, Arfoire, the other Neptune and Jeffrey… and a mysterious, unidentified girl." Histoire explains

"There is another, I heard the ninja say a name once before. He said "General Affimojas" what I can guess is this General is possibly the Leader of the Organization." Jeff explains.

"Then it is so, now then each Protector I'd like you all to step forward and have your arms out forward." Silvia tells them, having Jeff, James, Alex, Isaac, Selena, Tempest, Adam, Noble, Seth, and Mark stepping forward, Silvia creates a ball of light and it shoots out many beams and latches onto the wrists of each of them. Once the light died each Protector was given a band similar disigned to the Gauntlets. "These bands should work better than the Gauntlets, they will give you the same things before. As well these cannot be removed by anyone besides yourselves." Jeff, James, Adam, and Noble's Guardian Bands are black with circitre lines flowing of their colors, Purple for the Plantune duo, Silver for Lastation. The others have White ones, with theirs being Ice Blue for Selena, Cyan for Tempest, Light Blue for Lowee, and Green for Leanbox.

"Hey why does mine on the left have a missing slot?" James asks her, showing it does have a spot not filled in, same with Jeff, Alex, and Isaac.

"I was going to that, everyone else has a small sphere crystal on their left or right bands to access their new Limit Break Power. The four of you please pull out the gem in your pockets." Silvia explains as Jeff holds out the Red gem, James holds out the Blue gem, Alex holds out the White gem, and Isaac holds out the Green gem. "The gems you hold have gotten acquainted with your powers, I have noticed as all of you went through your own troubles. Now place them in the slots." The four of them do so and the gem bursts of energy and suddenly the four were surrounded by the color aura. "Each of you will get a power boost from this, however you will need to recharge by fighting. Each of you have a different Limit Break, and I also added some features for you three." She turns to the Dragon Slayers. "These will make you immune to your Motion Sickness, so you'll be able to land on the Battleship that belongs to AffimaX." The three of them sigh in relief to hear that. "Also Selena I made sure you can switch between your two Slayer Magics separately."

"Good to know, but I think I'll stick with Ice since this is a gift from my dimensional counterpart." Selena says

"With all of you gathered together, it is best you all relax before heading towards the last battle." She tells them, the group agrees and they head to the new spa bath, two separate large baths one for guys, and the other for girls. Silvia had placed a pair of Black bands on the desk with a slot opened like the others.

"Did you make extras?" Histoire asks her.

"Yes… When they returned from Zero Dimension I had a vision… their new friends are part of this path we have gotten into." Silvia explains which surprises Histoire. "When the time comes I believe we are going to find the truth about those two…"

In the spa bath area everyone is currently relaxing their bodies in the baths. The girls were having their own conversation, though Selena and Tempest were having their own conversation. The guys were relaxing themselves.

"Ah, I know we were set to go forth to battle. However everything was really stressful." James says stretching his arms up.

"Yeah, the sudden changes to the world have made us work hard." Isaac says, although Alex notices Jeff having something on his mind.

"Something up? You seem to have something on your mind." Alex says to him and the others look at him curious what he is thinking.

"Well… I've been wondering something, our home changes and the leaders of the Nation are members of Gold Third. At the exact time, something strange happens to each one of them." Jeff says which the others get what he was saying.

"That is a good point… K-Sha was really obsessed with Noire like a Yandere, and at one point it seemed like she was arguing with someone in her head. The Darkness I felt in her wasn't Jexon's." James explains

"For C-Sha, she was trying to hold in this mysterious fog which was a cause of the delusionary monsters. At the end she was overflowing so much of that fog I could tell she can no longer hold it, and it definitely was not part of Jexon's magic. Also she was talking like someone controlled her body, talking about the power of "Delusions" that is what I remember her saying." Alex explains and when Adam heard that he wondered if this person is who the voice mentioned while he was fighting against the other dimension Jeff.

"There wasn't anything strange with S-Sha, however maybe the person that controlled the Gold Third of Lowee had maybe put the idea of the failure of the body holding two souls." Isaac explains.

"It seems odd, with B-Sha some girl had encountered her and filled her with Darkness. For some reason, I feel like this "Mysterious Girl" is the cause of doing things to all the members of Gold Third." Jeff says, feeling suspicious about every single event happening.

"You do have a point, each of Gold Third had acted strange or thought something was wrong." Alex says.

"Do you think they were targeted by that girl because they won the battle against the girls?" Noble asks

"It could be possible, they won against them with our brothers giving them an extra edge in the fight." Mark explains.

"_That girl is part of the Organization, and Arfoire was searching for the special Swirl Marked Console I found… their goal has been to obtain that from the beginning. I'm going to get it back!"_ Jeff thought to himself

After relaxing their bodies everyone was set up and ready for the battle up ahead.

**-End of G Chapter 5-**

_Jeff: time to attack the base! Let's move out!_

_James: Looks like we have to get past this Ninja Guy_

_Alex: Affimojas, your days of changing our world and being a greedy man are over!_

_Isaac: Dammit, after just that fight he used a crystal to make us vulnerable and is going to trade us for money!_

_B-Sha: Use this to help you win!_

_Alex: Whoa, the power of that Crystal gave the CPUs and they exceed their previous Form to a new Level!_

_Next Form CPUs: This battle is far from over now!_

_Next Time; Engage invasion on AffimaX! Unleash the Power of Next Form!_


	23. Hyper D Finale

_Hyper Arc; Final Chapter; Engage invasion on AffimaX! Unleash the Power of Next Form!_

_Last time, everyone has now gathered together for the final charge. The path is set for the group to head towards the base of AffimaX, can they defeat the leader Affimojas and return the world back to the way it was? It is time to head forth warriors of Gamindustri, fight to bring peace!_

The group of 20 arrive at the mountainside where above floats the giant battleship possibly of where AffimaX's base is. Ruby and Kaylin carry Jeff and Tempest, Neptune carried Selena, Nepgear carried Adam, Noire carried James, Uni carried Noble, Alex summoned his three Blue Eyes White Dragons, one with him and Seth, the second with IF and Compa, the last having Isaac and Mark, with Blanc, Vert, Rom, and Ram to fly on their own and into the Hanger of the ship.

"So we infiltrated the base, now we better start searching for where the leader is." Isaac says. "It's a pretty big area so let's go in two groups, the eight of us along with IF and Compa." Meaning the CPUs and Protectors together. "The rest of you are the second group, let's map up the area and find the way upward." Everyone agreed and split into two groups searching inside the large battleship. The strange thing is that they weren't being stopped by any of the members so soon like they would expect. Most paths were dead ends inside the ship so it made it difficult to navigate through the first section, once they got through a door to the second section having to gather together.

"I've been waiting." A familiar voice spoke up.

"I know that voice all too well. We know who you are, so how about you just show yourself? I may not smell where you are, but my hearing is better than you think." Jeff says and the familiar Ninja Steamax revealed himself. "Long time no see Steamax, I may not have gotten the chance to battle you. However I came here to obtain what you took from us!" His hands light on fire and the other three walk forward. "I learned that you have a hard time with talking with females, so I want you to give it everything you got against the four of us!" And with that now that the Protectors have their new devices they can change the battle arena to a large island with a huge amount of space.

"Allow me to name myself properly. I am the shadowy right-hand man of General Affimojas, leader of AffimaX. I am Steamax! I will destroy all who bear ill will towards us, even if they are Protectors!" He declares, now fully prepared for battle against the four Protectors.

_-Play Fairy Tail OST Champion of Magic-_

The battle starts with Isaac charging and clashing blades against Steamax as James leaps into the air and throws a fire blast at him. Though Steamax saw the attack coming and backed away as Isaac jumped back avoiding the fire. Steamax then throws his large shuriken at James which he is wide open in the air, however Alex summons one of his warriors to take the hit instead. Isaac readies a bomb arrow and releases it, however Steamax uses his katana and slices the arrow in two, as his shuriken returns onto his left arm automatically and blocks an incoming punch from Jeff.

"Fire Dragon's Talon!" He then goes for a kick, although Steamax backflipped away dodging the sweep. James and Isaac charge forth and clash blades multiple times against Steamax. Though he did a sneaky disappear act and struck James from behind.

"Damn, lucky shot." James grunted from the sneak attack. He uses his super speed to knock Steamax and have Jeff toss a Brilliant Flame causing a powerful explosion. The smoke cleared but Steamax was still standing with some burnt spots on him, Steamax dodged Alex's warrior and then he swung his katana at Alex's warrior which drops Alex's warrior's HP to 0 and makes it disappear.

"Ok you are better than you look, so take a look at this one. Come forth Magician's Valkyria!" Alex summons a spellcaster. The spellcaster fires some magic at Steamax and Isaac shoots a bomb arrow having the two make contact and explode. Jeff consumes the fire from the explosion and deals a powerful punch and sends him flying and lands on the ground.

_-End Music-_

"Regrets…" Steamax says getting back up only to fall to one knee. He was still willing to fight back against the group even if it costs him his life. The girls suggested that they might have to dismantle him and his reaction to hearing that made him worry until a gunshot was made hitting him and falling to his back. They look to see Uni has done it, she says that she used a tranquilizer on him and they look back at Steamax sound asleep supposedly. Noire scolded her for the sudden action, though everyone decided to leave him and go on ahead. Jeff stopped looking down at Steamax still asleep and then back at Uni, she saw his look realizing that he isn't fooled easily. Although he didn't want to get involved as to why she did it and let her talk to Steamax for a bit.

The group continued through the maze of inside the ship until they arrived at the bridge of the ship, noticing at the controls of the ship there is a large Person or Machine in fancy like armor with silver, gold, blue colors, and red light trims. With any guess they believe this guy is Affimojas.

"Gwa ha ha ha ha! So, you've finally arrived!" He says to the group as the main eight step forward in a line facing him.

"General Affimojas, am I not right?" James asks him ready for a fight.

"Indeed. I am the leader of the top secret organization, AffmaX… General Affimojas!" He says to the group.

"I knew the leader of this organization would be no ordinary person, but what is this aura?" Vert asks

"He's way more hyped up than that moody ninja from earlier…" Blanc estimates

"Whatever it is, I think it's about time we start to settle this here and now. Today we crush AffimaX and return the world back to how it was!" Jeff says clashing his fists fired up for a fight.

"I will not allow it! A peaceful world will make me no usable profits! It's useless!" Affimojas explains, as the group now understood why the world was changed.

"Profits? So you changed the world just so you can get yourself pockets of cash?!" James asked in disbelief

"That's right. Money is everything! A world stained in delusions is a money-making machine! An endless fountain of cash!" He exclaims. "I will eliminate anyone who says they will block the flow of my fountain!"

_-Play Sword Art Online OST False King-_

"If that's how it's going to be, then we're going to have to go all out from the start!" Alex says as the 4 CPUs transform, the Protectors ready themselves and Alex summons his Magician to fuse with.

"Hmph, even if you all transform, the amount of Share energy you're able to receive is nothing but a few drops in the bucket." He tells them pulling out his sword sounding pretty confident of how it will end.

"I'd like to see you try! We all started from zero, but we worked hard to gather faith from the people." Isaac explains. "We will show you what we've worked so hard for!" The battle starts with the Protectors using their new devices to create an arena to fight against Affimojas, the first move was made by Jeff going with a punch which hits and knocks him back. But it seemed like he didn't take damage from the attack which he laughed about.

"As long as I possess this impenetrable cape, no blow or bullet will hurt me!" He says making that his first mistake in battle.

"Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!" Jeff shouts as he throws streams of fire hitting Affimojas from the front and does hurt him. "So you say, but it looks like Element attacks will most likely harm you!" He explains and the General groaned knowing that was true. James uses some of his powers which work as Affimojas swung his sword at him which James blocks with the sword Isaac gave him to use.

"I guess it is a good idea to have a way to fight besides using my fists." He says holding his ground with the struggle against the General until Purple Heart flies at his back with her sword ablazed by Jeff's fire and strikes damaging the cape. Green Heart uses some wind based attacks doing some damage to it. Both Black Heart and White were gonna attack from behind, but Affimojas was not gonna let it happen. So he knocks James away and swings his sword at the two blocking their attack however James and Isaac launched a fire blast and fire arrow at the cape which they can see is horribly damaged now.

"Dark Magic attack!" Alex launches a dark ball at the cape which completely destroys it now.

"Rrrgh! It is not over yet!" Affimojas says now vulnerable to their attacks now. Jeff takes the moment and does a full powered punch smashing him into the wall of the arena, James and Isaac charge forth together with their bodies glowing as they pull off a duo combo skill with James shooting three ice blasts and Isaac shoots a Lightning arrow doing electrical damage. Alex uses the Magic Formula spell to power himself and fire off another Dark Magic attack, but this time the General blocked it. But didn't expect Each CPU to strike with their unique Skill, Black Heart using Infinite Slash, White Heart using Hard Break, Green Heart using Spiral Break, and Purple Heart using Neptune Break, all four attacks overwhelmed Affimojas.

_-End Music-_

"Looks like we won this fight." Isaac says looking at the General who is on one knee currently.

"General, you made a huge mistake by trying to take us all on by yourself." White Heart tells him.

"Now you'll return the world to normal now. We will also be taking back the console that you stole from the Basilicom." Jeff tells him

"I suppose my time of reckoning is at hand…" He admits seeing that he can't take on all of them.

"You've given up pretty easily. I thought that greed would've fueled a few more battles." Black Heart says when suddenly.

"... Or so you thought I'd say!" He swings his sword at the eight causing a strange energy wave to hit them. This caused them to feel weakened and fall to the floor with their bodies numb." Gwa ha ha ha ha! I've defeated the CPUs and their Protectors!"

"What just happened? It was just a sudden strike… but why can't I gather any strength?" Isaac asks.

"Have our Share energy's been… cut off...?" Alex asks as the strange energy forced his Dark Magician to defuse from his body and disappear.

"I was a bit unconvinced, but to think this gem embedded into my greatsword has this much power hidden within…!" He says and the others see a Dark Red glowing gem in the center.

"That light… could that gem possibly be?!" Nepgear says in shock seeing it.

"Do you know what that is, Nepgear?" Uni asks her.

"I'm pretty sure that light is the same as the one that Arfoire had around her in the Zero Dimension, as a counter to share energy!" She explains

"And that light has the power to cancel our shares!" Adam finishes as the younger siblings back away making sure to stay far away.

"That's why Nep and the others went down with just one attack." IF says understanding the situation.

"I can't believe he has that gem…" Adam growls of how they are at a large disadvantish.

"It can't be helped. Arfoire is one of his allies, it makes sense that he has access to it." Selena tells them.

"That kind of cheat item is… most cowardly…" Isaac says to the General as he laughed about it.

"What happened? Where did your fighting spirit run off to?" He taunted the group of eight who are showing their pained/angered expressions. "Look and see! The CPUs and their Protectors have come to naught! They are as weak as mere children now! CPU and Protector Candidates, return home and deliver this message!" He turns to the younger siblings. "The CPUs and Protectors have been defeated by General Affimojas, and are now in my custody! But I wouldn't be so cruel as to take their lives! If you wish me to return them, then prepare a ransom of 1 gajillion credits per person!"

"You're offering a trade just to obtain more money?!" James asked him, disgusted at his objective.

"That is correct! CPUs and Protectors without power are nothing more than profitable tools!" He replied to his question. "Compared to previous world prices, your values have lowered, but to those who need you, you still hold quite a high value."

"That's not even possible to gather and prepare a Gajillion Credits! Especially for eight times!" Tempest says to him.

"Don't speak to me this way… You WILL prepare them immediately!" He demands.

"I can't believe we're being used like this… just for money… this is humiliating…!" Black Heart says annoyed. Also he explained that from the start he has been using an account to summarize half-truths about both CPUs and Protectors, though Gold Third replaced them and made it difficult.

"From now on, you can watch from here as the world is swallowed by a vortex of delusion, as it burns in turmoil!" Affimojas says laughing proudly until.

"Sorry, but that isn't going to happen." A familiar voice spoke up and everyone turned to see all of Gold Third having just entered the scene.

"Who's there?" The General demanded.

"If we borrowed your words… I guess you could call us the spectacle that is the Gold Third." C-Sha tells him.

"Hmph, even if you were to assist them now, you will not be able to stop me! Or… perhaps… Have you brought the ransom for the CPUs and Protectors?" He assumed.

"That's right!" B-Sha says suddenly, in which everyone was dumbfounded. "One gajillion credits is super cheap."

"The hell are you saying? One gajillion credits is "super" cheap?!" Adam questions if she is sane or not.

"Well, after all, I have a debt to Nep-Nep that even one gajillion credits couldn't cover!" She says.

"Take this, CPUs." S-Sha says revealing a Share Crystal surrounded with pieces of gold crystals.

"Is that… a Share Crystal?!" James asked in shock.

"This isn't any old Share Crystal! It was created by combining the shards of our Gold Crystals. It's called a Hyper Share Crystal!" B-Sha explains and they could see it holds tremendous amounts of power.

"We wanted to give you our strength in our own way, so we gave them to Histoire to make it." C-Sha tells them.

"The faith in the CPUs, Protectors, and Gold Third… The entire world's faith dwells in that crystal!" K-Sha says

"Shares are prayers and wishes. If you can convert them into usable energy, then you can essentially create miracles." S-Sha explains.

"Of course, it's worth is totally priceless! Go ahead! Use it! Go all out!" B-Sha tells them, the four CPUs reached for it. They felt power flow through their bodies and a bright flash of light blinded them as it was like they were transforming. Once the light had died everyone could see the four had serious new looks.

"Whoooooooa…" The four guys were in awe seeing the new looks to the CPUs.

"W-What are those forms?!" Affimojas asked, demanding an answer.

"They're looking amazing, they have broken to a new limit of power." James exclaims seeing Black Heart having changed greatly.

"it's not just any old power up! They've evolved from the wishes of the entire world! So, in other words… It's the ultimate evolution of the CPUs! This is their Next Form!" B-Sha explained.

"Next Form… This is our new power…" Next Purple Heart says looking at herself truly amazed at their new levels of power.

"Amazing, amazing, amazing! Power is overflowing from my very core!" Next Black Heart says enjoying her new power.

"This strength… I don't feel like I could lose." Next White Heart says pumped with excitement.

"I can feel strong wishes within this power. Everyone believes in us, and desires our presence in their lives as CPUs." Next Green Heart says and reaches a hand to Isaac. "Come Isaac, let us finish this together." He was still amazed at her new power, though blushing because she is barely covered. He takes her hand with a grin.

"You got it Vert, I'm not going down easily." He says standing up as in his other hand the Blade starts having a Gold Glow to it, like having been empowered from the Gold Crystals. "The Master Sword, it reacts to the Golden Power it must have absorbed. Let's fight."

"How about it Alex? You feeling ready for another round?" Next White Heart asks him, reaching a hand for him as well.

"Yeah, I am! Let's show the power of Lowee's CPU and Protector!" Alex says as he stands up and from his duel disk three cards shined Red, Blue, and Yellow flying out of the deck and straight into his body. After that he gains armor mixes of the Three God Cards, his arms and legs are resembling Obelisk, he has a chestplate resembling Slifer, he gains a helmet and wings resembling Ra. "All three Gods are giving me their power, then I'll show what we can do together!"

"James, I think you should show everyone what you are made of!" Next Black Heart says and James takes her hand also.

"Agreed, now time to show my latest project!" He says opening his menu and armor parts appeared and strap onto his body, and the last part is a helmet. "This is my new invention, the Power Armor!"

"It's your turn to stand up Jeff." Next Purple Heart says having a hand out for him. "Show your strength as a Dragon Slayer and prove your strength."

"You know I will do so!" He says grabbing her hand. When he does that sudden purple flames with a gold aura surrounds both their hands and swirls around Jeff's body. "These flames…" He cups a flame that is surrounding him and eats it up, he continues eating the flames until he lets out a heavy breath of consuming the flames. He then punches the floor and the area changes to a large colosseum with an actual crowd.

_-Play Fairy Tail OST Dragon Force-_

"What the?! What has happened?!" Affimojas asks seeing Jeff slowly getting up and on his lower arms, around the edge of his face, he has dragon scales grow on him.

"Whenever a Dragon Slayer consumes an element with enormous amounts of power, it unleashes their most devastating form…" Selena says, and Jeff turns to Affimojas looking extremely mad. "The Dragon Force." After she said that Jeff instantly goes in and deals a heavy blow straight at the General's face then goes for a kick in the stomach. The General swings his sword at Jeff who leaped over it and throws a punch right at the center of his sword destroying his target.

"Impossible! He destroyed the gem with just one punch?!" He asks in disbelief. Though that distraction gave Next Purple Heart the chance to attack with a powerful slash attack. She flips dodging a swing of his sword and strikes from behind, at the same Jeff sets himself up close.

"Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!" He launches a powerful explosion with his attack knocking the General a far distance and in the air slightly. However he doesn't hit the ground as James sped under him and with enough force he launches him higher into the air. Next Black Heart flies into the air straight at him and slashing him from multiple angles and dodging his swings. At that moment James jumps grabbing Affimojas' arm and throws him back down towards the ground which he slams there and Alex flies at him with a powerful punch strike.

"Feel the strength of the Eygiptian Gods!" He flies around him dealing punches and launches both Thunder force and Blaze Cannon onto him causing massive damage to Affimojas!

"I'm being… overwhelmed…" He quietly says and Next White Heart slams her axe weapon and smashes him into the wall. "These warriors… they have chosen ones… with immense power…" He notices Isaac charging towards him and clashing blades. However Isaac ducked and jumped as he pulled his bow out and launched three bomb arrows at the General. Next Green Heart took this chance to strike and thrusted her spear multiple times. As he was being overwhelmed Jeff notices a dark aura around him feeling the negativity empowering him, he had to wait for the right moment as James tossed him into the air and the 4 CPUs flew at him and used their combined strength and knock him down as James, Alex, and Isaac all struck at the same time once he landed to the ground. "Curse you all! I will not allow this!"

"It's over Affimojas, this shall be the final strike." Jeff says pulling his fist back and surging it with flames going to unleash a devastating attack.

"Whoa Jeff wait!" James shouted to him, but he was too late as Jeff moved forward with his plan.

"Fire Dragon King's… Destruction Fist!" Jeff lands the punch as a large blast of flames bursts right at the General, which also caused the Augmented arena to disappear and blow the front of the battleship causing it to fall and crash onto the mountain it was above.

_-End Music-_

There was no movement for a while as everyone stared in shock of what Jeff just did. The smoke surrounding the two starts to clear as they see Jeff still in the stance when he threw his punch. Everyone also notices Affimojas greatly damaged from the powerful attack.

"I have… fallen…" He says as he falls backwards and lands on his back no longer with the dark aura surrounding him.

"General!" Steamax says in shock as he has seen what happened to him running to where the General lies unconscious.

"Relax… he is only unconscious." Jeff explains to him and Steamax turns to him. "I only targeted a dark aura surrounding him, which is what corrupted him in the first place. I could also notice what happened between you and him… his friendship with you, it could never be broken. He was only worried about you and wanted you safe from harm." Jeff turns to Steamax. "Never give up on your friendship… everyone deserves to have a friend."

"Thank you Lord Jeffrey, I promise to not give up on the General. He is my closest friend." Steamax tells him. Jeff smirks and starts walking to get out of the battleship, and everyone else follows him back towards Planeptune. The four CPUs returned to normal form after using a lot of power in the fight. While they were walking through the city the people there started calling out to them by their names. This put a shock look on everyone thinking that the citizens now remember the CPUs and Protectors. Everyone went into the Basilicom as the CPUs, sisters, IF, Compa, and Gold Third went to talk with Histoire, the rest went into a different room talking with Silvia.

"Congratulations everyone, thanks to your efforts you have surely defeated AffimaX." She tells them with a bright smile.

"All in a day's work! Heck if it wasn't for the help of Gold Third we might have would've been goners." Jeff says with a smirk.

"Yeah, I will agree. They helped us out after what we did for them." James says proudly.

"I was surprised when Neptune and the others obtained those new forms with Gold Third's Crystals added to the Share Crystal." Adam says

"Yea, I'm kinda jealous that the four of you even got a taste of it yourselves." Selena tells the four boys. "Adam has gotten his own power boost, he uses Demon Slayer magic. I only have two Dragon Slayer Magics in my body, it's not really an upgrade."

"That is true, but you have acquired Dragon Force before I could." Jeff says to her.

"That was only because dad lent some of his power to me once spiritually." Selena tells him. "_I'm also worried… "They" haven't been around so I hope I can stay out of what happens."_

"I have noticed that the sudden change from Gamindustri has returned to normal, it was because the strength of a Dragon Slayer has shattered it and restored everything to normal." Silvia explains to the group.

"So Jeff attacking and destroying the gem broke the curse upon the people." Alex says understanding.

"In all honesty I actually destroyed it so he wouldn't use it against us again. Guess I was right to destroy in both ways! Well I'm glad everything is normal again, plus we got this back." Jeff pulls out the white console with the orange swirl mark.

"You should hand that back to Histoire, it's best to be kept safe." Isaac tells him, and Jeff agrees with him. The group then went back up as Silvia watched them leave with a smile.

"Sister… this is not over yet." A voice spoke behind her. She turned to see a certain crimson haired woman in silver armor, chestplate, shoulder pads, arm guards, and boots. Her eyes are Crimson color. "I'm pretty sure you know very well."

"... Of course Aliara. The problem is how will the group react, when they see "Them"? This could possibly be their toughest challenge they ever had from what I saw." Silvia says now her expression looking serious.

"I only got a look at "her" spirit form, to think someone like that exists." Aliara explains concerned about what will happen.

**-End of Hyper Dimension Arc (play any ending music)-**

_Selena: a hole as ripped in the sky!_

_Alex: this is a warp between here and the Zero Dimension._

_Jeff: Talk you fake! Why do you look like our friend?!_

_Mark: our siblings have been taken away, let's go rescue them!_

_Xander: Hey Adam- whoa hey what's with you?! And who are you?! _

_Mysterious Male: You underestimate me Xander, with my power I will show you my strength! Using the mix of all four of the Dark CPUs this Dragon will destroy your home!_

_Xander: learning the truth… I'll destroy what was created!_

_**Final Story; Heart Dimension Guardians H Trilogy Finale: Into Legend!**_


	24. Heart D Prologue

_Prologue H; Distortion into the Zero Dimension! The Perpetrator is… Uzume?!_

_Days have passed after the events of AffimaX, everything was once again peaceful. However an event that Silvia has seen will transpire, what will become of warriors? What will happen to them? Let's start with them having their own relaxing day._

_-Planeptune Basilicom Augmented Training Room-_

Deep in the lower basement of Planeptune's Basilicom the Goddess Protectors and their younger brothers were in the new Training room James built with Adam's help, all of them were sparring against one another to continue growing stronger.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Jeff charges at James who is in his power armor and they clash their punches causing a powerful shockwave.

"Quite a surprise, so now you can freely enter Dragon Force!" True to James' words, Jeff is able to go into Dragon Force on his own like Tempest could after returning home.

"Yep, now I'm a lot tougher to beat!" Jeff tells him as they continue their sparring session. Isaac and Noble have their own training with their accuracy, Isaac practicing with his bow, and Noble practices his aiming shooting targets that spawn from random distances.

"You are getting better with your accuracy, Noble." Isaac compliments him.

"Thanks, but you can easily get your target when you use your wind power and shoot arrows from in the air." Noble tells him and they continue shooting the practice targets. Alex and Seth were having their own training as the duel against each other.

"By sacrificing Celtic Guardian I call out Dark Magician Girl!" He says and his magician appeared and slightly thought about his dream curiously then shook it off. "Now I add the Magic Formula to increase her attack power, and now Dark Burning Attack my brother's Neos!" His spellcaster readies herself and fires at Seth's Element Hero.

"Not so fast, I activate my Hero Barrier Trap card! This stops your attack from destroying Neos!" Seth says with a smirk.

"_Seth has grown so much. I taught him as much as I could… however I can't shake the feeling of my dream."_ Alex thought to himself and continued what they are doing. Adam is training with Mark as he learns to wield the Blue Rose Sword Isaac lent to him to use.

"I know you can make swords yourself. However, that Sword Isaac lent to you may be of help because it holds some power of ice." Mark tells him as they clash blades. "My bro also tells me that unique swords have a hidden power inside them."

"Well if this sword and the one James has have special powers, then we gotta find out what to do to activate them." Adam says pushing Mark away. Tempest and Selena are having their own training themselves, however Selena sometimes seemed distracted by something in her mind.

"Hey Selena, is something wrong? You seem to be lost in thought." Tempest asks her and Selena stares at her and Kaylin in human form.

"Um… well it's just that… I've been thinking about something ever since I was a kid… a reason why I was roaming Gamindustri." She starts saying. "I did meet Jeff and Igniaus our dad who trained us to learn Fire Dragon Slayer Magic. However this Ice Dragon Slayer magic I was given has reminded me of my troubles…"

"Your troubles?" Tempest asks curious what Selena is getting to until an alarm goes off and everyone has to cover their ears, especially the Dragon Slayers. "What's going on now?!" The Simulation turns to a black room and a visual screen of Histoire with a serious expression.

"It's an emergency! A hole has appeared up in the sky!" She tells them and shows a visual of a large swirling hole. "The CPUs decided to go take a look into it."

"Then the four of us will tag along with them!" Jeff says. "Adam, you and the others stay here. We don't really know what to expect, if something happens to us… you guys would be the only ones to watch over our home."

"I understand, please be careful." Adam says to his brother and the four Protectors head up to the first floor. "... why do I suddenly have an ominous feeling?"

"Come on dude, if you are worried you shouldn't be. Our brothers are stronger than you think, and they have reached higher levels of power than we could." Noble tells him and Adam nods agreeing. However Adam couldn't stop worrying about something strange about to happen, so he and Nepgear decided to sneak out. Although Noble and Uni expected that happening and the four went together and following behind their older siblings.

_**Heart Dimension Guardians H**_

Once the CPUs and Protectors have entered the hole they find themselves in a dungeon of some kind. It looked to be like a maze type of dungeon, the group of eight continued through the dungeon scoping around the place wondering what caused a hole to appear in the sky. While walking Neptune started complaining and Noire scolded her off, however Vert interrupted saying a horde of monsters appeared. All of them got ready however Jeff and Neptune have seen these monsters from a certain place they know.

"These creeps are from the Zero Dimension!" Jeff tells them

"If that's so… then this must be a warp tunnel connecting our home to the Zero Dimension. Question is… why?" James estimated

"We'll have to worry about that later! First thing is to get rid of all these guys!" Alex tells them and each of them fight off against a different monster each and easily defeat them.

"Not too bad, although doing damage caused them to mess our clothes." Isaac says looking at the guts of slain monsters on him. "I guess we should head back, however I worry that more monsters will appear from the other side of the tunnel."

"No problem, just stand back and let me do the work!" Jeff warns them and they get into the small passageway they came from and Jeff forms a ball of fire. "Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!" He tosses it and causes a massive explosion that suddenly makes a blockade. "That takes care of that!"

"Wasn't that a bit overkill there? I wasn't expecting these walls to be destructible… but since that has been taken care of, let's head back and-" Before James could finish.

"Who's there!? Show yourself!" Jeff suddenly shouted and everyone turned to see who he was yelling and both Neptune and Jeff couldn't believe who it was.

"... it's quite troublesome if you do something like that Jeff." She says to him. "Hey there, Nepsy. It's been a while." Neptune was shocked to see her however Jeff was not fooled from the different tone of her voice.

"Uzume?! Why are you here?! Is this place really connected to the Zero Dimension on the other side?" Neptune asks her.

"Bingo. This corridor was created between the boundaries of Hyper and Zero Dimension like a passageway between the two." She explains.

"Wow, pretty crazy meeting in a place like this! Are you investig-" before Neptune could finish her sentence.

"Fire Dragon's Talon!" Jeff leaps at Uzume with a kick, who dodged the attack with a backflip and frowned.

"Whoa Jeffy what's with you doing that suddenly?!" Neptune asked in shock while he had a serious expression towards Uzume.

"Alright you talk, I know you "really" aren't Uzume. Don't think for a second you can fool me!" Jeff exclaimed while Neptune was confused what he meant. "What I don't get is your smell is similar… but the difference is that you got a dark smell to you." They stared at one another for a moment until she smirked slightly.

"I guess I underestimated your abilities as a Dragon Slayer." She says with a snap of her fingers and from above is Dark Purple that was destroyed.

"What the hell?! What is that?!" Isaac asked in shock of the size of the being that appeared.

"Isn't that the thing Jeff and the others defeated before?! Why is she able to do that?!" James asks confused.

"That doesn't matter. Nothing matters anymore. After all, you and the others will be falling into a whirlpool of delusions from now on." She says and the guys looked up at her in shock hearing "Delusions". She snaps her fingers again and a portal of darkness appears below the 8 and shadowy hands flung out grabbing a hold of all of them.

"Gah, I can't stop this! Just you wait, when I find out who you are, you will wish you never met me!" Jeff shouts at her fully getting pulled into the dark portal which disappears.

"Now, I've captured the currently active CPUs and Guardians. I can't believe they'd be drawn out so easily without realizing it was a trap. Now then, I'll be heading back. I will soon make you fully complete, too." The unknown girl as Uzume says and at the moment Nepgear, Adam, Uni, and Noble arrived to notice what happened. Nepgear couldn't believe she saw her sister taken away by someone she considered a friend. Adam did hear what his brother said, that girl was not really Uzume. The question is who was that girl anyway? So many questions go through his mind wondering why this is all happening.

_Selena: Now we gather Gold Third to assist us_

_Tempest: They won't be strong like before, B-Sha we will test your strength!_

_Noble: K-Sha, let's make our battle interesting._

_Seth: Blanc needs our help, please help us C-Sha_

_Mark: S-Sha I would expect you to not be interested, but we will test your current strength!_

_Armen: … Drake… my eyes have been opened, we've been blinded. Let's go help them get Jeff and the others back._

_**Next time; Testing Gold Third! 4 Battles for the Future!**_


End file.
